The Dar(h)k War
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Oliver's been living a peaceful life in retirement until the unexpected visit of his ex-girlfriend and his sister forces him to take up the mantle of the Emerald Archer once again, going into battle with an enemy, who has nefarious forces at his disposal while another sinister foe vows to destroy Oliver himself utterly and making him suffer. How far he needs to go to win this time?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

 _As much as I enjoyed the season finale of Arrow with Deathstroke returning, Guggenheim propagating Olicity pairing really torqued me off. No, thanks, I (not happilly) enjoyed my share of that sick pairing in the S3 and S4, you idiot who call yourself showrunner. You and Wendy can go screw themselves._

 _This is a rewrite of S4 and kinda my "punishment" for the blondie. I liked Felicity in the first two seasons, S3 and S4 made me vomit and S5, I didn't mind her at the beginning but as the season progressed, she became annoying again and Guggenheim put her and Oliver back together, with her again being hypocritical, selfish and judgemental controlling emo-bitch._

 _Suck it, Guggenheim._

 _This story will combine elements of S4 and S5 and of some of my favorite movies. The current chapter is inspired by **Furious 7**._

 _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

 _This fanfiction novel serves only for entertaining purposes._

 _Have fun and with regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

Felicity came with a large box on a cart as Oliver stood up from the couch and raised his brows. "What is this?"

"I don't know, they said it came from Hong Kong." Felicity shrugged. "And it's really heavy." She sighed as she put the cart in the middle of the living room.

"Hong Kong?" Oliver frowned.

"Maybe Waller's trying to "recruit" you again." She quipped.

"Then trust me, she would not send a big package." Oliver noted as Felicity tried to examine the box. "I'll open it." He said as he went for the crowbar in the garage but outside he met two familiar faces.

"Ollie?" Laurel called him.

"Hey." Oliver smiled at his ex-girlfriend and younger sister. "What brings you here?"

"We _really_ need your help." Thea said with tone full of dread and Oliver _knew_ he was getting into a whole new world of trouble.

* * *

With the news report, Thea and Laurel filled Oliver in onto the terrorist attack of the Ghosts in Starling City.

"They're well trained, well-armed…"

"And committed, every time we get to close to one of them, they off themselves with cyanide."

"What's their agenda?" Oliver asked.

"At first we thought they were thieves because they were hitting banks and jewelry stores…"

"But then we found out that they've just been building their war chest, they've now been stealing munitions and heavy arms."

"And assassinating people." Felicity quipped while showing up from the garage with a crowbar before Oliver glared at her shortly, shutting her up. "I'm gonna work on that box."

"Let's talk outside." Oliver suggested, not wanting to drag Felicity into this.

But at the front porch, his cellphone buzzed as he picked it up, with the call coming from a private number.

"Hello?"

" _Oliver Queen, you don't know me but you're about to._ " The mysterious voice on the other side said.

"Who is this?" Oliver scowled, not liking this one bit as a pit of dread formed in his stomach.

" _I'm the man who's going to make you answer for your sins. I'm the man who's the reckoning of your past. And I'm going to show you how everything you touch, dies…_ " The mysterious voice said as the call ended and Oliver noticed that the call originated from China and a moment later, Oliver received a video message and with each second passing on the video, his face was paling more and more to white as sheet as Laurel and Thea became worried.

"Ollie, what is it?" Thea asked.

Oliver rushed back into the house as Felicity tried to open the box. "Felicity, stay away from it!"

She gasped at Oliver's reaction and dropped the crowbar as Oliver dragged her out and a few seconds after they reached the front door, the box exploded and the following shockwave sent Oliver, Felicity, Thea and Laurel to the ground as the house was turned into burning pile of debris.

The ears of all of them were ringing as they all coughed out. As soon as the high-pitch sound was not deafening Oliver anymore, he asked loudly. "Are you guys OK?"

Laurel and Thea nodded but their eyes were full of horror as they looked behind Oliver and Oliver turned around to see a large piece of debris sticking out of Felicity's hip as she was lying on the ground. Then they turned attention to Oliver's cellphone, where on the screen was the countdown showing zero and a man in black mask and a hood slitting the throat of an Asian woman with dark long hair with his sword. Thea and Laurel covered their mouths in horror as the former's eyes were filling with tears.

Oliver glared hatefully at the screen, vowing to hunt the man, who just executed his acquaintance and destroyed his home, down.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _No, Blondie ain't dead. I don't hate her that much. She was likeable in the first two seasons, S3-S4 made me vomit and I have already written my share about her in S5. But let's just say she's gonna be out of commission for a while._

 _(SPOILER FOR SEASON 5 FINALE) I honestly hope she either dies or at least ends up with burned face, she has it coming._

 _Please review if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue this story._

 _With regards,_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Back in the Green

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

"How is she doing?" Oliver asked the doctor in hospital.

"She's got second degree burns and luckily, the rebar missed the internal organs but she lost a lot of blood." The doctor explained. "She's currently in coma. To be honest, it's a miracle she even survived. I'll keep you updated if there's any news."

"Thank you." Oliver said gratefully as he, Laurel and Thea looked at Felicity in the hospital room, worried.

"What the hell just happened?" Thea asked, still in shock.

"I keep asking myself the same thing…" Oliver whispered.

"Oliver, who was that? That woman in the video?" Laurel demanded.

"Someone I met… a lifetime ago." He admitted reluctantly, with a look that Laurel and Thea knew far too well at this point. _A look full of pure guilt_.

"Was it Shado?" Thea asked as Oliver shook his head. "You said she was…"

"It was her twin sister. Mei." Oliver said.

" _A twin sister_?" Laurel asked with tone full of disbelief.

"I met her in Hong Kong briefly… it's a long story."

"As long as the ' _Alpha/Omega virus_ ' story?" Laurel tried as Oliver again nodded reluctantly.

"I wish I had time to explain… the man who sent the video… apparently, he knows who I am… and about my past…" Oliver deduced.

"What do you mean?" Laurel raised her brows.

"He said he's the reckoning of my past sins… and that he wants to show me how everything I touch, dies…." Oliver said, again with the tone and look filled with guilt.

"You can't blame yourself for this, man…" A deep voice said from behind Oliver as he turned around, surprised to see Diggle standing there.

"John…" Oliver said and Laurel and Thea swallowed, afraid of what would happen in the following minutes.

"I came here as soon as I heard." Diggle said as he embraced Oliver tightly. "You OK?"

"I…" Oliver paused as he replayed the words in his head.

" _Everything you touch, dies…_ "

"I honestly don't know what should I feel."

"We'll figure this out, Oliver. But right now, we need you." Diggle said with an imploring look.

"The Arrow is dead, Diggle."

"We can't do this without you, Ollie." Thea begged.

In the end, Oliver sighed and gave in, nodding. "Fine. We take down the Ghosts and find this son of a bitch. After that…" He turned his head to the hospital room. "We'll see."

"Fair enough." Laurel shrugged.

"I'll ask Lyla to find that son of a bitch who did this and we'll take him down, I promise." Diggle said and Oliver smiled, glad that his friend seemingly came around.

* * *

With Laurel heading back to work at D.A.'s office, Oliver was being filled in in the compound by Thea and Diggle.

"What do you know about the Ghosts?" Diggle asked.

"Thea and Laurel gave me the short version – military training, terrorizing the city for the last few months."

"Yup. As much as I hate to admit it, we might be in over our heads this time." Diggle said with hint of venom as Thea threw daggers with her eyes at him behind his back and Oliver sighed.

"John, if this is about Lyla, I don't know how many times do I have to say that I needed to do this in order to earn the League's trust and I don't know how many times have I said that I'm sorry and how many times do I have to say that again. I don't know what else can I do to make you come around, so if you don't trust me anymore, just say it out loud, right here, right now, that you don't need me and I'll walk out this door and you will never have to see me again." He said with frustrated tone while Thea glared at Diggle and crossed her arms.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you at this point and I thought that _you_ , of all people would understand. Even when I had nothing, you stood by me and helped me get my head straight and we trusted each other. During your time at the military, you must have done some jobs as a double agent and I gave you more than enough time to sort your feelings out and I don't know how long can I wait until you'll come to trust me again but if you don't want me here, just out with it and I'll walk away, this time for good."

For a long moment, Diggle just stared at the desk as he leaned onto it and Thea and Oliver patiently waited for his reaction. In the end, Diggle sighed deeply. "You're right. I… I get it, Oliver. I really do. You did what you thought you had to do to earn their trust.… but… I… I guess I need more time to sort my feelings out, considering what you did. I'm not mad at you for what had happened anymore… but to be honest, I'm not sure if I'll ever get fully past this."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "I don't expect you to forgive me… but at the very least, please, if our friendship has ever meant anything to you, I am asking you to give me a chance to earn your trust back. Please."

"Easier said than done. Lyla is more forgiving than I am, I guess." Diggle said honestly. "Look, I can't promise anything but… I'll try. But… forgive me if I need some more time to sort my feelings out."

Oliver and Thea nodded as the former pulled out a plastic bag with pieces of burned metal.

"What is that?"

"Remains of the bomb that blew up my house." Oliver said as he put the metal shards under the microscope and examined them, looking at the results on the computer. "Whoever made this was good. Custom materials, and he knew what he was doing."

"Can we trace it back?" Thea asked.

"I don't think so. Whoever made that bomb, he didn't exactly go by the book. But…" He typed into the computer some commands as on the screen was window with Kord Industries building in the picture. "Someone's been breaking into the Kord recently and stealing components necessary for building a bomb, someone with military outfit and masks, very similar to the Ghosts…"

"We'll get that son of a bitch, I promise." Diggle said, reluctantly saying her name in front of Oliver as he nodded gratefully.

"In the meantime, let's hit the…" Oliver paused as Thea glared at Diggle who shrugged.

"Your call, man." He said as Oliver nodded.

"Let's hit the streets. I'll tell Laurel to ask her father and see what we can find."

* * *

 _ **SCPD Precinct**_

"I want you to stay from this as far as possible." Quentin said with stubborn tone as Laurel followed him in the office.

"Dad, I thought we've moved past this." Laurel retorted.

"We've moved past a lot of things and I am glad, really but I don't want you to mess with these psychos." Her father said honestly with worry.

"Even after what happened with city leadership?" Laurel shot back. "I mean, honestly, I thought you would be happy to have our help." Quentin raised his brows, the unsaid answer obvious. "You've seen what they're capable of and how are you gonna feel when they blow a city block with experimental explosives and you didn't do anything to stop it?" Quentin sighed as he sat behind his desk. "Do you know about anything going on that could be potential target?"

Quentin listed the ideas of the top of his head. "Landmarks, Starling General, ball games, concerts, not that anyone wants to buy a ticket, the train station is getting open tomorrow night for the new rail line. People don't come to Star City anymore, Laurel." He said sadly. "They want to leave."

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"Do you want to talk about Felicity?" Diggle asked.

"I…" Oliver paused. "I don't know, Dig. The man who did this… he said that he wanted to show me how everything I touch dies… and maybe he's right." Diggle raised his brows slightly as he crossed his arms. "Looking back… how many people in my orbit have died ever since the Gambit sank? How many more will have to die? Yao Fei, Shado, Akio, Tommy, Mom, Sara, Maseo, now Mei and maybe Felicity… sometimes I wish I had died with that ship. Sometimes I wonder if it was better this way for everyone."

"You can't mean that. Look back at what you were able to do and how many lives you saved…"

"At what cost?" Oliver looked at Diggle sadly. "Was it all worth it? Maybe I can save the others… but no matter how hard I try, those I care about will pay the price. And considering what had happened between us five months ago…"

"Water under the bridge, man." Diggle reassured him. "You keep putting the weight of the world on your shoulders, man. Remember, you're not alone in this anymore. And you're not all-powerful, you can't save everyone… but remember that your strength comes not just from your brawns and wits but also from your friends and your allies. You're not on an island anymore."

Oliver nodded, considering as the computer pinged, showing the location of a building. "What is it?" Diggle asked.

"It took me a while to cook it up, since my computer skills have rusted off but I made an algorithm which could track the bombs. It's in a warehouse outside Pennytown. Ready to go out in the field, having my back?" Oliver turned to Diggle who smiled.

"For you, anytime, man."

* * *

"I heard about places like this one." Diggle noted as Black Canary, Speedy and Oliver, wearing a mask snuck in and watched from a balcony. "Owner must have left when the city started tanking."

"Our new friends seem to have found a new use for it." Oliver noted as they saw a man with light short hair walking down the floor with the Ghosts surrounding him.

"Gentlemen, the world's a funny place." The man said. "It resists change. It fights progress. And so, the only way to move forward is to fight back. And you, men, are here today, because you understand that. But our cause is only as strong as its weakest men."

He approached his henchman, who was in charge of high-jacking Kord Industries equipment and scolded him and then, touched him on his breasts as the man was paling more and more as his boss seemingly drained the life out of him.

"Oh my God…" Black Canary gasped.

"What the hell is that?" Speedy asked, horrified.

"Move!" Oliver said as he put on his ski mask and rappelled down as Black Canary, Spartan and Speedy engaged the Ghosts, with the archer in crimson leather relentlessly pummeling one of the henchmen as she knocked him down on the ground and pulled out a sword before Oliver yelled at her. "Speedy!"

"Behind you!" She exclaimed as Oliver turned around to see the man in dark outfit and a mask again pulling out his katana and attacking him as Oliver dodged and tried to throw him around, only for the man to pin him to a pillar and nearing the blade near his throat.

" _Like I told you, Oliver, you don't know me but you're about to._ "

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded, realizing that the man was the one who had killed the twin of the woman he once loved.

" _You can call me 'Prometheus'._ " The masked man said as SCPD rushed in and the man used smoke bomb to escape and Oliver rushed at the Ghost on the ground whose skin was pale as ghost.

"What are they going to do with the explosives? Tell me!"

"They… they're going to destroy Star City Station." The Ghost said with his last breath and the team was forced to retreat as the police advanced and Quentin widened his eyes to see a man in ski mask and brown leather jacket leaving the scene, having a very good idea who it was.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"They are trying to blow up the new train station." Oliver announced as they were hanging their gear.

"They're probably planning their attack on tomorrow night, celebrating the opening of the new railroad." Diggle deduced.

"Are we not gonna talk about what just happened?" Thea cried out, still in shock.

"You mean that guy, who just killed his henchman with his touch or that League of Assassins knock-off jerk who attacked Oliver?"

"He said he calls himself ' _Prometheus_ '." Oliver said as Laurel couldn't hold back the sarcasm.

"Talk about delusions of grandeur."

"No, the other guy, who killed that dude just by touching him." Thea clarified.

"A metahuman. Great. Just when things could not get any worse." Diggle groaned.

"He wasn't a metahuman." Oliver disagreed.

"Oliver, you saw what just happened, what that man did was not natural." Laurel shot back.

"I know." Oliver nodded. "It was mystical."

"How can you be so sure?" Diggle asked as Oliver gave them all a grim look.

"I've seen things. There are things that cannot be explained, even by science."

"I suppose you're not gonna tell us about these things you've seen, Oliver?" Diggle demanded with hostile tone, earning a glare from Thea and Laurel, not that it affected him a bit.

"Now's not the time, we need to focus on finding the cluster bombs." Oliver shook his head.

"Can you track the bombs?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know. With Felicity's help, maybe. My tech skills have rusted off and even if I could, by the time I find them, it could be too late."

"Great." Diggle growled, glaring at Oliver. "So we'll do this the old fashioned way."

* * *

 _ **Train Station**_

"This is the old fashioned way?" Thea asked as she followed her brother down the station with the GPS in his hand.

"Can we talk about last night?" Oliver changed the subject.

"Pretty amazing, right?" Thea asked, excited. "How could you ever want to give up on that?"

"Extremely easily. That's not what I'm talking about, you seemed a little out of control." He looked at his sister, worried.

"Coming from a guy who used to use criminals as target practice." Thea deadpanned as Oliver chuckled.

"Look, I am amazed by how far have you come in the past five months and I know it is a violent life but I just want you to remember it is a restraint separating us from them."

"Well…" Thea said hesitantly. "You've managed to be back for like, what, 24 hours before giving me a lecture?" She pulled out her phone. "I think I owe Laurel fifty bucks."

"I'm serious, Thea." Oliver said, obviously worried. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on, OK?" Thea tried to brush him off, with no effect. "I've just become a better fighter."

"A better fighter remains in control when he fights." Oliver countered and Thea could feel herself deflating. "Is everything OK?"

"It's not OK." Thea said, frustrated. "My brother just can't seem to stay out of business." She walked away.

Oliver approached Diggle who looked at his phone. "Any luck?"

"No." Diggle said, disappointed.

"Does Thea seem a little off to you?" Oliver implored.

Diggle raised his head, taking a deep breath. "No, she… maybe. Look, I'm sorry about last night. Like I said, I need a bit more time to sort my feelings out." Oliver nodded. "But honestly, you can't expect to everything being back the way it used to be, that the things between us are the way they used to be."

"No. But like I said, I just want a chance to earn your trust back."

Diggle sighed. "At first, I could not fathom why did you keep your true alliances secret from us, trusting Merlyn more than us but then it hit me. You don't trust. You don't love. You were able to fool Ra's and the League because deep inside, you might be every bit as dark as they are. Can you honestly tell me that's not true?"

"John… I keep asking myself the same thing for the last eight years." Oliver replied honestly as Diggle nodded.

"If you're not sure you can trust yourself, then why should I trust you?"

"I know I messed up… but I'm trying to be better. After what we've been through, don't you think you owe me a chance to prove it?"

Diggle said nothing as he walked away and Laurel and Quentin entered the train station, and the latter was not happy to see Oliver as he approached him.

"Prodigal Arrow returns."

"Captain Lance." Oliver said politely.

"I thought that was you last night, wearing a mask. Just like old times." Quentin said, not happily.

"I'm only trying to help."

"If that were truth, you wouldn't come back. This town started to going to crap the moment you put on that hood, you brought madness into all of our lives and the monster you were, inspired monsters."

"Maybe." Oliver admitted. "But that's not who I am anymore."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm trying to be better." Oliver said, more to himself than to Quentin, who snorted and walked away.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

Oliver was sitting in the corner, throwing a ball to the wall which bounced back and Oliver caught it, only to throw it again against the wall and catching it and again and again as Laurel entered.

"Hey, you OK?"

"No."

"You've been doing this for the last hour ever since you came down here?" Laurel asked.

"I've been thinking about what your Dad and Diggle said."

"What did they say?"

"That I'm dark to the core, just as Ra's and his men and Merlyn were and that's why I was able to fool them and that by putting on that hood, I brought darkness into our lives, and it became a vicious cycle ever since I started my crusade. You never should have come for me, Laurel."

Laurel looked sadly at her former lover. "Ollie…"

"Laurel, tell me… do you think that I've brought nothing but pain and misery and darkness ever since I returned from the island?"

"Ollie… not everything bad in this city is your fault."

"Most of it was. And I knew that the moment I set foot onto this city, that darkness would be waiting for me. And the only way I know how to fight the darkness, is to be the darkness! And that man from the other night who blew up my house, he said my sins would come back to haunt me and that everything I touch, dies! That is why I left! And now, again, someone I cared about is dead, just because she met me and look what happened to Felicity!" Oliver snapped. "That's not who I want to be anymore." Laurel simply smiled. "What?"

"Now you reminded me of Sara… the night of the Siege… she believed she was lost… and too deep in the dark… past the point of saving. And she convinced herself that she was no better than those you and her swore to fight against and that she taints everything around her."

"Considering what happened, can you honestly say that's not true?" Oliver asked, not happily dredging up the past.

"You don't have to be that kind of person…"

"I don't know how to be something else than that."

"Not saying that you need to be completely something else… but something a little different may be enough… I still believe in heroes, Ollie…" Laurel reassured him. "Even when you and Sara don't."

"I'm not a hero. And I never will be." Oliver snapped.

"Maybe not that kind of hero…" Laurel tried to argue before Diggle and Thea entered.

"The station was bust." Diggle announced.

"If there's no bomb on the station, how are they gonna blow it up?" Thea wondered.

" _Bring the darkness here…_ " Oliver whispered.

"What?" Laurel asked as he rushed to the computer.

"The bomb's not on the station, they're gonna bring them here on a train." Oliver realized as he typed into the computer. "The reopening is scheduled at 9:58, with the arrival of first high-speed train from Central City."

"Gear up." Diggle said.

"The Arrow is dead." Oliver shrugged.

"Actually, that might not be entirely true." Laurel smiled as she pulled the sheet, revealing a glass case on which was a mannequin wearing a green armor with long sleeves and a green hood. "I was counting on that you might want to put on the hood someday again, so I called Cisco, he made this just in case."

Oliver smiled as he looked at the costume.

* * *

 _ **Train Station**_

Speedy shot an arrow with smoke pellet on the floor as Quentin and Black Canary coordinated the evacuation of the station.

* * *

"Get me closer!" Oliver yelled as he was holding onto the roof of a van Diggle was driving while following the train.

"I'm trying!" Diggle replied.

Oliver jumped onto the roof of the train and then vaulted in through the door, tossing the guarding Ghost outside.

* * *

"Situation report." The man in the suit called into the radio. "Mr. Slater."

"Sorry." Oliver said as he turned on the voice changer. "Had to make an earlier stop."

"You can't be the Arrow, he died." The man said, amused. "So, who are you?"

"You're about to find out." Oliver pulled out his bow and aimed at the man. "Stop the train."

"No, I don't want to." The man said, amused. "Even if I did, I couldn't. I destroyed the breaking system 20 miles ago."

"Willing to die to destroy the train station?" Oliver asked.

"No, that would be ridiculous."

"Then how are you planning on getting off the train?" Oliver demanded.

"Oh, you don't know who I am, do you?" The man smiled as Oliver lowered his bow. "I'm Damien Darhk."

As soon as the realization sank in, Oliver fired but Darhk stopped the arrow mid-air as he raised his hand and threw it back at him. Oliver shot another three arrows but with the same result as the man fired them back and Oliver deflected them with his bow, engaging Darhk in hand-to-hand combat but he was stronger than Oliver was, despite his age as he tossed him against a pole, which broke as Oliver hit the metal. "Is that all you got?" Darhk gloated. Oliver tried to attack again but Darhk pinned him to the wall and started to drain the life force out of him as Oliver gasped as his foe held his chest. "It seems you have much in common with the Arrow. You're both dead."

" _Nobody kills him but me._ " A distorted voice said from behind Darhk who turned around and shrugged as the man in dark outfit, with a hood and a mask covering his face, holding a bow and a sword, showed up.

"First dibs. But, be my guest." Darhk stepped aside as the masked man pulled out his sword but suddenly, Darhk gasped and trembled as a dart stuck out of his chest and he collapsed. Prometheus turned around to engage Diggle who dodged and grabbed him by his arm, throwing him through the opened door but Darhk managed to disappear in the meantime as Diggle got Oliver back on his feet.

"We can't stop the train." Oliver noted.

"Any ideas?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, blow it up!"

Diggle and Oliver jumped out of the train as the latter pulled out an explosive arrow and fired, blowing the train into smithereens.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"So how are you gonna call yourself now?" Thea mused. "Everyone thinks Roy was the Arrow."

Oliver stopped as he looked as the bow. "I… I've missed this." He turned around to face his teammates. "I missed all of you. And… now that I look back, I don't know how can I live a peaceful life when this city still needs me? It will always need the man in the hood, outcast or hero. And the city is far worse off than we thought." Everyone tensed at the grim tone. "The man behind the Ghosts is Damien Darhk."

"Wait, I thought that Darhk left Star City months ago." Laurel stepped up. "Why would he come back?"

"Did Ra's tell you anything about Darhk that would give us any idea about his agenda?"

"He said that Damien Darhk had a hive of operatives at his disposal."

"H.I.V.E.?" Diggle suddenly got his full attention. "That was the _exact_ word he used?"

"Yeah. Does that mean anything to you?" Oliver asked and Diggle nodded.

"Two years ago when we broke out Deadshot from jail in Russia, he told me that a client named "Hive" hired him to take out my brother. It wasn't a missed mark, someone wanted Andy dead." Diggle said grimly and everyone stared at him.

"We'll find out why. I promise." Diggle nodded gratefully, his respect for his friend resurfacing.

"And we'll help you figure out who is Prometheus and why did he kill Mei." Thea promised as everyone nodded.

"I know a guy who can help us. He's the one who taught me my hacking skills. He's a freelancer from A.R.G.U.S. I'll try to reach him." Oliver remembered. "Before we call it a night, there is one thing that must be done." He added as everyone stared at him.

* * *

" _Six months ago, the Arrow died._ " Oliver said, while transmitting his announcement in the camera to Star City, while wearing his outfit. " _But what he stood for, didn't. It lived on in heroes who took up his mantle. People who believe that this city should never descend into hopelessness. Who believe that although life is full of darkness, that darkness can be defeated by light, and tonight I am declaring my intention to stand with them, to fight for this city, to be the symbol of hope that The Arrow never was. I am the Green Arrow._ "

* * *

 _ **Unknown location**_

Darhk seethed while glaring at the TV, closing the cabinet with his totem and Quentin Lance was walking away as Prometheus entered.

"You said you wanted him dead as much as I do but you had a shot to take him out and you failed. If you want to kill him, why did you come to me? You seem capable enough." Darhk said, disappointed at the assassin.

" _I underestimated his allies. And like I told you, I don't want him dead. Not yet. He needs to suffer. I have suffered. So he will too._ "

"There are many ways to inflict pain."

" _Not that kind of pain. The real kind._ " Prometheus seethed.

"You want him afraid." Darhk chuckled. "So, it's personal. But… he believes he's a hero. You kill him, and you make him a martyr. He becomes a legend he strives to be.

But break him, humiliate him, terrify him and hold him up to the world to see, then he's nothing but a man."

" _Whatever, Darhk. But like I said, nobody kills him but me. Do with him whatever you want, but when you're done, I will put an arrow right between his eyes._ "

"It will be an act of mercy if you do." Darhk said.

" _He's better off broken and then dead._ "

"Why do you hate him so much?"

" _You would never understand._ "

"Fair enough. But know this, before you kill him, I'll have my fun with him first. By the way, I've seen you fight. League of Assassins?"

" _You wish._ "

"A man full of mysteries. Amusing guy. Looking forward to work with you." Darhk said as he walked away.

* * *

 _ **Star City Pier, six months later**_

Oliver looked at the sea as Barry approached him. "I figured I'd find you here."

"How did you know?"

"This is where it all started, didn't it? You brought Sara on the yacht and went off… and then…"

"Funny how things went down, now that I look back." Oliver said sadly.

"Thea, Dig and Laurel are worried about you, you know?" Barry looked at him. "Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Zoom?"

"Yeah."

"There was a time I would have thought it was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon us… but now I know that it's not my fault. It's my responsibility."

"Responsibility to do what?" Barry asked.

"To end it." Oliver growled. "I'm gonna kill them both."

Barry expected the answer as he turned to him, worried. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Please, just leave me alone." Oliver asked as Barry nodded and zapped away. Oliver stared down the water as stray tear fell down his eye.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about this?_

 _I hope you have been enjoying this story so far. The guy Oliver's gonna be looking for is a character from **Green Arrow** comic books, particularly, **The New 52** series, with me adding my own ideas. BTW, Prometheus is not Adrian Chase, though his backstory will be similar, close to it._

 _Please review if you have been enjoying this so far and want for me to continue._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	3. Anarky

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

 _In case you don't know, the character introduced here is named **Henry Fyff** and he's a character from **Green Arrow (The New 52)** comic book series who was a member of Oliver's team as tech support, here he's gonna have similar role + some of my own ideas, because in comic books he's little fat but here, it's gonna be a lot tougher **Arrowverse** version of him. Plus, let me know if you catch an easter egg I've got hidden in his backstory. Just to add a face, imagine he's being played by Chad Michael Murray._

 _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

 _This novel serves only for entertaining purposes._

 _Have fun and with regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

Business as usual, the team was fighting off the Ghosts as Black Canary ziplined down the rope with her baton and engaged the Ghosts while landing before the Green Arrow overheard his partner on the comms.

" _G.A., I have found the bomb. It's in the ground floor._ "

"I hear you, Seeker."

" _Spartan, you've got a runner._ " Seeker said.

"On it." Diggle said as he rushed at the running Ghost while the Green Arrow jumped down the roof and through the ceiling and as he landed, he fired two arrows and incapacitated the guarding Ghosts.

" _Better hurry, G.A. That bomb's got a signal reach to Central City._ "

Green Arrow pulled out a spray and sprayed it on the bomb, freezing it. "Got it. Call Spartan, tell him to come down here to dismantle it."

" _On it. Like old times, is it?_ "

"Yeah." Green Arrow smiled.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

Oliver, who took off his hood high-fived with the man in his early 30s who smiled at him. "Dude, nice. I missed this."

Oliver chuckled for a moment before he got serious. "This isn't Hong Kong, Henry."

"You haven't changed, have you, Ollie?"

"And neither did you." Oliver deadpanned.

"Not bad for the first time with you, guys." Henry smiled at the rest of the team.

"Yeah. It was fun." Thea smiled.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Oliver grabbed Thea by her arm and dragged her away before Laurel and Diggle turned to Henry.

"How exactly did you and Oliver meet?" Laurel asked.

"Well, short version, I got busted for trying to hack into A.R.G.U.S. mainframe a couple of years back, trying to expose Waller, when I heard about her dirty tricks…" Diggle raised his brows, giving Henry an incredulous look saying ' _Are you suicidal or stupid?_ ' "My friend told me it was a dumb idea… looking back, I wish I had listened to her… anyway, I had two choices: Spend the rest of my life in the deepest, darkest hole on Earth or work off my ass for Waller for the next few years. And I didn't want to end up with a blade in my back in some jail for psychos, I'm too handsome for that."

"The lesser of two evils…" Diggle noted.

"You could say that. After that, I became an analyst in A.R.G.U.S. on probation and Waller told me I could work off my sentence if I'd teach Ollie my tricks."

"You were there when it happened? That virus?"

"I left about a week before I heard Shrieve had gone rogue and the situation went FUBAR." Henry nodded. "I was gonna return back to college in Gotham, finish my degree… but… some bad history happened."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"Some maniac broke into the apartment of my friend because her dad was a police commissioner. She was the top student of the class, and I was behind her and she was my sister's roommate back then, BTW. That psycho shot her, paralyzing her from waist down, she ended up on wheelchair for the next three years."

"Jesus Christ…" Diggle whispered and Laurel flinched.

"No kidding." Henry nodded.

Laurel spoke up. "Did she ever…"

"From what I heard, yeah, she regained her mobility, but I don't think she ever really got over it. Frankly, ever since, she became… distant. I haven't talked to her for a while." Henry admitted. "To be honest, the paralysis wasn't what almost broke her. After that, I applied for internship in Wayne Enterprises and after that been doing an IT consultant ever since."

* * *

 _ **Morning, the Loft**_

"Madison, how's school?" Oliver asked during breakfast.

"Great." Madison chuckled. "I graduate in May with major from ancient philosophy."

"Ancient philosophy?" Thea noticed. "What happened with your dream of being a dancer?"

"That's still plan B of course."

Everyone at the table laughed as they all reminisced about the old times before Jessica pulled out the cat out of the bag.

"Here comes the crazy." Madison joked.

"Last week, like the rest of the city, I saw the Green Arrow's broadcast. And then it hit me, if that man can take up the Arrow's mantle, I could take up your mother's."

"How?" Thea cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna run for mayor."

Oliver and Thea instantly tensed.

"I told you, crazy." Madison said.

Oliver and Thea tried to dissuade Jessica, to no avail before Oliver's phone buzzed and he and Thea instantly tensed up, which did not go unnoticed by the Danforths.

"Jesus, it's not a bomb, Ollie." Madison joked.

"Sorry." Oliver sighed with relief as he looked at the message. "Bad habit. It's a board meeting."

"Board meeting? I thought you weren't a CEO anymore." Jessica frowned as Oliver went to suit up.

"Well, Ray actually left the company back to the Queens in his last will in the event of his death." Thea admitted.

* * *

 ** _Palmer Tech_**

"Mr. Queen. Glad to see you join the meeting." One of the board members said snidely as Oliver entered.

"Thank you." Oliver replied politely as he sat down, looking at the financial ledger. "I know I have not done this in a while but I can see that this is not looking good."

"These are hard times for Star City, this company is not immune. Fortunately, Mr. Holt has devised us a way out."

Curtis Holt stood up, nervous. "Hello… I'm actually not a member of the board, I work in the design/innovations department."

"Tell Mr. Queen about your algorithm." The board member ordered.

"It's pretty simple actually, I use specialized A.I. to determine maximal profit, which can be derived from minimal amount of workforce reduction." Oliver frowned at Curtis. "Sorry, maybe I should have explained it better."

"No, I think I got the gist. You've compiled a list of people I should fire from this company." Oliver said, displeased as he closed the ledger. "And I'm not going to use it. I did not return here to fire people who have dedicated their lives to my family's company and theirs' and Ray Palmer's legacy, who was my friend. I came here to protect that legacy. My father went down this road once and it had very devastating consequences in the end and I will not make the same mistake again." He snapped as he stood up.

"Until we do not find a way to dramatically decrease our costs, there will not be a legacy to protect, Mr. Queen." The man growled at Oliver, once again with a glare full of disapproval as Oliver glared back him.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere, in the meantime_**

In spite of her better judgement, Thea went down through the crowd as Jessica went on the stage and the applause sounded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jessica Danforth."

"Thank you all so much." Jessica said. "For the past six months the mayor's office at city hall has been vacant, waiting for someone to step forward on behalf of Star City. Today, I am here with all of you to tell you that I am stepping forward." The applause sounded once again as she started to talk about Moira Queen, mourning her as Thea's vision was being blurred because of the tears filling her eyes until the gunshot interrupted her speech, causing for the crowd to run wild in panic and Thea searched for the source of the gunshot, running upstairs, to see a rifle on tripod and realized that it was a distraction as a man, unknown to other guards was escorting Jessica out. As soon as one of the guards realized that the man accompanying Jessica was not one of them, he pulled out his shock baton, knocking him out. He was about to approach Jessica before Thea rushed at him and pushed him down the balcony and Jessica stared at her.

"Get back to the stage!" Thea yelled.

Jessica still stared at her in shock. "Thea, how…"

"Self-defense classes." Thea replied quickly as she jumped over the railing and followed the man upstairs but he managed to escape on the streets.

* * *

 ** _Later in the lair_**

"She's announcing her candidacy and two seconds later someone tries to kill her? That must be a record, even for our city." Diggle deadpanned.

"She's not dropping out of the race, so this is not over." Thea noted.

"My dad has a protection detail with her." Laurel tried to reassure them.

"That will not enough. That guy was able to blend in with the security." Thea disagreed. "And I don't think he was with the Ghosts. No mask. But… with Ollie's help, I got this." She pointed to the windshield on which was a handprint. "An advantage of having a brother who has inherited a multi-billionaire company."

Henry sat at the computer, analyzing the fingerprints, only to frown at the result. "Huh. One thing's for sure, he's not an idiot but he's definitely nuts."

"What?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not sure but it looks like our new buddy must have cut off the fingerprints and mixed them up." Henry said. "I'll keep digging, this M.O. could help actually."

"I'll talk with Lance, see if he can help." Oliver suggested as everyone except for Henry tensed and stared at him while Henry looked dumbfounded.

"Guessing he and your old man have got some bad history." Henry said as he looked at Laurel. "Would someone mind filling the blanks?"

"What do you know about the League of Assassins?" Laurel spoke up as Henry patiently listened.

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

Oliver was waiting for Quentin in his office and he was very displeased to see him inside. "Jessica Danforth is a friend. We would like to help keep her safe. We thought that with everything the city is facing, that you could use every help you could get."

"You've been gone." Quentin noted. "You don't know what this city is facing and I'm not saying that it does not need saving but a guy hiding behind a mask isn't gonna get it done." He leaned onto his desk. "What this city needs, is someone who can stand up in the light of day, not a guy lurking around in the shadows. You say you'll be doing things differently this time? How?" Quentin asked as he drank from his mug.

* * *

 _ **Palmer Tech, the next day**_

Oliver was going over the ledgers as Curtis entered. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, I was looking at the numbers again." Curtis apologized as he sat down.

"The number of people I should fire?" Oliver asked with a tone of displeasure.

"The number that… I…" Curtis stammered. "You think that…" He cleared his throat. "Let me be clear. I developed my algorithm to create a value matrix, to argue for company-wide pay increases, raises but Mr. Dennis turned it around and had me figure out who to fire!"

For a moment, Oliver stared at him. "You're saying this was not your idea?"

"No. I was trying to figure out how to get people paid more, not paid nothing." Curtis clarified as Oliver looked at him, measuring him.

"And Mr. Dennis twisted this thing, you said?" Oliver asked as Curtis nodded and Oliver smiled.

* * *

 _ **H.I.V.E. HQ**_

" _You should have let me take care of Danforth, instead of hiring that maniac. I can be very persuasive._ " Prometheus snarled at Darhk who was sitting at his desk.

"He came with promises, and I wanted to give him a chance to impress us. And he asked for another chance." Darhk noted. "But, I do not believe in third chances though."

" _You are more forgiving than I am. I do not have as much tolerance to people displeasing me._ "

"Forgiving, no. Patient, yes. However, it is running short, where he is considered."

" _Should I take him out if he fails?_ " Prometheus asked.

"Why so?" Darhk raised his brows.

" _No loose ends. That's how I've always done things._ " The assassin crossed his arms.

"We'll see, assuming that the Green Arrow does not kill him first."

" _He won't… but his partner might._ " Prometheus speculated.

"What makes you think that?" Darhk asked, intrigued.

" _Let's just say I have my ways of seeing how things will turn out._ "

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"We have a lead on our guy." Henry said as he looked at the residue from the windshield in the microscope. "The residue on that handprint belongs to material which is used by a subsidiary of Palmer Tech. The paper mill was shut down a couple of months back due to budget cuts." He informed Oliver on the cellphone as he sent the address.

* * *

Green Arrow and Speedy entered the abandoned factory on their bikes as they interrogated the homeless man while showing the photo. "This man, have you seen him?"

"I don't see much, I like to sleep. But that guy…" He pointed at the man on the other side. "He sees a lot, he deals out here, lot of business."

The two vigilantes approached the young man as Speedy barked at him. "Hey, we need to ask you a few questions."

"Get off, freak." The man sneered at them.

Speedy shoved him as she showed him the photo. "You've seen this guy here? I want a name."

The man scoffed. "You masks think you're in charge. Yeah, maybe you were but not anymore, there are new masks in charge…"

Speedy grabbed him by his arm and twisted it as he yelped and Green Arrow hissed. "Speedy…"

"Have you seen this guy here? You still wanna use your arm?" Speedy snarled.

"Let him go." Green Arrow ordered.

"You still think you're in charge?" Speedy asked before she broke his arm.

"Hey!" Green Arrow barked. "Get out of here!"

Speedy glared at him before she get on her bike and drove off as the Green Arrow looked at his sister concerned.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"Gotcha, freak." Henry clapped his hands as he managed to ID the assailant.

"I thought his fingerprints were screwed up." Laurel said confused.

"Mixed up." Henry clarified. "Puzzles are kind of my thing, I used to play games with my roommates back in college about who could solve them faster. Our guy is Lonnie Machin, part-time mob enforcer, full-time whackadoo, worked for Bertinelli's, Triad, Rick Pinzolo, they all kicked him out because he was a loose cannon."

Oliver and Thea entered the lair with the former yelling at his sister.

"We are going to talk about what just happened!"

"Uh-oh…" Henry mumbled.

"What happened was that he had information and I was getting it!" Thea retorted.

"You broke his arm!"

"He was stalling!"

"He was scared! Come here." Oliver grabbed her by her arm and tried to teach her to show more restraint before Henry spoke up.

"Ollie, that's enough…"

But Thea attacked Oliver relentlessly and jumped at him before everyone pulled her away. "Thea, that's enough, calm down!" Diggle yelled.

"Training session is over! Come on, Speedy, stop it!" Henry spoke up before Thea breathed out, calming down.

"I'm fine." Oliver breathed out as he stood up. "After Ra's hurt you, Malcolm warned me not to take you to Nanda Parbat." Henry flinched at hearing it. "He warned me that when people go into the pit, they don't come out the same and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you." Everyone turned to Thea. "You seemed normal, Thea and I swear to God I thought everything was going to be fine."

"And then you left." Thea snarled. "So you know what? I don't think you're qualified to judge me or anyone else." She said venomously as she waltzed off and Laurel and Henry stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that?" Henry demanded.

"Yeah, what happened to Thea in Nanda Parbat?" Laurel asked as she turned to Oliver.

"I did… what I had to do to save my sister."

"Nanda Parbat, as in the League of Assassins?" Henry realized as Oliver nodded.

"Oliver, that was six months ago." Diggle noted. "Why is the pit only affecting her now?"

"The pit, as in…" It suddenly clicked for Henry as he sighed. "Ollie, tell me she didn't…"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "It must have been showing up subtly, with time."

"Now what?" Diggle asked and Oliver had no answer for it before he got a call from Jessica on the phone, picking it up and his face was full of worry as he listened.

* * *

 ** _SCPD Precinct_**

"To the man who took my daughter…" Jessica begged in front of the cameras as Oliver attended the press conference. "I am begging you, let my baby go. She's all I have. She's my whole world." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she ran off.

Quentin filled Oliver in on the details of Madison's abduction as he gave him the name.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"No luck so far, Ollie." Henry sighed.

"Like old times, is it?" Oliver smirked.

"Except, instead of crazy general who used bio-weapon attack to cripple China's economy, we've got a gang of crazy mercenaries, whose boss is former member of the League of Assassins and former potential successor to the throne of the Demon's Head." Henry joked.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, after what had happened." Oliver said apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault." Henry reassured him.

"Wasn't? I released that virus, I couldn't save Akio, I drove Maseo to the League… how many people have died in my orbit ever since the Gambit went down? Maseo is dead because of me."

"You did your best and he made his choice." Henry reassured him. "Do not take on other people's sins, Oliver. The burden of the world cannot be carried on the shoulder of one man. Remember that."

Oliver's phone then buzzed as Quentin called.

"Hello?"

" _Heavy Heavy Club, 4_ _th_ _and Pierce._ "

"What about it?"

" _That's where Lonnie Machin is holding Jessica Danforth's daughter._ " Oliver snapped his fingers at Henry, who nodded as he went to the computer. " _You said you want to do things differently now? Here's your chance to prove it._ "

* * *

 ** _Heavy Heavy Club_**

The Team Arrow jumped down the roof window as Machin was about to kill Madison.

"Get away from the girl!" Green Arrow ordered.

"Could you come back in an hour? We're just getting started." Machin quipped before the archer in green fired but Machin dodged, grabbing a flamethrower and spraying the fire, causing for the vigilantes to scatter around as he escaped in the meantime. Spartan and Black Canary untied Madison in the meantime and brought her out.

"Seeker, we have Madison but he bolted."

" _Nothing outside the club. I think he's still in there with you._ " Henry informed the team.

"Hey, can you handle this?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"I'm good." Speedy nodded. Both of the archers scoured the club before Machin showed up from the corner, taking Speedy out with his shock baton and engaging the Green Arrow in baton vs. bow combat, quickly overpowering the latter as he cornered him in the stockroom but before he could finish him off, Speedy grabbed his baton and shoved him back. Machin attacked but Speedy slid down and did a roundhouse kick on his face with another kick following, then she disarmed him. Machin tried to throw a punch but Speedy dodged and then slugged him in his face three times before she kicked him as he stumbled back, falling on a shelf full of bottles with alcohol. She grabbed the baton and the Green Arrow realized what was she about to do.

"Speedy, don't!"

She shocked Machin, who burst in flames and tried to attack her but she kicked him again, causing for him to kneel down before the Green Arrow shot the pipe above his head as it burst, extinguishing the flames on the maniac and Speedy stared at the man on the floor in horror, realizing what she had done as she looked at her partner, who gave her a concerned look.

* * *

 ** _Palmer Tech, the following morning_**

"Mr. Queen, it has been two days and there has been no workforce reduction." Mr. Dennis said, frustrated. "I thought we agreed…"

"You talked and I listened." Oliver clarified. "Nothing more. I am not my father. And, looking back, he wouldn't want to do things this way anymore, and neither would Ray Palmer."

"Ray Palmer is dead, and so will this company if…"

"This is the part where you stop talking." Oliver hissed as he pointed at the door as Curtis entered.

"I think there has been a mistake." Curtis said as he saw the board members.

"No, your timing is excellent, Curtis. I was going to mention the project that Mr. Holt has been working on before I was so rudely interrupted by Mr. Dennis…" He looked at the board member, glaring. "I reviewed his work after he was fired and turns out that his new project might save this company, assuming we will not reduce any more workforce for it."

"Intriguing." Mr. Dennis crossed his arms, skeptical. "What is this revolutionary technology you have been working on?"

"That is proprietary but I can assure you, you will be amazed." Oliver promised and Curtis nodded.

"Our annual shareholder meeting is in six months. Present it there. Astonish us."

"We will." Oliver said as he and Curtis walked away.

"You don't have an idea for some world astonishing technology, do you?" Curtis realized.

"No, but I trust your wits, Curtis." Oliver smiled at him, who chuckled, impressed.

"Pretty bold move, Mr. Queen."

"Curtis, in private you can call me Oliver." Oliver smiled as he and Curtis shook hands.

* * *

 ** _H.I.V.E. HQ_**

"Machin escaped custody." Darhk said as Prometheus entered.

" _So I've heard._ "

"You were right. Partially. His partner almost cooked him alive."

" _Of course she did. Her thirst for blood is rising._ "

"How do you…" He turned around and looked Prometheus in his eyes before it hit him. "You've tasted it, didn't you? The waters of Lazarus pit?"

" _I will do whatever it takes to survive. While I may not be limited by my bloodlust, my hatred will not vanish, until the archer's legacy is worth nothing._ "

"So, you've taken my advice into consideration, have you?" Darhk smiled, impressed. "Why is it so personal to you to make him suffer? You said I would never understand but try me."

" _Can't spoil the surprises, Darhk._ " Darhk chuckled before he raised his hand, trying to pull the assassin closer to him but nothing happened as he frowned. " _What's the matter? Did you forget your magic wand, Harry Potter? Or are you out of batteries?_ "

"How…"

" _You have your tricks, I have mine. But remember, anyone else tries to kill him than me, they're a dead man._ "

Darhk glared at Prometheus as he walked away. "Try to cross me and I'll kill you."

" ** _You_** _try to cross me and I'm gonna make you wish you were dead._ " Prometheus's words cut to the air and Darhk wouldn't admit it later but he seemed to flinch at the assassin's promise.

* * *

 ** _Starling City Cemetery_**

Laurel and Thea dug up the grave of Sara Lance and opened up the casket, revealing the rotting corpse of Laurel's sister.

* * *

 _ **Nanda Parbat**_

Malcolm Merlyn was sitting at his throne as an assassin came to him. "My liege. We have a problem."

"What problem?" Malcolm scowled.

"The prisoner escaped."

"What?!" Malcolm jumped to his feet, outraged. "Are you sure?"

"The men guarding the cell were just found dead, they must have been that way for a while. He must have escaped a few weeks back."

"Where is he? Did you…"

"No. And believe me, we've been looking everywhere. We're trying to get every man at the disposal."

Malcolm paled, afraid of the worst as he sat as his throne, even more afraid this time than he was when the League was hunting him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far. I know what you might be thinking but frankly, I don't know if I'll go that way, we'll see._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	4. The Ties that Bind the Family

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

Spartan and the Green Arrow were in pursuit of the Ghosts with the guidance of the Seeker as one of the masked men ambushed the former but when he had him in his gunsight, he seemed to hesitate at taking him out and left him to lie on the ground.

" _Spartan, do you copy?_ " Henry asked.

"Where did that son of a bitch, go, Seeker?" Diggle asked.

" _I don't see him but the backup is coming._ "

As in on cue, the Green Arrow rode on bike in pursuit of the masked mercs but they anticipated his move and blew up the mine on the road, sending the archer into the ground.

" _G.A., you OK?_ " Henry asked.

"I'm fine but we need eyes on target." Green Arrow said as he recovered.

" _I've got something up my sleeve._ " Henry said as the vigilantes heard the clicking of the keyboard and the crane dropped the logs in the narrow gap into which the running Ghost went, trapping him inside. " _He's all yours, guys._ "

The Ghost climbed out of the narrow space but before he could escape, Spartan tackled him to the ground, unmasked him and pulled the cyanide capsule out of his jaw. "You want teeth, I want answers." He snarled. "Where can we find H.I.V.E.? Who's behind the Ghosts? Answer me!"

The Ghost pulled a taser and sent Spartan falling on the ground as he escaped. "Dig!" Green Arrow came to him and helped him on his feet.

"Seeker, you have eyes on…"

" _No, he's out of my sight. I'm sorry, John._ " Diggle snarled in frustration. " _Your sister and ex have got a sucky timing for spa treatment. I wonder where exactly did they go._ "

Oliver and Diggle were wondering the same thing, even if neither of them was asking the question out loud.

* * *

 ** _Nanda Parbat_**

Nyssa and Malcolm were sparring with their swords, well, Malcolm was, while Nyssa was trying to kill him and they both fenced with sparks flying as metal hit metal and she was almost able to overpower him as she knocked him on the ground and was about to stab him but he kicked her in the stomach as she stumbled back but before he could retaliate, an assassin entered, interrupting their session as both of them stopped.

"I underestimated you, Nyssa." Malcolm smiled as he sheathed the sword.

" _Pride cometh before the fall._ " Nyssa gloated. "You are lucky, next time, nothing will stop me from ending you."

"My liege, two foreigners are here, one of them claims to be the daughter of Ra's al Ghul."

"No, I am his daughter." Thea said as she entered the room with Laurel.

"What a pleasant surprise." Malcolm said.

"Sister-in-law." Nyssa greeted Thea.

"What brings you to Nanda Parbat?" Malcolm asked.

"They have a coffin, my liege." The assassin noted.

"A coffin?" Nyssa raised her brows.

"I want you to bring my sister back to life." Laurel said bluntly.

"No." Malcolm declined as Nyssa looked at Laurel surprised.

"You took her life away from her, it is your obligation to bring her back!" She growled at Malcolm.

"I have no obligations in this house." Malcolm brushed her off. "You don't get to waltz in here and demand a cup of tea, let alone this! Thea was not dead, Sara is."

"Thanks to you!" Laurel snapped.

"What you're asking for has not been done in ages past, even then only in legends." Malcolm explained calmly as Nyssa and he explained the possible consequences of Laurel's decision.

"Even if it worked, it wouldn't be the girl you remember coming out of the pit. Laurel, I am sorry, truly sorry but of course my answer is ' _no_ '."

Laurel glared hatefully at him as Thea was wishing to be as far away from this place as possible.

* * *

 ** _Three_** **_months ago, H.I.V.E. HQ_**

 _A loud bang came from the door of Darhk's office as a man in black outfit, a mask and a hood, with a bow, quiver and sheathed katana burst in and the masked mercenaries fell down. "You should invest in better guards, Darhk."_

 _"And you should invest in some manners." Darhk said mockingly as he calmly looked at the masked man. "Who are you? Did Malcolm Merlyn send you to fulfill his obligations to his former master?"_

 _"I have **nothing** to do with that bastard, let alone the League of Assassins, except for my skills perhaps. Putting that aside, you can call me 'Prometheus'."_

 _Darhk chuckled. "You certainly know how to pick a name. Someone who challenged the omnipotence of the gods and gave the men fire, only for them to burn themselves. So, if you are not horseman of the Demon's Head, what brings you here? And what tortured soul is hiding behind that mask?"_

 _"It doesn't matter who I am, I'm here because we both want the same thing. The vigilantes off the board."_

 _"Hmmm." Darhk smirked, unimpressed. "You've made short work of my guards but the vigilantes are a very different proposition, one for which I am fully prepared."_

 _"Not fully. You don't know how dedicated they are and how strong their spirit can be. I can show you how to push their spirits to their limits."_

 _"And what exactly do you know about the vigilantes?"_

 _"Their strengths, their weaknesses, the nature of their courage… and their greatest fears."_

 _Darhk measured Prometheus for a moment. "Very well, you have my attention… **Prometheus**."_

* * *

 ** _Present, the Lair_**

"A fake tooth?" Henry asked with a scowl as Diggle handed him what he got from the Ghost he had captured.

"A cyanide capsule. A best lead we've got in the last three months." Diggle said as Henry put the evidence into the DNA sequencer.

"It's gonna take a while to process this, so how about we call it a night and went out for a beer?"

"Sure, we could hang out together, like old times, Dig." Oliver nodded as he turned to Diggle.

"I'm not sure my head's still in the game yet but… I'll think about it." Diggle hesitated as Oliver nodded in understanding while the former left the lair.

"At least he didn't put a bullet between your eyes." Henry deadpanned.

"It almost came down to it back then." Oliver admitted. "But… I guess he needs more time to come around. I thought if anyone would understand, it would be…"

"I know how close you and Diggle are, Ollie but this isn't something a person can just brush off like that, no matter how much time you'll give them. I get it, Diggle's like your brother. I don't expect you to be patient with him anymore but, if roles were reversed, how long would it take you to forgive him?

If time is what he needs to process things, give him that. No matter how long that will take. Maybe he will start to forgive you… in baby steps. If the roles were reversed, what would you have done in his place?"

Oliver nodded in understanding as he contemplated his words.

* * *

 ** _Diggle's Apartment_**

As he noticed the opened door, Diggle pulled out his gun, only to encounter inside an Asian A.R.G.U.S. agent as he showed him his ID badge.

"Lyla sent me."

"My wife left the agency seven months ago, she couldn't have…"

"She asked me when she was still with the agency, it took me a while because favors are not exactly on top of my to-do list." He handed Diggle the file. "ID on whoever hired Floyd Lawton to do the hit back in '09."

Diggle pulled out the photo from the file, noticing that the name was Mina Fayad as the agent informed him she was currently in Star City.

* * *

 ** _H.I.V.E. HQ_**

"Sir, what if our associate finds out we have hired another freelancer to do what we were explicitly told _NOT TO DO_?" Mina Fayad asked with a hint of fear in her tone as he looked at the dead Ghost Spartan had tried to capture, with three game cards sticking out of his chest.

"He's my concern, not yours." Darhk said, making abundantly clear his point.

* * *

 ** _Nanda Parbat_**

"I have accepted that Sara is gone, Laurel." Nyssa tried to dissuade the sister of her former lover as she looked at the casket. "I think it's time that you do too…"

Laurel looked at her in contemplation while elsewhere, Malcolm was sitting at his throne, looking at the photo of him and his son in his arms as a little boy as a stray tear flew down his cheek.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

Henry examined the tooth under the microscope as Oliver entered. "Any luck?"

"That… can't be." Henry whispered.

"What?"

"I know you flunked from biology, Ollie, so I won't bother trying to explain it to you. While I got top marks, to be honest, I don't know what the hell that is." Henry said as he looked at the monitor. "The DNA of that tooth has a _half_ of the genetic markers it should have."

"How is that possible?"

"It should not be. That guy should have decayed into pile of ooze a long time ago by now." Henry said, shocked a bit before the computer pinged.

"What now?" Oliver asked.

"Guess you'll have to suit up, G.A. Should I call Dig?" Henry suggested.

"I got this. Diggle's… preoccupied." Oliver said cryptically as he put on the hood while Henry shrugged.

"Fair enough. But remember what happened the last time I let you go out without back-up?"

"Bring that up again and I'll rip your tongue out." Oliver growled sarcastically as Henry smirked.

* * *

The Green Arrow jumped down on the floor, walking over to the corpse before he pulled out his bow and aimed at the man who had tattooed cards on his arms. "Get on the ground."

"Thanks for coming by the way." The man said. "Miss Fayad was not sure it would work but I knew you wouldn't turn down a good old fashioned robbery." He peeled off the card from the tattoo on his skin before he threw it at the archer's direction as he fired, only for his arrow to be split in the half by what Green Arrow noticed, was a real playing card. The metahuman disappeared from the vigilante's sight but he kept tossing cards at his direction while Green Arrow had to dodge and switch covers.

"You ready to call this yet?" The man asked.

Green Arrow replied by engaging him and deflecting his cards with his bows before they both engaged in fist fight with the Green Arrow knocking the metahuman down on the ground. "Now you can call it."

"The game's not over yet." The metahuman said as he reached behind his back, throwing more cards at the archer's direction as he deflected them with his bow again. Quickly realizing he was in over his head, the Green Arrow rushed through the garage door and fled the scene.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"I told…"

" _Don't_ say it." Oliver snarled as Henry was tending to his injuries.

"Your bad for engaging a meta on your own, you idiot!" Henry scolded him. "It's like with the Yamashiro's all over again!"

"A meta?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah." Henry nodded. "I called your friend Cisco, it took a while to convince him that I'm on your team, you should be giving them updates more often, BTW. This guy came from Central City, Jeremy Tell, a.k.a. ' _Double Down_ ', or so Cisco says." He picked the card.

"Sorry I wasn't there tonight…"

"You had your reasons. It's OK." Oliver nodded. "I would have done the same thing on your place."

"I don't know if we've got enough equipment to examine this thing." Henry looked at the projectile.

"You can use the lab in Palmer Tech, I just need to make a call." Oliver said.

* * *

 ** _Palmer Tech_**

Oliver accompanied Henry to the lab as he saw a black man with retro hair behind the desk.

"Oliver…" Curtis widened his eyes to see a young man with short hair next to him.

"Curtis, this is…"

"Henry Fyff!" Curtis laughed as he hugged him while Henry returned the hug.

"Curtis Holt!"

"You know each other?" Oliver looked at the two of them, surprised.

"Yeah, we were in college swimming contests a while back." Henry nodded.

"He beat me by two seconds." Curtis chuckled.

"Win some, lose some, bub."

"What are you…"

Oliver tried to come up with an excuse. "Henry's a friend on visit, he needed to use a lab, so I thought…"

"Yeah, sure." Curtis nodded as Oliver smiled gratefully and left them alone. "What do you need?"

Henry pulled out a plastic bag in which was a playing card as Curtis stared in confusion. "Some idiot ripped me off a huge chunk of cash and I think he cheated, I snatched one of his cards from the deck but I wanna examine it."

"You weren't counting cards, were you?" Curtis looked at him suspiciously. "You always were the calculative one." Henry shrugged.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"Mina Fayad?" Oliver got Diggle's full attention as he noticed his reaction and nodded. Diggle pulled out his notebook with evidence he had gathered on H.I.V.E. for the last two years, showing him the photo the A.R.G.U.S. agent gave him the other night.

* * *

 ** _H.I.V.E. HQ_**

"Miss Fayad hired you for one job." Darhk scolded Double Down. "One, against my objections and only because my associates were anxious to progress to phase three."

Fayad spoke up. "We shouldn't talk about…"

"Don't lecture me about secrecy!" Darhk interrupted her as he approached the woman, while she was trembling. "Especially at the same night that you were just compromised, at the same night I lost good men in the name of protecting you!"

"Damien…"

"Mr. Darhk!" He raised his voice while Fayad could feel herself shrink. "I should show you my demonstration now." He whistled as a moment later Prometheus entered, growling.

" _I am not your dog you can call on a whim, Darhk._ " Prometheus said, annoyed. " _You better have a good…_ "

"I want you to give Mr. Tell and Miss Fayad a demonstration." Darhk said. "Try to kill me. They both need to be shown a lesson."

Prometheus nodded in understanding as a moment later he threw a shuriken at the sorcerer who stopped the projectile mid-air while raising his hand as Double Down stared at the former member of the League.

"What are you?" Double Down gasped.

"Miss Fayad…" Darhk smirked. "Many members of H.I.V.E. consider me a charlatan." He telekinetically let the throwing star fly above his other hand. "But this… this is a parlor trick. Sleight of hand." And in that moment, he jammed the shuriken in her throat as she dropped dead and then he neared it to the metahuman's throat but intentionally letting it swish near Prometheus' head, who was unfazed by it as he turned to the metahuman who froze in shock.

"This demonstration was for you, Mr. Tell, just in case you have any doubts to how I process disappointment." He waved his hand as the shuriken changed its direction and flew to the pillar and Double Down hissed in fear of the man as Prometheus was walking away but not before he whispered to the hired gun near his ear.

" _You can't beat him. Not many people can. I can assure you, there are three men on this planet you don't want to piss off, and the two of them are in this room._ "

A chill went down Double Down's spine as Prometheus walked away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Darhk asked.

" _I have some unfinished family business to attend to._ " Prometheus said cryptically. " _And remember, the Green Arrow is mine._ "

"We'll see about that." Darhk smirked.

* * *

 ** _Nanda Parbat_**

Thea was peacefully sleeping in her room before two assassins tried to kill her but she grabbed the sword of one of them, stabbing him in his chest and slitting both their throats as she felt weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"How do you feel?" Malcolm asked.

"How do I feel?" Thea repeated, realization dawning onto her as she dropped the sword. "There is no Sage, there is no cure!" She turned to Malcolm with pure hate.

"There never was." Malcolm said with honest remorse. "I am sorry but you will be compelled to kill until you have slain the one who hurt you."

"I can't!" Thea wailed. "Ra's is already dead!"

"And the only way to cope is to indulge the bloodlust on others."

"So you set up your men to be slaughtered?" Thea asked in disgust.

"You will not be compelled to kill for weeks." Thea could feel herself deflate as Malcolm was looking at her with relief. "No need to thank me, there is nothing I wouldn't do to help my daughter."

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"That woman is good." Oliver said as he went over the CCTV cameras. "Luckily, Henry showed me this trick." He typed some commands into the computer as Diggle looked impressed.

"You have her location?"

"Of her phone. At least of the one she had when she landed in Star City." Oliver explained and Diggle looked at him gratefully.

* * *

 ** _Nanda Parbat_**

"Laurel, we have to get out of here." Thea burst in as Laurel got up from her bed.

"Why?"

"We never should have come here."

"Thea…" Malcolm spoke up.

"Stay the hell away from…"

"I was only trying to rectify the mistake I had made. And I am truly sorry about the consequences."

"Thea, what's going on?" Laurel asked, confused.

"He's not gonna help Sara and he's not gonna help me." Thea said, her intention of getting out of Nanda Parbat clear in her face.

"Thea…"

"Don't you dare talk to me!" She snarled at him.

"I was only trying to help you." Malcolm said honestly.

"Help me?" Thea laughed bitterly while throwing daggers at her father with her eyes. "Funny, coming from you, for many reasons, the first one being that _you_ did this to me! This is all your fault, what's happening to me! I will not kill people! I won't! Stay out of my life and stay the hell away from me!"

"We are bound forever together. You and me." Malcolm stated. "Father and daughter. Let me prove it to you."

"How?" Thea asked skeptically.

"I am responsible for Sara's death, yet I have the means to make it right or at least try to."

"You think that after knowing what that pit has done to me, I would let that happen to Sara?"

"I think if you were truly sincere in fighting your bloodlust, you would offer the same to Sara."

"What are you saying?" Laurel asked.

"That I am willing to heal my daughter's conscience by restoring your sister's life." Laurel and Thea looked shocked. "That we should prepare Sara's body for the ritual. I know that you have no reason to believe it… but if I could take back everything I had done after my wife's death, I would… and there's not much I can do to rectify that… but I want you to remember me as something more than a monster…" He replied sincerely and Thea and Laurel saw a spark of the good man Malcolm had once been when they were little girls.

* * *

 _ **Starling City**_

Green Arrow and Spartan entered the building, to see Mina Fayad dead in the center of the room with a card sticking out of her mouth.

"That was my last chance for answers. My only chance." Spartan sighed.

"I'm sorry." Green Arrow said.

"Don't be. This is on me, not you. I should have told you sooner, if I had, she would not have gotten away from me earlier." Spartan admitted. "She'd be alive enough not for some answers."

"We will get them." Green Arrow promised.

* * *

 ** _Palmer Tech_**

"What kind of ink is that?" Curtis said as he looked at the results and Henry jumped at the microscope.

"Curtis! I told you I want to be alone!" He wailed at him.

"I'm sorry but as much as I wanted to respect your privacy and my boss's orders, I thought we could hang out. Like old times."

"I'm busy, Curtis." Henry said, annoyed as he looked down the microscope again. "Maybe once I'm done with this. Hmpf. Magnetite in the color…"

"Don't the pigeons use magnetite as homing beacon of their internal compasses?" Curtis asked and Henry widened his eyes in realization.

"Curtis, we gotta get out…" A card flew near Henry's head as he flinched while Double Down showed up and Curtis stared at the unknown bearded man with tattooed arms.

"I'll make you two a deal. First one to tell me where to find the Green Arrow gets to live."

" _Green Arrow_?" Curtis repeated, confused before Henry threw the microscope at the metahuman's direction who dodged while Henry grabbed Curtis's arm.

"Curtis, run!" Henry dragged him to the secret elevator.

"Wait, we have a secret elevator in the building?" Curtis asked in shock and Double Down tried to enter as Henry punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him on the floor before he closed the elevator. "Since when are you such a badass?" Curtis stared at his former friend.

"I used to work for government and I grew up in Gotham." Henry admitted.

"What? You're an agent?" Curtis tried.

"Sort of. Now's really not the time!" Henry snapped.

"Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Short version – I work for the Green Arrow and have been working on a lead, Oliver was an old friend, and I needed to use some good equipment, period." Henry stammered. "Now whatever happens, don't stare or gasp." He said as the door opened and Curtis was shocked to see a hidden room with high-tech computer, weapons on weapons stand and a mannequin while Henry grabbed a pistol. "Take cover, Curtis."

He nodded while rushing behind the desk as another card nearly cut his head off while he screamed.

"I think I know where to find the Green Arrow, which means that my offer about not killing you is off the table."

Henry grinned as he fired at the metahuman, who started to run and one bullet managed graze Double Down who hissed while running away but not before he tossed another card and a chandelier fell on Curtis's head, knocking him out.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"Henry!" Oliver looked around the trashed lair, worried as Diggle scoured the room with his gun.

"I'm fine."

"What…"

"Double Down happened. He tracked the card down and found the lair. I took care of him, for the moment." Henry said.

"Wow, I'm impressed. At least you can handle yourself in the field, unlike Felicity." Diggle widened his eyes, smirking.

"Yeah, but maybe I would have taken care of that S.O.B. if Curtis didn't get into crossfire."

" _Curtis_?" Oliver cried out. "Is he…"

"He's fine, the ambulance took care of him. Don't worry, he knows only my secret, not yours." Henry reassured Diggle and Oliver.

"If he can trace the cards back here, can we trace them back to him?" Diggle suggested.

"We're about to find out." Henry typed the commands on the computer. "Gotcha. He's on Star City Expressway, guessing he wants to return to Central City."

"Too bad he's not gonna make it."

* * *

 _ **In the meantime, Nanda Parbat**_

The assassins were chanting as they prepared the platform with Sara's corpse above the Lazarus pit.

"I would see you all dead before I let you do this!" Nyssa objected, begging. "Laurel, please, don't…"

"Are you sure about this?" Thea asked.

"Just keep going." Laurel decided.

Malcolm took a deep breath, prepared for the worst as he reached for his sword and the assassins stopped chanting as the corpse was dipped fully into the pool. At first, nothing happened and Malcolm was deflating with relief.

"What's wrong?" Thea turned to him in confusion.

"I told you, the pit has never…"

"Thea, look." Laurel said as Thea turned to the pit and Malcolm was slowly paling as rejuvenated Sara Lance stood up from the pit. Thea, Laurel and Nyssa stared in disbelief, mixed feelings taking over as Sara jumped from the pit in savage state, about to lunge at Thea before the assassins restrained her and Malcolm injected her with sedative as she passed out. Deep down, he was preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

 ** _Star City Expressway_**

Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow towards the metahuman's car and both vigilantes jumped over as the vehicle skidded and stopped. Double Down went out of the car.

"You two must be special kinds of stupid, I was gonna blow town, call it a draw!"

"Not until you tell us about your employer." Green Arrow told him.

Double Down tossed cards at the archer and Spartan as the former deflected them with his bow and Spartan shot a special bola round, restraining the metahuman.

"Where's H.I.V.E.? Who's behind the Ghosts? Tell me!" Spartan roared.

"You know what your problem is?" Double Down mused. "You don't scare me half as much as they do." He tried to throw another card but the Green Arrow noticed that and threw a flechette below the metahuman's wrist, severing a median nerve and paralyzing his hand.

"Try to throw cards now." Green Arrow taunted.

* * *

 ** _The next day, Palmer Tech_**

"You OK, Curtis?" Oliver asked as Curtis was cleaning the shelves.

"I'm good."

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I think you know better than anyone… _Green Arrow_." Curtis mused and Oliver scowled. "Come on, I'm not stupid. Just because you put on a mask to hide your cheekbones, doesn't have to mean your face is concealed. And the Green Arrow has a secret lair in the same space my boss let a stranger in and coincidentally, _he_ knew about the lair. I know how to use my eyes and ears, Oliver." He chuckled and Oliver hesitated for a moment.

"Curtis, I…"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Curtis promised. "I believe in what you're doing. I really do. And, I think you're the best boss I could ever ask for."

"I couldn't have done this without you this time, Curtis."

"Your company, your rules, Oliver." Curtis smiled and Oliver nodded gratefully and both of them shook hands.

* * *

 ** _Nanda Parbat_**

A few hours after Nyssa was taken into dungeon and Laurel, Thea and Sara left Nanda Parbat, Malcolm was kneeling at the recently destroyed Lazarus pit, praying. Unknown to him, all of the guards outside the room were dropping dead one by one and the torches were all extinguished. When his instincts finally recognized that he was not alone, Malcolm opened his eyes.

"I _knew_ this day would come."

" _You should have, and you should have considered your actions more carefully._ "

"I know it's too late to say this… but if I could take back everything I had done and do things the right way, I would. Believe me, I have more than enough regret on my conscience and not a day goes by I would not want to wash all the blood off my hands."

" _There is a price to pay for all those you've hurt in your pursuit for vengeance and survival. You betrayed your family, your friends, dishonored their memories…_ "

"I know that now. And I have made my peace with my fate. Fitting that you are the one who seals my fate." Malcolm said. "I know that there's no forgiveness for what I have done but considers this as a last request of a dying man. Remember the good man I once was, not the person who you see in front of you right now."

" _You're assuming there's anything I should forgive you._ " The man said as Malcolm turned around but the last thing he saw was shining steel as his head rolled down the floor and he dropped dead, blood seeping from where his skull once was.

* * *

Nyssa frowned in confusion as a masked man in an outfit, similar to the League of Assassins, opened her cell and handed her the ring of the Demon while freeing her of her shackles.

"What is this?" Nyssa asked, confused.

" _Let's just say I'm setting things the way they should be._ " The man said.

"Where's Malcolm Merlyn?"

" _My blade has tasted his blood._ "

"That honor should have been mine." Nyssa said, disgusted at the man's act.

" _He robbed you of the opportunity when he locked you in here. I just took it when you could not. But I'm not here to steal your honor, I'm giving you a chance to reclaim it. You can say that you killed him._ " He handed her the sword which was still stained in Malcolm's blood and she nodded, conceding his point.

"Why?"

" _Doesn't matter why. What matters is that he shall not be a nuisance anymore._ "

Nyssa looked him in the eyes. "Who are you? Apparently you were trained in the ways of the League."

" _It doesn't matter who I am. The man underneath the mask is gone. Under this, there's only hate, rage… and vengeance._ "

"There was a time I would have thought that was the answer." Nyssa noted. "But, a friend taught me that there's always a better way."

" _Not for me._ " The man said as he was walking away.

"I don't know who you are… but I can see it in your eyes that this is not who you chose to be. Let me help you."

The man stopped for a moment, contemplating. " _There's no helping me._ " He said sadly as he walked away.

* * *

 ** _Japan_**

Tatsu Yamashiro was kneeling at the Buddha statue as a man in the suit approached her, as she recognized him by his body language. "I want nothing to do with Miss Waller."

"You may want to reconsider." The man said as he handed her the folder. Tatsu looked over the file and paled, worried. "If I were you, I'd warn Oliver Queen, while there's still chance."

Tatsu nodded, rushing to pack her things.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _I know what you guys are possibly thinking about Prometheus but honestly, I don't know yet if that's the card I'm gonna play. I've got two ideas in my head who is it gonna be, still picking from them. Maybe I'll let the followers decide for me._

 _BTW, it felt effing ridiculous from where I see it that Nyssa was able to take Malcolm down easily in S3 and in S4 she was unable to beat him in a simple sparring session? WTF?! Just shows how idiotically was the 4th season written, I think she should be able to slice him into pieces in a matter of few seconds. And also, the duel between Oliver and Malcolm in S4 was a lame joke, from where I'm standing, in S1 Oliver was barely able to beat him and as much as I understand that Oliver underwent the same training as Malcolm did at the point the episode where Oliver chopped his hand off happened, Malcolm was downgraded to a pathethic secondary villain, I almost wanted to weep for him. I could go on ranting about what I feel that were the flaws of the 4th season but I will not. And I think there are some readers who agree with me on most of it._

 _And I think that Curtis should have been smart enough to figure out Oliver's secret (maybe with time) but it felt like there were some obvious stuff he could have noticed but did not._

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	5. Haunted

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

 _So, here's the introduction of another main antagonist of this story, Takeo Yamashiro, Maseo's brother, who is partially based on the existing character in the **DC** **Comics** but with my own ideas, inspired by **Furious 7** (2015 film). I'm also skipping 4x04 ' **Beyond Redemption** ' because the episode was mainly Quentin-centered, it still happened though and I am gonna add some scenes from that episode. So yes, Oliver, Henry and Diggle (and this time even Laurel) know about Quentin working for Darhk under duress, they have a new lair, Quentin also knows about Sara being alive, she escapes and Oliver decides to run for mayor._

 _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _A few weeks after Alpha/Omega virus attack in Starling City, somewhere in China_**

 _"They say if you want to glimpse the future…" A man looking at the horizon of the city said from the hill. "…you just have to look behind you. I used to think that was bullshit. But now I realize that you cannot outrun the past." He turned around as he looked down at the gravestone. "When we were kids, you'd start fights with the toughest bastards in the yard." He ran the stone with his fingers. "But I was the one who had to step in and finish them off. I had hoped you'd outgrown it. There was nothing you would not have done to protect our family… even selling your soul to the devil after failing us._

 _None of this would have happened if that gaijin did not come into our lives. Because of his failures, he destroyed our family and condemned thousands of souls to suffering. By becoming a horseman of the Demon, you became harder, smarter, better. But I guess deep down you knew you would end up like this, despite everything I did teach you." He pulled the sword from the gravestone. "But still, you are my flesh and blood… and family looks out for each other." He said as he sheathed the sword, running the gravestone with his fingers. "Rest in peace, brother, while I'll settle all our blood debts. And Oliver Queen and everyone responsible for the suffering of our family is going to pay. Even the Demon's Head." He vowed as he walked away from the grave of Maseo Yamashiro and entered his car, pulling out his folders on A.R.G.U.S., the League of Assassins, H.I.V.E. and Damien Darhk._

* * *

 _ **Sometime later, Amanda Waller's Apartment**_

 _Amanda Waller was taking a short rest as she entered her place but at the doorstep, she noticed the dirt on the floor, her instincts were telling her something was off as she pulled out her gun and heard tapping on the keyboard as she entered her workroom, with an unknown dark-haired man doing something on her computer as she cleared her throat and aimed the gun at him._

 _"One second." The man said as he raised his hand._

 _"You definitely are not an IT guy, so you better start talking before I'll have you arrested for B &E and hacking a computer of high-ranking governmental officer."_

 _"Amanda Waller, director of A.R.G.U.S., correct?" The man asked._

 _"That's right and I'm also the last person on Earth, whose computer you want to be hacking. The last person who did that was lucky I was in such a good mood. You've just earned a dance with a devil, mister. And you're under arrest." Waller said coldly._

 _"I don't give a crap about what's on your computer. I'm here for the guy who destroyed my family and was responsible for the death of my brother and my nephew. And it's all because you pulled him out of that freaking wreckage." The man said coldly as Waller looked at the reflection of the Asian in the picture she had hung on the wall as she recognized him and chill was sent down her spine as her eyes widened in realization._

 _"You… you're supposed to be dead."_

 _"'Dead' is a relative term." The man said coldly as Waller fired on him but he dodged and pulled the flash drive in the meantime before he got behind her back and stuck a syringe in her neck as Waller collapsed on the floor and coughed out blood, trembling._

 _"Ironic, is it? What happened in Hong Kong was your fault partially… and I'm here to give you the poetic justice." He said as he walked away left Waller on the floor to die. "Don't worry, you won't infect anyone else… but you will know how does it feel… every organ inside your body burning, dissolving… as you cough out the remnants of your life… dying… afraid… alone…"_

 _Waller crawled to her computer, noticing that the man had copied files on Oliver Queen, Hong Kong and Alpha/Omega virus incident in 2009 and the family of Yao Fei Gulong before she typed in her final warning with her last breath as she was passing out, dying._

* * *

 _ **Later, Hong Kong**_

 _Mei Gulong was entering her apartment, not noticing that in the shadows was hiding a man wearing a black hood and a mask…_

* * *

 _Somewhere else the man had tied Mei to a chair, with a gag on her mouth and then on his cellphone buzzed a message 'Package delivered'. The man smirked and pulled out his sword and put on the hood and the mask, turning on the prepared camera as Mei tried to struggle out in panic._

 _"I assure you, this is nothing against you… but you're a small part of the price someone needs to pay…" The man said remorsefully as her eyes were filling with tears, with muffled screams coming out and he neared the blade to her throat, slicing the flesh slowly before tapping his earpiece and turning on voice changer._

 _"Oliver Queen, you don't know me but you're about to. I'm the man who's going to make you answer for your sins. I'm the man who's the reckoning of your past. And I'm going to show you how everything you touch, dies." He said as he pressed the trigger he had prepared._

* * *

 ** _Star City_**

"I've been thinking about… everything." Oliver said to Laurel as they both had a coffee in a restaurant.

"What is it, Ollie?"

"My old approach… it's not enough." Oliver looked around. "And like Jessica and your father said, this city needs more than vigilantes, some men behind masks, it needs someone who can step into the light and inspire people, give them hope… but the man under the hood can't do that. I think I've figured out a way to do it."

"What do you mean?" Laurel blinked.

"I think I'm gonna run for mayor, Laurel."

* * *

 _ **The next week, an old office of Sebastian Blood**_

"I guess he didn't tell you why we're here either?" Thea asked as Henry and Diggle entered.

"I know what this place is but what was he about to tell us, no clue." Henry shrugged while Diggle shook his head before Oliver and Laurel entered the room.

"Just said he had a big announcement to make." Diggle admitted before Oliver entered with Laurel.

"Do you remember this building?" Oliver asked. "It was Sebastian Blood's campaign office and now it's mine." Thea, Diggle and Henry stared at him. "Everyone who's qualified is too scared to run…"

"Because of H.I.V.E. and Damien Darhk." Henry nodded.

"But I can defend myself." Oliver nodded as well. "So, I'm running for mayor."

Thea and Henry laughed, thinking Oliver was joking before Laurel shook her head and Diggle nudged the laughing duo with his elbows.

"Oh, you're serious." Henry swallowed, realizing Oliver had meant it.

"Yes. The other week, Lance was saying that the city needs someone to stand up, who isn't hiding behind a mask, it needs leading." Oliver said.

"But why does that have to be you?" Diggle asked. "Don't get me wrong but you're no politician."

"Maybe that's the best reason for me to be elected."

"And what about a staff or campaign manager or money?" Thea asked.

"Palmer Tech funded enough to kick start the campaign, I'm still working out the rest." Oliver admitted.

"Ollie, no offense but you have no experience whatsoever with this kind of stuff and you don't exactly have a plan before deciding to candidate. I mean, what exactly does qualify you to become a mayor?" Henry reasoned.

"Guys, how about a little support here?" Laurel argued.

"Sorry, just want to be sure you're not getting in over your head, that's all I'm saying." Henry raised his hands in surrender as Oliver and Laurel nodded.

"Henry, the following part of my announcement, you're definitely going to like." Oliver smirked and suddenly, he got his full attention as he opened the secret door.

* * *

 _ **Sometime later**_

"Hello?" Henry picked up his phone as Lyla called.

" _Mr. Fyff, we need to talk. Bring Oliver too. It's serious. Johnny's already on his way._ "

* * *

 ** _A.R.G.U.S. HQ_**

Henry and Oliver entered the headquarters as they saw Diggle talking to his wife.

"I thought you resigned." Oliver said, confused.

"Things have changed." Lyla said. "I'm the new director of A.R.G.U.S. Waller's dead."

Oliver widened his eyes in disbelief. " _How_?"

"I just found out, someone broke into her apartment couple of weeks ago and injected her with some reduced version of Alpha/Omega virus. Not contagious but still lethal."

Oliver and Henry swallowed and looked around as they saw dozens of agents lying on the floor, bleeding, dead or knocked out, the place looked like if tornado had run through. "What the hell happened here?"

"This all happened two weeks ago. That's actually why I called you." Lyla said.

"We need to talk." A familiar voice said from behind Oliver and Henry as both of them turned around to see a familiar face.

"Tatsu. What's going on?" Oliver asked.

* * *

Lyla showed Oliver, Henry, Diggle and Tatsu a footage of a man in black mask and a hood slicing through agents and also shooting his way through while attempting to enter a vault before more agents arrived, with the man pulling out a smoke bomb and escaping.

" _Prometheus._ " Oliver growled, recognizing him.

"What was he after?" Diggle asked.

"That's classified. But just be glad he didn't find it." Lyla said cryptically. "But… remember Maseo Yamashiro?"

"This is his older brother." Tatsu said as she handed Oliver and Henry a folder with an Asian man in his mid-30s.

" _Takeo Yamashiro_." Oliver read the file.

"Takeo and Maseo used to be close. Their brother bond was strong… but Takeo has always been taking problems of the family too close to his heart. He became headstrong… and unpredictable. Somewhere along the way, the problems of others stopped matter to him, as long as he would solve the problems of his family. So, they parted their ways. Maseo had preserved his honor, Takeo… all he had, was his stubbornness and steel-strong will. Neither of us talked to him for years."

"He was a Japanese Special Forces assassin. Former member of Yakuza and their best hitman before he was caught and enlisted." Lyla said. "Kind of an unique asset that no government would ever admit to employ."

"Black ops?" Oliver asked.

"Worse; they created a monster. This guy was the reason the Suicide Squad was formed because they couldn't control him. Word is, he was trained by deadly killers that are able to vanish like ghosts." Diggle added while reading the file. "Sounds familiar?"

"He was a member of the League?" Henry raised his brows.

Lyla nodded. "We don't know that for sure though Takeo himself confirmed they were real but never actually said he was one of them. That was the first time we knew for certain that the League existed. Word is, he was expelled because he was… very extreme. Didn't care about collateral damage, either the civilians or his own colleagues."

"Anyone too extreme for even the Demon's Head should not be messed with." Henry muttered and no one in the room could disagree with that assessment before Lyla continued.

"One day, the powers that be got lucky, he was like a mad dog they'd unleash on anyone they'd feel like; a necessary evil until the time passed that they came to conclusion he became _unnecessary_ and knew far too much. The asset became a liability. A.R.G.U.S. sent over twenty elite operatives to force Takeo into early retirement."

"But they missed." Oliver realized.

"That was over five years ago… and not long after, Waller found you and brought you to Hong Kong. That guy has been a ghost ever since." Diggle said.

"Since then, we've heard occasional rumors about an assassin wearing an outfit similar to the League of Assassins, calling himself ' _Prometheus_ ', most of the people dismissed it as a ghost story. A fairytale. Until a few months ago…" Lyla handed them a photo of Prometheus with some soldiers in the jungle. "We've got official confirmation of him, assembling militia with extremely advanced weaponry and equipment on their way to the States. A.R.G.U.S. tried to shut them down but you can imagine how that ended."

"How do we find him?" Henry asked.

"If he used to be a member of the League, I doubt you will." Tatsu said as Oliver glared at her.

"He killed Mei, blew up my house and almost killed Felicity." He listed.

"And he was also able to track down Amanda Waller's apartment and assassinate her and he's working with one of the most dangerous terrorists that has ever walked the face of the Earth. Oliver, there's not much you can do to stop him."

Henry was slowly reddening with anger. "You know we can't let him walk freely; if _this_ guy is working with Damien Darhk…"

"Then you need to do whatever it takes to take him down." Lyla nodded. "Just do me one favor, guys, a soldier to soldier; when you find this son of a bitch, don't miss."

"We won't." Diggle promised.

"Let me help you, Oliver." Tatsu said as she held him by his arm.

"I can't ask you to do that after what had happened with Maseo."

"I wasn't asking." Tatsu said seriously.

* * *

 ** _Sometime later, the new Lair_**

"Whatever the spa did to you, it also improved your technique." Oliver noted as he and Thea sparred with the escrima sticks. "You're effortless."

"Well, you know how I like my hot stone massages." Thea quipped as Oliver chuckled.

"By the way, the political strategist was a good call." Oliver said.

"But his advice was a little harsh." Thea said as Oliver nodded.

"It was, and completely ridiculous."

"So, you're not gonna kick Laurel to the curb?" Thea asked, smiling.

"I will not abandon the people I care about, Speedy. Not again, never again."

"So, why exactly are you gonna run for mayor again?"

"To make a statement. Not just to the city but to us as well." Oliver said as Henry rushed downstairs.

"Guys, you might wanna suit up." He said as Oliver and Thea got his attention.

"What is it?" Thea asked.

"Code 47 at the nightclub on 9th. They say a blonde woman went all berserk, attacking people. The guards weren't able to stop her, they might be in over their heads."

Oliver and Thea nodded as both of them went to gear up.

* * *

Green Arrow and Speedy arrived outside the club as the people were running away. The archers saw the Black Canary trying to restrain a blonde woman on the ground who struggled out of her grip and stood up and as Oliver saw her face, the shock that followed had him frozen in place, too stunned to do anything but to say one word as he lowered his bow. " _Sara…_ "

Sara snarled at the vigilantes before she fled the scene. The emerald archer looked at both female vigilantes, seeing the pure guilt in their eyes as he was slowly fuming with rage.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Your sister is alive, she's out there and she's hurting people." Oliver said harshly as he faced Laurel and Thea, who were feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. "How is she alive? The Lazarus pit?"

As Tatsu and Henry heard the last sentence, it suddenly clicked for both of them.

"Did you two spend your spa weekend at Nanda Parbat?" Henry asked rhetorically.

"It was the only place we could get a reservation…" Thea joked sheepishly as both men glared at the girls.

"That's not funny, Thea." Henry snapped.

"Do you two realize what have you done?" Tatsu demanded.

"The bloodlust is worse because you brought her back from the dead." Oliver realized.

"And that's not the only problem. Sara's not herself. She's changed." Laurel said.

"Why didn't you come to me with this?" Oliver sighed, frustrated as he wiped his face.

"Come to you for what? Your expertise on magical resurrection or that judgmental look on your face?" Laurel snarled, offended.

"For help finding her Laurel before she gets hurt or hurts anyone else!" Oliver shot back. "And if I have a judgmental look on my face, it's because you played with forces you do not understand and now people are dying because of it."

"Now's not the time!" Henry and Tatsu tried to diffuse the situation as Oliver took a breath, calming down. "Find Sara now, yell at each other later!"

* * *

Oliver walked down as Quentin entered.

"We need to talk." Quentin said.

"About Sara?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel told you?" Quentin asked, surprised.

"Not… exactly." Oliver admitted while Quentin scoffed.

"Well, you gotta admire her consistency, she keeps her death secret from me and her resurrection secret from you."

"Are you OK?"

"Am I OK?" Quentin scoffed again. "I think there are certain situations in life where the word OK does not apply!"

"Well, we're working on finding Sara."

"Good. 'Cause we got other problems." Quentin showed him a small device.

* * *

Henry went over the code inside the device on the computer. "It's a RAT – remote access Trojan. To put it in a nutshell, this computer virus is designed to target and wipe certain pieces of data, guessing Darhk wants you to clean up some dirty clues he does not want to have been left behind. This thing's little above my level, I can try and crack it but I'm not sure we have enough time."

"Because Darhk would be wondering why I haven't run his errand for him." Quentin sighed.

"I'm not sending you into a federal facility without backup." Oliver said.

"I don't want Laurel to know about me and Darhk." Quentin shook his head.

"Not Laurel." Henry said as he pulled out his phone. "John, we need your help."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Loft_**

Laurel was taking a drink as Oliver entered and she raised her hands in surrender. "If you're here to yell at me again, there's nothing you can tell me that I haven't already said to myself."

"I'm…" Oliver took a breath, trying to stay calm. "I'm not here to yell at you. I just… I'm mad, yes… but I also understand why you did what you did. The pain over losing her…" Oliver had an understanding look in his eyes as he sat down next to her, to Laurel's surprise. "Believe me... Not a day goes by when I don't miss my parents… Tommy… and I think about what I would give to spend another minute with them but… what's happening to Sara is not healing anyone's pain… it's just making it worse and…"

Suddenly, Oliver's phone buzzed with a message coming as he looked at it cautiously while reading the message. "It's Henry." A few moments later, Oliver's eyes were full of dread and horror.

"Ollie?" Laurel asked wearily.

"Laurel, look." He showed her the messages from Henry.

" _Found the connection between the victims that Sara attacked. Who do they both look like?_ "

To the text were attached pictures of the two victims and Laurel widened her eyes in realization. "Oh, my God…"

"She's after Thea…" Oliver said as he and Laurel went out of the loft.

* * *

 ** _Apartment Building_**

Oliver and Laurel found bruised Thea and unconscious downstairs.

* * *

 ** _Later, Starling General_**

Oliver, Henry and Laurel were eying Thea sadly.

"I can't believe she would do something like this, to Thea of all people." Henry sighed. "Maybe a little… but still…" He shivered at the thought.

"That was not Sara." Oliver reasoned.

"No, that's…. that's not it." Thea groaned while waking up.

"Take it easy, Thea." Laurel held her down.

"Are you OK?" Henry asked.

Thea took a breath. "Sara… she…"

"I know, it's OK, you're safe now." Oliver assured her.

"She tried to… kill me."

"She's not in her right mind." Oliver reasoned.

"You have no idea." Thea sighed. "This is the pit doing this. She's going through the same thing I am."

"Wait, Thea, what do you mean?" Henry scowled.

"I thought you were doing better." Oliver said, confused.

"When I was in Nanda Parbat…" Thea swallowed. "I killed two guys. Malcolm… served them up on a platter for me and helped me keep my bloodlust at bay." In that moment, Oliver and Henry whirled on Laurel, glaring, Oliver's look saying ' _We will discuss this later._ ' while Henry's was full of disappointment and disbelief as the former dragged Laurel outside and Henry wiped his face.

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

"I'm so sorry, Henry." Thea said remorsefully. "I never meant for things to go that far."

"I know that and I'm not judging." Henry reassured her. "Thea, I understand it all, I really do. There is nothing one would not do for his family. If it had been my sister, I might have done the same thing. But… I just can't believe you would be willing to put Sara through what you're going through right now. You knew the consequences and you did it regardless, risking that in the long shot, you'd only make things worse. I'm not mad at you… but what's Sara's doing out there, that could have been you hurting all those girls. How would Oliver feel and how do you think Laurel's feeling right now? Have you put that into consideration before deciding to put Sara in the pit?" Thea looked down, thoughtful and guilty.

"I'm not gonna judge you or condemn you for that but you need to realize that all those people you're hurting while under bloodlust, that's on Oliver's conscience. Those people that Sara's been hurting? That's on you and Laurel. I know it's harsh but you need to face that, otherwise, that pain and guilt is going to eat you up from the inside. Her death was not your fault. But those people she's attacked?" Thea nodded in understanding as Henry held her hand. "Just rest now, we'll figure this out."

* * *

"Did you know about Merlyn manipulating Thea into killing again?" Oliver demanded as he was with Laurel in the corridor. "What else I don't know about that you were doing behind my back, when you and Thea were in Nanda Parbat?"

"I didn't tell you that I took my sister because I knew that you wouldn't approve." Laurel sneered. "Why didn't you tell me you took Thea?"

"Don't try to spin this around, Laurel." Oliver retorted.

"You know, it's the hypocrisy that I can't stand." Laurel shot back. "It's OK for you to do whatever you have to do for your sister but it's not OK for me to do the same for mine?"

"Sara was dead. Thea wasn't." Oliver pointed out calmly.

"Then why didn't you tell me about Thea seven months ago?" Laurel demanded and Oliver paused, trying to think of an answer before she scoffed. "Because you don't see me as an equal."

Oliver glared but took a breath, calming down as she was walking past him. "Laurel, of course I see you as an equal."

"No, you don't!" Laurel snapped as she whirled on him. "You never have! You never told me that you were the Arrow…"

"Keep your voice down…" Oliver whispered.

"…you never approved of me becoming the Black Canary and you never would have told me that there's a way to save my sister."

Oliver grabbed her shoulder, having had enough of it. "Enough. You want to go there, fine. Just to remind you, you're not the only person I care about that I didn't tell about me being the Arrow and that wasn't because I didn't see you as an equal but because I was trying to protect you all.

Why didn't I approve of you being the Black Canary? Because you decided to take Sara's mantle because of grief and anger, not because you were trying to honor her and you were _nowhere_ as good as her, as much as you may have been trying to fool yourself into that you could be like her. The reason I didn't approve was because I didn't want to see you get yourself killed. And why didn't I tell you that there was a way to save Sara?" Oliver asked the question with significance in his tone. "Because my sister was not dead. Sara was. And Malcolm had warned me that there could be unpredicted consequences and you've seen how brutal and violent Thea has become and she was on verge of death, while Sara was dead and right now, she's on blood rampage. Knowing about her what you do now, would you put your sister through this? Because I would have second thoughts about Thea, if I knew this was going to happen." Oliver finished.

"The reason I put Thea into the pit wasn't only because I was trying to save her but if I didn't do it, Ra's would have targeted you, John, Felicity and other people I care about to force me to take his place. I was trying to protect you and everyone else. What's your excuse besides that you were trying to justify your own selfishness?" Laurel froze in place at hearing Oliver's arguments, shame and guilt flooding through her as her eyes were filling with tears as Oliver realized that he was being harsh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Henry left the room and saw Laurel looking at Oliver, holding back her tears and voice full of pain and guilt.

"I'm sorry about Thea, I love your family, I always have. I just wish that sometimes you would give a damn about mine." Laurel said hurtfully as she walked away, leaving Oliver standing there, looking sad as he realized he went too far.

* * *

After Laurel went for a coffee and cooled down as she was at Thea's room, Oliver approached her. "Look, Laurel, I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line and…"

"No… you…" Laurel interrupted him as she looked at the wall and then down on the floor with shame in her eyes. "You were harsh, yeah… but I've been thinking about what you said and… you may have had a point there. I… did something reckless, when I didn't know what was going to happen, nor did I have any idea how to control it."

* * *

Henry went downstairs for a coffee as he saw Tatsu walking down the corridor.

"Hey."

"Henry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure Oliver's family was alright after what he had done for mine." Tatsu said as Henry nodded.

"I'm sorry about Maseo. I wish I could have helped back then in Hong Kong."

"Thinking about what might have been is pointless." Tatsu said.

"You're right. But still, our past mistakes and regrets are our crosses and burdens we need to bear for the rest of our lives." Henry noted. "I just can't believe Maseo's brother would kill an innocent girl to get back at Oliver."

"In his eyes, the ends justify the means. That's why he was one of Waller's top operatives… but… I suppose he was too dedicated to the cause." Tatsu said.

"And also a former member of the League." Henry added dryly.

"Maseo… he felt like he had failed us when…" Tatsu stopped as Henry nodded in understanding.

"He loved you… maybe too much. Sometimes, too strong emotions are the one thing that break us." Henry nodded before he saw the guards rushing upstairs.

"There's something going on on the 3rd floor."

"That's where Thea is…" Henry realized as he and Tatsu rushed upstairs and saw Thea on the floor and destroyed window, with Laurel and Oliver looking stunned.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"You sure you wanna be here?" Diggle asked as Thea sat down, groaning.

"I hated hospitals before tonight, this is just another excuse to stay away."

"At the hospital I looked Sara in the eyes." Oliver said. "She wasn't there."

"What does that mean?" Diggle asked.

"It means that this is happening because the Pit is not supposed to be used on the dead." Henry realized as Oliver and Tatsu nodded.

Tatsu spoke up. "It brought her body back but this is all happening…"

"Because it didn't restore her soul." Laurel concluded.

"We still need to find her, OK? Sara died long before you moved in with Laurel and she knew exactly which hospital room to look for you in." Oliver noted.

"You think she can sense Thea somehow?" Laurel asked.

"And here I was still just wrapping my mind around metahumans." Diggle muttered.

"Wait, both Thea and Sara went into the Pit." Henry snapped his fingers. "There might be a connection between them."

"Yeah, we can use that." Thea realized.

"Thea, you just got out of the hospital, I don't want to use you as bait." Oliver disagreed.

"We'll all look after her, Oliver. Don't worry." Tatsu assured him as everyone nodded.

"I may not like this any more than you do but unless you have a better suggestion…" Diggle said as Oliver groaned, knowing that he was beaten as he gave in.

* * *

 ** _Verdant_**

"In position." Henry said.

"On set." Black Canary informed.

Thea was walking down the stairs uncomfortably. "I have to say, it feels really weird being back here."

" _Don't worry, everyone's in position._ " Green Arrow reassured her.

"It's nothing, I don't think this is gonna actually work." Thea said and as in on cue, Sara jumped down the window on the bar, glaring at Thea. "Oh, God, I take that back!" She lunged at Thea and threw her on stairs before Black Canary jumped from the bar as Sara kicked her back.

"Get her out of here!" Green Arrow yelled as Henry, Tatsu and Spartan brought Thea out of the club. Sara attacked the archer with relentless rage after she pushed back Black Canary and he fell on a nearby table before she whacked him in the head with the baton and then attacked the Black Canary who pulled out her gun.

"Dad was right, there is nothing left inside you, Sara!" Black Canary yelled before the Green Arrow knocked Sara out with a tranq arrow.

"Tranq arrow."

"No, you said it yourself, she has no soul."

The Green Arrow put her gun down. "Laurel, let's get it back."

"What do you mean?" She stared at him.

"I know a guy. I'll explain later." Green Arrow said as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Elsewhere, a blonde man in beige trench coat, white shirt and red tie pulled out his phone as he spoke up with an unusual form of British accent.

"Oliver."

" _John._ "

"It's been a dog's age, mate." Constantine said.

" _More than. Remember the favor you owe me?_ " Oliver asked.

"I hardly expected you to let me forget that."

" _How quickly can you get to Star City? I need your help._ "

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"So, what, you're gonna perform an exorcism on my sister?" Laurel asked skeptically while reading his card.

"No, an exorcism is a removal of demonic possession. What your sister needs is restitutionem, the restoration of her soul to her body."

"And you've… done this before?" Thea asked, still unconvinced.

"Yeah, once." Constantine shrugged. "Maybe a year ago but don't worry, it's like riding a bike." Then he measured both Laurel and Thea shamelessly as he let out a devilish smile.

"I'm sure we have a lot of work to do." Oliver decided to cut to the chase. "I assume you brought a list?"

Constantine handed Henry the list. "Apologies, mate, I didn't have time to translate that from its original Aramaic."

"I'll run it through A.R.G.U.S. translating program." Henry shrugged as he eyeballed the list. "This should take… an hour."

"You know…" Constantine again measured Thea and Laurel shamelessly. "If I knew you were surrounded by so many pretty girls, I would have stopped by sooner."

Annoyed, Oliver grabbed Constantine by his arm and dragged him away as Diggle stared at him. "Where did Oliver find this guy? The Luxor?"

"Well, I guess some of the rumors about this guy are true." Henry muttered. "He really is a world class ass."

"You know him?" Laurel, Thea and Diggle turned to him.

"Only by reputation." Henry admitted. "A.R.G.U.S. has a file on this guy, though it's all kind of shady. Honestly, I've seen a lot of weird stuff but this guy was the one who took the cake."

Tatsu spoke up too. "There are rumors rolling around the U.S. about a British demon hunter and Master of the Dark Arts, as his card says so, who wanders across the country, trying to stop the supernatural threats, being on the side of the angels, or so he claims."

"From what I've heard, last year some agents who were supposed to observe him, started to tell about some weird exorcist stuff happening around this guy and they said they saw Constantine go through some portal through another realm and back. We had a footage for a while but some weird EMP coming from it destroyed it." Henry added.

"EMP, like a ghost?" Laurel scowled.

"If you believe in these sorts of things." Henry shrugged. "Me, after being in A.R.G.U.S. and seeing weird stuff in Gotham, there isn't a lot of things I won't believe. I… guess I've been more open-minded to the supernatural and abnormal. Just hope this won't end up like the Newcastle incident, if it's true." He muttered.

"What happened in Newcastle?" Thea asked before Henry looked at all of them grimly.

"Trust me, Thea, if you knew that, you wouldn't be welcoming this guy here with open arms and trust him to save Sara."

This forced them all not to push the issue further and more worried if Constantine actually could save Sara.

* * *

A bit later, they had prepared the ritual, putting Sara on the glyph on the floor, with the candles around as Quentin entered.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"You got my message." Laurel sighed, relieved as she hugged him. "I'm so happy you came."

"I'm her father."

"I hate to be the one who says this but if something goes wrong?" Diggle asked.

"Oh, don't worry." Constantine said as he lighted the last candle. "If things go wrong, then we'll all be too dead to care. Now then, now we just need…"

Henry brought in the bowl. "I think I got everything in here that you wanted, although I am not entirely sure what you need a dead peacock feather for."

Constantine grabbed the feather and rubbed his back with it as Henry frowned, disgusted before Constantine handed the feather back. "Oh, yes, that's been bugging me for hours." Then he grabbed the bowl. "I've only got enough juice to send myself and the two of you to the other realm and back, so…"

Thea stepped up. "I think it should be me, I'm the reason why she's like this right now."

"No offense, love but from what I hear, you're not exactly bringing out the best in Sara right now, are you?" Constantine pointed out as Thea nodded.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Quentin demanded, anger burning up as he looked at everyone inside, with Henry quickly measuring the distance between him and the door, not wanting to be arrested.

"You… none of you guys told him?" Henry asked nervously.

"Told me what?" Quentin raised his voice.

"I…" Thea paused, her voice betraying her as she froze in place, uncomfortable.

"Uh-oh…" Henry muttered, discreetly backing off.

"Dad… I'm sorry about keeping her death secret from you. I really am." Laurel said as she held him by his hand. "But please, I beg you, don't blame Thea for what had happened."

"Why?" Quentin asked, confused.

"I…" Laurel paused, the guilt of keeping it secret for so long building up. "I… I'll explain later, I promise. Just promise me that no matter what, you're not going to blame either Thea or Oliver for what had happened to Sara because none of it was their fault. I know you think otherwise but please, we can explain this."

Quentin sighed and nodded. "We'll talk about this later."

"Laurel." Oliver called her as she nodded while approaching him. "Do you trust me?" Laurel nodded. "Trust me when I tell you this will work." She held him by his hand

Constantine put the bowl down and spoke up. "One more thing. Whatever's locked her soul away, it's not gonna give it over without a fight, so be ready." He put out his lighter. "Alright then, on with the show." Constantine lighted up the bowl and started to speak in an unknown language an incantation as the entire room shook.

* * *

Suddenly, Constantine, Oliver and Laurel were in Nanda Parbat, with Oliver and Laurel in their vigilante outfits.

"Well, I've had worse hangovers." Constantine noted.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Oliver asked.

" _Help!_ " Sara screamed from around the corner as Laurel rushed to the source.

"Laurel, no!" Constantine yelled, as he and Oliver followed Laurel, only to end up back in the room where they were a moment ago.

"Well, this is new." Oliver quipped.

"Help!" Sara cried out again as Constantine grabbed Laurel.

"I'm not just gonna stand here!" Laurel snapped.

"We need a tour guide." Constantine pulled out his zippo and enchanted it as it lifted into the air and pointed the direction as Oliver and Laurel followed him.

They both saw themselves in the chamber with Lazarus pit from which Sara seemed to struggle to get out as two members of the League of Assassins were guarding it.

"This is what locked away Sara's soul?" Laurel asked.

"How the human mind perceives it anyway." Constantine agreed.

Oliver took the assassins out by firing the arrows as he and Laurel tried to pull Sara out of the pit until another member of the League showed up with a sword.

"Get to the pit, you need to work together, I'll take care of our new friend." Constantine said as Laurel and Oliver nodded, rushing to the pit and trying to pull Sara out as the sorcerer fenced with the assassin, ultimately having to rely on his magic to stop him and stab him in the chest before Laurel and Oliver were able to pull Sara out and restore her soul as they all came to, waking back to reality.

* * *

Sara gasped as she looked around, confused what was going on while Oliver and Laurel let go of each other and Quentin hugged his daughter and Diggle and Henry held Oliver, everyone looking at Sara cautiously as she was trying to get ahold of herself, tears filling each of the member of Lance's family.

"You're back… it's OK…" Laurel whispered.

"Laurel… I… what…"

"I missed you so much…" Quentin sobbed.

"Me too… what's going on?" Sara asked, still confused.

Oliver stepped up and helped Sara on her feet, hugging her. "I gave you a promise that I would help you get your soul back. I guess I was able to keep it."

"You…" Sara's eyes filled with tears upon realization. "You saved me… thank you so much, Ollie."

"Good to see you again, Sara." Diggle held her shoulder as soon as Oliver let go.

"Dig…" Sara whispered and chuckled weakly, she embraced him for a moment. "Hi."

Henry stepped up. "Hey, we don't actually know each other yet. I'm the new one in the team. Henry Fyff." He offered Sara his hand. "Nice to meet you in the flesh finally. We missed you."

"We all did." Thea spoke up suddenly as Sara turned to the source of the voice and upon realizing who it was, her eyes widened in horror as she almost stumbled, if not for Quentin and Laurel.

"Hey, hey, it's OK." Laurel reassured her. "It wasn't Thea who killed you."

"What?!" Quentin shouted, the relief quickly being replaced by anger.

"Dad, please, I'll explain everything." Laurel begged, trying to diffuse the situation before it would get out of hand.

"It was me…" Thea said, daringly stepping up, her voice betraying her feelings. "But… I… I was drugged and…"

"I know it wasn't really you." Sara said calmly all of the sudden, stunning everyone. "It's OK."

"What?" Thea asked weakly.

"I… I remember… when I died… the look in your eyes… I knew something was wrong. I know killers, Thea." Sara said, unfazed by it at all, not that it should surprise everyone considering what had she been through already. "And you're not a killer. I knew that you weren't yourself. So, I don't blame you for anything."

Shocked and stunned, the tears spilled from Thea's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Sara. " _I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry for everything…_ "

"Don't blame yourself, I forgive you… it's all OK now." Sara reassured her. "Don't worry about it."

Quentin then stared at Laurel for a moment as he was slowly starting to connect the dots. "OK, let me get this straight. Someone manipulated Queen's sister into killing my baby girl?"

"To put it shortly, yes." Laurel admitted reluctantly.

Quentin started to boil with rage and partially feeling guilty about attempting to crucify Oliver. "When I get my hands on that punk who had…"

"I doubt you'll get the chance but I'm not gonna stop you if that happens." Laurel admitted again, thinking hatefully about Malcolm Merlyn.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks earlier, Middle East_**

 _A young man in his early 30s was walking in the desert, confused, with his hands stained with blood as a car passing by stopped. "Can I help you?"_

 _"I…" The man paused, confused. "I need… I need to get to Starling City."_

 _"That's over hundreds of miles from here. You got money?" The driver shrugged._

 _"No… but I really need to get there." The young man insisted._

 _"Sure. The town's not too far from here. I can lend you some cash." The driver shrugged. "What's your name?"_

 _The young man looked into the mirror, revealing a handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes, not recognizing himself. "I… I don't remember."_

 _"Don't worry, buddy, we'll help you figure this out." The man reassured him as he looked at himself in the mirror, revealing the face of an Asian man who enjoyed the devilish smirk on his face as he drove away._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _BTW, did anyone else find it weird when Constantine told Thea that she did not exactly bring the best out of Sara, that it did not get Quentin's attention? I don't think anyone ever told him the details about Sara's death, so why would he act normally in that episode if, as far as we could gather, no one told him the details about Sara's death? I was so disappointed that the "reunion" with Sara once they had restored her soul, lasted on-screen like 20 seconds._

 _Never mind, I guess this is just because of bad writing of the script, I enjoyed **Constantine** TV series and it really ticked me off that they had cancelled it, though I enjoyed Matt Ryan's return in **Arrow** and in **Justice League Dark** (animated film)._

 _And I think I have a better idea of how the story of Prometheus is gonna go in my story. Just remember, where this villain is concerned, keep an open mind to other options as well._

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	6. Ray

**Author's Note and** **Disclaimer:**

 _For the fans and followers of **Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.** TV series, I've added a funny scene at the end just for nostalgia since I've been rewatching it and after seeing again that particular scene I just could not resist. I do not own __**DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _Afternoon, Palmer Tech_**

"You said it was urgent, Curtis?" Oliver entered Curtis's workshop.

"Yeah." Curtis nodded. "I've been looking at Mr. Palmer's projects in my downtime, trying to figure out what exactly happened with his suit…" Oliver raised his brows. "I know you said it was pointless, Oliver but before you start yelling, look what I found." Curtis typed in some commands into the computer as Oliver listened to the audio message with the voice of his friend who he had believed was dead, widening his eyes.

" _I'm alive and I'm in trouble._ "

"What…"

"I think Mr. Palmer is alive. This message was recorded at the time _after_ his death." Curtis explained. "I've been trying to figure out for a week where exactly did the message…"

He was cut off by Oliver who raised his hand. "Forget everything you were supposed to work on until today, this is your top priority now, send a copy of the recording to Henry and let me know once you get anything useful. I'll pay you triple your salary if you can do this."

"Got it, boss." Curtis nodded.

* * *

 _ **Laurel's Apartment**_

"I love you too, Mom." Sara said as she hung up the phone.

Quentin entered the living room, placing the mugs on the table. "How did it go?"

"Easier than the last time Mom found out I was not dead." Sara chuckled as Quentin stiffed out a laugh.

"You OK, honey?" He asked as Laurel sat next to her sister.

"I'm fine, it was just something Mom said something about how I got lost when I was walking home from school once and how I promised how I'd always come back…" Sara stared at the wall. "But I can't remember."

"You're probably better off not remembering all the bad things our parents did to us anyway." Laurel assured her.

"Hey, you two turned out perfectly and more importantly, you're two home. I couldn't ask for anything more." Quentin said happily.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked as she noticed the look on her sister's face.

"Nothing… it's just…" Laurel paused as she looked at her sister uncertainly. "Maybe Oliver was right. Maybe I'm being a hypocrite for judging him for that mess in the League and with what's been happening lately… I'm happy that you're back but…"

"You couldn't have known what would happen." Quentin reasoned.

"No, I could have." Laurel shook her head. "But I thought we could figure this out on our own and…"

"At least Queen helped us fixed this mess." Quentin again tried to assure Laurel as Sara nodded and Laurel sat down.

"I guess you're right."

"Now you're gonna tell me what exactly happened with you and the League last year and how did you guys get mixed up all this?" Quentin asked and Laurel took a breath, ready to drop the bombshell.

* * *

 ** _The Loft_**

"Are you still mad at us?" Thea asked.

"Mad… yes. But I'm not gonna judge you." Oliver admitted. "I'm glad that at least we fixed this mess."

Thea nodded as Oliver's laptop pinged.

"What is it?"

Oliver sat on the couch with Thea. "Curtis and Henry. I told them to let me know if they could find Ray."

The screen was buzzing at first before they could see Ray's face, who looked exhausted and had ruffled hair.

" _Oliver? Oliver, is that you? Thea?_ " Ray called out.

"Oh, my God." Thea widened her eyes.

"Ray? Where are you?" Oliver asked.

" _I don't know._ " Ray said nervously. " _And as if that was not enough, I'm being kept against my will._ "

"What?" Oliver gasped.

" _They want my suit or at least the tech. The good news is that the suit is useless to them in current condition._ "

Thea blinked. "Wait, Ray, if you have the suit, then why…"

" _Won't I just bust my way out?_ " Ray let out a bark of humorless laugh. " _Yeah, that's not really happening._ "

"What do you mean, the suit does not work?" Oliver asked, confused.

" _Actually, it worked a little too well._ " Ray admitted, revealing to have been shrunk to small size.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"Well, when you think you've seen it all..." Henry said dryly as he looked at the recording of the conversation.

"How is this even possible?" Diggle asked, his mind blown.

"I'm not sure but from what I could gather from Palmer Tech database, the cause is him injecting himself some nanobots into his system after one of the guys from the League posing as the Arrow shot him after assassinating mayor Castle. I can't believe Maseo would do this of all people." Henry said bitterly.

"And now his brother wants us all dead." Thea added dryly.

"But the message was intercepted by his captor, whoever he is." Henry explained.

"Ray thinks they want his suit for the technology but they can't use it because he's small." Oliver noted.

"And while he's small, it's like looking for a needle in a city of haystacks." Laurel sighed.

"Even if we could find him, what are we supposed to do with a guy who's as small as an ant?" Diggle asked.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Ray said that Palmer Tech might have a machine that could resize him. Curtis is looking for it as we speak. I'll go check in on him."

* * *

 _ **Palmer Tech**_

"How's it going?" Oliver asked.

"I almost got it…" Curtis said as he paused, looking nervous.

"I hear a ' _but_ ' coming." Oliver said, not liking where this was going.

"The only component missing is quantum manifold." Curtis explained as he showed the device on the monitor.

"I don't know what that is." Oliver shook his head. "Where do we find it?"

"That's the part you won't like to hear." Curtis said grimly. "The manufacturer, who has sixteen patents…"

" _Kord Industries_." Oliver groaned in realization.

"Our biggest competitor." Curtis nodded. "I doubt they're gonna lend us one of these things just because we'll say ' _please_ '."

"I'm not gonna expect them to." Oliver said as he left Curtis's workshop.

"You're gonna hood up and snatch it?" Curtis called out as Oliver left, not answering. "Yeah, he's gonna hood up and snatch it."

* * *

 ** _Later at night, Kord Industries_**

The Green Arrow ziplined down as he approached the keypad.

" _The code is 4-5-8-7._ " Seeker said.

The vigilantes entered the warehouse as soon as the door opened. " _You won't have much time, better be quick, guys._ "

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Sara along?" Speedy asked, unsure.

"She'll be fine." Black Canary reassured her.

" _What the…_ " They heard Henry whisper.

"What's wrong?" Spartan asked.

" _The cameras are coming back online._ "

"Got it." The Green Arrow said as he fired two arrows, taking out the cameras.

" _No, you don't get it, they've improved their security, which means the rent-a-cops are gonna clock you in any moment if you don't get the hell out of there now!_ "

The Green Arrow grunted at his recklessness as he stormed off.

* * *

In the meantime, the Canary and Speedy were scouring the storage room as the crimson archer picked up a component from a shelf, triggering the alarm as two guards burst in, firing from their guns, forcing the female vigilantes to take cover and Speedy threw the shelf on the guards, taking one of them out as the Canary jumped from above on another, pummeling him relentlessly until the other vigilantes stopped her.

"Sara, stop!" Speedy barked.

"Sara!" Black Canary and Green Arrow entered as the Canary was out of her haze of rage, calming down and the vigilantes fled the scene.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

Henry sighed in relief before another monitor beeped, with Ray Palmer on the screen.

" _Hello, is anyone there?_ "

"Mr. Palmer." Henry approached the screen. "My name is Henry Fyff. I'm one of Oliver's associates, I'm here to help. Don't worry, we're working on getting you back to your original size, it's gonna be fine, I promise." He assured him as Ray sighed in relief.

" _Thank you. Now we just have to figure out…_ " Ray paused as a veil of shadow covered him and Henry paled, worried and upon seeing the large face of Damien Darhk behind the young billionaire, he swallowed hard as the screen went black a moment later.

" _Holy shit…_ "

* * *

As Laurel and Thea accompanied Sara home, Diggle, Henry and Oliver talked at the table.

"I assume things didn't go as expected." Henry said.

"Sara… she… had a moment." Oliver explained as Henry nodded.

"Laurel and Thea took her home." Diggle added.

"Are you sure it was Damien Darhk?" Oliver asked.

"One hundred percent. He's among the top most dangerous in A.R.G.U.S. database, that's not a face you forget, Oliver." Henry said, worried. "Now things are at least three times as hard. What are we gonna do? We're gonna need a really good plan, considering that Darhk has him."

"It's actually good that Darhk has Ray." Oliver said and from the look in his eyes, it hit Henry.

"Lance. He can squeeze Ray's location out of Darhk." Henry nodded.

* * *

Later, Henry was again teaching Oliver some hacking tricks at the computer.

"No, Ollie, look, you wrote this command wrong." He explained as Oliver tried to type something on the computer before Henry clapped his hands. "Ta-da. You're jacked into traffic cameras of Star City. I thought I had taught you better than that." He joked.

"I guess relying on Felicity doing the hacking really reduced my hacking skills to nothing." Oliver said as Henry smiled.

"Don't worry, in a few months, you're gonna be back at your level, like in Hong Kong."

Diggle entered. "What you guys doing?"

"Trying to teach Oliver how to be a master hacker again." Henry said simply as Oliver chuckled and Diggle giggled for a moment.

"Do you know what I miss about our old space?" Oliver asked.

"That trunk with the bottle of Russian vodka." Diggle realized as Oliver pointed his finger towards him and Diggle returned the gesture.

"Vodka's for wimps, I prefer whisky." Henry said.

"Vodka's for wimps?" Oliver snickered.

"Yeah, Tennessee whiskey, puts some hair on your chest." Diggle said as he placed three glasses on the desk and poured the drink in them and they all raised them.

"May we get what we want." Henry toasted.

"May we get what we need." Diggle said.

"But may we never get what we deserve." Oliver finished as they drank from their glasses before Henry and Diggle turned to him, realizing what he had just said.

"Where's that coming from?" Henry asked, worried. "Is this about Laurel and Sara?"

"And Felicity." Oliver nodded. "Prometheus said that everything I touch, dies and I can't stop thinking… maybe he's right. Shado, Akio, Tommy, Sara… I couldn't even help Slade or Helena…"

"Don't let him get inside your head, Oliver." Henry reasoned. "He's just messing with you. You don't know him like I do, he's a monster and a maniac."

"He's right." Tatsu agreed upon entering. "Takeo always takes problems too close to his heart, until eventually, he doesn't believe he's the cause if he cannot fix them. He blamed himself at first for not being there for us in Hong Kong when he wrote me… but I think he has shifted the blame towards you."

"We all live in the world where people are trying to do their best when it's far too easier for them to do their worst." Henry said. "There will always be darkness inside the people… and that's the fight they need to fight on their own. Now, they can either win that fight and be better… or give up and become something… terrifying… and monstrous."

Oliver paused, considering. "Who told you this?"

"Bruce Wayne, when he once did a check-up on the work in the department where I worked." Henry chuckled.

Then Diggle picked up his phone. "Uh-huh. Copy that." After he hung up, he turned to all of them. "It's Lance. Darhk's on the move."

* * *

At the briefing, Henry showed the team the building Darhk was holed in.

"The security there's tight, I can't see how are you gonna get there. How's Curtis doing with the device?"

"We don't have enough time. He's gonna have to assemble it in the field, you'll cover him." Oliver ordered as Henry nodded.

"Wait, Curtis out there with us?" Thea asked, nervous. "Are you sure about this?"

"We need him and if something happens, Henry can protect him." Oliver explained as Henry nodded. "If Curtis can resize Ray inside, we're gonna have another hand when we get out."

"And how about one more?" Sara offered.

"Or two?" Tatsu entered as well.

"Tatsu, fine but are you sure about this?" Laurel asked, unconvinced.

"Laurel, I don't know what is going on with me but I need to know that I can control this." Sara said.

After a moment, they all gave in.

"Suit up."

* * *

The Green Arrow was hiding on the rooftop, avoiding the guarding Ghosts, about to rappel down on another building when one of the guards whacked him in the head with his rifle, knocking him out.

* * *

"These are very nice." Darhk said as he held the Green Arrow's quiver as he was chained. "Oops." He mocked as he broke one arrow in half and threw the weapons to the corner of the room. "Leave us." Darhk ordered the Ghost, who left and took off his mask, revealing it to none other than John Diggle.

* * *

" _Package is delivered. Seeker, are you ready?_ "

"Yeah." Henry said, convinced as he turned to Curtis. "What about you?"

"When I told HR I wanted a bit more excitement with my job, this really wasn't what I had in mind." Curtis said, nervous.

"Just imagine that this is like ' _Mission: Impossible_ '." Henry assured him. "Do as we say and you'll be fine."

" _Disengaging security systems, now._ " Diggle said as Henry readied to jump.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever beeeeee!" Curtis yelled as he and Henry base jumped from the rooftop, crashing a window and groaning while landing on the floor.

"You OK?" Diggle asked as Henry got up on his feet.

"Don't worry, I'm no Ethan Hunt but this isn't my first rodeo either." He brushed the shards off his clothes.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Black Canary, Canary, Tatsu in her outfit and Speedy rushed upstairs, engaging the Ghosts and took cover behind a couch as they started to fire before the Canary grabbed a pistol, firing back at them as she and Speedy shot them down before advancing forward.

* * *

"You mind if I take a little peak-see?" Darhk joked while approaching the restrained Green Arrow. "I mean, I have my suspicion of course but might as well see if I'm right, as usual."

Suddenly, the Green Arrow kicked him back and did a salto, freeing himself of the chains, grabbing the bow and arrow, firing at Darhk, who deflected the arrow with a wave of his hand telekinetically.

"Didn't you learn anything from our last round?" Darhk mocked. "I guess not." With a gesture of his hands, the chains wrapped around the Green Arrow's neck, choking him as he fell down on his knees.

* * *

The Canaries, Katana and Speedy fought off Ghosts as Curtis, Diggle in Ghosts outfit, holding a rifle and Henry, armed with a pistol found Ray.

"Mr. Palmer. How do we open this?"

"My best guess is that it needs an asymmetric cipher, you can open it in five years with NSA-grade computer." Ray deadpanned.

"Great, now what?" Henry stretched his arms. "We don't have enough time to even try and crack it."

"Can't we just enlarge him now and then use his size to break the cube?" Diggle asked.

"The quantum field won't be able to penetrate this polymer." Curtis explained.

* * *

The Green Arrow tried to free himself from the chain noosed around his neck choking the life out of him.

"You know, it is a shame that you won't get a chance to see the new life I breathe into this city, the new life I breathe into this world." Darhk taunted.

"You won't get the chance." The Green Arrow choked out before tossing a flashbang pellet which blinded Darhk as the archer escaped.

* * *

Ray looked around his cell. "OK, this place has cameras in it. Those cameras…"

"Have to draw power from somewhere." Henry realized as Ray turned on his ATOM suit.

"Henry, stand back." Curtis said as he prepared the device, firing on Ray's cell and enlarging him and destroying the glass cube in which he was trapped.

"I'm not dead." Ray said, relieved.

"Fine, now let's get out of here." Spartan said.

* * *

" _We've got Ray, let's go._ " Spartan said as the female vigilantes took down the remaining Ghosts near the exit.

"Copy that." Speedy said before she saw the Canary wrap her legs around one of the Ghosts and holding him in chokehold as the Black Canary realized her sister was giving into the bloodlust.

"Sara! No!" She, Katana and Speedy tried to stop her but unfortunately the Canary snapped his neck. "We have to go, come on."

But a flying arrow in front of them stopped them as they saw Prometheus above them. " _So, who wants to die next?_ "

"Oh, no…" Speedy whispered before Prometheus jumped down, pulling out his sword as Black Canary tried to block his attack with her nightstick but he kicked her back as Speedy tried to fire on him but he caught the arrow and threw it back at her, hitting her in the shoulder as she knelt down.

Katana stepped up, trying to stop Prometheus. "Stop this, Takeo!"

" _That's not my name._ " Prometheus said coldly as Katana tried to engage him but he dodged her attack and threw her around, sending her to the ground.

He was about to attack the Black Canary again as the Canary jumped at him but Prometheus tossed her around as she hit her head on the table, knocking her out. He was about to attack the Black Canary again before he got a closer look at her face, as her eyes and her cheeks seemed familiar to him.

" _Laurel_?" Prometheus seemed to whisper.

It seemed that Prometheus hesitated before Spartan showed up, firing at him with his gun and Prometheus used a smoke bomb to escape as Black Canary stared at where the assassin was standing a moment ago before the Canary, Katana and Speedy got on their feet, recovering.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"It's good to see you again, Ray." Oliver said as he shook his hand with him.

"Likewise." Ray then looked around. "Where's Felicity?"

Oliver sighed. "My past… is coming back to haunt me. Someone killed an… old acquaintance of mine and sent a package with a bomb as a message to me that he's coming for all of us. Felicity got hurt and is in a coma because of the explosion."

"Oh." Ray said, hurt.

"It's not very severe but for now, we need to go on without her." Diggle assured him.

"I think it's safe to say that Mr. Palmer is almost as healthy as a horse, asides from iron deficit." Henry said, entering with a tablet. "I think it's safe to assume there are no side effects from getting shrunk."

"Relieved to hear it." Ray smiled.

"So are we." Diggle nodded.

"So, this guy who wanted to make me his lab rat and that creepy ninja?" Ray asked.

"Damien Darhk. He's a leader of the organization called H.I.V.E. The other guy calls himself ' _Prometheus_ '. He's after us all, he already killed a friend of mine and blew up my house, almost with me and Felicity in it."

"Why?" Ray asked.

Oliver took a breath. "Let's just say that apparently, my past is coming back to haunt me."

"One thing is for sure, H.I.V.E. is up to no good if they wanted your tech." Diggle said.

"One other thing…" Ray remembered.

"They intercepted your message, we know." Henry nodded. "We can look after ourselves."

* * *

 _ **Later, Apartment Building**_

Oliver was on his way to Laurel as he saw Sara leaving with a duffel bag.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I can't stay around you, guys. Not like this, Ollie." Sara said sadly with tears in her eyes and guilt in her tone.

"Hey, hey. If this is about what happened last night…"

"You know that things are not going to go back to how they were." Sara said simply with pain in her eyes.

"Sara, you already left once to fight your own demons by yourself. So did I once… and in neither of these cases, things did end well."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sara asked.

"Diggle once told me that our strength doesn't come from our brawns and wits, but also from our family and our allies. Sara. It's not too late, we can still fix this, together. Let us help you. Don't let the darkness win." Oliver asked. "No matter what happens, we're in this together until the end of the line. You're not just my friend… you're my family. And no matter what, we always look out for each other and lean on to each other. If not for me, then for Laurel… for your Dad… they missed you. We all did. You don't have to do this alone anymore. Please…" Oliver insisted as Sara nodded later.

"OK. For you, Ollie." She hugged him.

* * *

 _ **Later, H.I.V.E. HQ**_

"Why did you let them go?" Darhk asked angrily.

" _I won't kill them. Not yet. I want them all to suffer as much as I have._ " Prometheus retorted coldly.

"I will not let your personal vendetta compromise Genesis." Darhk said as he telekinetically tried to fire one of his Ghosts guns at Prometheus who dodged and threw knives towards the guards behind him before jumping across Darhk's desk and slamming his face on it.

" _Next time you try this again, Darhk and I'm gonna cut your hands off. This is your only warning. I want them dead as much as you do but not before I'll show how pathetic they are in their pursuit of what they call 'justice'. Then, I'm gonna kill the archer and I'm gonna make the rest wish they were dead._

 _This is your second warning, if you even think about double-crossing me, I'm gonna cut your head off. Let's see how's your magic gonna bring you back from this. The third warning shall be your last._ " Prometheus said coldly before letting Darhk go, who was unfazed by it as he brushed his suit before one of his associates in suit entered.

"Should I hire a freelancer to take him out, Mr. Darhk?"

"No." Darhk said simply. "He will know if we try to kill him. He doesn't scare me but I'd rather if he had made mess on their side instead of ours. We don't need that kind of collateral damage. But once Genesis is finished, we're tying all loose ends."

The associate nodded.

* * *

Prometheus left Darhk's headquarters as he sat on his bike, riding across Star City into some ruined abandoned building, taking off his mask while looking at the mirror, revealing the face of an Asian in his late 30s and then he went down to the basement to check onto a young dark-haired man he had picked up a while back who was tied to a chair, staring down.

"I must say, I was expecting more. I told you not to hold back but not to kill them either."

"That woman…" The boy said. "I knew _her_ …"

"These are memories of a dead man!" Takeo said coldly. "Now, you shall be reborn as something new, something better… and once our mission is complete… we shall make Star City a better place. Now let's start from beginning. What's your name?"

"My true name does not matter." The boy said. "The only thing that matters is the mission of Prometheus."

"What is the mission of Prometheus?"

"To destroy the Emerald Archer."

"Excellent. Now, who do you hate?"

"Oliver Queen."

"And why do you hate him?"

The young dark haired man raised his head as Takeo looked into his blue eyes. "Because he destroyed me… and I will destroy him. Because he… destroyed me."

Takeo smirked proudly. "But remember, you will not kill him yet until his legacy is worth nothing, until the world sees them all as for who they all really are, as you and I see them, my friend. Once they are broken, beaten, humiliated and people see that they are no legends but ordinary men, then we shall crush them."

The young man nodded. "Yes, master."

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"Tada. I win." Thea said as she showed the cards on the table.

"Where did you learn this?" Oliver asked. "I don't think mom would approve of gambling." Oliver glared at her while Thea grabbed the chips.

"Roy taught me some card tricks." Thea quipped as Laurel glared at her and Sara and Diggle shook their heads but as Henry entered, Oliver and Diggle snickered and Laurel swallowed hard to prevent bursting out laughing and blushed while Sara and Thea cackled mercilessly while he glared at all of them, with the left half of his face and the palm of his hand covered in whipped cream.

"That's not funny, I was sleeping peacefully." Henry said as Laurel could not contain her laughter anymore and everyone burst out in another wave of relentless laughing before they all calmed down as Henry turned to Thea. "Very clever, Speedy."

"I didn't do it." Thea said defensively as Henry turned to Oliver.

"Well, Ollie, I don't appreciate…"

"Don't look at me!" Oliver protested.

Henry turned to Diggle, who just shrugged as Henry then turned to Laurel. "Fine, then, Laurel…"

"Uh-uh." Laurel shook her head while Sara could barely talk as she desperately tried to stifle her giggles.

"Man, I wish I had…"

* * *

Around the corner, Tatsu was eavesdropping on the entire conversation, smirking.

" _Well, then who? Look, guys, the bunks should be off-limits and hey, **don't laugh**!_ " Henry snapped as everyone again was starting to crack up and another wave of relentless, hysterical laughter followed. " _I know it was one of you!_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Have you been enjoying this chapter? I've got more surprises coming for the team and BTW, I've just been to the cinema on the new **Wonder Woman** film and I really enjoyed it. If you have seen it, let me know if you have caught the line hidden in this chapter._

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	7. Andy

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

The Ghosts, riding on bikes, ambushed the armored truck as it got off its course and one of them was about to execute the driver who got off as the vehicle stopped before a high-pitched sound stunned them as the Black Canary and other vigilantes showed up and the Ghosts retaliated with gunfire as Speedy and the Green Arrow took cover while the Canary jumped down and took down the mercenaries with the Black Canary, save for one who aimed at the Black Canary's head and she smirked when an incoming van sent the Ghost to the ground, with Spartan driving and Katana in the passenger seat.

"The Ghosts, they're about to knock over the armored trucks." Black Canary informed.

"Yeah, just like old times." Spartan said before following the Black Canary.

One of the Ghosts got on his feet, only to be knocked down on the ground again by Speedy, who beat him savagely and pulled out a sword before the Canary grabbed her by her hand.

"Don't!" She shouted as Speedy turned to her, her eyes widening in horror and realization upon what was she about to do.

Green Arrow shot one of the Ghosts in the shoulder as the driver pointed in a direction behind the truck.

"There are guards in the back."

"We got them. Go!" Green Arrow ordered.

The Ghost tossed an explosive device inside the truck as it exploded before the Green Arrow shot him, taking him down.

The team ran to the Emerald Archer as Speedy stared at the fire.

"They burned all the money."

"They didn't need it." Green Arrow explained. "The federal government sent this to prop up Star City Bank, H.I.V.E. just wanted to make sure that didn't happen."

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"Looks like Darhk's really not messing around, if he destroyed all that cash." Henry sighed.

"Yeah, he really wants this city to die." Diggle noted.

"Yeah but why?" Thea asked. "What does H.I.V.E. have to gain from any of this?"

"A base of operations." Oliver said. "They have to operate out of somewhere…"

"And what better spot than a dead city?" Henry realized.

"With almost dead police department." Laurel noted.

"Any luck with that tooth we got from that H.I.V.E. member?" Diggle looked at Henry.

"Not much." He shook his head. "The deterioration of that tooth was definitely not natural. Other than that, a dead end. Curtis and I've been over that thing for weeks now."

"No offense, Henry…" Sara said. "But maybe somebody smarter should take a look at it."

"Palmer." Henry realized.

"I'll call him, maybe he'll have better luck." Oliver suggested as everyone nodded in approval.

"You got a sec?" Diggle asked Oliver as Thea and Laurel left but Henry turned his attention to him as well.

"Yeah."

Diggle tossed a folder on the desk as Oliver took a look inside it, with Oliver and Henry eyeballing it, inside it disturbing information about Andy Diggle.

"What the… who gave you this?" Henry whispered.

"I got that from Lance. Who got it from Damien Darhk."

Oliver lowered his voice, disturbed. "John, this…"

"Is pretty definitive evidence that H.I.V.E. had Andy killed because his criminal operations conflicted with theirs."

"Now, hold on a second, Dig…" Henry interrupted. "This doesn't track with anything you told us about your brother at all."

"This doesn't track with what _I knew_ about Andy." Diggle said, disturbed. "I guess I never really knew him at all."

"There's gotta be some explanation." Oliver reasoned.

"John, I've seen that kind of dirty stuff revolving around a lot of agents." Henry eyeballed the file. "I don't know… maybe he was undercover or something. Black ops… a scapegoat for government…"

"It's all right there! The facts are right there!" Diggle snapped.

"Diggle, calm down." Oliver implored. "Listen… Andy was your brother and all I'm saying is that he deserves a benefit of the doubt."

"I'm with Oliver." Henry agreed as he glanced towards the file. " _These are the facts_ that you know from the _official story_. I've seen a lot of this shit around a lot of governmental operatives. Who knows, maybe unofficially he was trying to… I don't know… infiltrate and take down the people he was in cahoots with. You can never be sure if you have all the facts straight."

Diggle just shook his head, unconvinced.

* * *

 _ **The next night, Wolfman Biologics**_

Luckily, Ray had more luck with the tooth than Henry and traced the chemicals in the tooth as the team scoured the building's surroundings and entered.

"Seeker, what's next?" Spartan asked.

" _Get a sample of those chemicals, they might help us unscramble the DNA markers and I.D. some of Darhk's operatives._ "

"Where do we find those things?" Black Canary asked.

" _Second floor, northwest corner. Look for a yellow liquid._ " Seeker said after they heard clicking of keyboard.

" _Incoming._ " Green Arrow said, spotting the entering Ghosts. " _Four Ghosts at the north entrance._ "

"I'm on it." Speedy said as she rushed through the corridor and the Green Arrow engaged the mercenaries with the Green Arrow and the Canary lunged at one of them and grabbed him by his neck, choking him as Speedy took a glance at her.

"No!" The archer in crimson leather barked as the Canary woke up from her haze of rage and knocked the Ghost out instead.

* * *

Spartan, Katana and Black Canary entered a lab.

"We're in, looking for the compound."

"Got it." Black Canary said as she grabbed a vial of yellow liquid before she took cover behind the table as one of the Ghosts with an assault rifle burst in while Katana rolled down and kicked the mercenary in the legs as he fell down while Spartan entered with his gun.

" _Guys, the archers are in trouble!_ "

"Get out of here, I got this." Spartan ordered to Katana and Black Canary and they did as ordered. "Seeker, I'm going for the I.D. of the Ghost that shot at us, stand by." He knelt down next to the unconscious Ghost, taking off his mask, only to gasp in shock as he stepped back, looking at the face of the Afro-American male. His deceased brother… or at least Diggle believed him to be deceased.

"Andy?" Spartan whispered before the unmasked Ghost came to and wrapped his legs around the vigilante, knocking him on the ground before running away, leaving Spartan there, staring at shock and disbelief.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"And here I thought that the crazy shit can happen only in Gotham." Henry groaned. "How the hell is this possible?!"

"I don't know." Diggle shook his head, still shocked. "Nothing makes sense anymore. Andy… I can't believe this."

"It's obvious that H.I.V.E. faked his death." Oliver deduced. "Maybe it was a part of his recruitment…"

"You saw the file!" Diggle retorted. "You saw what kind of man my brother was, what kind of man he is."

"We don't know anything." Oliver reasoned. "Not until we hear it directly from Andy."

"Agreed." Tatsu nodded. "I think we should listen to his side of the story as well to get all our facts straight."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sara asked.

"We get him out of H.I.V.E…" Oliver suggested.

"And maybe we can flip him." Henry realized. "Maybe he can give us an insight on them."

"Oliver…" Diggle shook his head in disapproval. "How are you still giving him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because he's family." Oliver replied. "You said he was a good man, maybe he still is."

"I don't know." Diggle admitted.

"Wait…" Henry snapped his fingers. "Remember that Ghost who had you dead to rights back at the lumber mill?"

"He could have killed you but didn't." Oliver realized. "Maybe it was Andy. Maybe there's still part of him in there."

"So, what, he had a chance to kill me and he didn't, so I'm supposed to forget that he's a murderer?" Diggle asked.

"No…" Thea spoke up. "But you should still remember that he's your brother."

"I can't square that circle, Thea." Diggle shook his head. "That H.I.V.E. member was nothing like my brother. The man that my brother was, is dead."

"That kind of thinking forced Takeo and Maseo to part ways." Tatsu noted.

"You don't turn your back on your family, John, even if they turn their backs on you." Henry tried but Diggle's only answer was walking away.

* * *

 ** _Later, SCPD Gala_**

Oliver, Diggle and Alex in their suits with Laurel and Sara in their dresses were at the gala as Oliver turned his attention to Diggle.

"Alex hired a security detail if you want to sit this one out." Oliver said

"Yeah, I'll be at the bar." Diggle nodded as he left while Oliver went on the stage, preparing his speech.

"Excuse me. Thank you all for coming tonight. It is our great privilege to be here tonight to honor the Star City Police Department. These are a group of men and women who risk their lives for us on a daily basis. Never been an easy job, and it has certainly never been more difficult than it is right now in our city.

These are the people that keep our streets safe; who watch over us. They protect us. For that, I'm grateful. And so is the rest of Star City." He finished as he clapped his hands and along with him, the crowd applauded as well.

Quentin followed Oliver down from the stage. "Not bad, not quite powerful as the Green Arrow but not bad."

"Maybe I should get him to endorse me." Oliver quipped as Quentin chuckled. "Look, I need a favor from you. I need a location on one of Darhk's foot soldiers."

"Could be a little difficult, Darhk called me this afternoon into his office about a chat about how he doesn't trust me anymore."

"Wait, are you in danger?" Oliver stopped, looking at the captain of the police worried.

"I hope not." Quentin replied nervously. "But listen, when I was there, I saw something on his desk, something about Slip 52 down at the docks. Now if the Ghosts are there, maybe the one you're looking for will be there too."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you."

"Club soda." Sara offered to Diggle.

"Yeah, it has to be." He chuckled, picking the cup. "Candidate can't have his bodyguard get hammered." Diggle deadpanned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sara offered. "Resurrected siblings are kind of in my family's wheelhouse."

"It's not quite the same thing, Sara. You weren't really…"

"A member of an organization of killers?" Sara said dryly. "Look, Dig, I know you've got a lot of thoughts racing in your mind." She turned to him. "At least be glad that your brother is back."

"So that I can hold onto some false hope that he might be decent? He doesn't deserve that." Diggle replied sadly.

"If not for him, then do it for yourself." Sara requested. "You lost a part of yourself when you lost your brother. Let that gap heal."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Diggle asked with his eyes getting wet. "When I had to look my nephew in the eye and tell him that… he was never going to see his Daddy again?" He wiped his face. "The months after Andy died were the darkest one in my life and I would have given anything… _anything_ … to get Andy back. I would have sacrificed my life to have him back with his wife and his son. I would have traded my life for a stranger." Diggle realized as Sara held his arm, trying to console him.

* * *

Laurel was laughing with a man in his early 30s as Oliver approached them both. "Laurel, can you introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh." Laurel gasped. "Oliver, this is my former classmate from college and currently the executive ADA of Bludhaven, Adrian Chase. Adrian, this is…"

"Oliver Queen." Adrian smiled at him, shaking his hands. "You probably don't remember this but we actually met a couple of years ago. You tried to pick up my girlfriend."

Oliver chuckled as Laurel rolled her eyes. "I did a lot of things back then that I'm not especially proud of but I'm sure she ended up with the better man."

"Hell, no." Adrian shook his head. "She went home with you." He laughed briefly. "It's OK, I don't hold grudges. Oh, there's my wife." He said as he walked away, approaching a beautiful woman in purple dress.

Laurel gave Oliver a hard stare. "What?"

"You are so lucky Adrian is so forgiving." She said dryly.

"What? You think he'd hit me in the face in the public? I'm used to that at this point." Oliver deadpanned.

"No but he would have made you suffer." Laurel whispered in a tone that had a chill sent down Oliver's spine. "He's got very dangerous reputation as a prosecutor back in Bludhaven, it's good that you don't have any skeletons in your closet." She joked and Oliver shook his head, smiling. "He certainly could find something to make sure you'd end up in a cell for a couple of years."

"Or worse, Adrian could turn out to be a psychopath. Or Adrian is actually ' _Prometheus_ ', trying to make me suffer, and him being your friend is just an act, trying to get to us." Oliver said sarcastically, making Laurel laugh.

"What, Adrian? Never!"

Oliver chuckled as he left the gala before another woman approached him.

"Mr. Queen, it is so nice to meet you."

"Thank you." Oliver smiled.

"Do you think you can get more funding for SCPD?" She asked.

"Well, that is certainly a priority." Oliver assured her.

"That's great news, thank you."

"Mr. Queen." Oliver tensed at the familiar tone, keeping a poker face as he turned around to face Damien Darhk. "Huge fan."

Oliver shook his hand with Darhk, trying to keep the act together. "Thank you, Mr…"

"Darhk." He smiled. "I have some ideas to how I might contribute to your campaign. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course." Oliver nodded as he followed Darhk to the windows.

"It's not just about financial support. I have strong relations in the business circles, media outlets as well." Darhk offered.

"That's all well and good but I am running unopposed, so I don't totally understand how can you help me win." Oliver said, masking his feelings.

"Oh, it's not about winning, it's about how much we could accomplish if we worked together." Darhk said, unexpectedly impressing Oliver with his charisma. "And, not to be indelicate, a lot has changed in Star City since your parents had sway here. The levers of power have changed. And not understanding that is what doomed Jessica Danforth's bid."

The veiled threat was not lost to Oliver as he decided to cut to the chase. "What do you want, Mr. Darhk?"

"I read the press release about your new project, the restoration of Starling Bay." He pointed his hand towards it. "Reconsider your plan. Leave the bay as it is."

"What if I refuse?" Oliver taunted.

"Well, then you would no longer be run unopposed." Darhk promised.

"And who else…" A new female voice with a British accent but very familiar one to both Oliver and Darhk said. "Would be more capable to lead this city than Oliver Queen. A reformed playboy, trying to redeem his family's name?" Oliver turned around to face the woman he never expected to meet again, while Darhk glared fiercely at her. "Oliver Queen. My name is Miranda Tate." She offered Oliver his hand, who shook it, thousands of thoughts going through his mind right now.

"I never expected you to be interested in politics, Miss Tate." Darhk said venomously.

"I'm interested in making sure that this world becomes a better place, Mr. Darhk. I believe your consultant, Mr. Davis needs you, Mr. Queen." She smiled at Oliver who stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment before he composed himself and walked away.

"I hope we're not finished yet." Darhk said, both to Tate and to Oliver.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"You are out of your mind if you're actually considering this!" Laurel snapped at Oliver.

"Getting in cahoots with Darhk is idiotic on so many levels." Henry agreed.

"Dad's already inside H.I.V.E!" Sara added.

Oliver spoke up. "But he has lost his trust and with him compromised, we need someone else on the inside…"

"And may we remind you what had happened the last time you tried this tactic before? Infiltrating an organization of dangerous killers from within, undercover? How did that turn out?" Laurel asked rhetorically.

"They're right, this is too big of a risk." Tatsu agreed.

Later, Thea entered, with her hands bloodied and dread on her face as everyone looked at her worried.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I…" Thea spoke up weakly. "I… I almost lost it again… at the bar… an hour ago…"

It then dawned onto all of them. "And now _this_ on the top of all that." Henry stretched his arms. "How are we supposed to help Diggle and Thea at the same time?"

"I can help her." Tatsu offered as everyone turned to her in surprise. "I've heard stories about warriors who have lost themselves in the fight, not being able to control their anger and eventually found a way. I brought with me some herbs which can subdue it and I've been taught meditating techniques to balance my feelings."

"She's right." Sara remembered. "I remember that some people in the League used that method to compose themselves but I never thought of that."

"Pity that Malcolm's probably gonna say ' _no_ ' to that offer." Oliver deadpanned.

"We don't need him." Thea said with conviction.

Henry then picked his phone as he read the message. "It's Dig. He's following the Ghosts at the docks, observing, says he wants some back-up. Scouting mission, so just one more to cover him might be enough. Who's going?" He turned to the team.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Docks_**

Green Arrow and Spartan observed from the containers as Damien Darhk was able to make people around him listen to him as they swallowed some yellow pill before being spotted and fired at before they jumped down, hiding as the Ghosts searched for them before the vigilantes ambushed them in an alley between the containers, taking them down swiftly before one of them tossed a grenade and the shockwave from the explosion sent the Green Arrow flying as he hit a container with the Ghosts. Spartan got his partner on his feet, grabbing an explosive arrow and tossing it towards the Ghost rushing at them as he fell down and the vigilantes escaped as the exploding arrow took more mercenaries down.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"This isn't on you, John, it was my call." Oliver groaned as Henry patched him up.

"And I never should have let you make it. You have to let this go." Diggle demanded. "I have. You almost got yourself killed."

"I've been a lot closer to get myself killed." Oliver shot back.

"Andy made his choice."

"You don't know that." Henry implored. "You shouldn't have to give up on your brother so soon."

"Henry's right. John, you saw what was going on tonight. Those men were under the influence of something."

"A mind-control drug?" Henry asked. "You mean like Votura?"

Oliver nodded. "It has to be making them susceptible to Darhk's suggestions."

"Just because you have a blind spot when it comes to your family, don't expect me to as well!" Diggle retorted.

Henry turned to him. "John, calm down…"

"I can't calm down! Criminal or not, under the influence or not, my own brother made his choice! He let his son and wife believe he was dead for eight years. Eight years!" Diggle snapped. "And there's no excuse for that! None!"

Oliver argued. "John, you don't know…"

"Oliver, you don't know!" Diggle fumed with rage now. "You have this inexplicable way of excusing everything just because it's family!"

"It's not inexplicable! I'm asking you…" Oliver grunted from pain. "I'm asking you to have hope for Andy because I need that hope. I need to believe that no matter what happens in our lives, no matter how much darkness infects us, I need to believe that we can come back from that."

"And that's exactly that kind of thinking that got you to the League last year." Diggle noted. "Doesn't seem like you've learned much from that."

"You told him?" Oliver turned to Henry.

"No more secrets, Ollie." Henry said simply as Oliver nodded in understanding.

"How can you even consider that?" Diggle asked.

Oliver got up from the table. "We are gonna take this guy down and no idea is off the table."

"I thought you were gonna do things different now Oliver. Fighting Darhk from the inside is just fighting him from the shadows." Diggle said with conviction in his tone. "You want ideas, fine! Let's take that son of a bitch out in the light of day!"

Oliver and Henry nodded.

"One way or another, we're gonna beat him." Oliver promised as Diggle left the lair and the former grabbed Henry by his arm. "I need a favor." He whispered to his ear.

"Sure." Henry nodded. "For you, anything. What is it?"

"When you have time, find out anything you can on a woman named ' _Miranda Tate_ '. First thing, where in Star City she lives." Oliver asked. "Here's how she looks like." He handed him a sheet of paper with a portrait of a woman and Henry widened his eyes in recognition.

"Oliver, tell me that's not who I think it is." Oliver nodded as Henry swallowed. "What the hell is she doing here? What does she want?" He asked, worried.

"Just do as I say." Oliver ordered. "For now, we keep this to ourselves, at least until we find out what does she want. After that, we'll see."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Loft_**

"Hey." Ray smiled at Oliver. "I hope you don't mind, I had Curtis grab some more toys, so that I can keep working on that tooth." Then he noticed the expression on his face. "What happened?"

"Don't ask, it's complicated." Oliver said simply. "You've been here all day?" He then realized. "Look, you're back among the living, so start living like them too." He tried to cheer him up. "You can have your company back if you want. Talk to me. What's going on?"

Ray stared down for a moment before turning to Oliver. "I've been catching up on the past six months. My company, my city, my life. I feel like Tom Sawyer watching his own funeral. Except in my case, no one cares. Renaming Starling to Star City was nice but take a look at what's happening to the place, my company, this thing that I built, that was supposed to have outlasted me is now on life support."

"I thought the same thing about myself last year when that mess with the League happened. ' _What have I accomplished as the Arrow? If neither Oliver Queen or the Arrow cannot make a difference, can Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon?_ ' I felt like if I wasn't making any difference." Oliver admitted. "I didn't see the point of fighting until…" Ray nodded in understanding. "And now, at least I know what I'm fighting for. For my friends, for my family, for this city… and I'm trying to do things differently. The thing is, it takes a while to figure out your purpose. But… the first step should be to ask yourself, what do you do best?"

Ray nodded again, considering before changing the subject. "I played with the compound on the tooth; it definitely broke down the residual DNA on the tooth. It's pretty inventive, actually."

Oliver blinked. "I'm not gonna lie, I flunked from biology but I'm guessing that means that tooth is useless to us."

"Pretty much." Ray agreed. "But I took another look at the polymer, looking at what it was made of and I found faint traces of sodium fluoride from the water. It is unusual for the water to have such high concentration of it, unless it was drinking water for example like in the building that was closed down for that same very reason." He explained, showing Oliver the picture of Mueller Psychiatric Facility on the tablet. "Kind of ironic."

Oliver patted him on his shoulder. "Nice job, Ray. So don't beat yourself for thinking you've accomplished nothing."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Everyone know the plan?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, we got it." Tatsu nodded.

"What's going on, guys?" Diggle asked, entering.

"Ray may have found where the Ghosts are lurking." Henry explained.

"These guys are not gonna be easy to take down." Diggle said, worried.

"Nobody's saying we will." Oliver shook his head. "We don't have the manpower anyway, we're gonna extract Andy."

"Oliver nearly got himself killed trying to help Andy, I'm not gonna let you do the same." Diggle looked at everyone in disapproval.

"I'm sorry but what we do is not up to you." Thea argued.

"Laurel did everything she could to bring me back…" Sara spoke up. "Don't you think you owe your brother that much?"

"That's the thing, Sara, I'm not sure he does deserve it. And I don't know what Oliver told…"

"He told us the only two things that matter." Laurel explained. "Andy is under the influence of H.I.V.E. and we have to get him out."

"Like I told you, Dig, I don't think it's time to give up on your brother just yet. At least not until you try to reach him." Henry added. "Would you forgive yourself if you wrote him off too soon?"

Diggle sighed, knowing he was beaten.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Ghosts compound, Mueller Psychiatric Facility_**

" _I put on your suits infrared lenses Curtis, Ray and I made._ " Seeker said over the comms. " _With them, I can I.D. Andy under their masks, so you can extract him. Good luck, guys._ "

Green Arrow and Speedy used their grapnel arrows, flying upwards as the Canaries and Katana descended down.

"In position." Speedy informed the team over the comms.

"In position." Black Canary said as well.

"This isn't just base of operations." Green Arrow realized upon seeing the Ghosts carrying crates. "It looks like a staging area."

" _For what?_ " Seeker asked.

"Equipment. Military crates marked G6:5."

" _Damn it. It's in encrypted military database. It's gonna take a while to look into it._ " Seeker cursed after they heard clicking of the keyboard.

"Forget it, our priority is Andy, when you find him, we wait on my signal before engaging." Green Arrow instructed.

" _Yeah, I might not have that option._ " Speedy said.

" _She's been made, third floor, southwest building._ " Seeker warned.

" _I've been spotted too._ " Black Canary said as she swiftly took down the Ghosts in the corridor.

* * *

Speedy engaged two Ghosts near the stairwell. "I need to get a visual on our target." One of the Ghosts grabbed her from behind in chokehold.

" _Hang on._ " Seeker said. " _The Ghost on your right! You got him!_ "

"Actually, he's got me!" Speedy groaned. She slammed Andy to the wall but he was able to match her close combat skills as he cornered her in the elevator, attacking her with a knife as the elevator closed and opened at another floor, with Andy pushing her out to a nearby hallway and it took a while for her to get an upper hand before she knocked him down on the ground and subdued him by shooting an arrow through his shoulder.

* * *

" _I got him. He's looks a pretty heavy though, I could use a hand._ "

" _I'm on my way._ " Black Canary said.

Outside, the Green Arrow, Katana and the Canary fought off the remaining Ghosts before more showed up with hostages and Prometheus in charge.

" _Weapons down or they all die._ " Prometheus goaded.

"Stand down." The Green Arrow ordered as everyone complied.

"Don't do this, Takeo." Katana pleaded.

" _I don't listen to you._ " Prometheus said coldly to Tatsu before turning to the Green Arrow. " _Always defending the weak and helpless, do you? There was a time you would have been indifferent but you've changed. That's what I like about you. Predictable. I know your move before you make it because I know how you think._ " He stretched his arms shortly, taunting the vigilantes.

"Do you know what am I thinking right now?" The Green Arrow asked.

Prometheus chuckled. " _Of course. You're thinking, "Who the hell is this guy?"_ "

"No. I'm thinking which one of you is my friend going decide to take out first."

Prometheus snorted. " _Just so everyone's on the same page here, I fully… FULLY intend to kill you myself. But first, I'm gonna make you suffer._ "

"It's not his fault what had happened." Katana pleaded.

" _I don't care. I'm gonna prove I'm better than him._ " Prometheus glanced at her, replying coldly. Suddenly, a 'woosh' sound went off from the sky as one of the Ghosts asked.

"It's a bird?"

"No, it's a plane…"

"No, it's…" Suddenly, a blast of bright light knocked all of the Ghosts, even Prometheus down as Atom landed.

The vigilantes engaged the mercenaries in combat as the Green Arrow lunged at the assassin, trying to take off his mask as Prometheus grabbed him by his throat.

"Show… your… face…"

Prometheus neared Green Arrow's face dangerously close. " _Not yet… Hood._ " Suddenly, an explosion and a cloud of smoke blinded the Emerald Archer as Prometheus vanished and as soon as he got up on his feet, he assisted the Atom in taking down the Ghosts while Katana and the Canary escorted the hostages.

* * *

Speedy walked down the corridor but stopped herself upon suddenly encountering Damien Darhk.

"Oh, it's Merida. Don't you think it's past your bedtime?" He said sarcastically. Speedy turned around to run, only for Darhk to stand in her way again. "I've seen something in your fighting style, you were trained by Ra's al Ghul. Tell me, how have you coped with Malcolm's death?"

Speedy froze in place, wondering if Darhk really just said that her biological father, Malcolm Merlyn was dead as he pinned her to the wall, touching her chest but Darhk scowled as nothing happened.

"That usually works." Suddenly, he groaned and let her go as a strange feeling took him over and his skin turned pale red and Speedy used the opening to run away.

* * *

" _Black Canary has Andy but she could use some help._ " Seeker told them all.

"I got this!" Green Arrow barked at Atom.

"You sure?" Atom asked.

"Just go!" Green Arrow barked as the Atom flew away, while the archer took down the remaining Ghosts, only for the last one to be shot down by Spartan who showed up. "Nice of you to show up."

"My brother needed me." Spartan smiled. "The green one."

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"Thank you all. Palmer, even you." Diggle smiled at Ray.

"My pleasure." Ray chuckled. "Feels good to do something useful, it's been a while."

Oliver cleared his throat. "So, you want your company back or…"

Ray shook his head. "No, I can't keep doing the same useless, ineffective things. I gotta do something different, take some time and figure out what that is." Oliver nodded in understanding. "But it will include the occasional super-heroing, whenever you need me."

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked Diggle who stood up.

"Well, I have a long overdue chat with my brother." Diggle pointed to Oliver and Henry. "You were right, I shouldn't have to give up on him until I'll let him explain himself, so... thanks."

"Likewise." Oliver nodded. "You were right too. About Darhk. I've been thinking about what you said, how to fight him. Fighting about him in the light of the day."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

Diggle then noticed the look in Oliver's eyes shortly. "What?"

"Back there… Prometheus, he was making things personal… _maybe too personal_ … said he knows how I think… that I was indifferent once upon a time where the weak were concerned… that was before the island… and he called me ' _the Hood_ '… he knows who I was before the Green Arrow…"

"Oliver, Takeo's an ex-A.R.G.U.S. agent. He might know about you more than most of our enemies." Diggle reasoned.

"That's the thing, Dig…" Oliver swallowed. "He may have known those things about me from Tatsu or Maseo or from A.R.G.U.S. but the way he talked… the intimacy… the closeness… it was far too personal… it was like if he was trying to prove himself. To beat me... on a more closer level than one would expect… like if he was trying to mock me for trying to be a hero."

"What are you saying?" Diggle asked.

"That I'm not sure who is Prometheus… maybe Takeo's the mastermind but… this time… and back when we were saving Ray… he fought differently than when we first met when I returned to Star City two months ago."

"Which means…"

"That maybe it's not just Takeo Yamashiro under that mask…" Oliver said.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Tatsu asked Thea.

"When Darhk tried to use their powers on me, they completely backfired. And my bloodlust was gone, for a while."

"We'll find a way to help you, Thea. And Sara." She promised as Thea nodded gratefully.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Oliver asked Henry.

"Yeah. Wasn't easy though." Henry gave Oliver an address. "What are you gonna do when you confront her?"

Oliver said nothing as he put on his costume.

* * *

 _ **Miranda Tate's Apartment**_

'Miranda' was in her bathrobe, leaving the shower when the lights flickered and she smirked as a shadow of a hooded man covered her.

"I'm impressed, Oliver. It seems that the time with the League has sharpened your edge."

The archer turned off his voice changer and put down his hood and mask. "What do you want, Talia? I thought we were done after our business in Russia."

"You and I seek the same prey… Damien Darhk." She turned to him with a stoic attitude.

"Who is he to you?"

"My enemy, just as yours. I'm settling some last blood debts." Talia smirked as Oliver scowled. "That is the way of the League." Oliver stared at her, confused. "I never told you my full name, did I?"

"No." Oliver admitted.

"It's Talia al Ghul."

Oliver stood there, stunned before the realization dawned onto him. "Ra's al Ghul was your father."

"Yes." Talia nodded. "My father and I came to be at odds, so I forged my own path… but he was still my father when you put a sword through his chest."

"If you want revenge, I'm right here." Oliver goaded.

"Revenge… yes. But not upon you." Talia said simply. "I am offering to help you kill Damien Darhk. Like I said, I'm just settling some last blood debts. Besides, my sister has already claimed the throne of Demon's Head."

"What?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"You didn't know? Your foe, the one who calls himself ' _Prometheus_ ', executed Malcolm Merlyn and gave the ring of the Demon to Nyssa."

"Why?"

"Because Takeo has his honor and it was supposed to be you on the throne. I would have understood giving the ring to my sister…" Talia glared at him. "But you were a fool to hand it to Mr. Merlyn. So he killed him himself and set things right."

"But he still killed someone I knew, just to send me a message. And there's no honor in killing an innocent woman." Oliver glared at her.

"Which is why I'm offering to help you end Damien Darhk and Prometheus once and for all."

Oliver paused, contemplating before remembering what happened the last time he accepted an offer from a member of the League.

"Who is Prometheus?" Oliver changed the subject. "I had believed it was Maseo's brother but I'm starting to think that it would be too simple."

Talia paused. "Takeo Yamashiro is Prometheus… but remember my advice, never be fooled by how things might seem… and you cannot hesitate to do whatever it takes to stop them, otherwise everyone close to you will suffer far greater pain than ever."

"Which means?"

"You don't kill him, he will make you all wish you were dead." Talia advised.

"That's not who I am anymore."

"Then you're already dead." Talia sneered at him as Oliver left, not before she yelled at him. "You cannot change who you once were and if you are not willing to do whatever it takes, then you're all already dead!"

* * *

 ** _The following morning, Starling Bay_**

"Thank you all for coming." Oliver told the crowd of reporters. "My… my campaign advisor doesn't think that saving the Bay is the right play given the state of the city." He gave a short glance towards Alex and Thea. "But I'd like everyone to know that I'm not blind to Star City's problems.

And I wouldn't be here today if I wasn't confident that this program could help solve them. And the reason I chose the Bay is because it's in the center of the city. It's out in the open. For everyone to see." He glanced at Damien Darhk who was in the middle of the crowd. "The fight to save Star City isn't going to be fought in the shadows. It's gonna be fought in the light of day.

And I promise you, all of you, that I will never stop fighting to save this city."

Oliver promised as his eyes met Darhk's and both of them stared at each other, with the flames igniting and he saw Talia behind Darhk smiling at him proudly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _BTW, I'm not sure yet what kind of role is Talia going to have here but I'm definitely not gonna make her go on revenge on Oliver like she did in S5 but though, I plan on things get heated between them a bit as they cross path as both of them are gonna try to take out Darhk._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	8. Vandal Savage - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

"Guys. We've got a major problem." Henry rushed to Oliver, Thea and Diggle. "H.I.V.E. just broke into A.R.G.U.S. storeroom, there's an experimental chemical bomb there, if they get their hands on it…"

"They won't." Oliver growled as he went to suit up.

"Wait, Ollie." Henry stopped him. "There's a magnetic arrow in your quiver, an idea of mine, it should give you guys an edge against the Ghosts."

* * *

 _ **A.R.G.U.S. Storeroom, Star City**_

Darhk dropped the man he had just drained down on the floor as he and his men approached the truck. "They could have at least tried to hide this chemical bomb. Serves them right, it's getting stolen and used against them."

A sound of 'woosh' made Darhk and the Ghosts turn around as they saw an arrow sticking on the floor and they all looked up to see Green Arrow, Katana, Speedy and Spartan. "Aww, you brought arrows to a gunfight."

"What guns?" Green Arrow mocked as he pressed a button and suddenly, the arrow dragged the Ghosts firearms and disarmed them.

"Aw, that was actually pretty clever." Darhk said, impressed before grinning. "Kill them."

The team jumped down and engaged the Ghosts, taking them all down swiftly, before Darhk touched the Emerald Archer's chest, starting to drain his life out of him. "Oh, gotta be honest, I thought we'd be doing this dance a lot longer. Night-night." He sneered at the Green Arrow as he started to pale, that until a bolt of lightning snatched the archer out of his hands and the other vigilantes disappeared in the lightning as well as the sorcerer laughed, impressed. "What was that?"

* * *

Diggle grabbed his helmet and vomited on the ground, groaning as he glared at the Flash who got them out of the storeroom. "Damn it, everytime!"

"It's the Flash?" Speedy stuttered as she turned to the Green Arrow, who nodded. "Did I know we knew the Flash?" Green Arrow shook his head this time as Speedy nodded, sighing. "We know the Flash, OK. I didn't know we knew the Flash."

"Thank you." Green Arrow said gratefully. "But I don't think you ran all the way here to protect us."

"No, not to protect you." The Flash said. "I need to protect a friend."

" _Uh, guys, I don't know what just happened to you but just so you know, Darhk's getting away with that bomb!_ " Seeker yelled.

"Yeah, right…" Green Arrow remembered as the Flash zapped away.

* * *

 ** _A.R.G.U.S. Storeroom_**

Darhk's men were loading the bomb on his truck before they vanished in a bolt of lightning…

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

… only for him and his men to end up in a cell as Quentin widened his eyes upon a bolt of lightning and strong wind passing by, causing for the papers on the desk to fly away and Quentin stared, dumbfounded to see Damien Darhk and his men behind bars.

"What the…"

"Get me out of here, _now_." Darhk seethed venomously.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"Nice new digs." Barry said, impressed, as he, Cisco, Kendra and Team Arrow exited the elevator.

"Hey." Henry stepped down. "Just so you know, Darhk was bailed out because the cops couldn't justify anyhow why did they lock him up but luckily, he doesn't have the bomb." Then he turned to Barry, offering his hand. "Henry Fyff, Oliver's new tech support. Great fan."

"Barry." He shook his hand, then pointed towards Cisco and a young tanned woman. "My friends, Cisco and Kendra."

"I'm impressed." Cisco said as he eyeballed the computer. "You've got quite an upgrade for boosting the processing speed. Copper wiring. Clever."

"Henry's a capable technician." Oliver praised him as he shrugged.

"Hey, what about me?" Ray asked Oliver sarcastically, glaring as Thea and Diggle snickered.

"I'm Kendra Saunders." The girl stepped down, shaking hands with Henry. "I'm Cisco's…" She turned to him, pausing as he blushed, feeling awkward.

"She's my… new beautiful friend… who kisses me… occasionally."

Oliver, Henry, Diggle and Thea snickered at Kendra's reaction as the realization dawned onto them before Thea calmed down. "Hi, this is John Diggle…" She pointed to him, then to Tatsu. "Tatsu Yamashiro…" Then she turned to Ray who just showed up. "Ray Palmer…" Then to Oliver and Henry. "You already know Henry and my brother…"

"Oliver Queen." Kendra realized as Oliver nodded. "Wow." She chuckled. "First I meet the Flash and now the Green Arrow. Do you have any other surprises for me?"

"Please, no more surprises." Cisco said quietly as he glanced towards the ceiling.

"Barry said that you need our help." Oliver turned to Kendra. "Somebody very dangerous is after you."

"Yeah." Kendra nodded. "And I have no idea why."

"What does this guy even look like?" Thea asked as Barry grabbed a notepad and a pencil, drawing a sketch of a face at super-speed.

"That's him." Barry said.

"Yeah, see that's something I would never think of." Diggle said dryly.

"Kind of looks like Khal Drogo." Ray joked.

But they all noticed the expressions on Henry's and Tatsu's faces as they both saw the sketch. "What, you know him?" Barry asked.

"He looks familiar..." Henry admitted. "But I'm not sure where have I seen him before."

He turned to Tatsu, who just said. "I… I can't tell for certain."

Henry sighed and ran the sketch through facial recognition as the computer pulled out an old black and white photo of the man.

"That's him." Kendra said.

"Strange. This picture is from 1975." Henry scowled.

"Which would make him about eighty years old right now." Barry noted.

"OK, what else can you tell us?" Oliver implored Kendra.

"He said we've known each other for ages but I've never met the man before." Kendra said honestly.

"There has to be some kind of connection."

"Not one I can think of." Kendra admitted. "I just moved to Central City six months ago."

"Why did you move there?"

"I just… felt drawn to the city, I guess."

"Kendra, there's a reason this guy's after you. Think." Oliver insisted bluntly.

"Look, man." Cisco intervened. "We just came here for a place to hide out until we can figure this out. So, you can take it down a little."

"You said that you needed my help. This is what my help looks like."

"Oliver…" Barry stepped up. "I just saved you from whatever the hell the flock of seagulls was about to do and stopped them from stealing whatever it was back there, the least you could do…"

"Barry, none of us have superpowers!" Oliver snapped. "You brought Kendra into our world without knowing who she is or what this dude that is that is after her is looking for! You made all of us unsafe! So maybe you ask the questions."

"Alright, everyone calm down." Ray intervened. "I think we need to throttle back and cool our heads first. Then we can sort this mess out."

Everyone nodded in approval as Barry looked around. "Hey, where are actually…"

"Laurel and Sara are in Central City, they're visiting their mom."

* * *

 _ **Later, the Loft**_

"Look, I'm sorry about Felicity." Barry told Oliver honestly as they were enjoying their glasses of wine. "Have you guys been checking on her?"

"Once or twice but it's sketchy when she wakes up." Oliver admitted. "Look, those… five months with her were good… but to be honest, I missed this. And… looking back… with Felicity, it felt like there was this void inside me that not even she could fill." Oliver admitted.

"Meaning?"

"I'm starting to think that maybe it was better if Felicity and I were just friends, in hindsight, the decisions where she was involved… now I'm not so sure whether I would approve them or not… Ray's suit, Roy faking his death… the first two years, I appreciated her company but with what's been happening lately…"

"Prometheus?" Barry asked and Oliver nodded.

"He says that everything I touch dies and when I look back…"

"You blame yourself for all those you've lost." Barry realized as he saw the guilt in his eyes. "Maybe the problem is that you've spent so long in the dark, you can't see that there's a light in you, Ollie." He reasoned. "Look, if you were as toxic as this Prometheus guy believes, do you think they…" He nodded towards the couch where their friends were, trying to make his point as Oliver stared at them, contemplating and not answering. "Why would they stand by you, no matter what? Look at the progress you've made as the Green Arrow."

"Maybe… But… someone recently told me that if I will focus on the high road, instead of being willing to do whatever it takes…"

"You mean like killing?" Barry asked but Oliver ignored him.

"…everyone around me will suffer." He finished.

"Nobody's perfect and I'm not saying that you should not be willing to kill…" Barry admitted. "But… ask yourself, what are your decisions going to cost you in the end?"

"Maybe." Oliver shrugged. "Prometheus thinks that I ruin everything I touch, which means I…"

"Don't let him get inside your head." Barry tried.

"All I'm saying is that my friends might deserve better than what I give them." Oliver said. "I… I'm not sure if I can afford to let them all carry my burden."

"Maybe, if a right person carries that burden for you." Barry tried.

"Who?" Oliver blinked as Barry glanced towards a picture of Laurel, Sara, Thea, Tommy and Oliver from a couple of years back and then he realized who had Barry in mind. "I tried that with her before…" He shook his head.

"Maybe neither of you were ready back then… who's to say you are not now?"

Oliver considered Barry's words as he stepped up in front of the balcony, clearing his throat. "I would like to propose a toast. I wish it just wasn't the dark times bringing us together…" Suddenly, Barry zapped next to him, snatching his glass of wine as Cisco, Ray and Henry snickered.

"But it is friends like you who make those dark times worth having."

"What a guy, steals my drink, steals my words." Oliver took his glass back. "As I was saying."

"Cheers."

They all raised their glasses and drank as Barry approached Cisco, talking to him in private while Oliver went to the corner of the loft.

He picked up his phone and called Laurel and after a moment she picked up. " _Hey, Ollie. Is everything OK?_ "

"Yeah." Oliver smiled. "Look, I was thinking, when you get back, maybe you and I could go out for a coffee or something if you want."

There was a pause on the other side. " _You mean like a date?_ " Laurel asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we haven't hanged out for a while and I've been thinking, lately, there's been a distance between me and all of you… and after that incident with the Lazarus pit last month, I was thinking that maybe we could turn over a new leaf. I don't want to leave things on bad terms between us, Laurel."

Oliver heard some bits and pieces of whispers on the other side and he could swear he heard Sara there as well.

" _…_ _asking me out…_ "

" _…_ _I think you should go for it… I mean, you both need it…_ "

" _Yeah, I'll tell him._ " For a moment, there was buzzing on the other side before he heard Laurel's voice again. " _Sure, Ollie, coffee sounds good once me and Sara get back._ "

"Great, thanks." Oliver smiled. "See you then." He hung up when suddenly, his instincts turned on and he turned around as a bearded man with long hair and blue coat jumped through the window, bursting in and focusing his gaze on Kendra.

"I will always find you, Chay-ara." He said with lust all over his face as Barry quickly brought Oliver and Thea their bows and quivers and to Tatsu her sword.

"Don't move!" Oliver yelled, aiming at him.

"Then how will I kill you all?" The man said sarcastically before throwing several knives at all of the, while Oliver fired. Barry attempted to catch the knives in super-speed but wasn't fast enough to notice that the man threw another one towards him as it hit him in the shoulder as he stumbled on the floor. Oliver fired another arrow at the man before engaging him in close combat, while the man caught the arrow but the struggle was brief as the man kicked Oliver down on the ground and threw another knife as Barry caught it.

"Yeah, I can do that too."

Oliver got on his feet and fired but the man deflected his arrows with his fan until Thea stepped up with her bow and quiver and shot him in the shoulder as Oliver shot him in another shoulder and Thea aimed another one at his shoulder.

"Thea, no!" Oliver exclaimed but Thea already fired as the man stumbled and fell over the ledge of the balcony. "What did you do?" He stared at her in shock.

"I ended it." Thea said coldly.

"This is why we ask questions!" Oliver growled before he and Barry ran to the balcony, looking for the body but found nothing down on the street.

"Wait, where did he go?" Barry asked, confused.

"Oh, boy." Oliver groaned, realizing they were getting in over their head.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

Henry was going over the information they had so far on the man while Oliver hung up his phone.

"Lance is gonna call us if he gets any information on… whoever that is."

"I know where we can get some info." Barry suggested, glancing towards Cisco, who nodded in understanding before turning to his girlfriend.

"Kendra… I have powers." Cisco confessed and everyone, Kendra especially, stared at him in shock. "I get these vibes from people. They're visions of metahuman and I had one of you."

"Wait, so you're saying that you're a metahuman and that she might be one too?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. In these vision, you could fly. It was like you were a bird of some sort."

"A… bird?" Kendra asked nervously as Cisco nodded. "What else did you see?"

"That's it… just you… with wings."

Diggle closed his eyes and groaned at the mental image. "I swear to God, Barry, every time you show up, I wonder how much crazier things can get…" Suddenly, the lights went off and when they turned on again, everyone looked startled to see Nyssa al Ghul and members of League of Assassins accompanying her. "And… I just got my answer." He muttered.

"We need to talk, husband." Nyssa said and Thea looked surprised to see her, considering that last time she saw her, she rotted in a cell in Nanda Parbat.

"Great, more surprises." Cisco gasped. "Who the hell is this?"

"That's Ollie's wife and my sister-in-law." Thea said slowly. "Though I don't know what is she doing here…"

"Since last time you saw me was being locked up in the dungeon in Nanda Parbat?" Nyssa asked. "You may not have heard but your enemy, the one who calls himself ' _Prometheus_ ', has infiltrated Nanda Parbat, slaughtering all of Mr. Merlyn's followers himself before executing him."

"What?!" Oliver, Ray, Henry, Diggle, Tatsu and Thea shouted simultaneously in shock at the revelation before Thea remembered what Darhk had said about Malcolm's demise.

"How? Why?" Thea asked.

"That is the question to which I would like to know the answer myself." Nyssa scowled. "My father never approved of Takeo Yamashiro's approach and as far as we knew, he was indifferent to the League unless one of our agents tried to follow him… unsuccessfully, needless to say. As much as I wonder why would he involve himself in the League's affairs, there's another matter we need to talk about. About the man you seek. Vandal Savage."

"Wait, Vandal Savage?" Henry stood up. "I thought it was just conspiracy theory."

"I've never heard of him." Diggle admitted before they all turned to Henry.

"Who is he?" Barry asked.

"A.R.G.U.S. has some files on this guy but most of the people dismissed it as a fairytale. A guy who never ages, blending in with people, throughout the history, giving a shove and sowing chaos across the ages. There's this guy, some historian, who believes he was responsible for manipulating Gavrilo Princip into killing Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and also assassination of JFK. But like I said, it's just conspiracy theory."

"It's not." Nyssa said. "He also guided Julius Caesar through Gallic Wars and was one of the most trusted advisors of Genghis Khan."

"So, what?" Cisco asked, shocked. "He's like a vampire or something?"

"No." Tatsu shook her head. "I also believed that Vandal Savage was just a story but if he's real, so it's true. He's an immortal."

Kendra laughed humorlessly. "OK, we've officially stepped into crazy town. Immortality?"

"After seeing what Barry can do and the Lazarus pit with my own eyes, there's not much I won't believe." Ray said dryly.

"Also, it explains why he looks the same as on that picture from 1975." Thea realized as she turned to the screen.

"And if he is after you, Miss Saunders, not many things can protect you now." Nyssa noted, not ungently.

"I need to get some air." Kendra said as the shock flooded through her and left the lair.

Oliver turned to Nyssa. "I don't believe that she's as good as dead. I won't let an innocent woman die at the hands of this guy. And we'll find a way to take him down."

"I have no doubt you'll try." Nyssa smiled.

* * *

Later, Barry picked up his phone and answered the call. "Yeah. Whoa, Cisco, slow down, what do you mean by ' _a man with wings_ '?"

* * *

Green Arrow and Flash were in pursuit of the man who had taken Kendra while Seeker and Cisco were guiding them from the lair.

" _Guys, got them, rooftop, 57_ _th_ _Street's tower._ " Henry said.

"I'm near there." Green Arrow said as he turned the bike while Henry and Cisco high-fived in the lair. Soon enough, the winged man flied towards him. "I got eyes on him." He drew the bow and notched the arrow but the winged man evaded his shots and threw the mace at his bike, causing for the archer to fall down before he got up on his feet. "Give me the girl." He growled at the winged man.

"Not gonna do that, Robin Hood." The winged man said.

"You're making a mistake." The archer warned.

"I'll take my chances." The man smiled before engaging the Green Arrow in hand-to-hand combat.

" _Barry, they're on 54_ _th_ _, hurry!_ " Cisco called.

"On my way." The Flash said as he tried to rush at the winged man who roared and grabbed the speedster upon impact and flew up high above the ground before dropping the Flash but Green Arrow fired a zip-line arrow and the speedster grabbed the rope and safely landed on the ground.

"We need to expose his wings." Green Arrow said.

"I'm open to suggestions." The Flash nodded.

"Now you're listening to me?" Green Arrow asked, disbelieved.

"It's your city, Oliver." The Flash shrugged.

The archer aimed the bow at the winged man who evaded his arrows and swung the mace but the Green Arrow rolled down, evading the attack while the Flash spun his arms so quickly, he created small cyclones and the winged man dodged while the Green Arrow fired an arrow, shooting the winged man down as he retracted his wings and as he hit the pavement, the Flash ran around him in super-speed before throwing a lightning bolt, subduing him.

"That's new." Green Arrow noted, impressed.

"Yeah, comes in handy." The Flash smiled.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

They restrained the man to a pillar with chains, waiting for him to wake up as he tried to struggle out in vain. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked.

"You're putting her in danger and I'm the only one capable of saving her!" The man shouted.

"You have a very interesting perspective on what the word ' _saving_ ' means." Thea quipped.

"She's the love of my life, sweetheart, I was not gonna hurt her." The man replied. "You need to let me go." He begged as he tried to struggle out again before staring in shock at the sight of Kendra. " _Chay-Ara._ "

"My name is Kendra Saunders." She told him.

"In this life." The man admitted. "And I am… _was_ Carter Hall but that is not who we are."

"What does that mean?" Kendra asked, confused.

"You're the priestess Chay-Ara, I'm prince Khufu. We're lovers." He said as Cisco glanced down, heartbroken. "We've been together for 4,000 years. We're drawn to each other in each life and after we die, we reincarnate and find each other again and again and again." He summed up before trying to struggle out of the restraints again. "Now that I've found you, we need to..."

"OK, Romeo." Cisco interrupted him. "Could you pump the breaks?"

Carter took a breath before looking at everyone. "These people cannot protect you from Savage any longer."

"Do you know who Savage is?" Oliver asked as Carter nodded.

"In each life, he hunts us. And kills us. He's done it two-hundred and six times and I'm not planning on making it two-hundred and seven."

"Why does he kill you?" Diggle asked.

"His life force is tethered to ours." Carter explained. "Every time he kills us, he becomes more powerful, you do the math."

Cisco mocked. "You're 0-206 and you still think you're her best bet."

"OK. So all we need to do is find Savage and get rid of him." Barry suggested.

Carter scoffed. "Well, you can't get rid of him, my friend."

"Well, yeah?" Barry mocked. "Watch us."

"It won't be as easy as you believe." Nyssa said upon entering. "According to my scouts, Savage has left Star City a few hours ago."

"For where?" Ray asked.

"He realized that he has underestimated you…" A new female voice said upon entering and Nyssa sneered upon looking at the woman who had entered the lair, undetected while Oliver and Henry glared at her and everyone stared in surprise. "And seeks a weapon with which he can defeat you all. _The Staff of Horus_." Talia nodded towards Nyssa. "Sister."

" _Sister_." Nyssa replied with bitterness in her tone.

" _Sister_?" Everyone, except for Oliver, Tatsu and Henry asked, confused.

"My name is Talia al Ghul. One of the heirs to the Demon."

"What…" Nyssa asked with venom in her tone. "Are… you… doing here?"

"Damien Darhk." Talia replied, as if the answer was supposed to explain everything.

"I thought you had renounced father's legacy." Nyssa said, surprised.

"All I want is to settle my father's blood debt towards his most bitter enemy."

Nyssa then turned to Oliver, lowering her voice. "You are making a mistake to ally yourself with her."

"I think we can all agree that Vandal Savage needs to be stopped." Talia interrupted her as Carter nodded.

"The Staff of Horus is a relic from our past, an ancient and powerful weapon." Carter explained before looking at everyone grimly. "If Savage gets his hands on it, it's gonna be impossible to stop him."

"Since when did our lives become like from _Indiana Jones_ movie?" Cisco groaned.

"Henry…" Oliver looked at him as he nodded in understanding.

"Got it."

* * *

 ** _Later, a random rooftop_**

"So…" Kendra asked nervously as she looked down from the edge. "You just want me to jump?"

"Jump, fall, swan-dive, whatever suits you." Carter shrugged. "Just do it."

"OK, this isn't the X-Games." Cisco protested in disapproval.

"And this is how she emerges?" Oliver asked. "She just… falls towards her death?"

"Yup." Carter nodded. "Four thousand years of experience says that's exactly how. Watch and learn."

"No." Barry disagreed. "What are we doing? Why are we even listening to this guy? Come on, Oliver you're supposed to be the one that asks questions." He tried to implore.

"OK. But after what we saw, after what Cisco said, I cannot believe I'm saying it but it kinda makes sense." Oliver admitted, reluctantly though.

Kendra groaned and climbed on the ledge. "I need to try." She turned to the others.

"Are you serious?" Barry asked, worried.

"Yes, she is." Carter said simply before pushing her off the ledge as she screamed.

Barry didn't hesitate and ran down the windows to grab Kendra and get her back up on the rooftop. "What the hell was that?!" He glared at Carter, outraged.

"Saving her life." Carter said simply. "You should have emerged, something is blocking you. Well, we can just try again…"

"No!"

"We're not doing that again!" Barry and Cisco protested simultaneously before the former turned around. "Kendra, you don't have to do this. Oliver, we can stop Savage, OK?"

"Barry!" Oliver snapped.

"What?" Barry snapped back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Oliver nodded towards the corner of the rooftop, lowering his voice as Barry followed him. "What is going on with you?"

"I'm trying to keep her alive." Barry replied.

"I think we should let her jump." Oliver suggested.

"Are you kidding?"

"Barry, I get that you're desperate, you want to be the hero, you want to save her yourself but I think she has to have a part in it to." Barry scoffed in annoyance. "What?"

"It…" Barry shivered. "One day I run back in time, then next I'm fighting a telepathic gorilla and… and now what? We're chasing down an immortal madman on a rampage against a reincarnated warrior priestess? I just never thought I'd have superpowers and feel more powerless than I ever have my entire life." He admitted, exasperated.

"That part I understand." Oliver said. "But you're already helping Kendra, you've kept her alive. So now let's help her get her wings and then you can go back to Central City." Then it hit him. " _Central City…_ " He pulled out his phone. "Henry, the staff is not here, it's in Central City!"

* * *

 _ **St. Mark's Church, Central City**_

Green Arrow and the Flash entered the church as the former noticed the speedster's look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just like to speed into room usually." The Flash said.

"Uh-huh… Where do you think we'll find this thing? I haven't been in one of these in a while." Green Arrow said.

The two heroes the noticed the broken coffin as they realized it. "We're too late." The Flash said.

"Something you're not used to saying very often, I imagine." Savage said as he stepped out of the shadows with the staff in his hand as the Green Arrow notched an arrow. "You tried arrows, remember? They didn't quite finish the job, did they?"

"I will not make that mistake again." Green Arrow promised.

"Leave Kendra alone." The Flash warned.

"I can't do that." Savage rebuffed him. "While my destiny is to live forever, Chay-Ara's is to die. As is yours now." He charged the staff as the Flash ran around, evading the energy blasts coming from the staff and the Green Arrow fired but Savage deflected them all with his staff before both heroes took cover behind the seats to avoid getting hit by more energy blasts.

"Any ideas?" Green Arrow asked the speedster.

"Oh, so now you'll listen to me?" The Flash asked sarcastically.

"It's your city!" Green Arrow replied, annoyed.

The Flash lowered his head to dodge another blast. "OK, let's try to take the staff."

"Alright." The Green Arrow nodded. "On my mark."

The Flash nodded as the archer went out and fired, distracting Savage as the Flash tried to take his staff but the energy wave pushed him back and another one knocked the Green Arrow down on the floor before Savage started to speak in foreign language and laughing, impressed at the heroes. "In all my countless years, I've never encountered anyone with your capabilities. Astonishing!" He said before raising the staff and charging it but suddenly lowered it, whispering one word upon realization. " _Chay-Ara._ " Then he turned his attention again to the vigilantes while walking down the church.

"I used to enjoy slow deaths, now I find them boring."

Upon realizing what was he planning, the Flash grabbed the Green Arrow and ran out of the church as Savage banged on the floor with the staff and an explosion followed, destroying the inside of the church.

"Thanks." Green Arrow said as he got up on his feet.

"Any chance he blew himself up in there?" The Flash asked.

"Not likely."

"So, it's like a tie, right?"

"I guess."

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"That was Oliver." Diggle said as he approached Henry, Tatsu, Thea, Kendra, Cisco and Carter who were at the table. "Savage has the Staff of Horus. He wants us all in Central City ASAP."

"Laurel and Sara are already there, visiting their Mom, I'll call them, let them know we're coming by." Thea said.

"If Savage is in Central City, why are we going back there?" Kendra asked.

"So we can end this." Cisco said as he put on his jacket. "And if anybody can take down Savage, it's gonna be Oliver and Barry."

"Plus, you've emerged." Carter added. "So, it's gonna be much harder for him and together, all of us, we can take him down, once and for all."

"I'll call Lyla, she might be able to arrange a flight there for us." Henry said as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

 ** _Later, Jitters, Central City_**

As promised, Oliver and Laurel went for a coffee and with her holding Oliver's arm saw on the menu ' _The Flash_ ' coffee, he asked Barry, confused. "Since when is that a thing?"

"About eight months." Barry explained. "Maybe if you save Star City, you might get one too." He told Oliver as Laurel laughed. "By the way, we still need to get Savage."

"We'll get him." Oliver promised.

Suddenly, a little boy bumped into Oliver and Barry, dropping an action figure of the Flash on the floor as Oliver knelt down, picking the toy up and handing it to the boy. "Watch yourself, buddy." He and Barry smiled upon the resemblance to the actual hero and Laurel chuckled.

"Thanks, mister." The boy said as he ran to his mother who kissed him on his forehead and both Oliver and Laurel widened their eyes in recognition, it was their former classmate from college.

" _Samantha_?" Laurel whispered.

Oliver scowled as a dreadful thought occurred to him. ' _The boy's age and height… could it be…_ '

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _And BTW, I'm not planning the next chapter for Oliver getting flipped on for finding out about having a son and all that time traveling crap, it made me dislike Olicity even more. Also, it really bugged me (and it felt a little funny) that while the Flash saved the Team Arrow, he let Darhk and the Ghosts get away with the chemical bomb. xD_

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	9. Vandal Savage - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

The team, together with Kendra and Carter and Barry, Caitlin, Cisco got out of the vans as they entered the farm.

"A bunch of superheroes in a farmhouse?" Thea noted. "I feel like I've seen that in a movie before."

"We need a secure location." Oliver explained.

"What's wrong with S.T.A.R. Labs?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, nothing, if you forget about the revolving door you put in so the bad guys can come and go as they please." Oliver said with sarcastic tone.

"Remind me what happened to your old lair and the lair before that." Caitlin shot back.

"Savage only let Barry and I live because he felt Kendra start to emerge as Hawkgirl and went after her." Oliver said as they all entered the farmhouse. "He can sense her and Carter's presence and we're not gonna make it easy for him by staying at the city limits."

* * *

"We need to find a way to neutralize Savage's advantage." Oliver suggested as he put down on the table his bag. Then he turned to Barry, who just entered. "Barry, you're late."

"Sorry, turns out it's not easy to find the ass end of nowhere." Barry said sarcastically.

"No kidding." Cisco snorted. "The roaming charges alone are gonna bankrupt me."

"I brought A.R.G.U.S.-issued satphones just in case." Henry said as he patted his bag. "Untraceable, so that it's not easy for Savage to find us."

"We were discussing how to take away Savage's newfound power." Oliver informed Barry.

"The staff of Horus." Carter added.

"Yeah, it's protected by some kind of energy field, I couldn't lay a finger on it." Barry noted.

"What if we tried making some insulated gauntlets?" Caitlin suggested.

Cisco nodded in realization. "Oh, yeah, the magnetic shielding could disrupt…"

"Staff's magnetic polarity." Henry and Ray agreed simultaneously.

"Well, while the geek squad works, we need to know everything there is to know about him."

"Well, I googled reincarnated nutjobs and came up with nothing." Thea quipped.

"Kendra and I would be the reincarnated nutjobs, Savage is merely immortal." Carter noted.

" _Vandal Savage_?" Sara raised her brows. "Nobody was ever able to defeat him." She shook her head.

"We've faced worse odds before." Oliver said confidently.

"Yeah but… immortal?" Laurel asked, unsure.

"Welcome to the new normal." Thea said sarcastically.

"I already made a call to A.R.G.U.S." Henry said. "They'll have sent what they've got on Savage by sundown."

"Laurel, Thea and I will check the police reports." Sara suggested and Oliver nodded before turning to Kendra.

"We need to find a way to utilize your new ability."

"My ability?" Kendra asked.

"Might give us an advantage."

"Whatever you do, don't let him train you." Barry said quickly, earning a glare from Oliver. "I'm sorry but when it rains, I can still feel where you shot me with your arrows."

"I'll handle the training then." Carter offered.

Oliver walked out as Laurel noticed the look in his eyes. "Ollie, is everything OK?"

"What?" Oliver turned to face her.

"You've been acting a little off since we saw Samantha and her son at Jitters. What's going on?" Laurel asked, worried.

"I…" Oliver paused. "Honestly, I'm not sure yet, maybe it's nothing but… look, I promise I'll explain everything once I figure the whole thing out but please, let me handle this on my own for now." Laurel blinked, confused. "I… I'm not trying to keep anything from you, I… I just want to be sure I know what I'm going into before jumping to conclusions."

"OK." Laurel nodded, confused.

* * *

 ** _Samantha Clayton's House_**

Oliver drove down to follow Samantha as her son entered the car and she turned around and stared at him shortly before recognizing him. " _Oliver_?"

"Hi." Oliver smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She rushed to him.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced but I was in town the other day and I saw you with your son…"

"William."

"William? That's a nice name." Oliver chuckled.

"Oliver, what are you doing at my house?" Samantha asked.

"I saw you and William together and he's what… nine? And you know, we had a thing ten years ago and…"

"OK, let me stop you right there." Samantha interrupted him. "William isn't yours." Oliver nodded. "I told you I lost our baby, Oliver and I met William's father two months after moving to Central City."

"Mom, we'll miss the game!" William called out.

Samantha sighed as she turned to her car. "I'm sorry, I have to go." The boy's cap slipped out of her hand as Oliver picked it up and brushed off the dirt.

"Wish William luck for me, will you?" Oliver asked.

"I will." Samantha nodded as she entered her car and Oliver looked at the hair he had picked from the hat as he could not shake off the dreadful thought from his mind ever since he saw Samantha and William in Jitters the other day.

Then Oliver's cellphone buzzed as he picked it up, wary. "Hello?"

" _Oliver, my sister and I have arranged a meeting with Vandal Savage._ " Talia said.

"Why?"

" _As much as I admire your confidence and boldness, your chances are very slim against such a foe, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Even our father was afraid to face such an enemy and so believe me, the wisest course of action here would be the diplomatic one. The speedster has already been informed of the meeting._ "

* * *

 ** _Later, abandoned warehouse in Central City_**

The Flash zapped in as Green Arrow, Talia and Nyssa were already waiting.

"Thank you for coming." Green Arrow said. "I know that this is more than a little crazy."

"Since the Kill Bill sisters asked so nicely, tell me that we're not gonna negotiate with terrorists. Or, you know, 4,000 years old bad guys." The Flash said.

"Just think of it more as a fact-finding mission. Maybe Savage slips up something we can use to our advantage."

Talia laughed. "You have grown clever, I must admit but no man can outwit Vandal Savage.

"How do you know so much about Savage anyway?" Flash asked the al Ghul sisters.

"We know nothing about him. No one ever could find out anything about him." Nyssa said grimly.

"And that is why even our father was afraid of him." Talia added.

"And that's not the only reason to be afraid of me, I assure you." Savage said upon entering. "Thank you for joining me."

"What do you want?" Green Arrow asked bluntly.

"What all living things want, not to die." Savage replied.

"I thought that wasn't a problem for you." The Flash said sarcastically.

"Only if I take the life force from Prince Khufu and priestess Chay-Ara."

"Kendra and Carter." The Flash corrected.

"The three of us are locked in a vicious circle played out over thousands of years. None of your concern." Savage warned.

"You've made it our concern." Green Arrow said before notching an arrow and firing into Savage's shoulder who grunted briefly and pulled out the arrow with little to no struggle or signs of pain, much to the Flash's shock.

"Robin of Locksley. I taught him how to use a bow and he taught me how to not feel pain." He approached both vigilantes, sneering at the Flash. "The only way for you and yours to live through this is to render onto me what is mine.

Turn over Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara within 24 hours, or I will lay waste to this city, killing everyone that you hold dear." Then he turned to the Green Arrow. "And after that, I will travel to your home, and do the same thing there."

"All right, I'm just curious. Did you rehearse that in the mirror this morning or all this just off the cuff?" The Flash asked as Savage laughed before walking away.

"Why would you risk the lives of your friends and family for two strangers? Two-hundred and six times I have killed them." He then turned to them again. "What hubris possesses you to make you think you can prevent me from doing so again?"

"Not hubris. Hope." The Flash corrected.

"I came to this meeting out of curiosity, it is now sated." Savage said. "I came to this meeting out of curiosity, it is now sated. Bring Khufu and Chay-Ara to Jurgens Industrial in 24 hours or I will see you dead and buried under the bodies of your loved ones." He walked away and threw the arrow on the floor.

"We're not giving up Kendra and Carter." Green Arrow decided.

"You are fools to intervene." Talia warned the vigilantes. "This is a cycle that has played out for four thousand years!"

"Savage is immortal but he's not a god." The Flash noted optimistically.

"Do not underestimate him." Nyssa said.

"No one was ever able to defeat him. As much as I admire your wits…" Talia growled. "This time your luck just might run out."

* * *

 ** _The following morning, the hideout_**

"Twenty-four hours."

"Until _what_?" Kendra asked.

"Until we are supposed to hand you and Carter over to Savage or…"

"Savage lays waste to Central City." Carter realized as Oliver nodded grimly. "We've been through this before. 1887, the Huang He floods, Savage killed nearly two million people to get to us. And he did."

"There's gotta be a way to beat him, we just need to figure it out. Savage may be immortal but he's not invincible." Henry said.

"Henry's right, we weren't helping you then, we are now." Oliver nodded. "We've got twenty-four hours to come up with a plan."

"No, this is insane!" Kendra disagreed. "My life isn't worth millions of people's lives!" She walked out.

"Kendra!" Carter called out. "I'll talk to her."

"I got this." Cisco volunteered but Carter stepped up.

"I said I'll talk to her!"

Cisco glared at Carter, annoyed as he left the house. "Here's an idea: why don't we just toss him over to Savage!"

"I'm not sure if he's actually helping either." Oliver admitted. "I think you need to talk to her later, too." He turned to Cisco, who laughed humorlessly.

"That guy is a jerk but destiny says that they're supposed to be together and…"

"What I'm trying to say is that you know Kendra better than he does." Oliver said reasonably. "If anyone can reach her, it is you."

Cisco nodded. "Fine, I'll try if this angel…" He glanced at Carter. "Can't fix her broken wings." After a 10 second argument between Kendra and Carter, he intervened.

Henry then picked up his phone. "Uh-huh. Thanks." He hung up before turning to everyone. "I think we might have something on Savage." He went out and picked up the tape recording from the courier from A.R.G.U.S.

* * *

 ** _CCPD_**

"OK, here you go." Barry handed Oliver a paper with DNA results. "I compared the hair strand to the blood sample you gave me. I'm still not sure what this has to do with Damien Darhk, but the Y-chromosomes match. Are you OK?"

Oliver stared for a moment at the paper in shock as the realization dawned onto him before composing himself. "Thanks for this, it's a big help." He said as he walked away.

* * *

 ** _Samantha Clayton's House_**

Samantha was reading the newspapers on the front porch while her son was playing with the action figures before she noticed Oliver standing in front of the house, seething, on his face pure anger as she ordered William to go inside while realizing that Oliver _knew_.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know what are you trying to accomplish here, Oliver…"

"I _know_ , Samantha." Oliver said bluntly. "I know that William is my son."

"OK…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded with a forced calm tone.

"Just keep your voice down." Samantha implored. "Your mother told me _not_ to."

" _What_?" Oliver asked, anger burning up slowly.

"Your mother offered me a million dollars if I told you that I miscarried." She explained.

"My mother was a complicated person but she would never do that." Oliver said in denial.

Samantha let Oliver in as he saw the photos of her and William happy before she handed him an uncashed check signed by Moira Queen. "I never cashed it. I didn't need her money to know I didn't want her anywhere near my child."

"Or me." Oliver realized, his heart being stabbed by an icy dagger.

"So what, he could be just like his dad? Punching out paparazzi and getting young girls knocked up?" Samantha argued, walking into the kitchen.

"Samantha, I'm not that person anymore." Oliver reasoned.

"I know." She nodded as she closed the fridge. "You're running for mayor, your mother was killed, your friend Tommy. But can you really tell me that your life is any less crazy? Can you honestly tell me William isn't better off with your world kept away from his?"

"No, you're right. I'm being selfish." He admitted. "But I want to know my son and I think a young boy deserves to know his father."

"He's happy, he's well adjusted. I don't want to risk that he will get sucked into your orbit." Samantha noted as she put the dishes into the sink. "That means he can't know you're his father. And no one else can either. I don't care if that sounds harsh, I'm his mother and I will do whatever I feel I have to do to protect him."

"I understand that." Oliver nodded. "But… I'm trying again with Laurel and we haven't been on best of terms lately and we're both trying to start over. Please, don't ask me to lie to her or my sister of all the people. I've hurt them both far too much and if I keep _this secret_ away from them… I'm afraid I might lose them both forever this time if they ever learn that I lied to them."

Samantha stared at him, seeing the guilt and pain on his face as she sighed, not wanting to force him to lie to his family and to his current girlfriend also feeling guilt due to cheating on Laurel. "Alright. You may tell Laurel and Thea. But no one else, please."

* * *

 ** _Later at night, the hideout_**

"Oliver, you were right." Cisco told him. "The gauntlets won't work because they're missing a critical element."

"How do you know?" Diggle asked.

"Because I remembered." Kendra explained. "I remembered how Savage killed us the first time, back in Egypt."

"I've never been able to remember our first death." Carter noted.

"These sky rocks, meteors, they fell and they completely destroyed the royal palace."

"Wait, that calamity that professor Boardman talked about." Henry realized as Kendra nodded.

"The meteors, they had a glow above them and Savage's staff had two gemstones with the exact same glow."

"Which means that the gemstones might be of the same element as the meteorites." Barry realized.

"Egyptians could have used those rocks in craftsmanship." Henry noted.

"And the minerals glow in proximity to each other." Caitlin added.

"Like Sankara Stones." Cisco added.

"Wait, the Indiana Jones reference was the only thing I understood." Thea said.

"Two pieces of the same meteorite, like the Nth metal…"

"That's how we beat Savage." Cisco and Ray realized.

Barry quickly ran to Keystone Museum of Natural History and picked the piece of meteorite as everyone got to work.

"What's the plan, G.A.?" Henry asked.

"We're dealing with an immortal. It's all hands on deck." Oliver decided.

* * *

 _ **Jurgens Industrial**_

"Wonderful to see you again my love." Savage told Kendra.

"I will never be your love." Kendra told him.

"I know. It always makes this…easier." Savage said as he pulled out a dagger. "Chay-Ara…" He eyed Kendra with lust. "Parting is such a sweet sorrow."

Suddenly, the Green Arrow fired the arrow, shooting the restraints Kendra and Carter had as the latter engaged Savage who knocked him on the floor.

"Now, Kendra!" Green Arrow yelled as Kendra extended her wings and flew at Savage who fell down as a black van drove in and Green Arrow and the Flash dodged the staff's blast and Savage turned around, firing at the van as Black Canary, Katana, Speedy, the Canary, Spartan and Seeker got out with Black Canary using her Canary Cry and Seeker, Speedy, Atom and Spartan firing on Savage who retaliated with another blast, causing for all of them to dodge. They tried to engage Savage in close combat but he took them all down effortlessly with his thousands of years of experience before the Flash snatched the staff.

"Get clear!" He yelled as everyone except for the archer fled the warehouse. "The gauntlets are working!"

Green Arrow helped the Flash hold the staff and putting all their strength into it, they evaporated Savage into a pile of ashes as the staff vanished in a glow of blue light.

"Did we do it? Is he gone?" Kendra asked.

"Looks like it." Spartan said.

* * *

 ** _Later, the hideout_**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Thea asked as she, Laurel and Oliver were talking privately in the room.

"There's… no easy way to get it out." Oliver admitted. "I… I have a son."

"You… WHAT?" Thea exclaimed, her eyes widening to size of table tennis balls as Laurel just gasped, widening her mouth.

"I… Just let me explain, please." Oliver raised his hand before it clicked for Laurel.

"Wait, that boy that we saw with Samantha the other day…"

Oliver nodded. "Around ten years ago, we had a fallout, if you remember." He turned to Laurel who nodded. "I… I don't remember much but after that, I spent the whole night at one party and I drank… a lot… and…" He took a breath. "The next thing I remember was waking up in bed with Samantha."

Thea blinked. "You…"

Oliver nodded. "Of course, when she told me, I freaked out and told Mom. Not long after that, Samantha told me she lost the baby. I haven't seen her since then… until a couple of days ago and it didn't take long for me to put it together that Mom had paid Samantha off to lie to me about our son."

"That's why you were acting weird yesterday." Laurel realized. "You talked to her, did you?"

"She told me that I could get to know William if I didn't tell anyone, otherwise…"

"You'd never see him again." Thea realized too.

"And in hindsight, he's been better off without being too deep in my life." Oliver noted and Laurel and Thea nodded, conceding his point. "But I made a compromise that I wasn't going to lie to you two anymore. I understand if you're mad…"

"For lying?" Thea asked rhetorically.

"For cheating on me?" Laurel added. "I wish I could say 'no' but…" She took a breath. "That's not who you are anymore. Look, I'm not gonna lie, I might never get past the fact that you cheated on me but… like you said, maybe we should start over."

* * *

Sara and Ray were walking down the plaza as they encountered a man in beige trench coat and a moustache, talking with a British accent as he approached them.

"Miss Lance. Mr. Palmer."

"Yeah?"

"Can we help you?" Ray and Sara stared at the man confused.

"My name is Rip Hunter. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"A time-traveling spaceship?" Diggle asked, his mind blown for the mental image.

"Apparently, Kendra and Carter are the only ones who can defeat Savage." Sara explained.

"But the people you'll work with, some of them are loose cannons." Barry noted in disapproval, imagining working with his nemesises.

"What do you guys think?" Oliver turned to the rest.

"If you believe that by joining this guy you can make a difference, why not take it?" Henry said simply.

"If Savage is alive, you need all the help you can get to defeat him, no matter who they are." Barry agreed.

"Yeah." Thea nodded.

"I think you should go. Be a hero in the light." Laurel said as everyone else nodded and gave Ray and Sara a hug and final goodbye but before Sara left the doorstep, Cisco stopped her.

"Wait, Sara. I've got something for you." He handed her a box in which was a white costume and Sara let out a devilish smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _This isn't the last time Ray and Sara are making their appearances in my story, they will return, I have plans for them when the finale of the story comes._

 _Plus, I think that Oliver would have been cautious enough to make sure everything's ticking as planned but because of the venomous relationship with Felicity, he stopped being as meticulous as he would have been, which means that I think that the time-traveling crap also could have been avoided if Blondie had not flipped on him and made him lose focus._

 _For those who are confused about how did Savage return to life, in **LoT** 1x01 **Pilot** , Rip said that until Kendra or Carter deliver the killing blow, Vandal Savage can restore himself from a single cell, to answer your question_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	10. Dark Waters

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 _ **Starling Bay**_

"Ollie!" Thea called him as she and Alex approached him.

"Hey. How are we doing?" Oliver asked.

"It's actually a pretty great turnout." Thea noted as she watched the people clean up the bay.

"Who knew people would rather pick up garbage than celebrate the holidays, huh?" Alex chuckled.

"Not bad for a 'hippie, crunchy campaign proposal', huh?" Oliver asked as Alex smiled.

"Nobody likes 'I told you so', except apparently Star City, your approval rating is up 10%." Alex told him.

"I have an approval rating?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"Yes, you do." Thea nodded.

"Welcome to politics, Mr. Queen." Alex said happily.

"Mr. Queen." A reporter called him.

"Yes. Excuse me." Oliver approached the news anchor.

"How do you feel about inspiring so many people to come out here today?"

"I didn't inspire anyone. This is the city I remember and it's the city I know we can be again."

"Thank you for your time." The anchor said as Oliver nodded.

"You have people picking up garbage when they should be picking up presents. You missed your calling." Diggle deadpanned.

"How are you doing?" Oliver asked him, worried.

"My brother's home for the holidays, Oliver. He's in a cage, but he's here." Diggle said. "I wish I could trade places with Henry, he's having a happy family Christmas with his sister and nephew in Gotham."

"We're gonna get Andy out of Darhk's influence, John. That is a promise."

Suddenly, a drone showed up, shooting at the crowd, causing for people to run and take cover. Diggle tried to shoot down the drone until Tatsu pulled out a knife, throwing it at the drone, causing for it to lose control and fall into the water.

* * *

 ** _Later, the lair_**

"Any news on the victims?" Oliver asked.

"Some are being released, some are still in surgery." Tatsu said.

"It's a miracle no one died." Laurel noted.

"Despite Darhk's best efforts." Oliver growled.

"Are you sure that this was H.I.V.E.?" Thea asked as Oliver turned to her and she nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"There were kids there." Oliver whispered as Thea picked up her phone.

"It's Alex, he's saying that every news in the country is looking for a comment from you."

"No comment." Oliver shook his head.

"Ollie, we have to give them something."

"What do you want me to say?" Oliver turned to his sister. "I asked people to come down, they almost died. When we have a plan to get Darhk, then I will talk to the press."

"I know H.I.V.E. wants this city to die, but going after a volunteer event, it just seems a little overkill." Laurel noted.

"Two weeks ago, Darhk warned me to back off my plan to clean up the bay, today he went after civilians. This is important to him for some reason! We just need to understand what that is." Oliver said, giving Diggle a look as he realized what was he up to.

"Last time I tried to talk with my brother, it didn't go too well."

"Try talking to him again. A couple of weeks in a cage will change your perspective. Trust me."

Later, his phone buzzed as Henry called. " _Ollie, I just saw the news. It was Darhk, was it?_ "

"Who else?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

" _Look, guys, if you need help, I can…_ "

"No. No. I can't ask you to leave your family when they need you, not after what you've been through. We can handle this."

" _Look, I hope you have a plan because it's obvious that H.I.V.E.'s not messing around._ "

"I… There might be a way." Oliver admitted. "But…"

" _You do this, you're painting bullseyes on your backs._ " Henry realized and sighed. " _Honestly, if I were you, I'd do whatever I would have to but you need to watch your backs like if your lives would depend on it._ "

* * *

 ** _Later, Starling Bay_**

"Thanks for coming." Oliver told the team. "I've been trying to figure out how to deal with them. Sort of think that the best way is telling the truth."

"It's the only play we've got, man." Diggle noted.

"The H.I.V.E. has us outnumbered, if we have any chance of stopping Darhk, we need to ask this city for help." Thea implored.

"Yeah, I guess we don't have a choice and Henry thinks the same." Oliver sighed. "But if we do this, it's gonna paint a target on all of our backs."

"We can take care of ourselves." Laurel assured him.

"Let's light them up." Thea said.

Oliver took a breath as he approached the reporters and cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming, everyone. As today's tragedy has reminded us, we're at war. For 6 months, we have been besieged by a nameless and a faceless organization that seems hell bent on destroying our city. You know them as the Ghosts. And while they may be anonymous, their leader is not. He has a face, he has a name, and I think that it is high time the people of Star City know the truth about who he is." He pulled out a photo of Darhk. "His name is Damien Darhk. He controls the Ghosts on behalf of an organization known as H.I.V.E.. H.I.V.E. wants this city to die. Now, I will be distributing this, the only known photograph to every news outlet and social media feed in the country. For months, this man has made afraid to walk the streets; I suggest that we return the favor. We will also be setting up a hotline. Now, individually, Mr. Darhk may be able to defeat us, but united, he doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

 _ **H.I.V.E. HQ**_

Darhk seethed, glaring at the TV as it cracked and his associate quipped. "Congratulations, Damien, you're famous."

* * *

Elsewhere, Prometheus was watching the news as well as he shook his head. " _Bad move. Very bad._ "

* * *

 _ **Miranda Tate's Apartment**_

Talia just smirked while watching. "Well, you have him in check now, Oliver but do not underestimate him. He still has more pieces on the board than you do."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"That should get his attention at the very least." Oliver said as the team entered.

Laurel got to work with the hotline as Thea looked at Oliver. "In the meantime, you should prepare for your Christmas party."

"Thea, we just waved the red flag in front of a bull." Oliver disagreed.

"That does not mean the bull is gonna charge right away." Diggle argued.

"And that doesn't mean we can put our entire lives on hold in the meantime." Thea pointed out.

"You can't throw a grenade and go to ground." Diggle added.

"John is right." Thea agreed. "As much as your speech was about outing Darhk, it was also about sending a message that you're not afraid anymore and cancelling your Christmas party is sending the opposite message."

Oliver paused, contemplating. "OK, talk to Lance, see if he can get some extra security for the party."

* * *

 ** _Later at evening, Oliver's campaign office, the Christmas party_**

"You were not kidding with the security." Thea told Diggle. "Where did you find these guys?"

"A friend of mine is from SEAL, he knows someone who knows someone who knows someone." Then he saw Oliver and Laurel together, holding their hands before it all clicked and shook his head and sighed.

"What?" Thea asked him before looking at her brother. "Oh. He didn't…"

"Looks like we need to talk." Diggle said as Thea tensed, not looking forward to see what was going to happen. Oliver turned his attention to his bodyguard who glanced towards a corner and he nodded.

"Hey."

"Oliver. What are you doing?" Diggle asked, frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Oliver frowned before Diggle glanced towards Laurel. "I…"

"I mean, Laurel? What about Felicity?" He asked, visibly disapproving.

"John, I… it's not… we're just trying to start over again after that incident with the Lazarus pit, that's all." Oliver tried to explain but Diggle just snorted.

"Looks like more than starting over. Every time you two are close to each other, you get your judgement clouded. I thought you were happy with Felicity, how is she gonna feel once she wakes up?"

"I… I'm not trying anything with Laurel yet, Diggle." Oliver said with a forced calm tone. "I just don't want to leave things on bad terms with her."

"I can understand that but Felicity would not take that well if she would be here." Diggle noted.

"I know that." Oliver said, annoyed. "But… I'm just starting to think that things could have been different if she was not here." Diggle took a breath, considering. "All I'm saying is… sometimes I wish I didn't need her approval in everything. I was happy with her, yes… but… looking back… it didn't feel the way I thought it would. Sometimes, it feels like it was better when she and I were just friends."

Diggle sighed. "All I'm saying is, where Laurel is concerned, you tend to have a huge blind spot and Felicity is not going to take that well, once she wakes up."

Suddenly, gunshots rang out as most of the people crouched in panic as the Ghosts, with Darhk in charge entered. The guards pulled out their guns, only for Darhk to telekinetically disarm them.

Darhk smiled as he drank the glass of wine. "Malbec, nice. How did you know that was my favorite red? So full-bodied, so full of life. Unlike your security outside. Oh, and in my defense, they fired first. I guess my invitation was lost in mail." He chuckled. "Kidding, it's not my style anyway."

He turned to Oliver. "I'm here to have a word with the man with the hour."

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Well, something I can't have apparently." Darhk said bluntly. "Your loyalty, your allegiance." He approached Oliver in dangerous proximity. "I told you there was a price to pay if you refused."

"I made that decision, not these people." Oliver tried to reason. "Let them go."

"I wish I could do that, I really do. But sometimes the way to teach someone a lesson isn't too punish them, it's to punish the one he cares about most. Bye-bye." And with one swing of Darhk's hand, Oliver flew through the glass wall and hit the floor, losing consciousness. "Take them." Darhk ordered as the Ghosts surrounded Laurel, Diggle and Thea.

* * *

As Oliver woke up, Tatsu and Quentin helped him get on his feet. "Oliver, they have Laurel, John and Thea."

"What?" Oliver asked, still in shock.

"It was all over before it even started, they didn't stand a chance and neither of us could make a move without exposing ourselves." Quentin explained. "And I'm not sure that was the right call."

"It was." Oliver assured him. "We need to track Darhk, you need to dig up everything that you can, OK?"

"Yeah, I'm on it." Quentin nodded, rushing out.

"Alex!" Oliver turned to his campaign advisor.

"Police are gonna ask you about what happened."

"Take care of these people, get them home, if they need medical attention, pay it out of the campaign fund." Oliver ordered.

"Of course." Alex nodded. "What about the police?"

"Stall them!" Oliver said as he and Tatsu left the office.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

After a vain night of interrogating the Ghosts, Oliver growled as he banged his bow on the table before Tatsu entered, taking off her mask.

"I hope you had better luck than I."

Tatsu just shook her head. "They always either digested cyanide or didn't know." Then she noticed the look on his face. "This was not your fault, Oliver. We all agreed to out Darhk."

"I ran for mayor because I could protect myself and I thought that everyone else could too." Oliver argued.

"We can!" Tatsu shot back.

"But you didn't sign up for this!" Oliver retorted.

"Oliver, we can all take care of ourselves!" Tatsu countered. "None of us is who we were all those years ago, if you have forgotten!"

Oliver sighed before changing the subject. "Any luck on the hotline?"

"Some people know that Lance works with Darhk, otherwise, nothing useful."

* * *

Later, Quentin, Tatsu and Oliver were at the table trying to figure out the next step as Nyssa entered.

"Honestly, husband, why do you always make places so easy to break into?"

"What are you doing here, Nyssa?" Oliver asked.

"The family and the friends of my husband is in danger. What kind of wife would I be to leave them in the hands of Fate?" She tossed him a cellphone on the desk.

"What is this?"

"H.I.V.E. uses polyphasic encrypted satellite phones to communicate, that is one of them."

"Where did you get that?" Quentin asked.

"I am the Demon's Head." Nyssa said simply.

Oliver sighed. "Let's hope Henry's lessons were for something." He plugged the cellphone into the computer and… even though it took a little while, he succeeded in cracking the phone as he sighed in relief that his computer skills were dusting off slowly. "Thanks, Henry."

"Any luck?" Quentin asked.

"An abandoned warehouse outside Pennytown."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Nyssa asked.

* * *

"I got here as soon as I saw the news. The traffic was awful." Henry said as he entered the lair and he was confused to see Nyssa and Talia inside the lair with Tatsu as he pulled out his gun.

"Stand down!" Tatsu yelled.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Henry demanded.

"We're here to save Oliver's friends and his sister." Nyssa said simply as Henry nodded.

"Do you have something?"

"We know where they are, the SCPD and our men will ambush the place." Talia explained.

"Why would _you_ help us?" Henry glared at Talia.

"I just want to settle father's old blood debt and make sure Oliver stays on the _right path_ , nothing more, nothing less." Talia explained simply. Henry stared at her before holstering his gun.

"Do you know how to fight?" Nyssa asked him.

"I grew up in Gotham, A.R.G.U.S. does not recruit softies and I know how to use a gun, to answer your question." Henry said and Nyssa nodded.

"Sister?" She turned to Talia.

"The honor belongs to whoever gets to him first but one way or another, it's past time Damien Darhk's blood debt was settled."

"And what about me?" Quentin asked.

"No offense, Captain but you're already compromised enough." Henry noted. "If you intervene this time, you're as good as dead."

"I have to do something." Quentin insisted.

* * *

 ** _Later, Darhk's compound_**

A flying arrow took down one of the Ghosts as the Green Arrow, Nyssa, Talia, Katana and Seeker burst in, quickly taking down the guards and separating their ways, with the al Ghul sisters going down one corridor, while Seeker, Katana and the Green Arrow went down another one, leading to the cells as Seeker planted a small explosive on the lock while Laurel, Thea and Diggle stood up, surprised.

"How did you find us?" Laurel asked.

"We had help, let's get out of here." Green Arrow barked.

* * *

Darhk and the H.I.V.E leaders stopped upon seeing an arrow flying on the floor in front of them encountering the al Ghul sisters as Darhk smirked.

"Really? And here I was ready to just call the evening for the night."

"We have some unfinished business, Mr. Darhk." Talia said.

"You may go." Darhk ordered to the H.I.V.E. leaders who fled. "As the kids say, I got this." Talia fired an arrow and Darhk stopped it telekinetically as he raised his hand. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Who says I'm not?" Talia smirked as the arrow exploded and Darhk yelped as the blast sent him to the ground, only to suddenly appear behind the al Ghul sisters and Nyssa engaged him in close combat but due to his magically enhanced strength, she was unable to overpower him as he threw her to the wall, knocking her out and Talia grabbed her throat, choking as Darhk lifted her into the air.

"Say ' _hi_ ' to your father for me in afterlife, my dear."

Suddenly, Nyssa tackled Darhk to the floor, pinning him to the ground with her arrows before Talia, who recovered in the meantime, stuck an explosive one to the floor as both of them fled the scene.

* * *

The Green Arrow, Katana and Seeker accompanied Thea, Laurel and Diggle before they encountered Prometheus on the other side of the corridor as they all stared at him in shock.

"Find another way out." Green Arrow ordered the Seeker and Katana. "He's mine."

"No, I'm not leaving you to deal with him." Katana argued as the Seeker accompanied the rest of the team to another hallway.

" _He destroyed our family and yet you ally yourself with him?_ " Prometheus seethed.

"He did his best, yet you have joined the monster." Katana retorted.

" _Our home crumbled down in fear, withering as the disease infected it from within. What I'm doing, is justice for all those souls lost, even my brother._ "

"Maseo would be ashamed of you if he could see you right now." Katana sneered.

" _No, I am only fulfilling my duty to the League and to the family._ " Prometheus said before he engaged Katana and Green Arrow in close combat and despite their combined efforts, they were barely a match to his combat skills as he kicked Katana in the knee and hit her in the face with his elbow, stunning her before attacking the archer who blocked his attack with his bow and swung it but Prometheus dodged, kicking the Green Arrow in the legs, causing for him to fall down before grabbing Katana by her head and slamming her face to the wall, knocking her out as he pointed the tip of the sword at the archer. " _I'm gonna make you watch how I'll peel the skin off your precious Thea and Laurel…_ "

Green Arrow roared as he knocked the sword back with his bow and tackled Prometheus, both of them holding each other in a grip before a dagger stuck out of his throat and Prometheus choked out, blood staining his mask from the inside as he collapsed.

Green Arrow stared in shock to see Talia staring there blankly. "Like I told you, you cannot hesitate to do what needs to be done." She said before walking away. Green Arrow woke up Katana, who, upon realizing that Prometheus was dying, took off his mask, revealing Takeo's face who coughed up blood.

" _Forgive me, brother-in-law._ " She said in Chinese before saying a prayer quietly and then leaving with the Green Arrow, not before Takeo turned to the archer.

"While I may die… my revenge… will… live on… and… one way or another… whether Prometheus kills you… or you kill him… I promise you… you will suffer…" Takeo vowed as his head tilted to the side, with him dying.

Green Arrow just walked away with Katana and as they left the compound, it exploded.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"At least Prometheus is down for the count." Henry said before his face turned into a grim one. "But they couldn't find Darhk's body, which means…"

"He's probably still alive and kicking." Oliver said grimly, still not convinced that they have seen the last of Prometheus.

"Where are Nyssa and Talia?" Diggle asked.

"Nyssa has some League business to attend to and Talia… I'm not sure I want to know, to be honest." Oliver said.

"But, we're gonna be late though." Laurel noted.

"Late for _what_?" Oliver asked as Laurel and Thea smiled.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location, Star City**_

Elsewhere, an unknown man was looking at the heartbeat monitor, seeing a flatline as he seethed while whispering. " _It's time._ "

He opened the chest to reveal the outfit of Prometheus and put it on, along with his belt of throwing stars, a quiver, a sword and a bow and pulling out two knives and turning around, instantly throwing them at the pictures of Oliver and Laurel as he seethed in rage. He watched the TV where was Oliver's Christmas announcement before going out and calling Darhk.

" _I'm still alive, if you're surprised to hear from me. And… just to keep you satisfied, I'll take care of Oliver Queen for his betrayal myself, for free._ "

" _Just promise me one thing._ " Darhk said. " _Make him suffer the way he never has._ "

" _That is exactly the plan._ " The man promised as he put on the hood and the mask.

* * *

Prometheus was standing on the road as Oliver's limo drove down and the assassin fired an explosive arrow, causing for the car to flip with the roof on the ground instead before pulling out an SMG, emptying a magazine into it before walking calmly towards Oliver who was crawling out of the car.

" _I'm not gonna kill you… not yet… you still need to suffer… but don't worry, I'll make it less painful for your dear ones._ " He promised and Oliver groaned, not being able to do anything but to helplessly watch Prometheus walk away.

"Ollie…" Thea gasped in horror and Oliver turned around in shock at the sight of bloodied Laurel.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _Takeo is dead but Prometheus is not dead, just FYI and his mask is not gonna come off anytime soon but when that happens... * no spoilers *... and I'm not making Laurel a cripple or anything here but at least one or two chapters she's out._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	11. Vengeance

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _Star City Pier, four months from now_**

Barry and Oliver were watching at the horizon as they both stood on the edge of the docks.

"There was a time I would have thought it was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon us… but now I know that it's not my fault. It's my responsibility." Oliver said.

"Responsibility to do what?" Barry asked.

"To end it. I'm gonna kill them both." Oliver vowed while staring at a ferry sailing away from the city.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

The Green Arrow was beating up and interrogating one of the Ghosts as a mental image of bloodied Laurel on a gurney flashed through his mind.

"Tell me where's Damien Darhk!" The archer snarled but the Ghost jumped down the rooftop onto power line, committing suicide.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Any luck?" Diggle asked.

"Just more Ghosts who would rather die than talk!" Oliver said, visibly frustrated. "Nobody is gonna give up Darhk. John, we gotta talk to Andy again."

Diggle disapproved. "I don't think Andy is in a cooperative…"

"Darhk has gone to ground, right now unless things change, Andy is our best chance of finding him." Oliver told him, then he turned to Thea who just entered. "How is she?"

"Still in surgery." She told them. "If we hurry, we might…"

"No." Oliver cut her off. "Darhk's in the wind, the longer he's out there, the harder it's gonna be to catch him."

"Ollie, you're gonna exert yourself at this pace, besides, it's not like we've had any luck to catch up with Darhk so far." Henry reasoned.

"Henry's right. It's not like Darhk's going anywhere, right now, Laurel needs you." Thea nodded.

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

"How is she?" Quentin asked Oliver, worried as he hung up his phone.

"Still in surgery." Oliver replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Quentin asked.

"Looking for Damien Darhk." Oliver explained. "There is one card that we haven't turned over because once we do, he'll know that you've been working with us."

"You wanna know where I've been meeting with Darhk." Quentin realized as Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. You won't be able to go home, luckily we have space in the bunker, there are living quarters."

"What about Laurel?" Quentin asked, worry flooding through him.

"I think it's unlikely Darhk will go after her again…"

"But what about this ' _Prometheus_ '?" Quentin added.

"If he was gonna kill her, he would have done it when he attacked us in the limo." Oliver noted. "He said he wanted to make me suffer. I think he's taking his time."

Quentin blinked. "I thought that this Talia had killed him…"

"That doesn't mean that there's only one guy wearing his suit. And when I find him, he's a dead man. I know you're worried about Laurel but me and my friends will do all we can to protect her." Oliver vowed as Quentin nodded.

"Alright, you've always been a man of your word. Office building 832, 6th Street, thirtieth floor." Quentin said. "But listen, with Laurel and Felicity off the board and the rest of you watching your back, your team is getting smaller." He pointed out.

"None of that matters once Darhk and Prometheus are off the board." Oliver promised as he stood up.

"So, you're back to dropping bodies?" Quentin asked.

"Just these two." Oliver said.

* * *

 ** _H.I.V.E. HQ_**

Green Arrow, with his bow ready, searched the building and was shocked to find dead Ghosts around and on the wall of Darhk's empty office was painted a 'A' letter with a circle around it with blood.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Looks like Lonnie Machin's back." Henry said as he put up the picture of two elderly men on the monitor. "The symbol that you found in Darhk's office matches with the one Machin left when he escaped the ambulance few months ago. The blood matches to Crystal and Michael Olguin, they had Machin in foster care, disappeared three days ago." He summed up.

"He's settling old scores." Tatsu realized.

"He planted their blood at H.I.V.E., which means that clearly Darhk's next on his list." Oliver agreed.

"Machin's gotta be laying low, right?" Thea deduced. "What about his old house?"

"On it." Henry nodded as he hacked the security system and they saw a man with a plastic mask on the feed walking down the lawn with a crowbar. "Is that him?"

"Yeah." Diggle said.

"Suit up." Oliver ordered.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

The team searched the place as they found an 'A' letter with a circle around it painted on the walls.

"That's not at all creepy." Speedy noted as she saw the old photos on the wall.

"Front's clear." Green Arrow said.

"Same here." Katana agreed as she searched the back with Spartan. "It's a mess but nothing useful here."

"Wait, I think we might have something." Spartan said as he heard the TV on. They followed the sound as they found Machin in the living room, watching TV as he stood up calmly with his hands up.

"I was expecting Mr. Darhk's friends but… you guys are a pleasant surprise." Machin then focused his look on Speedy. "Especially you, dear."

The archer in crimson leather was about to notch an arrow but Green Arrow ordered her to stand down. "Wait. Don't move." He growled at Machin.

"Funny." Machin joked. "I was gonna say the same thing." He ran as the wall behind him opened to reveal turrets while he left and the vigilantes took cover to dodge the gunfire.

Speedy rushed to follow Machin but an explosion in the next room knocked her down on the floor.

"It's a motion sensor." Spartan noticed something above the turrets, the Green Arrow fired, disabling them.

Katana rushed to step up in front of Speedy as Machin approached her, lying on the floor.

"Stay away from her!" She yelled.

"Oh, I would never hurt her." Machin taunted. "But you on the other hand…" Before he could attack, a flying arrow robbed him of his weapon and Spartan knocked him out.

"Are you alright, Speedy?" Katana asked as Speedy nodded.

"Now what?" Spartan asked.

"Find out what he knows." Green Arrow said.

* * *

The team had Machin restrained to a pillar as they vainly tried to interrogate him.

"He is out of his mind, you can't believe anything he says." Katana tried to reason with the Green Arrow.

"It's the only choice left and I am done talking about this! Now give me the room!" Green Arrow snapped. He approached Machin as he turned on his voice changer.

"Where is Damien Darhk?"

"He went home." Machin said sarcastically. "I was planning a party for him but you interrupted my..."

The Green Arrow whacked him in the face with his bow. "Tell me where he is!" He snarled.

"Or what?" Machin retorted, smiling. "Look at me, what could you possibly do that I haven't already enjoyed?"

The Green Arrow reached out for his quiver when Speedy showed up. "Hey!"

"Get out!" Green Arrow growled at her.

"You need to hear this." Speedy insisted as he approached her.

"What?"

"Laurel's out of surgery, she doesn't have any permanent damage, according to the doctors but… it's gonna take a while for her to fully recover, she's got a lot of broken ribs." Speedy explained. "She needs you."

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

Diggle was entering the lair with Tatsu as they noticed Henry pummeling the training dummy with relentless rage, roaring as he punched the head off.

"Are you OK?" Tatsu asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Henry nodded. "I… just had to blow off some steam."

Diggle narrowed his eyes at the monitor, seeing a photo of younger Henry, in his arms a little girl, who must have been four years old, in a small garden, with the timestamp from 2008. And seeing the family resemblance…

Suddenly, Henry pressed a key and turned off the monitor as Diggle focused his attention to him. "Who's that?"

"No one." Henry said simply, his tone clearly hinting that he does not want to talk about it. But Diggle knows his about people struggling with their past and the way Henry was trying to blow off some steam and the way he was trying to steady his breath and the face full of pain meant only one thing… there was something traumatic in his past that's apparently been dredging up.

"I know you're hiding something." Diggle said as Henry paused.

"I… I really don't want to talk about it." Henry said as he let the pain to show on his face… and in his eyes were suddenly sadness and loss and Diggle nodded.

"I understand. I just want you to know that you shouldn't bottle this inside yourself. It never helps, trust me. If you need to get something off your chest, we're all here for you."

Henry again stopped and nodded. "Thanks, John."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Star City_**

" _Speedy_ …" Machin mocked. "That is what that pretty samurai chick and that big guy called you, right?" He asked, excited. "I have to thank you, you burned away my weakness, like when a Phoenix rises from the ashes."

"If you thought burning off your face was fun, keep talking!" Speedy snarled, trying to control herself as she turned her back to him. "I'll put an arrow through your eye."

"So why hold back? I know you wanna kill me."

Speedy turned to face him. "Because I can control myself."

"No, you can't." Machin retorted. "You think you can, you say you can but I can see it in your eyes, the hunger to deliver death. How delicious…" Speedy hissed as she pulled out an arrow, nearing it to Machin's throat. "Told you…"

The blaring sirens forced her to flee as the SCPD arrived.

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

"She's lucky but I think right now, she's going to take at least weeks to fully recover. She was lucky." The doctor explained as Oliver nodded, sitting next to Laurel, who was sleeping on a stretcher before seeing on TV an arrest of Machin as he glared and seethed.

* * *

 _ **Later, elsewhere in Star City**_

An arrow caused for the police transport to stop as Green Arrow fired at the back door an explosive arrow, letting Machin out.

"Long time, no see." Machin said.

"We didn't finish our conversation." Green Arrow told him.

"And what, I'm supposed to be so grateful, I'm just gonna give up what I know about where Darhk is?" Machin asked. "Not likely." He raised his hands as Green Arrow fired, freeing Machin from his restraints, to his surprise.

"You make sure he's dead." Green Arrow demanded before walking away.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Tatsu growled.

"I don't have time to debate. SCPD found Machin only because you two tipped them off!" Oliver snarled as he glared at Henry.

"I wasn't going to let you something you would regret, I didn't want this to end up like with Shrieve." Henry explained. "I didn't want you to lose yourself again over some personal vendetta."

"Do you have any idea how many people Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. has killed?" Oliver shot back. "This might be a vendetta but it's not personal. And _you two_ of all people should understand!" He raised his voice. "You would have done the same thing if it was Akio or Ashley!"

Next thing Oliver knew, he was leaning onto a desk as Henry delivered a hard blow to his face and started to attack him savagely and despite Oliver's superior hand-to-hand combat skills, Henry's relentless rage didn't give him an opening to fight back as Diggle and Thea restrained Henry while Tatsu stepped up in between.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down!"

Henry roared, glaring at Oliver, leaving Thea and Diggle shocked to see a man who usually has an optimistic, laid-back attitude to turn so berserk before he took a breath and as Oliver took a look at Henry, shame filled him upon realizing what he had just pulled up into the argument.

Henry took a few long deep breaths to calm down. "If you _ever_ bring her up again, I swear to God, I'm not going to hold myself responsible, Oliver." He seethed before Diggle let him go.

Oliver tried to undo the damage. "Henry, I'm sorry…"

But it was like Henry didn't even hear him as he left to the elevator.

"What was that?" Diggle asked.

"Who's Ashley?" Thea asked at the same time.

"Is that his daughter?" Diggle tried as Oliver and Tatsu raised their brows at him. "I saw a photo of Henry and a little girl from a couple of years back, I tried to ask him but he shut me out and he had the look in his eyes I've seen before. Of the ones who've lost someone very close."

Oliver and Tatsu nodded. "He really doesn't like to think about it and I really shouldn't have brought her up." He realized as he remembered the current circumstances, cursing himself for not putting them into consideration.

"What happened to her?" Thea asked.

"It's not my secret to tell." Oliver said honestly.

"We understand that but bottling up something so serious never helps." Diggle said reasonably.

"I… I'll tell you what I know later… short version, let's just say that Henry used to be an investigator, he had some enemies, they went after him, his daughter got caught in the crossfire, then Henry lost it and went off-the-grid, hunting those responsible down, most of them, he left them to the authorities, leaking their operations out, killed only those who gave him no other choice. It took a lot to track him down in the end, he was able to evade FBI, the police and A.R.G.U.S. for over a year."

"Then how did they catch him?" Thea asked.

"It wasn't them who caught him. The person who stopped him, all I know, she was a vigilante in Gotham, some girl dressed as a bat. She stopped him from doing something he would regret later." Oliver explained. "Then a police commissioner from Gotham arranged for him to get help at the asylum and I guess Henry started to hate himself for the things he has done and was willing to stay locked up for the rest of his life until Waller approached him and as you know, she does not take ' _no_ ' for an answer. Luckily, she got him the help he needed."

Thea and Diggle stared at Oliver, considering. "I think you need to talk to him, Ollie." Thea pointed out. "I mean…"

"I know." Oliver nodded.

* * *

Oliver entered Henry's room as he was wiping his face and staring at the wall blankly as he knocked at the doorframe and Henry turned to him.

"I… I wanted to apologize for earlier. That was a low blow from me and very unfair and… I'm sorry."

Henry sighed. "It's OK. Really, I understand… it's just… all that mess is dredging it all up, you know." His voice cracked as his eyes were getting wet. "I just miss her so much…"

"I get that." Oliver nodded. "Not a day goes by when I don't miss my parents or Tommy… and sometimes I wonder what if I had killed Slade or Merlyn… sometimes, there's only one way to stop the likes of them."

"But at what cost?" Henry asked while still staring at the wall. "I… I was going to kill Reed, I wanted to… but she made me realize that I was turning into something I don't want to be and… even if I had killed him, the pain and the anger never really goes away. He'd be dead but I'd be looking for another enemy, then another and another, until one day, I'd realize that my life was all about revenge and I didn't know even know why." Then he turned to Oliver with pain in his eyes.

"I'm not saying you should not kill Darhk but if you do… what is that going to turn you into in the end? What if you again become something you're not or don't want to be? I think that some monsters need to be put down but I'm not sure if that means that you become a monster too. I mean, letting Machin loose? You just let loose a bloodthirsty dog who'll shred to pieces the first thing that gets in its way." Oliver nodded, seeing his point. "Look, when I was doing my time in the asylum, my friends and my family visited me a lot, trying to make me feel better and forget about… what was I slowly turning into. They kept my head above water. I think the best way to remind yourself who you really are is to be there for those who love you."

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

Oliver entered Laurel's room as she read her book and upon noticing him, she turned to him, trying to smile but grinned as she held her hip.

"Damn it, I can't even get up without it hurting like hell."

"Are you OK?"

"I should be asking you that." Laurel chuckled weakly. "Henry and Thea told me what you did."

Oliver sighed. "I… I can't help but think that the reason Darhk is winning is because I haven't been able to go far enough. I don't know what is the point of what I'm doing as the Green Arrow if I can't even protect the people closest to me."

"I keep telling you, Ollie, you can't blame yourself." Laurel said as she held his hand. "Not everything bad that happens to us is on you, so stop telling yourself it is. And maybe you should take care not to turn into something you don't want to be anymore. But, I also think that Darhk and Prometheus have hurt far too many people to stay around."

Oliver nodded as Diggle entered. "I think Andy gave us something."

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"Who owns the house?" Green Arrow asked.

" _A dummy corporation._ " Seeker replied. " _Will let you know once I've got something more useful._ "

"Are you sure that Machin's inside?" Katana asked before they saw an 'A' letter and around it circle, all painted in red. "Well, I think that answers the question."

* * *

Green Arrow and Speedy entered the living room as Machin was about to use a flamethrower on a woman who was around forty years old and a little girl and Green Arrow fired to disarm him.

"Get on the ground!"

"First you catch me, then you let me go, now you wanna catch me again." Machin said, annoyed as he turned to face the archers with his stick weapon. "Make up your mind."

"Sick 'em." Green Arrow told Speedy before both of them engaged Machin in close combat while Katana and Spartan took care of the hostages. "Get them out of here!"

Machin was able to overpower both Speedy and Green Arrow before fleeing and both of them followed him outside. "Split up." Green Arrow ordered to Speedy and he was about to circle the perimeter before he realized he was facing Damien Darhk. He rushed at him and engaged him in close combat but Darhk pulled out an arrow of Green Arrow's quiver telekinetically and drove it through his shoulder as he screamed in pain and knelt down.

"Where's my family?!" Darhk yelled, outraged.

"I saved them." Green Arrow said as he stood up, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder and Darhk gapped, surprised.

"I want to be clear about something. I have shown you repeatedly that you cannot beat me. You saved my family, so I'll give you a few weeks to spend them with yours. Enjoy your time. What's left of it." Darhk said gratefully as he walked away.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Are Darhk's wife and daughter in police custody?" Oliver asked.

"They told the police they weren't his wife and daughter, had a fake ID and everything." Diggle said, to Oliver's disappointment.

"Speedy, are you OK?" Oliver asked Thea who was staring on the table.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry I let Machin go."

"I'm just glad that you're alright."

Henry then cleared his throat. "You should know, Laurel just called, said she asked for leave from hospital, she's in the loft right now."

"I'll go see her." Oliver nodded and as he neared Henry, he lowered his voice. "Are you OK?"

"Don't worry about me." Henry replied.

* * *

 ** _The Loft_**

"Are you OK?" Laurel asked as she sat at the couch, with a blanket on her.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering…" He looked at the bruises on her face. "This all could have been avoided if I had just killed Darhk back there."

"I thought you wanted to be better than that." Laurel noted.

"But what's the point of it if I can't protect those I care about?" Oliver pointed out and Laurel could not find an answer to it. All she did was getting her legs off the couch, giving Oliver space as he sat down next to her and she hugged him before staring into his eyes and the feelings were quickly burning up inside both of them as they started to kiss as Oliver slowly took off Laurel's shirt as she grinned, revealing black-laced bra and bandages around her body as she unbuttoned Oliver's shirt and they laid on the couch as Laurel let out slight gasps of pain, while both of them continued to give into each other as Laurel ran her fingers down Oliver's back, while he unstrapped her bra and dropped it on the floor…

* * *

 _ **Henry's House**_

Henry was in front of his house as he checked his cellphone and the security system but scowled upon noticing that it was offline and he slowly pulled out his gun and cautiously entered, searching each room and from the shadow he heard a female voice he hoped he would never hear again.

"Hello, Fyff."

Henry hissed as he turned around, aiming his gun at a young woman with long red hair. " _Mercy_."

"Long time, no see."

"What the hell do you want?" Henry snarled.

"To offer you a job."

"Not interested." Henry said quickly and with a hostile tone. "Get out, right now. Last time I said ' _yes_ ' to one of your offers, my daughter died because of it. Find someone else, I don't do that anymore."

"If I were you, I'd reconsider, for the sake of your… _other_ friends." Henry blinked as Mercy smirked. "You think I haven't been keeping tabs on you? I know all about how you and Oliver and Thea Queen, John Diggle, Laurel Lance and Tatsu Yamashiro spend your nights. And unless you want for H.I.V.E. to find out who they really are, you will accept what I have to offer."

"My friends can take care of themselves." Henry said confidently.

"And what about a name of the man who drove the car which killed Ashley? Or the name of Prometheus?" Henry lowered his gun, considering. "Now I've got your interest."

"No. I'm not that person anymore. Never again." Henry declined as Mercy sighed.

"Why do you always have to make things difficult for me?"

The next thing Henry knew was feeling some sting in his neck and everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment, four months from now_**

Laurel and Thea were sitting at the couch, frantically before Oliver entered and Laurel ran to him, hugging him and sighing in relief.

"Thank God, Dig and Henry and Tatsu were looking for you."

"Ollie…" Thea asked slowly as Oliver kept a sad expression on his face. "Are you gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, I will be." Oliver nodded. "Really."

"And… are you sure about… letting her go?" Laurel asked, uncertain. "I mean…"

"I know what you're thinking but in hindsight, it's better this way. She deserves a better life than this and this is her chance to start over, this way, at least we won't have to remind her of the hell she's already been through with us."

Thea cleared her throat. "And do you think she'll ever…"

"I don't know and honestly, I'm not sure I want to know." Oliver admitted. "But there's still Darhk and Prometheus out there."

"Henry and Diggle are on it. They're using all available resources to track both of those sons of bitches down. Just promise me one thing, Ollie." Oliver turned to her. "Kill them both, I don't care who is Prometheus, they've slaughtered far too many people to be allowed to live, they need to be stopped no matter what."

Oliver nodded. "Attacking our families was their last mistake. When I find Prometheus, I'm gonna take off his mask, to look into his eyes and show him who was he messing with before I'll end him. Then, Darhk's next."

"But what about what Rip said? He said that if you kill Prometheus, it will be the biggest mistake of your life, one that's gonna haunt you forever." Thea pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna let either of them hurt anyone else ever again." Oliver vowed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _The next chapter will diverge slightly and as you have surmised, Henry's gonna get himself into a lot of trouble and to get him out of it, the team's gonna have to ask for help from a well-known comic book character, if you've been paying attention._

 _Otherwise, the story will folow the S4 season's plot with addition of Prometheus and Talia._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	12. Shadowspire

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

 _A part of the chapter will diverge from the actual episode a bit and for **Batman** fans, a very well known character is going to help Team Arrow here, just to add a face, imagine she's being played by Ashley Greene._

 _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

Diggle and Lyla were walking down the street, holding each other's arms and kissing each other until Alan Chang showed up, ruining their romantic night, much to Diggle's dismay.

"Good God." Diggle groaned.

"Alan?" Lyla asked surprised.

"Sorry to crash your evening." Alan said, visibly nervous.

"Then don't; just call, like normal people." Diggle snapped.

"I don't have a normal job and I've been compromised." Alan explained.

"What happened?" Lyla asked.

But before Alan could explain himself, an incoming van hit him, knocking him on the ground and Diggle and Lyla had to dodge quickly as they fell down and from the van, to their shock, went out Henry Fyff with two unknown men, taking Alan as Henry aimed his gun at Diggle and Lyla.

"Fyff, what the hell are you doing?" Lyla asked, confused.

"If you don't want to make your daughter an orphan, you'll both stay out of this." Henry sneered.

Diggle tried to stand up. "Henry, whatever it is you think you're doing, we can…"

Henry shot down on the ground, a few inches away from Diggle's head as he shut up and him and Lyla stared in shock as Henry walked away with the unknown men.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"Why would Henry kidnap Chang?" Laurel wondered.

"I don't know." Diggle admitted. "But he had the same look Andy had a couple of months back…"

"Diggle, don't even think about going down that road with Henry, he's not like that. Besides, if he was brainwashed, it would take more than just a couple of days." Tatsu argued. "Maybe they're leveraging him, whoever they are."

Oliver nodded in agreement before turning to Lyla. "Are you sure this was not H.I.V.E?"

"These men looked military."

"Yeah but you said that Chang said he was compromised and he needed to talk to you specifically." Oliver pointed out. "Maybe it had something to do with Waller."

"Knowing her, she had Alan doing something off-the-books." Lyla nodded. "I need to call the sitter."

"We need to find Chang before the kidnapping becomes something worse and track Henry's movements for the past few days." Oliver decided.

"You think someone got to him?" Laurel asked.

"It's the only explanation I can think of." Oliver suggested.

"The van didn't have any plates on it." Diggle said. "And Chang's phone was A.R.G.U.S.-issued, which means it's untraceable."

Oliver sighed. "I could try and crack it but if I know Henry, he'll have taken necessary counter-measures. He knows how to cover his tracks."

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Tatsu said.

* * *

 _ **Seven years ago, Gotham City**_

 _"Mr. Fyff, I have a job for you." A woman with long red hair said as she stood in front of Henry's house._

 _"No." Henry shook his head before glancing towards a little girl in the living room. "Please, I've been neglecting her for enough because of this. She needs me more than ever, now that her mother's gone. And I told you, I wanted to have some peace with my family finally."_

 _"I admit that cancer is very vicious disease but this job I offer you can set you and your little baby girl for life. It's a simple extraction anyway and you're one of the few skilled men I trust." Mercy implored and Henry turned around, looking at his daughter before sighing. "And if you succeed, you might save countless of lives."_

 _"Fine. One more time. And then I'm out, permanently." Henry hissed as Mercy chuckled while Henry took the file she had offered him and put it on the desk before picking up Ashley who smiled at him._

 _"Are we going fishing this weekend, papa?"_

 _"Papa needs to go to work for a couple of days, sweetheart." He kissed her on his cheek. "Aunt Nicole will stay with you before I return. You can play with cousin Riley or with Aunt Barbara if she comes by."_

 _"Yippee!" Ashley giggled as she clapped her hands._

* * *

 _Henry took his laptop, a silenced gun and a PDA as he drove his daughter to his sister Nicole and asked her to look after Ashley and explained that he needs to go to work._

 _"You mean your dissertation or your PI job?" Nicole asked dryly and the look on Henry's face answered her question. "Good God, Hank, why do you always have to try fix things for others? I can't keep coming up with excuses for you when Ashley asks me where did you go."_

 _"One last time and then, I'm out." Henry promised as Nicole raised her brow. "For real, this time, Nicky."_

 _"Just stay out of trouble, OK?" Nicole asked as Henry nodded._

 _"I'll try." He nodded as she kissed him on his cheek._

* * *

 _Henry took a car, a gun, a laptop and a PDA with fake IDs, driving outside Gotham to an apparently abandoned remote data storage compound which was guarded by private military organization as he saw the insignias on their uniforms but he could not place them at the time. He took a photo of the uniforms and the insignia and after a couple of days, he made a fake ID and uniform, blending in with security and sneaking in and he was able to move past the guards and bypass the security measures to sneak into the server room and started to download the data Mercy had asked him to but frowned as he noticed that someone else was hacking in too and that the compound actually belonged to Department of Defense. Then he heard shouting outside._

 _"We have an intruder, someone's trying to hack in. Find him!"_

 _Henry cursed and unplugged the laptop, hiding it in his backpack and trying to discreetly leave as someone was running, with a military outfit, a vest and a mask but he was not part of the security in the compound as Henry intervened and tackled the man but he was skilled and was able to see Henry's face in the light as he tried to rip his mask off but the man knocked Henry back as he ripped the mask off and even though he could not see his face properly, Henry knew it was an Afro-American man in early thirties running away before he snatched his phone._

 _"Did you get him?" One of the guards nearing Henry asked, mistaking him for his colleague._

 _"No, he bolted but I have his phone." Henry said and the security guards confiscated it. Luckily for Henry, he managed to clone it._

* * *

 _ **Later, Mercy Graves's Office**_

 _"You didn't tell me there were more people after it!" Henry snarled at Mercy as he entered her office._

 _"I had no doubt you could handle the situation." Mercy said calmly._

 _"Department of Defense, are you out of your mind?" Henry asked, outraged. "You know I don't do jobs that can get me sent into Gitmo!"_

 _"Which is why I withheld the information from you." Mercy smiled as Henry glared at her. If looks could kill, she'd drop dead under his fierce look. "Don't worry, the intel that you gave me might save countless of lives, the other people who wanted it would have used it for their own goals, laying waste to the entire world."_

 _"What the hell did you ask me to steal?" Henry seethed._

 _Mercy took a breath. "All I will tell you that if this data fell into the wrong hands, they would have access to United States nuclear stockpile. My other client plans to create safeguard to prevent it from being overridden."_

 _Henry just snorted. "Fair enough but deal's a deal."_

 _"A deal's a deal." Mercy nodded. "You're free to leave and I will make sure no one else will bother you anymore. Take some time with Ashley. You deserve it and I wish you well." She smiled as Henry just shook his head and left._

 _"As if you would care, Ice Queen." He muttered under his breath._

* * *

 _Henry kept analyzing the data on the phone as he found out that it belonged to an organization called Shadowspire and as he read on, he noticed it was a rogue U.S. Army Special Forces organization and decided to send the phone to NSA for analysis as he took from the thief he had encountered._

 _He packed his things and his daughter's and were driving outside the city but at the crossroads, the lights blinded him from the side and the next thing he knew, another car hit his as he lost consciousness._

* * *

 _Henry woke up, groaning and his body hurt as he heard beeping of heart monitor and wires attached to his chest and a drip attached to his vein in his arm as he tried to stand up but someone held him down, grabbing him by his shoulders._

 _"Easy, Hank." A female voice said and as Henry's vision cleared, he saw that above him was standing a young red-haired girl with glasses._

 _"Barbara?" Henry whispered. "Barbara, what…"_

 _"You were in a car accident. They found you at the city limits." Barbara explained._

 _"A car…" Henry repeated before another thought hit him. "Ashley… Barbara, where's Ashley?"_

 _"You need to rest now, OK?" Barbara held his shoulder._

 _"Barbara, please, tell me. Where's my daughter?" Henry implored and Barbara took a breath, trying to compose herself and was about to come up with something to calm him down but for a moment, her mask slipped and the expression on her face gave Henry the answer he was hoping he would not get as his heart was crushing and he was breaking down in tears. "No, no…"_

 _"I'm sorry, Hank." She hugged him as he sobbed into her shoulder._

* * *

 _A month after Ashley's funeral, Henry left Gotham and asked for leave in college and started to investigate who tried to kill him, since it was convenient that someone attacked him a few days after he broke into a server farm owned by government._

 _Despite his hatred towards her, he accepted her intel about Shadowspire and started to investigate who did they send to break into the same facility he did and was able to follow breadcrumbs as he found out that the man who bought the car that had killed his daughter was a man named Reed._

* * *

 _Henry went into an abandoned warehouse and pulled out a man from the trunk of his car, zip-cuffing him to a chair and standing right in front of him._

 _"I know you work for Shadowspire and for a man named Reed." Henry growled._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I ask the questions here." Henry said. "And if I won't like your answer, I'll make you suffer."_

 _The man tied to a chair laughed. "You think I can't take a beating? There's no amount of torture that can break me and if you know who I work for, you know there's no pain you can put me through that can be worse than what they've got prepared for you."_

 _"Not the kind of pain I had in mind." Henry said as he reached for a box of syringes on the table and prepared one of them as the man paled. "You know, drugs are very tricky things. I just bought that one from a lowlife in Starling._

 _Physically, I can't hurt you much but… what's worse than physical pain? A pain that your mind goes through. You see, this…" He waved the syringe in front of the man. "This will burn every single pain receptor in your body, making you go through such unimaginable pain within seconds and you will scream like never before and your brain is gonna burn and I won't even have to lay a finger on you."_

 _The man tried to compose himself as he sneered at Henry. "Go fuck yourself."_

 _"I was hoping for that kind of answer." Henry smiled with satisfaction as he stuck the needle in the man's neck and a few moments later, the man started to shake violently and scream out loud. "This can end as quickly as it started, all you need to do is tell me WHERE IS REED."_

 _After a minute, the man gave in. "OK! OK! Just make it stop, please!" He begged, crying._

 _Henry pulled out another syringe and stuck it into the man's neck as he stopped struggling a few moments later and breathed out. "Where is Reed?"_

 _"Outside Coast City, there's an unused bunker he uses as HQ. If he has a place to hang around, it's there." He said as Henry smiled._

 _"At least you're not as stubborn as the last two people I tried to break. Their hearts just… gave out after about…" Henry glanced up. "Fifteen minutes of screaming in pain, tops." The man flinched as he realized how lucky he was as Henry walked away._

 _"Hey, you can't just leave me here!" The man yelled._

 _"I'm not, the Feds can deal with you." Henry's voice echoed as a few minutes later, a shadow of a girl in cape and pointy ears glided down and the man flinched._

 _"What do you want?" He asked, horrified._

 _"Oh, my God." The girl whispered upon looking how devastated the man looked. "Henry, what have you done…"_

 _"I already told the other guy what do I know." He said with his voice trembling as the girl pulled out a picture of Henry._

 _"Was it this guy?" She asked as the man nodded frantically._

 _"Yeah, please, just let me go."_

 _"Where did he go?" The girl asked as the man repeated his answer he had given to Henry as she pulled out a grapnel gun and flied to the roof as the sirens blared in the distance._

* * *

 _Henry cut the fence outside the bunker and quickly rushed past the guards and evading cameras as he waited at the door of the security center as one guard went out and Henry grabbed a stun gun and shot him, knocking him out before going into the security center and taking down another guard, then going through the security cameras and then finding the man he had been looking for inside the bunker as he opened the locks to it._

* * *

 _"So, what's the plan, boss?" One of the men asked as Henry watched from the security room._

 _"What's the plan?" Another man repeated the question as he circled around in the room, visibly agitated. "What's the plan? I'll tell you what's the plan; that son of a bitch is gonna come into the corridor and you're gonna blast him when he does."_

 _"But boss, what if he comes through the vents or windows?"_

 _The other man growled in frustration as he turned to the other guard. "Then you shoot him; what kind of fucking stupid question is that?! You get this straight: Nobody is going anywhere until Fyff or the Bat is dead if it's either of them! Until one of them shows up, all you gotta do is shut up and get ready to shoot, am I clear?"_

 _"Yeah, boss." The guard nodded calmly._

 _"I said: shut the fuck up!" The man snarled, even more agitated this time as Henry smirked._

 _"Easy there, boss."_

 _"Don't tell me to take it easy! I'm ready! Are you idiots ready? I'm ready right now, you guys better be too!" He roared as he spat into the guard's face._

* * *

 _Henry snuck into the bunker through the vents as he opened another hatch, jumping down on one of the guards and knocking him out, then shooting his tranquilizer gun at another guard who showed up from the corner as he opened the hatch on the floor, sneaking through the ducts and nearing a fuse box right under the room where the yelling was the loudest._

* * *

 _"Did you hear that?" Reed asked._

 _"Hear **what**?"_

 _Suddenly, the lights went off and everyone started to shoot around frantically, looking for target as bashing and smashing was heard in the darkness and as the lights turned on again, the guards were lying on the floor, either dead or knocked out as Reed froze in horror, looking into Henry's eyes full of hate._

 _"Mr. Reed. You work for Shadowspire, do you?"_

 _Reed stepped back nervously. "What the hell do you want?"_

 _Henry grabbed him by his throat. "Six months ago, your people sent a hacker into a server farm outside Gotham to steal U.S. nuclear launch codes and then you tried to have me killed a few weeks later."_

 _"It wasn't me, I swear." The man begged and Henry growled, smashing his face on the table._

 _"There were only three people with as high rank as you who could have that kind of power to hire someone to do something that serious. You're the last person I need to talk to." He snarled as he neared him to a balcony. "You tried to have me killed and my daughter died because of it. How did you find me?"_

 _"You were sloppy." Reed said simply._

 _"Who killed my daughter?"_

 _"I can't tell you!" Reed exclaimed. "All you can do is kill me!" Henry kicked the man in his stomach and threw him across a pool table. "OK, OK, they followed you and I was ordered to take care of you, so I gave the order to take you out."_

 _"I won't kill you; you're just a pawn but you want teeth, I want answers." Henry said, annoyed. "Who did you send to kill me and who drove the car that killed my daughter?"_

 _"They'll gut me if I tell you!"_

 _Henry growled and pulled out a gun, aiming at his head before a flying batarang disarmed him._

 _"Stop!" Batgirl yelled at Henry._

 _"Stay out of this!" Henry glared at her._

 _"Henry, don't, that's not who you are." Batgirl insisted._

 _"You don't know a crap about me and you don't know what kind of person I am!"_

 _"I know that you're not a cold-blooded killer. You're a good person deep down. Please." She begged with a consoling look._

 _"That man died with his daughter." Henry snarled coldly._

 _"No." Batgirl shook her head. "No, he did not. And besides, this is not what Ashley, or Nicole or your friends would want from you."_

 _"Don't pretend to understand and leave my family out of this!" Henry snapped._

 _"You're right." Batgirl nodded. "I can't even imagine the pain that you must be going through and the darkness you're buried in right now but I know one thing; you cross that line, there's no coming back from that."_

 _"I've killed people before." Henry hissed._

 _"In self-defense; this is cold-blooded murder. And trust me, this is different and it's going to haunt you forever. You kill him, what happens next?" Batgirl asked rhetorically. "Maybe you'll try to find some peace but that pain never really goes away, as much as you try to fool yourself into believing it and it's not going to bring your daughter back._

 _You'll spend the rest of your life hating yourself for letting yourself turn into something you didn't choose to be. A monster. And then, you'll try to find another man like him, and another and another until one day you'll realize that you're looking out for revenge and you don't even know why." Henry stared at her and then turned his attention to the man bleeding on the floor as he aimed the gun on his head. "Besides, if your friends and your family could see you right now… do you want them to remember as who are you letting yourself turn into? No matter what you do, that pain and anger will never go away and this will not make it easier; this will haunt you forever._

 _Please, let me help you before you'll go down the place there's no coming back from and before you allow yourself to become someone you don't even recognize anymore." She begged with a familiar kindness in her voice as Henry's eyes were slowly getting wet as he took a breath and instead knocked Reed out._

 _He took a couple of long breaths, like if he had just finished a marathon as he dropped the gun and wiped his eyes._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because your family and your friends miss you. And I know that you've been wronged and you might have had some right to spend some time in the darkness but if you go this deep in, there's no coming back from it." Batgirl said as Henry's hands shook as he looked at them, remembering how he had tortured people._

 _"I'm already too far gone."_

 _"No, you're not. It's not too late, we can fix this… together." Batgirl smiled at Henry as she offered her hand. "Let me help you."_

* * *

 _ **Three months later, Arkham Asylum**_

 _"I hope you're feeling better." Barbara asked gently._

 _"Not sure if better is the right word I would use but… the pain is easier. I appreciate the visit, Babs." Henry smiled at Barbara, who smiled through the window as they talked to each other, using a phone._

 _"I know that it's hard and I'm sorry about what you had to go through." She said._

 _"Why won't you give up on me?" Henry asked. "How can you forgive me if I can't forgive myself for the things that I've done?"_

 _"Because despite what you may believe, that anger is not all that's left inside of you."_

 _"No, just… a lot of self-loathing… self-hatred… I'm damaged goods, Barbara. I almost crossed the line and…"_

 _"You came back from a place from which there's no coming back from. I still have hope for you, you're my friend. And Nicky forgives you too."_

 _"Really?" Henry asked in disbelief. "I left her and Riley for over a year and…"_

 _"You can't change the things you have done… but you can try to be better than that. Maybe you still have a chance for redemption." Barbara reasoned._

 _"How do you figure?" Henry asked, still not convinced._

 _"Because I know you're a good person deep down." She said and Henry raised his brows as a thought occurred to him. Those were the same words that…_

 _But the guard suddenly showed up, ordering for Henry to hang up._

* * *

 _Henry was sitting in his cell, staring at the wall passively as a young woman with dark complexion approached the glass._

 _"Mr. Fyff. My name is Amanda Waller. I am the director of A.R.G.U.S."_

 _"I know who you are. What do you want?" Henry asked bluntly._

 _"I would like to offer you a job."_

 _Henry laughed bitterly. "Last time a woman told me those words, it did not end very well for me. So my answer to you is: "Kiss my ass.""_

 _Waller chuckled. "I'm afraid I'll have to be more persuasive; see, you can either rot in this cell for the rest of your life or help me in a matter of a threat that endangers thousands of lives."_

 _"Still the same sales pitch." Henry said sarcastically._

 _"I admit, the incident with Miss Graves was unfortunate but I can promise you, there will be no such blowbacks with what I offer you. Think about it, you can spend the rest of your life in self-pity and self-loathing or redeem yourself. Or… if you think you were through hell, I can assure you, you have not been through hell just yet, you see, we have so small cells you have barely enough space to lie down or get on your feet with only a bucket for your privacy. No more family or friendly visits… it is either road to redemption or road to hell for you; it's your choice. Because, we can pin Mr. Reed's crimes on you, since both of you stole some valuable intel from us as well and I'm sure you don't want your sister and nephew to become pariahs in the eyes of public."_

 _Henry paused, contemplating. "I'm listening. But I promise nothing."_

 _"I have a job for you, in Hong Kong." Waller said. "It will take a year, assuming things will go as planned. We have just found a new recruit and you possess a unique set of skills, you were able to evade our best agents for over a year, which is no minor feat and I must say, I was impressed by the speed you were able to break through our firewalls to find Mr. Reed using our intel. If you do this, we will clear your record."_

 _Henry stared into Waller's cold eyes for a minute. "One condition; I do this job, I'm out, forever. No more offers from any other suits like you and my sister and nephew will get complete immunity and protection."_

 _"Fair enough." Waller nodded. "I'm sure our man will become a skilled operative under your tutelage. We have found him recently floating away in North China Sea."_

 _Henry shrugged. "What's his name anyway?"_

 _"Oliver Queen." Waller said and Henry laughed out loud, thinking she was joking but her hard look made him stop laughing._

 _"You're kidding, right? The billionaire playboy?" Waller just chuckled at Henry's disbelief. "Well, this already sounds like fun."_

* * *

 ** _Present, Star City_**

"Laurel Lance, District Attorney's office." Laurel showed her badge to the policemen upon entering a crime scene. "What do we have here?"

"Deceased male, about 45, Asian. Multiple lacerations, contusions and blunt force trauma."

"Have you canvassed the area yet? There could be a witness who saw something." Laurel asked.

"I don't need a D.A. to tell me how to do my job." The detective said, offended.

"I'm sure there's a murderer out there who appreciates your lack of initiative." Laurel noted dryly.

The officers left the body as Diggle went to check on the body.

"Private security found him at the start of the graveyard shift." Laurel told him.

Diggle opened the sheet to uncover the body. "That's Chang; whoever did this took their time; multiple lacerations to the knees, a broken arm, at least three pulled fingernails."

"They were torturing him for something." Laurel realized.

"Information wasn't the only thing they wanted." Diggle added as they noticed that Chang's eye was missing.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

Lyla plugged in a flash drive an on the monitor they saw a symbol of a red tip of a spear with some of A.R.G.U.S. agents.

"I've seen that symbol before." Oliver said.

"It's a logo actually." Lyla corrected. "Shadowspire, U.S. Army Special Forces unit, A.R.G.U.S. took them down three years ago when they were exposed as profiteers in an op ran by Alan Chang. And guess who did they hire a lot." She glanced towards Tatsu.

"Takeo." She nodded and Oliver paled upon hearing the word ' _Shadowspire_ '.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"What?" Laurel and Thea turned to Oliver and then it hit Lyla.

"Shadowspire is the organization who put a hit on Henry and killed Ashley instead."

"Wait, why would Henry work with the people who killed his daughter?" Laurel argued. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Unless…" Lyla typed in some commands and on the screen was the feed of Henry's house, where they saw a red haired woman walking down the street before the feed went dark. " _Oh, no. Not her._ " She whispered upon recognizing the woman.

" _Mercy_ …" Oliver hissed. "She hired Henry on the last job before Ashley died."

"Who is that?" Thea asked.

"Mercy Graves, an information broker, selling her services to the highest bidder, one of the most wanted at A.R.G.U.S., and even though Waller would deny it, she worked with her a lot." Lyla explained. "She helped us actually a couple of years back when she hired Fyff for a job to steal some intel from Shadowspire."

"If Mercy got to Henry and he's working with Shadowspire, then he's in a lot of trouble. That's how they found those A.R.G.U.S. agents." Diggle said grimly as he entered with a file in his hand. "I ran into a lot of those guys back in Afghanistan. I need to talk to my brother again."

* * *

"With how many evil organizations are you associated with? I'm beginning to lose count." Diggle yelled at Andy who was sitting in his cell.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"Shadowspire!" Diggle said as he threw into the cell a folder. "Your old army buddies are in Star City, they tortured and killed an A.R.G.U.S agent, abducted two others and are forcing my friend to work for them!"

"I have nothing to do with them anymore." Andy said firmly. "After I've got discharged, they cut ties. They only want enlisted men."

"How the hell could I not see this?" Diggle stretched his arms. "You were with me the entire time!"

"Because you saw what you wanted to see! Look, you wanted to believe that the army straightened me out." Andy explained as he got on his feet. "Look, I'm your brother but I'm not built like you. I didn't take to military like you; you saw the world as something to be fixed, I only saw it as broken, so I made sure I've had enough to survive in it!"

Diggle stared at Andy in disbelief. "So you pretended to be a completely different person around your own brother?"

"It spared me the look on your face right now." Andy said sadly and Diggle looked at him, more disappointed than ever as he grabbed the folder and was about to walk away before Andy spoke up again, causing for Diggle to stop. "Maybe something good can come out of this."

"Andy, what are you talking about?" He asked as he turned around to face him again.

"Those two missing A.R.G.U.S. agents and your friend, you think they're still alive?" Andy asked.

"I can hope." Diggle said.

"And I can help." Andy offered. "I know how Shadowspire works."

* * *

Andy's intel led the team to the docks as they scoured the area.

"It's called freeport, houses commodities while they're being transferred between international destinations. Pretty loaded." Spartan explained.

"Looks like somebody upgraded the security system." Speedy noted.

"Henry; he's one step ahead of us." Green Arrow growled in frustration. "Motion sensors, trip wires, digital locks."

Suddenly, Lyla called them over the comms. " _Guys, you need to get back to the bunker now, there's something you have to see._ "

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"What is it?" Oliver asked as Lyla showed them something on the monitor.

"This showed up about an hour after you left." Lyla showed them a video, where was Henry in the lair.

" _Hey, guys, if you're seeing this, that means I've been kidnapped and probably held hostage or leveraged and I'm about to do something I will regret. This isn't the first time this has happened to me and it may not be the last. If that ever happens, on the screen should be a red dot on a map._ " The map showed Star City but nothing more.

" _I've planted a subdermal tracer into myself in case of such events but if they have disabled it, then there's only one person I trust who can help me. She lives in Gotham. She's my friend; she was able to find me and save me once before, she can do it again. Here's her number, if it's still the same. If you want to get her to listen, tell her that Mercy Graves is behind this, which is most likely._ "

The message ended as everyone stared at the screen.

"Henry's thorough, I'll give him that." Diggle noted as Lyla looked at everyone.

"I wanted this to be a team call." Lyla said.

Tatsu, Diggle, Thea and Laurel turned to Oliver. "You know our answer but are you willing to trust a stranger?"

Oliver sighed. "I think I know who is he talking about and Henry vouched for her, which is good enough for me." He pulled out his phone and called the number and after a minute a female voice picked it up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Barbara Gordon?"

" _Yes. Can I help you?_ "

"Henry Fyff gave me this number in case he got into trouble." Oliver said.

" _Hank? What happened? Is he…?_ " The female voice asked, visibly worried.

"It's a little complicated but I think he's being leveraged by a woman named ' _Mercy Graves_ ' into…"

" _Stop right there._ " Barbara cut him off upon hearing the name ' _Mercy Graves_ '. " _Tell me where you are and I'll get there ASAP._ " Oliver told the address. " _Fine, I'll get a plane from a friend and be there in an hour._ "

* * *

An hour later, girl in early 20s and with long red hair and glasses and a backpack went out of the elevator as Oliver shook his hand with her.

"Barbara Gordon."

"Oliver Queen." Then he introduced her to the rest of the team. "Laurel Lance, John Diggle, Tatsu Yamashiro, my sister Thea and…"

"Lyla Michaels." Barbara smiled at her as she smiled back. "We've worked before."

"Henry vouched for you which is why we trust you with who we are." Diggle said. "But can you do this?"

"That depends." Barbara said honestly as she sat to the computer.

"An organization called Shadowspire got to him, we don't know what is he after." Oliver explained.

"I was worried he would kick the habit again, God damn it, Hank…" Barbara sighed in frustration. "If I know Mercy, she offered him some intel that was too good for him to refuse."

"What intel?" Laurel asked.

"Did he ever tell you about his daughter?" Barbara turned to all of them and they all turned to Tatsu and Oliver.

"I gave them a short version. That Henry was an investigator-for-hire and one job went wrong and someone went after him and killed his daughter instead, after that he lost it…"

"Until he went off the rails and killed some people before a vigilante caught him and got him help in Arkham." Barbara nodded. "He knows Shadowspire wanted him dead and a high-ranking officer named Reed sent someone to kill him. Somebody rammed his car when he went on a fishing trip with Ashley, Hank survived but…"

"Oh, God…" Laurel whispered, understanding far too well what Henry must have gone through.

Barbara nodded. "After that, he mourned for her for a couple of weeks, his sister Nicky and I were trying to be there for him but… there's never really coming back from it. Then he left, asked for a leave temporarily in college. At first I thought that he wanted some time for himself but a few weeks later, someone had hacked into GCPD records about investigation of the car accident and Hank left a lot of breadcrumbs to follow.

I tried to help the FBI and A.R.G.U.S. track him down but he was always one step ahead. When we found him, he almost killed the man who had ordered the hit and wanted to find the man who drove the car. Never found him, though but the vigilante stopped him from doing something he would regret and… I guess you know the rest." She summed up and everyone nodded. "After that, Mercy disappeared, no one could catch her. Henry got the help he needed but… he was never really the same person again." Barbara sighed.

"How do you figure?" Diggle asked.

Barbara cleared her throat. "Well, most of the time, he would still be the laid-back optimistic person but for example, something happened at his nephew's birthday party a couple of years back…"

* * *

 _ **2011, Gotham City**_

 _Barbara, on a wheelchair was laughing with Nicole Fyff as Henry entered._

 _"Uncle Hank!" A seven years old boy ran to Henry as he grabbed him._

 _"Hey, Riley." Henry smiled as he played an airplane with him before he put him down. "Happy birthday, I've got an PSP for you."_

 _"Really? Cool!" Riley said as he turned around. "Mom, Uncle Hank bought an PSP!"_

 _"Hank, how many times did I tell you not to encourage him to play video games?" A female voice shouted from around the corner._

 _Henry entered the kitchen as he smiled at the two women at the table, one of them sitting on a wheelchair. "Hey, Babs. Hi, Nicky."_

 _"Hey, Hank." Barbara smiled at him. "There's some leftover cake in the fridge if you want."_

 _Nicole laughed as she approached the fridge and pulled out a piece of cake on a plate. "Remember when you and Mom were both sick as dogs but Dad insisted his boy was gonna have his birthday cake?" She smiled at Henry as he grabbed a fork and tasted the cake, smiling._

 _"That thing was huge. Dad always liked to exaggerate." Henry smiled as Barbara giggled shortly._

 _"You missed all the fun." Suddenly, Nicole's pocket buzzed as she picked up her phone, frowning and sounding annoyed a moment later. "Who is this? You think that blocking caller ID will hide you. I don't know what's so entertaining but the police won't find it very funny at all." Again, she scowled in disgust before speaking up again. "I'm gonna give you some advice, are you listening? Go outside. Meet people. Get a life. And, stop calling me." Then she scowled again. "What did you say? Listen, the police can trace this call."_

 _Henry went around the corner and turned on his PDA, hacking his sister's phone and listening to the conversation with his earpiece as he seethed._

 _"…I know where you live… how are the locks on the doors?"_

 _"Who is this? Why are you calling?"_

 _"Do you feel safe, Nicky?" The man hung up as Henry turned to his sister, worried._

 _"Who was that?" He asked as Nicole locked the doors and put on the chain on the doorknob._

 _"It doesn't matter, just some stupid prank, it happens." Nicole said, frustrated._

 _"Did you recognize his voice?"_

 _"Just leave it alone, Hank, it's fine." She turned to him quickly._

 _"It's fine?" Henry scoffed. "You're checking the locks, you think that he can get inside."_

 _"Hank, I can handle this on my own, I don't need your help!" Nicole snapped._

 _"I can find this guy, Nicky." Henry implored._

 _"Jesus Christ, Hank!" Nicole groaned as she glared at him. "You have not changed at all, we do not need your help, stop trying to fix our problems, please! Half the time, you just make things worse instead!"_

 _"Is everything OK?" Barbara asked as she went out from the kitchen on a wheelchair._

 _Henry sighed. "No, it's… it's fine, really. I better go."_

 _"I think it's for the best right now." Nicole muttered, glaring at her brother, who looked sad as he left the house._

* * *

 _"Grown man making crank calls, huh?" Henry growled as he entered his car, pulling out his laptop. "Let's see how safe you feel when I track your call, punk." After a few minutes, he found the caller around the corner of his sister's house and turned on the ignition and put on his cap, hunting the caller down as he started to drive away and hit the gas. "I was worried about this; somebody threatens my family again."_

 _Henry chased the man, ignoring red lights and evading cars in the way and a few moments later, Nicole called him as he tapped his earpiece._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I'm sorry about earlier, I over-reacted, it's just that sometimes you drive me crazy." Nicole said apologetically._

 _"It's fine, I get it." Henry said quickly as he kept following the car._

 _"Come back, OK? I promise I won't freak out on you this time." Suddenly, Henry had to evade a truck in the opposite direction as the horn blared. "What was that? Where are you, Hank? Please, tell me you're not going after that creep."_

 _"Uh…"_

 _Nicole scoffed. "You are unbelievable, you're doing it right now!"_

 _"It's not like that…"_

 _"Stop being a hero, Hank. Let it go."_

 _"Let what?" Henry asked, then faking buzzing and feedback. "I can't hear you, the call's breaking up."_

 _"No, you can hear me perfectly, stop this right now!"_

 _"Sorry, I can't… * bzzzt * … losing…"_

 _Nicole groaned. "Damn it, Hank!"_

 _Henry hung up as he tried to cut the man off, circling around and stopping the man as he drove around the corner, getting in his way and putting on gloves and bandana as the stalker went out from the car._

 _"What the hell's your problem, man?"_

 _Henry slugged the stalker in his face and slammed his head to the car window. "You find it funny to stalk and harass single mothers, huh, punk-ass?" The man pulled out a knife but Henry dodged and broke his wrist. "Stay away from Nicole Fyff and leave her alone. If I ever find out you were stalking her again and believe me, I will, then I will kill you." Then he grabbed the man's knife and pinned his hand on the hood of the car as he screamed before knocking him out cold._

* * *

 _ **Present, the Lair**_

"And they never caught him?"

"It didn't take long for those who knew him to put it all together but also, if you guys know him, you know he's not stupid enough to leave anything behind that would link this stuff back to him, his car had fake plates, his face was covered by his cap." Barbara said dryly. "He might be a little unhinged but he's not an idiot. It wasn't pretty when Nicky flipped out on him after that. Most of the times he's a good person but no one messes with those he cares about. And if Mercy got to him, then it's definitely not good."

"The question is, what does she want from Fyff now?" Lyla asked.

"Will you help us?" Oliver asked Barbara.

"Hank's my friend, if I can get him out of the trouble, I will."

* * *

 ** _Later, Pacific Port, Star City Docks_**

" _Seven men, they're keeping an eye on a bunch of containers, can't see Henry anywhere though._ " Barbara said over the comms.

The vigilantes entered the docks, taking down the guards.

" _One of the containers has signs of infrared, I'll try to open it._ "

"Go for hostages." Green Arrow ordered Katana and Speedy. "We'll take care of Shadowspire."

Green Arrow and Spartan ran to a corridor where the mercenaries were shooting at them as the vigilantes took cover.

" _I opened the container, ten feet in front of you, the second one on your right._ " Barbara said.

"On it." Katana and Speedy rushed to the container.

"Those two A.R.G.U.S. agents are dead." Speedy said as they looked inside.

"Get out of there." Green Arrow ordered.

"What about you and Spartan?" Katana asked.

"We got this. Go!" Spartan barked as he and Green Arrow entered the warehouse when a steel door slammed in the middle of the room, separating the two of them.

" _Damn it!_ " Barbara cursed.

"Oracle, what happened?" Green Arrow asked.

" _I must have tripped some kind of failsafe, hold on, I'll try to bypass it._ "

* * *

Spartan was surrounded by mercenaries as Lieutenant Joyner showed up.

"I keep hearing so much about these vigilantes but I never seen one in person."

"I wish I could say the same about a cold-blooded murderer." Spartan sneered.

"Have we met before?" Joyner asked before the door of the container behind Spartan opened and Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow on the floor, knocking them all on the ground as Joyner escaped and the archer helped Spartan get up on his feet.

"I've got Spartan, we're good."

" _What about Henry?_ " Barbara asked.

"He's not here. I'm sorry." Green Arrow said sadly.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

Barbara was going over college photos as Laurel smiled at her, limping weakly.

"That's Henry and you?" Laurel asked and Barbara nodded. "You two look so young."

"He's like a brother to me, you know." Barbara said. "He was there for me after…" She paused, closing her eyes.

"You were on a wheelchair, Henry told us." Laurel nodded.

"And I was there for him when he lost Ashley, you know." Barbara sighed. "The entire year after her death was the darkest one in his life… it was like if I didn't even know him anymore. He always tried to help people, he was trying to play Batman on some level, kept poking around… and he was there for me when I was recovering." She smiled.

"We'll find him, don't worry." Laurel assured her.

"I know we will, I just hope it won't be too late when that happens." Barbara said, worried. "He almost executed a man… he tortured people… he didn't know how to deal with his own demons… and I guess Waller and Arkham taught him how to rise above them."

"You know about Hong Kong?" Laurel blinked.

"I know enough that Henry was partially responsible but to be honest, I didn't want to know the details." Barbara admitted. "He's not a bad person, he's just been wronged undeservedly."

"A.R.G.U.S. never caught Mercy?" Laurel asked.

"Not that I know of. Why would Waller arrest an information broker, if she's a valuable source of intel?" Barbara asked rhetorically and Laurel nodded before picking up her phone as it buzzed.

"Thanks, Dig." She hung up as she turned to Barbara. "I think we know where they'll strike next."

* * *

 _ **Later, Kord Industries**_

"What would Shadowspire want with a shipment of railguns?" Speedy asked.

"Nothing good." Katana muttered.

* * *

 _ **At the same time, A.R.G.U.S. HQ**_

Lyla scowled at the briefing room. "There's no movement on the railguns, so…"

Suddenly, the door on the right exploded as the mercenaries burst in, shooting down the guards and causing for Lyla and other agents to stand down and Lieutenant Joyner and Henry entered.

"Lyla Michaels." Joyner smirked. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." Lyla sneered as she pressed the silent alarm discreetly, tapping into the cell where Diggle brothers were. "What do you want?"

"Access code to Rubicon." Joyner said simply.

"You know I can't do that." Lyla growled.

"I know, that's why I kept these people alive."

"Fyff…" Lyla turned to Henry with an imploring look. "Whatever it is they have on you, you don't have to do this. We can help you."

"Don't bother, he's a compliant dog." Joyner mocked her.

* * *

 _ **At the same time**_

Green Arrow, Katana and Speedy were on their way back to the lair as Barbara called.

" _Guys, I've just got a transmission from A.R.G.U.S. Shadowspire's there, Henry's with them, they have Lyla and other agents as hostages. I don't have eyes on Diggle though._ " She explained as the vigilantes drove faster on the bikes.

* * *

 ** _A.R.G.U.S. HQ_**

Green Arrow, Katana and Speedy jumped down from the vents.

"Oracle, we're on sight."

" _Shadowspire has the place surrounded. It's on you now. I can open the door for you but this is as far as I can help you. The firewalls there are A.R.G.U.S.-graded which is above my level. Lyla and Hank are at command center, three floors below, north-east corner. Good luck, guys._ "

"We got this. Thanks, Oracle." Green Arrow said.

* * *

 ** _In the meantime, the Lair_**

Laurel picked up her phone, growling. "Damn it, Dad's calling. I have to go."

"It's OK, I'll help here." Barbara assured her as Laurel walked away and she waited for her to leave the lair before reaching for her backpack, revealing a cape and a bat mask.

* * *

 ** _A.R.G.U.S. HQ_**

Andy, accompanied by Shadowspire mercenaries entered the room as Joyner smirked and Lyla sneered at both of them.

"Andy Diggle." Joyner said. "You look pretty good for a dead man."

"And here I thought I put up weight." Andy deadpanned.

"What are you doing at A.R.G.U.S., much less alive?

"Lyla Michaels, she brought me here because of my former association with you, guys but… a small world though."

"Yeah, small world though." Joyner nodded before turning to Henry. "This man crippled a third of our organization and now, he's aiding us."

"Lyla Michaels is my sister-in-law." Andy said as Lyla glared at him while Henry sneered. "Point being, her husband is crawling around these ventilation shafts right now. If you put a gun on him, she'll tell you whatever you need to know."

Lyla glared hatefully at Andy. "You son of a…"

Joyner pointed at her, shutting her up while Henry held his gun on his belt tightly. "Turning on your own brother, that's ice cold."

"You know better than most. John and I never saw eye-to-eye." Andy said as Joyner stared at him, measuring him before ordering his men to scour the shafts.

* * *

Green Arrow, Katana and Speedy were fighting through the mercenaries while Diggle jumped down from the shafts as two of the mercenaries ambushed him and took him to the command center.

"The other Diggle brother; isn't this cute?" Joyner laughed.

"Get me out of these cuffs and you'll see how cute I can be." Diggle growled.

Joyner got up from the chair. "It's a shame you can't be more like the little Diggle here." He pointed at Andy. "His pragmatism has proven to be quite the asset; now if your brother is right, you should be able to convince your wife to give me what I want."

"Johnny…" Lyla looked at Diggle and then at Henry. "Fyff… if Rubicon ever got out…"

"Miss Michaels, in five seconds, it will be your husband's brains that will be out in the open." Joyner snarled. "5… 4… 3…"

Suddenly, a flying batarang robbed him of his gun as Batgirl burst in, engaging the mercenaries while Henry smirked, then punched the mercenary behind him into his stomach and grabbing his gun, while Diggle and Lyla fought back as well and to their surprise, Andy was aiding them against Joyner's men as well and in a matter of minutes, the fight was over.

Diggle and Lyla hugged each other and Batgirl and Henry smiled at each other as well.

"It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again." Batgirl smiled back and Diggle approached his brother.

"Good job."

"Like you said, it was the only way to get in here."

Diggle smiled at Andy. "Just remember whose idea it was."

"What were you expecting; a kiss from the president?" Andy asked. Henry glared at Joyner who was lying on the floor as he got him up, making him sit on the chair.

"You're the last high-ranking officer of Shadowspire." Henry sneered at him. "So, now I have one question for you. Who drove the car that hit my daughter? I know your people made the call and most of your guys are either dead, in the wind or in jail. I made sure of that."

"Kiss my ass." Joyner spat.

Henry whacked him in the face with his gun in response. "You bastards cost me an entire year of my life, now tell me what I want to know! Mercy told me that he's still out there!"

"There's one thing I know for sure; you can never fully trust Mercy Graves." Joyner laughed. "She never plays the game if she's not entirely sure she wins. She knew your friends would save your ass, she must have known. And I tell you one thing, I gave the order, yes but the guy who drove the car, he volunteered. And before you ask, I never found out who did it."

Henry snarled as he clicked the safety but Batgirl held his arm. "Don't; he's not worth it."

Henry seethed as he glared at Joyner hatefully before dropping the gun after ten seconds of hard stare. "I'm not that person anymore." And after that, he delivered a punch to Joyner's face, knocking him out. "But damn, feels good to be back in the habit."

Batgirl and Green Arrow just chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Thank you. All of you." Henry looked at Laurel, Oliver, Barbara and Thea. "And I'm sorry for putting you guys through so much trouble."

"Don't be; I honestly don't know what would I have done differently in your position." Oliver said.

"I can't even imagine what you must be feeling…" Laurel said. "But remember that you're not alone. You're our friend, Henry."

"I never should have trusted that bitch in the first place." Henry growled.

"Don't worry, I have some powerful friends." Barbara assured the team. "They'll make sure she won't bother you anymore."

"I'll walk you out." Henry accompanied Barbara to the elevator and as it closed, he smiled at her. "I owe you double time this time."

"You don't owe me anything, Hank."

"You stopped me again from doing something I would regret." Henry said as Barbara raised her brow. "You always saw the best in me, even when I did not. Don't even try to deny it, I've known for a while. And don't worry, your and Bruce's secret is safe with me."

Barbara just chuckled as she kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

 _ **A private airport in Star City**_

" _The vigilantes have taken care of Fyff and Shadowspire, Miss Graves._ " A man said to Mercy's phone.

"I see."

" _What about our potential customer?_ "

"Don't worry, he understands that the vigilantes are a nuisance, he's been at odds with them lately."

" _Won't he come after us?_ "

"Believe me, I doubt Mr. Darhk wants to risk that we will spill every secret we know, I made myself abundantly clear to him that I'm not a person to be trifled with." Mercy hung up as another unknown caller called her later.

" _Leave Henry Fyff alone._ " The distorted voice said.

"Hello, Bruce." Mercy smirked. "I must say; I was expecting a more… personal approach."

" _If you ever go near him or his family again, I will end you._ "

"Go ahead and try. Or I can tell you the name of the man who killed his daughter."

" _I know better than to trust you. Stay away from my friends or you won't like the consequences._ "

Mercy just smirked as she hung up and pulled out a file on Henry Fyff and a car accident in 2008.

* * *

 _ **Seven years ago, outside Gotham City**_

 _Andy Diggle was waiting on the abandoned intersection, looking at the photo of Henry Fyff with a message. "Make it look like an accident; no witnesses or survivors."_

 _He turned on the ignition as a small car was driving down the road with a young man driving and a little girl in the backseat and hit the gas, about to ram the car._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	13. Roy

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

The team was in pursuit of the thief as the Seeker navigated them. Katana and Spartan cornered the man in the corridor, only for him to jump on the wall and back-flip, jumping through the vent.

"He's good." Katana noted.

"Guess he's from circus." Spartan muttered.

"He's heading for the roof."

" _Archers, he's heading for you._ "

"Got it." Green Arrow said as he and Speedy ran across the roof.

" _Keep your eyes open, guys, he could be coming out from either of the doors._ "

The thief burst out from one of the doors as Speedy followed him and engaged him and she kicked him over the ledge and notched an arrow, trying to subdue him. "Got him." Suddenly, she felt dizzy and almost fell over as the Green Arrow rushed to her and caught her.

"Speedy!"

The thief stared in shock for a moment before he jumped over the ledge and escaped.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"Is Thea alright?" Henry asked.

"She's resting at my place." Laurel assured him.

"She said it was just exhaustion." Diggle said and Henry snorted.

"I think we all know better than that."

"What else could it be?" Oliver asked rhetorically.

"The pit." Tatsu realized. "It's the bloodlust; she hasn't been giving in for months."

"I guess it's taking its toll." Diggle agreed. "Maybe it's a side effect of her fighting it."

Tatsu agreed. "The pit will take the life force from the host if the host doesn't take the life force from others."

"This is all my fault." Oliver sighed.

"Ollie, what do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"I should've done better job at keeping an eye on her, she told me that the bloodlust came back two months ago and I didn't even know about it. I've been focusing too much on the campaign and I've been running back and forth at Central City…"

"Take it easy, Ollie." Henry interrupted him. "Not everything bad that happens to us is on you."

"He can't help it, it's his super power; guilt arrow." Diggle said.

"What else did our thief steal from Amertek?" Oliver asked Henry.

"A network mapper, it can find any vulnerabilities in digital infrastructure. I think we're dealing with a cyber-terrorist."

"Is that his last score?" Oliver asked.

"We better hope that it is." Laurel said. "Amertek is one of the last viable businesses in Star City."

"Just as Palmer Tech." Oliver sighed.

"I thought you trusted the board there, now that you're running for mayor." Laurel pointed out.

"I do, it's just that I haven't been keeping tabs on there lately." Oliver noted.

* * *

 _ **Later, Laurel's Apartment**_

Thea was lying weakly on the couch as Oliver and Tatsu tended to her. "What are we gonna do? This wasn't happening to Sara…"

"That was because John Constantine restored the balance when he restored Miss Lance's soul." Talia said as she entered and Oliver and Tatsu turned around, startled.

"What do you want, Talia?"

"You need to help with your sister, here I am." Talia said with a kind tone and Oliver growled. "Her bloodlust was temporarily silenced when Mr. Darhk tried to use his dark magic on her and failed."

"What?" Oliver scowled, then turned to Thea.

Thea nodded. "He… he tried to… use… his… touch of death on me and… it backfired and… I felt better… for a while…"

"It stopped the bloodlust temporarily." Tatsu nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked.

"We were trying to figure this out on our own." Tatsu explained.

"We need to find Darhk and make whatever he did to her permanent."

"Easier said than done, Oliver." Talia scoffed. "I mean no offense but you are in no position to make demands from the likes of Mr. Darhk."

"Maybe there's another way." Tatsu suggested as Talia and Oliver turned to her. "There's a monastery of the Crescent Order in Kyushu, guarding an elixir called Lotus. It might be able to negate the effects of the pit."

"That is a long trip there and back and your sister may not have enough time." Talia smirked.

"We need to try." Oliver said firmly and Tatsu nodded.

"I'll call my contacts, see if they can send a vial of the elixir here."

Then his phone buzzed as Henry called. " _Cadmus Tech, two blocks south from your position, our thief just snatched another piece of tech._ "

"Henry, I can't right now…"

Laurel interrupted him. " _Ollie, this time he took a weapon. If he gets away with it…_ "

"Just go." Thea said weakly. "Nothing is gonna change here in an hour."

* * *

Oliver was walking down the street, searching for the thief and saw him on the roof as he rushed in a chase, climbing on the rooftop and jumping on another and another and then the thief descended on the ground floor by jumping on containers while Oliver followed him by jumping on the truck passing by and taking a shortcut by jumping on pieces of junk before finally catching the thief on the dumpster and throwing him over the fence. As the thief hit the ground, Oliver took off his mask but scowled in surprise as he saw the thief's face.

" _Roy_?"

Roy stared at Oliver briefly before punching him in his face, sending him to the ground as he bolted.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

Henry listed the names on his fingers. "OK, first Sara, then Slade, then Merlyn, then Sara again, then Takeo, then Ray, then Andy, now Roy. Who is it gonna be next? _Tommy_?" He asked sarcastically and Oliver and Laurel tensed instantly as in their minds flashed all the possible worst-case scenarios of how could Tommy return into their lives.

"Oliver, I'm just gonna ask this to be absolutely sure." Diggle said. "Are you sure…"

"It was Roy." Oliver interrupted him. "Absolutely."

"Or maybe it was someone that can make themselves look like Roy." Laurel said as Oliver stared at her. "Don't act like it's the craziest possibility after everything we've experienced."

"Well, then you should visit Gotham, crazy happens there every week or two." Henry muttered under his breath.

"What's crazy is Roy stealing from tech companies." Oliver turned to Henry. "What did he take this time?"

"Triode capacitor bomb." Henry explained. "It's small in size but it can make a very large explosion."

Oliver's phone buzzed as he picked it up. "It's Alex, for the 500th time today."

* * *

Oliver came to his campaign office as Alex informed him about a new candidate, who, much to Oliver's shock and dismay, was the wife of Damien Darhk under the name of Ruvé Adams.

* * *

Ruvé Darhk went outside her campaign office and stopped, surprised at the visit of the Green Arrow.

"Are you here to endorse me?" Ruvé asked sarcastically.

"I want a meeting with your husband." The Green Arrow said.

"I'm not sure you would survive another meeting with my husband." Ruvé taunted.

"No fight this time. I have a proposition for him."

"I'm listening."

"Tomorrow, 10.30, Kershaw and 8th." Green Arrow said before walking away.

* * *

 ** _In the meantime, the Lair_**

"Oh, shit…" Henry muttered.

"You cursing like that is never good." Laurel said, worried.

"Yeah. I think I know what Roy is up to. Those components he stole, if he could combine them properly, he could build a web-nuke."

"Like a bomb?" Diggle asked, worried and Henry laughed humorlessly.

"If only. This thing can take down an entire network; banking systems, nuclear systems, power grids, you name it." Henry listed. "But, what bugs me is why would Roy steal this stuff in the first place. I mean no offense to him but from what you guys told me about him, I doubt he's smart enough to even know what those things are."

Laurel nodded. "Henry's right, last year Roy was barely able to spell ' _computer_ '. Even assuming he did build this device…"

"Why hasn't he used it?" Diggle asked.

"Because he needs a power source." Henry said dryly. "And I keep tabs on tech companies and I think I know where he'll strike next. We need to call Curtis."

* * *

 _ **In the meantime, Palmer Tech**_

Curtis was working on the power source with his headphones on, ignoring the phone buzzing with Henry calling and behind him, Roy took off his headphones, planning to take the power source as Curtis tried to run but Roy managed to take him down before the Green Arrow, Katana, Seeker and Spartan rushed in.

"Roy, stand down." Green Arrow implored.

Roy threw the piece of tech through the shattered window as the drone snatched it and Seeker narrowed his eyes as he looked into Roy's eyes, then gestured at the Green Arrow, who raised his brows and the Seeker nodded before the archer notched an arrow and shot Roy in his shoulder as he collapsed, seemingly dead.

"What did you do?" Spartan exclaimed, shocked.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"I _knew_ there was something off about him." Henry said as they put Roy on the table and opened his eye, pulling out the lenses from one of them. "Roy's eyes are supposed to be blue. I've seen this before. It's a high-tech built-in camera, someone was keeping an eye on Roy, literally."

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"I have my suspicions but we should ask Roy himself first." Henry said as Diggle pulled out the arrow carefully. "Let's hope the Faraday cage Cisco and I built here worked."

"What?" Tatsu asked.

"Basically, it blocks everything electromagnetic from going in here and out." Oliver explained before he stuck a syringe into Roy's arm and he gasped as he woke up.

"Where… where am I?" He looked around, startled.

"It's OK." Diggle assured him.

"We took out the contact, made it look like we killed you, you're safe." Oliver explained and Roy nodded gratefully.

"While I'm here at least." Roy said dryly. "New lair. Nice." Then he scowled upon noticing Tatsu and Henry as they offered him their hands and shook them.

"Roy, they are a new addition to team, my old friends, Tatsu Yamashiro and Henry Fyff." Oliver introduced them. "Henry, Tatsu, meet Roy Harper."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

Then he noticed that Felicity was missing. "I heard about that someone blew your house up. I'm sorry about Felicity." Roy said sadly.

"Roy, what happened to you?" Diggle asked.

"I got made." Roy explained. "I was in Hub City, new life, new name, everything and then I got an e-mail."

"Saying _what_?" Laurel asked.

"Stealing tech?" Henry asked.

"Or he'll expose me as Roy Harper…"

"And suddenly the Arrow's not dead anymore and the cops will be after us again." Oliver realized and Roy nodded. "Who's the blackmailer?"

"I don't know." Roy said. "I never met him but he calls himself the Calculator."

Henry closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh, Roy…"

Everybody turned to him, surprised. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah. I met him once and I've heard a lot about him." Henry nodded with a bitter tone. "His real name is Noah Kuttler. He was one of Mercy's freelancers, an asshole with capital A. I was an investigator, he was smart but cared about nothing more than exploiting his own intellect for his own needs, had no ethical limitations as a hacker. I have my moral standards; this guy, I think he and Amanda Waller and Mercy might as well be BFFs.

Anybody who's smart and has at least some common sense and moral conviction would run as far away from this guy as possible. I've never worked with him because I knew _exactly_ what kind of man he was. Even Waller or Mercy would reach out to him as a last resort."

"Roy, you should have come to us sooner." Oliver scolded him.

"I could not." Roy disagreed.

"He's right. Once Kuttler gets his hands on someone, he gets them on the leash, so to speak." Henry said as he showed them the lens. "This thing has a built-in camera, like I said, he was keeping an eye on Roy, literally."

"He could see every move I made, every person I talked to, I couldn't just expose you guys like that."

"We would have figured something out." Oliver insisted.

"This was my problem." Roy shot back.

"Because you were solving my problem." Oliver retorted.

"OK, we need to find Kuttler before he takes down the Internet." Henry sighed.

"Can you back-trace the components and figure out where they're broadcasting?" Laurel suggested.

"I can try." Henry nodded. "But if half the rumors I've heard about this guy are truth, it's not gonna be easy."

"Do your best." Oliver insisted before turning to Roy. "Take off your jacket, I'll patch you up."

"Man, I cannot believe you shot me." Roy muttered while glaring at Oliver.

"Really?" Oliver teased and Roy chuckled.

* * *

"Maybe next time we can do something that doesn't involve me getting stabbed or shot at." Roy deadpanned. "Just an idea."

"I'm sorry I put you into this position." Oliver said.

"I'm pretty sure I put myself into this position." Roy chuckled. "I remember you were not all too happy about me faking my death to protect your secret."

"I never should have let you."

"Do you ever get tired, you know, of carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders all the time?"

Oliver smiled. "You sound like Laurel, Tatsu, Henry and Diggle."

"Great minds think alike." Roy nodded. "So what are they thinking you're taking responsibility for now?"

* * *

"Do you have anything?" Laurel asked as Henry was examining the lenses.

"Not much, this thing's got more power than a super-computer. But, there's a small flaw in its operating system code."

"So, you can track him down?" Oliver asked.

"I can try." Henry shrugged as he typed in the commands. "Noah freaking Kuttler. This is gonna be like trying to catch D. B. Cooper. Maybe I can create backdoor into his main computer system."

"But isn't that gonna expose us?" Oliver asked.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Henry assured him and Oliver nodded.

" _Well, well…_ " A distorted voice said. " _Whoever you are, let me say, I am very impressed. Almost no one got through my encryption. Bravo._ "

Henry pressed a button to disguise his voice. " _Flattering, if it didn't come from a maniac, who's trying to take down the Internet._ "

" _Why would I want to take down the Internet?_ " Kuttler mocked. " _Not only it is where I work, I'm addicted to funny cat videos._ "

" _What else would you use the web-nuke for, Kuttler?_ " Henry snarled.

" _So, you know who I am. Not many people do these days but trying to stall by keeping me talking while breaching into my firewall and catching me off-guard by addressing me by my real name? Clever._ " Kuttler mocked.

" _What are you planning to do with it? Tell me._ "

" _Let me put it this way. If you want to make a statement, you don't take down a system, you take down a city._ "

Henry banged on the table. "Son of a bitch! He shut me out!"

"Not before indicating his plan maybe…" Oliver said as it hit Henry.

"Oh my God… the web-nuke, if he could use it right, he could overload the entire city infrastructure, power grids, water main, hospital equipment… thousands of people could die…"

* * *

"A web-nuke needs to be deployed somewhere, we need to figure out where is he going to install it." Oliver suggested.

"I'm trying." Henry said as he typed in the commands. "But we might need something from Palmer Tech though."

An hour later, Laurel brought Henry a small metal cylinder as Henry plugged it into the computer.

"Flint Hill data farm, Kuttler's just plugged that thing there."

Laurel and Diggle went to suit up.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Diggle asked.

"John, I'll be fine, really." She assured him.

* * *

The Green Arrow was about to arrive at the rendezvous with Damien Darhk as he got a message from Seeker.

* * *

The mercenaries were installing in the device as Henry tried to shut Kuttler out while Black Canary, Katana, Green Arrow, Arsenal and Spartan engaged them.

"I have seriously missed this." Arsenal smirked.

"Seeker, we're on site." Spartan said.

" _I'm still looking for the device but he's trying to shut me out. If that thing goes off, eight thousand people will die._ "

The team found the device but stopped as they were cornered by the mercenaries until the Green Arrow jumped down from above, swiftly taking all of them down.

"Always gotta make an entrance, don't you?" Arsenal quipped.

"Sorry, I had a meeting I decided not to go to." Green Arrow said.

The alarm on the device bleeped as the archers turned to it. "I know it's been a while for me but this is not a good thing, is it?" Arsenal asked.

" _Guys, you need to tear this thing to bits, I can't disable it._ " Seeker said, worried.

"How much time do we have?"

" _Minutes. At best._ "

"Priming explosives." Spartan said as he planted a C4. "Something's not working."

" _They're jamming the frequency. You need to do it the old-fashioned way._ "

"We'll manually set the charges." Green Arrow ordered.

"How do we do that and get out of here in one piece?" Spartan asked.

"Someone has to stay behind." Black Canary realized.

"I'll do it." Arsenal stepped up.

"Even if you could trigger a C4 with an arrow at a distance…" Green Arrow noted. "You still need to outrun the blast."

"I can do that." Arsenal said confidently.

"Just because you wear red does not make you the Flash, Roy." Spartan retorted.

"I didn't say it wasn't going to be risky."

"You just got a fresh start, I don't want you to throw this all away." Green Arrow disagreed.

"I'm the one who brought this maniac into your lives; it's my choice, it's my life!"

Everyone gave in as they left. "Run like hell, Roy." Green Arrow suggested. They left the compound as a minute later, it exploded and Arsenal zip-lined down and smiled as he hit the ground.

"Just like riding a bicycle."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"It's good to have you back, Roy. You've been missed." Oliver smiled.

"Don't worry, I sent that S.O.B. a virus and wiped everything he had on you, so he can't expose you anymore." Henry assured him. "Also, I tipped off A.R.G.U.S., so, looks like he's gonna be the one on the run for a while."

"Thanks." Roy nodded gratefully. "But I still gotta go to ground again. And I'm sorry I can't stay, not just for you guys but because of Thea."

"She'll understand." Oliver nodded as he and Roy hugged each other.

* * *

 ** _Later, Laurel's Apartment_**

Thea was laying weakly on the couch as Roy brought her a mug of tea. "You should be a nurse in your new life." She smiled at him. "You're a natural."

Roy sat next to her. "Problem is, I am already committed to you."

"Is that why are you leaving?" Thea asked and Roy looked sad. "It's fine, I get it."

"I thought about staying, for you."

"You know what you could do for me? Live an amazing life, get married, a couple of kids, a minivan, just go be normal… there's nothing in this world that would make me happier…"

The tears streamed down both of their eyes before Roy spoke up. "You know, if I could do it all over again, I would do every single one of those things with you… I love you, Thea Queen."

"I love you, Roy Harper." She hugged him before passing out and Roy paled, worried.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Noah Kuttler was driving away before he saw a BMV in the middle of the road, with Henry Fyff standing there as he smirked while walking out.

"Henry Fyff. You look peachy for someone who should be rotting in a nuthouse."

"I got released early. Worked off my sentence for the government." Henry said dryly. "Why did you do it, Noah? Why kill thousands of people? Just to send a message? You're no better than Malcolm Merlyn or the other scumbags in Star City."

"That was always your problem, Fyff." Noah sneered at him. "Always soft, always weak, with your principles… we could have brought people to their knees and live like kings…"

"I use what I know to actually make people's lives better, not to rise above them and step on their throats, treating them like miserable insects, like you do!" He sneered, disgusted. "That's the difference between you and me, I actually care about others, in the end, you are only out for yourself. And unlike you, I'm there for my family when they need me. As a teacher, you were good but as a human being, you suck, big time."

"Well, how did your principles work out for Ashley? Sometimes, the best way to protect others is not to be there for them at all." Noah said sarcastically and Henry seethed before punching him in the face. "You haven't changed, family's always been your weak spot."

Henry growled and grabbed Noah by his throat. "I ought to kill you right now for what you were going to do."

"Then, what are you waiting for? There was a time you wouldn't hesitate to snap my neck." Noah asked.

"I'm not that person anymore." Henry said simply before he stuck a syringe into Noah's neck. "Nanobots, courtesy of Palmer Tech. They're being injected into your bloodstream, transmitting your location to FBI, CIA, A.R.G.U.S., you name it. Trying to disable it, I wouldn't recommend it, unless you want the veins to close and cause a heart attack." Noah widened his eyes in surprise. "Stay away from Roy Harper and never come back to Star City. Also, don't even try to take me down or go after my family or my friends. Or I will pin your hand to the hood on your car, if I'm in a better mood."

Noah massaged his throat as he looked impressed at Henry. "You have changed. But I can't honestly tell for sure if for better or for worse."

"You really don't want to find out." Henry shot back as Noah glowered as he entered his car and drove away.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere, Starling General_**

Oliver was sitting desperately at Thea's bedside as suddenly, Tatsu showed up with a flask in her hand.

"Oliver, I have it."

Oliver grabbed a syringe and injected the fluid from the flask in the drip as Thea breathed out and Oliver sighed in relief while she opened her eyes.

"Ollie…"

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"I… I'm fine." Thea said, looking stunned. "Really."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _And I'm not planning for the League Civil War to happen, so I'm skipping it totally, I had other ideas at first with Talia and Nyssa but I think they should come a little later in the story._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	14. Demolition Team

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Diggle and Thea were at stage, discussing the preparations for the debate before Ruvé showed up, smiling politely.

"Mr. Queen, at last we meet." Ruve shook her hands with Oliver.

"Miss Adams, just out of curiosity, is ' _Adams_ ' your maiden name?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not married, actually." Ruve denied.

"Really?" Oliver smiled. "I'm sure you just haven't met the right person yet."

"Well, it is lovely to finally meet you, a bit unconventional to say the least." Ruve mused.

"You're quite bit dark yourself." Oliver couldn't hold back the hint as Ruve scowled. "Just meaning to say that your candidacy seems to have come out of nowhere."

"Generally, I prefer to keep my philanthropical activities quiet…" Ruve said. "But this city is in so much trouble, so it is preferable to me not to stay in the shadows."

"Yes, it is." Oliver agreed. "The people destroying our home need to be fought in the light of the day."

"I hope it to be a productive debate, Mr. Queen." Ruve smiled as Oliver and Thea left to approach Laurel and Diggle.

"Henry's been trying to dig up her connection to Darhk and prove that she's using a fake identity, no luck so far." Laurel informed.

"The more digging we're gonna do on her background, the more likely she's gonna try to dig something up on us." Thea warned.

"That's our cue." Diggle said as they saw Ruve leave the stage and the team left the stage as well as they picked the duffel bags with their costumes from behind a bar.

* * *

"Seeker, package is on the move." Katana said as she watched Ruve's limo from the roof. "You think she heading home yet?"

" _Nothing out of the ordinary so far._ " Henry said. " _She keeps going down the same track as before._ "

"She has to be cooperating with Darhk somehow; we keep this up, we find out where he is." Green Arrow said as he rode on the bike

"Katana and I ran out of the roofs." Black Canary informed the team.

" _She's diverted from her usual track, she turned right._ " Henry said.

"I see her." Spartan nodded. "Could be our lucky night. Speedy, you're up."

Speedy rode off the van with her bike as she followed the limo. "Green Arrow, ready for hand-off?"

"Already there." Green Arrow jumped from a ramp and followed the limo as Speedy stopped and the former followed the limo to a car park, only to see it nowhere. "I lost her."

" _What the hell? How?_ "

Ruve showed up from a corner, smirking as she faced the Emerald Archer. "You had an appointment with my husband the other week, he does not take kindly to being stood up and he does have little something to say about you stalking his wife as well."

And on cue, the Ghosts showed up, shooting at the Green Arrow, who ran to take cover behind a taxi and retaliating with firing from his bow before Speedy drove into the car park, helping take down the mercenaries together with Spartan and when they finished them off, Ruve managed to vanish.

" _Damn it, I lost her again!_ " Henry complained.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"Clearly we won't find Darhk by tailing his wife." Laurel said.

"We don't have a lot of moves to make." Diggle noted. "Darhk has gone since Machin attacked his family."

"Darhk is not afraid of Machin, his plan just moved to a new phase." Oliver said.

"And how do you know that?" Thea inquired.

"Because H.I.V.E. has spent months trying to cripple the city's leadership, they discouraged people from running for mayor, Darhk even tried to co-opt my candidacy."

"And since Ollie decided not to play ball, he brought another figure instead on the chessboard; his wife." Laurel said.

"But _why_?" Henry asked. "Why would he try to destroy the city, only for his wife to rule it?"

"There's something we're not seeing." Oliver said.

* * *

A few hours later, Laurel entered with Quentin, dust all over their clothes as Diggle was stitching the police captain up.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Quentin groaned. "It's like the big bad wolf just huffed and puffed or something."

"This wolf being Darhk." Laurel added.

"Why did they go through so much trouble to kill a police captain?" Thea asked.

"To make it look like an accident." Quentin replied.

* * *

Henry was searching for information on the computer the dispatch call that lured the former into a trap.

"Well, I'll be damned, the dispatch call that lured you into the trap has the same encryption as the H.I.V.E. sat phone that Nyssa gave us, which means that Darhk wanted to lure you there."

"Can you trace it?" Oliver asked.

"Prince and 14th. They've had a lot of calls there lately." Henry showed the map on the screen.

"That has to be their base of operations." Oliver said. "Call everyone, have them meet me there."

* * *

 ** _Demolition Team Hideout, elsewhere in Star City_**

Spartan and Green Arrow opened the door and Speedy slid down, firing at a woman with a nail gun while Spartan engaged a man with a sledgehammer but then another man threw into the room flashbang grenades, stunning Green Arrow, Black Canary, Speedy and Katana while the woman with the nail gun destroyed the laptop as the entire building trembled and the Demolition Team escaped and the Team Arrow was forced to run as well, not before Speedy grabbed the destroyed laptop.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"According to Andy, they're called Demolition Team." Diggle said and Henry nodded.

"I've heard about them." He pulled out the intel on the computer. "Ex-IRA, GRU, Mossad. Specialized in precise demolition, they can literally turn a building into a murder weapon."

"And now they work for H.I.V.E." Oliver groaned.

"I took a look at the laptop before it got shot up…" Laurel said. "There were blueprints on the screen."

"I'll see what I can do." Henry said as he pulled the hard drive from the destroyed laptop and later, the team got lucky as Andy gave up more intel he had on the Demolition Team.

* * *

 _ **A warehouse in Star City**_

Green Arrow and Spartan scoured the place, only to find it empty and they realized that the Demolition Team also seized acid to weaken building structure.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Theatre**_

Oliver was preparing for the debate as his phone buzzed.

"Henry? You have something?"

" _Ollie, you need to clear the building, now!_ " Henry said, visibly horrified.

"Wait, calm down, what do you…"

" _They're going to take down the building the debate is going to happen, the one you're in! I tried to hack the fire alarm but it's an old system, I won't get in!_ " Henry panicked.

Oliver widened his eyes in horror as he hung up and Thea looked worried.

"What?"

"The debate. H.I.V.E.'s targeting the debate!" Oliver said.

"With Darhk's wife inside?" Thea argued before the realization hit them both. "That doesn't make any sense… unless…"

"She's the only one who makes it out alive, being a sympathetic survivor…"

"With no one to oppose her and she becomes the mayor. We need to evacuate this people." Thea said as she turned on the fire alarm as Oliver stared at her. "I learned that in high school."

Oliver just shook his head as he and Thea went to suit up.

* * *

The team was searching for the explosive charges in the building, trying to disarm them, despite the booby traps getting into their way as they also had to fend off the Demolition Team and they were successful in taking them all down, in spite of some minor setbacks as Oliver later suited up, preparing for the debate.

* * *

 _ **Later, elsewhere in Star City**_

Henry was walking down the street and down an alley but suddenly, he stopped as his instincts turned on as he was reaching for his gun. He turned around and saw that the alley was empty. At first, Henry assumed that he was just imaging things, until he looked up and saw a shadow, with a shape of a hooded man, holding a sword and a bow in his hands.

Quickly realizing the situation, Henry fired but Prometheus threw a star, disarming him.

"Shit!" Henry cursed and ran away but Prometheus fired an arrow, whooshing near Henry's head as it landed in front of him, causing for Henry to stop and he turned around, facing Prometheus. "If you're here to kill me, you're making a mistake."

" _I'm not here to kill you; I'm just here to send a message to Oliver._ " Prometheus taunted.

"Then, if you know the number, just send a text!" Henry snapped as he grabbed a long piece of pipe, using it as a staff weapon as Prometheus attacked with his sword while Henry defended himself.

" _You're good, I'll give you that._ " Prometheus then kicked Henry in his knee, causing for him to kneel and then he kicked Henry in his face as he fell down and then he threw a dart, hitting Henry in his shoulder as he passed out. " _But, not that good._ "

* * *

 _ **Starling General Hospital**_

Oliver and Laurel visited Henry in his hospital as they saw his bruised face.

"Henry, are you OK?" Laurel asked.

Henry groaned as he stood up. "I _hate_ hospitals." He muttered under his breath before turning to his friends. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy and banged up but I've had far worse. Don't worry."

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

Henry took a breath and growled. " _Prometheus_."

"What?!" Laurel exclaimed and Oliver sneered in anger.

"I was just going out for air and suddenly, in the alley, that son of a bitch made a drop on me, said he wanted to send a message to you, Ollie." Henry looked at the report on the desk. "They said I had Dycloseral in my system. Prometheus hit me with some dart that knocked me out cold."

" _Dycloseral_?" Laurel narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute…" She turned to Oliver. "That was a drug developed by Claybourne Pharmaceuticals. It's CEO, Justin Claybourne, was one of the victims of the Hood the first year he was active."

Oliver glanced down in shame for a moment before he got a hold of himself. "You of all people should know what was I about back then, Laurel. He was one of the…"

"I'm not judging you, Ollie." Laurel interrupted him. "It just feels strange that Prometheus would taunt you like that."

"I already checked him out." Henry said as he showed them his tablet. "Justin Claybourne had a son… an illegitimate son. _Simon Morrison_. Around 30 years old. No official photo; went off the grid not long after Claybourne's funeral."

"Is it possible that this Morrison is Prometheus?" Oliver asked.

"Can you think of any other purpose of this cryptic message?" Laurel noted.

Oliver sighed, cursing himself for not putting into consideration the possible consequences of his actions as a killer. "A son wants revenge on a man who murdered his father. This is all my fault. John warned me that there would be unintended consequences when I used the List and I didn't listen. He must have joined Takeo to take me down. If he knows who Henry really is…"

"Then he knows who we all are." Laurel realized. "Look, it's not your fault, Ollie. But, if Prometheus knows our identities, why hasn't he told H.I.V.E. about us? They could have taken us all out months ago, if they wanted."

Oliver sighed. "Back, when we were saving Andy, Prometheus said that he wanted to kill me, but not before he makes me suffer."

"Where have I heard that before?" Laurel asked sarcastically.

"There's one more thing." Henry said as he pulled out the plastic bag with the dart. "Take a closer look."

Oliver pulled out the dart and found that inside was a hidden capsule with a message.

" _West Maple building, top floor, come alone and suit up, or I will kill everyone you care for._ "

Oliver seethed as Laurel held his arm. "What's on it?"

Oliver turned to her. "Tell everyone what happened but _don't_ follow me. Nobody but me engages Prometheus, no matter what." Laurel nodded as Oliver left the hospital room.

* * *

 _ **Later, Justin Claybourne's former hideout**_

The Green Arrow entered the hall as he saw two corpses, each of them with an arrow sticking out of their shoulders as he recalled how the Hood had to put down the guards years ago, when he was hunting down Claybourne and the guards had pulled out their guns on him and he incapacitated them by shooting arrows through their shoulders. The, in another corridor, he saw a corpse with an arrow sticking out of his chest as he recalled how he had to kill a guard in self-defense because the guard had pulled out a gun on him. As the painful trip down memory lane continued, as he remembered all those guards that he had taken down and if necessary, killed them, he finally faced Prometheus on the roof… on the same roof where he had executed Justin Claybourne years ago.

Green Arrow turned on his voice changer. "Simon Morrison, you have failed this city."

" _Not as badly as you have, Mr. Queen. Did you hesitate at all, when you killed him or was he just another name you crossed off your list?_ " Prometheus asked.

"If you want revenge, I'm right here." Green Arrow goaded.

" _This is about so much more than revenge._ " Prometheus said cryptically before throwing a shuriken as Green Arrow dodged and fired, only for Prometheus to evade and run towards the edge of the roof, jumping down with a rope lined up as Green Arrow rushed at him, grabbing him as they both fell a few stories down as the window shattered. He tried to pummel Prometheus but he blocked the Green Arrow's attacks before headbutting him and throwing him off-balance.

" _You've always been a savage fighter, have you?_ " Prometheus asked. Green Arrow ignored the comment as he swung his bow but Prometheus blocked with his sword and kicked Green Arrow back. Green Arrow roared as he tried to lunged at him but Prometheus just side-stepped as Green Arrow stumbled. " _Get up! Die on your feet like a man!_ "

Green Arrow got up and threw a punch but Prometheus held him by his hand but Green Arrow punched him in his kidney and Prometheus stumbled for a moment before Green Arrow punched him in his stomach and threw him across a table. Prometheus laughed as he got up. " _Come on! Don't hold back! I thought you'd want to kill me because of Laurel and because of Felicity!_ "

"I won't kill you… but I'll make you suffer, if only because you want to make _me_ suffer." Green Arrow shot back as he engaged Prometheus again but the assassin blocked all of Green Arrow's attacks before grabbing him in reverse choke.

" _Haven't you wondered how did Takeo know about Felicity in the first place?_ " Prometheus asked rhetorically as Green Arrow stopped struggling for a moment. " _I'm the one who told Takeo everything I knew about you! Me! He and I have been following you all, ever since I came back! I've studied you for months and I know everything… even about your son… and we've told Darhk most of it…_ "

Suddenly, a wave of newfound strength took Green Arrow over as he tossed Prometheus, who landed on the table and Green Arrow lunged at him but Prometheus rolled back to grab his sword. " _But don't worry, Ollie. I've kept some secrets to myself. After all, you're the one who taught me that…_ "

The Green Arrow stopped as Prometheus said his nickname. _The way he spoke, it was like if they had met before… who is this man?_

Before Green Arrow could think of possible suspects, a flying arrow robbed Prometheus of his sword as Talia descended and was about to attack Prometheus but he blocked her attack with his bow and retreated as he grabbed a smoke pellet from his belt and used it to conceal his escape.

"Damn it." Talia cursed.

The Green Arrow stood shocked for a moment before he got a hold of himself. "What are you doing here?"

"What you should have done in the first place." Talia said simply. "Your reticence to do what is necessary is why your loved ones suffer." She sheathed her sword as a thought occurred to Oliver.

"You know who he is, do you?" The Green Arrow asked as Talia turned to him.

"Who is under that mask is irrelevant, what matters is that Prometheus is a monster and he needs to be stopped, by any means necessary." Talia said.

"Don't play games with me, Talia." Green Arrow snapped. "What do you know?!"

Talia took a breath. "Takeo used to be my student… same as you, when my father expelled him from the League. He was trying to acquire a new set of skills and I brought that to him. But… he lost his honor and became a mercenary… a monster… and my father wanted to eliminate him but as you have surmised, he was not a foe so easily defeated. I still grew fond of him though. A few months back he reached out to me, trying to learn how to heal side effects of Lazarus pit of someone, who has lost his soul and whose mind was damaged."

"And you taught him that?" Green Arrow asked. "Despite knowing what kind of man he was?"

"I wasn't aware of his crimes at the time." Talia admitted. "When I learned that, I wanted to know what was he up to, so I sent my scouts to follow him. Only one of them was able to successfully return. Turns out, he had resurrected someone with Lazarus Pit, or at least found someone who was resurrected from Lazarus Pit and turned him into his student."

"Who?" Green Arrow asked and Talia hesitated.

"I don't know. But you know as well as I do that what comes into the Pit, will not come back the same." Talia said.

"Not at first." Green Arrow nodded, not sure if he really believed her. "But you helped me and I am grateful. But _why_? Why are you still helping me?"

Talia hesitated. "Honestly… I keep asking myself the same question ever since I came here. You killed my father but it was justified. I am tired of the League spilling innocent blood. My father sought an heir once upon a time… a love of my life… but…" Oliver noticed the fondness in her tone. "I suppose it was never meant to be. He would never have accepted. Then… I just became more and more disillusioned with the League…"

"Is that why you want to help me?" Green Arrow asked skeptically. "Because you don't want innocent to suffer because of what the League had done?"

"Live long enough as I do, Oliver, you'll understand."

Green Arrow changed the subject. "Who is Prometheus?"

"The man under that mask doesn't matter, it only matters that he became a monster that needs to be put down." Talia evaded. Green Arrow held his bow tightly, not wanting to give into the darkness anymore. "Either you're willing to do whatever is necessary to save other lives, or you shouldn't be out there at all." She said as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **Around the same time, Central City**_

William was playing with the Flash action figure as a shadow of a hooded man covered him.

* * *

Samantha was cooking in the kitchen as she called out. "William, it's dinner!" Nothing happened as Samantha turned around. "William?" She went into his room, worried because of no response as she saw that William had disappeared, as she saw the Flash action figure on the floor, since her son wouldn't go anywhere without it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	15. Magic against Magic

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

 _The reason I am bringing in Zatanna is because I like **Justice League Dark** comic book series and I also enjoyed the animated film. Just to add a face, she's being played by Serinda Swan, who also played the character in **Smallville** TV series._

 _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

Oliver and Laurel were walking down a car park after going out for date to the cinema before they heard clapping and in alarm they both turned around to face Damien Darhk.

"Oh, you two just melt my stone-cold heart. You almost make me bleeding love again." He said mockingly before facing Oliver. "Nice to see you, Mr. Queen."

Oliver was about to attack Darhk, only to be restrained by his magic. "What do you want?" Laurel demanded.

"I tried to bring you into the fold, I kidnapped your dearest ones but none of that took." Darhk said.

"You have no idea who are you messing with." Oliver warned.

"Perhaps but as they say, or at least should, the fourth time's the charm." Darhk said as Oliver's phone buzzed and suddenly he felt a sudden and dreadful déjà vu as he pulled it out to see a video of William and he and Laurel paled. "William thinks I'm friends with his mother. Funny." He turned around to enter a limo. "You're gonna hold a press conference and drop out of mayoral race at 6 o'clock, Friday. Oh, that's 6 P.M. by the way, I'll be at home watching you from my brand new television." He entered his limo as Oliver and Laurel shot him death glares.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"You have a son." Henry repeated slowly, his mind stunned. "Wow. And here I thought that tabloids are total bullshit. Look, I'm not gonna judge you or anything but how did Darhk find out about William in the first place?"

" _Prometheus_." Oliver growled and everyone looked at him, stunned. "Last week when he attacked Henry, he said that he's been working with Takeo for a while and that he's been studying us, knows most of our secrets. He must have been the one who told him about William."

" _Jesus Christ…_ " Thea whispered. "I'm surprised that he hasn't spilled all the beans on us and that we're not all dead by now."

"That's because Prometheus said that he wanted to end us all personally and that he wants to make us all suffer." Oliver explained grimly before he picked up his phone. "Samantha. William's mother."

"Should I call Barry?" Henry asked before he saw the look in Oliver's eyes. "Oh. He knows too." Then he sighed as he turned to the computer, sighing deeply, understanding far too well what must Oliver be going through.

* * *

 ** _Oliver's campaign office_**

"She said her name was Samantha Clayton. The name struck a belt from the million-dollar check you told me wasn't gonna be a problem." Alex said.

"It's not gonna be a problem." Oliver said.

"Then why did I get a 9-1-1 text from Thea that you're dropping out of the race?" Alex demanded but Oliver ignored him as he entered his office to face Samantha.

"Have you heard from William? Do you know where he is?" Samantha implored.

"I'm doing everything I can." Oliver assured her.

"I _knew_ it." Samantha hissed. "I _knew_ the second he was gone, I realized that you had to have some sort of involvement in this. What was I thinking, letting you get into his life? Two months later and he's missing."

"Samantha, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Oliver said calmly.

"No, Oliver, you need to tell me what the hell is going on and you need to get my son back, right now!" Samantha exploded.

"I'm trying but you need to tell me what happened, please."

Samantha passed by Oliver, despair all over her. "I went upstairs to get William for dinner and he was gone. _Gone._ No note, no signs of struggle, just vanished. I called the CCPD and they've been looking everywhere but it's already been 48 hours and still nothing, then a crime scene technician pulled me aside and told me that I needed to talk to you about this."

"Barry Allen?" Oliver realized.

"Yes. That's the one. Oliver, you promised." Samantha cried out. "You promised me that you would tell about my son only to…"

"He's a friend, he's the one I had do the DNA test." Oliver explained. "But right now that doesn't matter, what matters that I'm gonna do everything and I mean ' _absolutely everything_ ' in my power to help get him back."

"What can you do, Oliver?! What can you do that the entire police force hasn't been able to do?!" Samantha demanded.

"Samantha. I'm the Green Arrow." Oliver said as Samantha stared at him in shock and disbelief.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"This doesn't make any sense." Samantha muttered, still in shock.

"Like I said, I'm not the person that I used to be." Oliver assured her before introducing her to the team. "Samantha, these are my friends and you probably remember…"

"Laurel Lance." Samantha whispered.

"I'm so sorry that you're going through this, Samantha." Laurel held her by her arms, consoling her.

"Laurel…" Samantha said timidly. "It was one time. And I knew that you and Oliver were together and I was young and stupid and I should have been honest with you." Laurel accompanied her as Oliver turned to the rest of the team.

"Barry's got nothing." Henry informed as Oliver growled in frustration. "What other angles can we use? I mean, let's face it guys. We're facing a sorcerer and I know this sounds crazy but maybe the only way to fight magic is with magic, I mean, nothing we've tried so far didn't take this guy down."

"Henry's right. Every time we've faced him, we've been beaten thoroughly." Diggle agreed.

"Because we're fighting against magic." Thea pointed out.

"Maybe the only way against magic is to fight with magic." Tatsu realized.

"What about Constantine?" Diggle suggested.

"He's in Hell." Oliver said.

"Really? What's he going through?" Thea asked.

"I mean he's literally in Hell."

"Oh." Thea gasped.

"I might know someone who can help." Henry suggested as everyone turned to him. "At first I thought that the whole thing about magic was a load of crap but I guess we don't have a choice. A.R.G.U.S. has files on these people. But finding her won't be easy, I'm gonna have to call in some favors."

"Do what you can. I think I know who to reach out to as well." Oliver said as they all turned to him. "Her name is Mari McCabe."

" _Vixen_?" Henry realized as Oliver nodded.

"She possesses a totem which is powered by magic."

* * *

 ** _Detroit_**

Vixen took down some gangsters with her magical totem before one thug tried to sneak on her with his gun, only to be shot in his arm by the Green Arrow before she knocked him out.

"I had that under control." Vixen whirled on him.

"I know." Green Arrow nodded.

"What? Not enough in Star City to keep you busy?" Vixen asked sarcastically.

"I need your help."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

Oliver accompanied Mari to the lair as Henry was talking to a dark-haired woman in white shirt and purple coat.

"I have got to get me one of these." Mari quipped before Laurel approached her as she hugged her before introducing her to the rest of the team.

Oliver then scowled as he noticed the woman with Henry. "Oliver, meet Zatanna Zatara. Zatanna, this is my friend I told you about."

Oliver shook his hand with her as Zatanna smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm here to help a friend of a friend. And Henry brought me up to speed, and if I can protect your boy from Damien Darhk, I'll do what I can. Constantine actually talks about you sometimes, Mr. Queen."

Oliver scowled. "You know John?"

"We've worked before and let's just say we have some mutual friends." Zatanna explained.

"They are our friends. Mari is a hero in Detroit they call Vixen. Zatanna is… let's just say ' _a professional_ ' here." Henry said.

"Mari and I had an… animated encounter last year and we've stayed in touch ever since." Oliver explained.

"How are you gonna help me find my son?" Samantha asked.

"With magic." Mari explained.

" _Magic_." Samantha repeated, as if she thought Mari was joking as she was getting angry.

"I know this sounds unbelievable…" Zatanna nodded. "But it's real. I already tried tracking William but whatever magic is Darhk using, it's blocking my spell."

"It's a long story but a short version is that this totem…" Mari showed her necklace. "Gives me the ability to channel the ashe of any animal. Do you have anything of William's with you?"

Samantha showed them a Flash action figure as Mari sniffed it before shooting a glare to Oliver. "Don't you _dare_ tell Barry about this." She smelled the action figure before turning to the team.

"He's still in the city, I think I can find him."

* * *

"We'll find your son, don't worry." Henry assured Samantha as she sat next to him while he was working at the computer. "We're doing everything we can."

"I know I should be assured, knowing now who Oliver is but… I'm his mother, you know. I never should have let him into my son's life." Samantha said as she wiped her tears. "It's a parent's job to be worried about their child every moment of their life and there's nothing they would not do to protect them. Even if it meant something horrible… but I'm not sure if you can imagine that."

A chill was sent down Henry's spine as he grinned and Samantha then noticed the look on his face. "Actually… I know far too well what that's like. And I can see both sides. I had a daughter, you know. But back then, I was a different man. I didn't even consider settling down with my girlfriend, I just wanted to earn some good money for tuition, so I became an investigator. Did some jobs to expose frauds, breaking and entering into the places where I wasn't supposed to just to make sure that wrong people are not where they don't belong… I did some terrible stuff. When she told me she was pregnant, I left." Henry explained. "I never asked for this kind of life and I certainly didn't want to drag in my sister, my nephew, and certainly not an innocent college girl and an unborn child, so I kept my distance. That didn't mean I didn't at least try to have some relationship with either of them during the following years."

Samantha then saw the sadness on his face and tears forming in his eyes. "But, as the years followed, I realized I couldn't do this forever and I wanted to settle down, have at least some relationship with my family. I realized that I had been distancing myself from them and when my girlfriend died from cancer, I shut it down and tried to raise my daughter right. But I didn't have much money and then I got an offer. One last job. And we'd be set for life. The job went well but… then…" Samantha then noticed the tears rolling down his cheek as it hit her.

"I'm so sorry." Samantha said with guilt panging.

"I've made some enemies and they went after me. After I lost her… let's just say I hit rock bottom and almost lost myself in the process."

"How did you come to terms with it?"

Henry turned to her as he wiped his face. "I had the right people at my side who built me back up. If anyone can find your son, it's Oliver."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

The Green Arrow zip-lined down to the balcony, swiftly taking down the Ghosts as Spartan provided cover fire while Black Canary, Speedy and Katana were inside fighting and the Green Arrow jumped through the window into Darhk's apartment as he smiled.

"I wondered how long it would take your buddy Oliver to drag you into this."

"Where's the boy?!" Green Arrow asked.

"He's fine. I had him moved about two minutes before you and your posse disturbed my evening in. You know, you might wanna learn to be a little more discreet. Have you considered black instead of green?" Darhk taunted.

Green Arrow took a step forward. "Tell me where you've taken him…"

"Or _what_? You'll fight an arrow at me?" Darhk mocked. "I think I've seen this movie before. I win, you lose, rinse, repeat."

"This time it's different." Green Arrow said before Vixen jumped in with a roar of gazelle, lunging at Darhk.

"Where's the boy?!" She snarled.

"You have some very interesting friends." Darhk laughed before restraining Vixen and Green Arrow telekinetically. Then he noticed the necklace the former wore. "My, my, I haven't seen that in dog's age. M'Changa province, am I right?" He tossed her aside and restrained her again but her magical totem didn't make it easy to him and then, he suddenly got tossed back as Zatanna entered and muttered an incantation to knock him on the floor and he widened his eyes in recognition.

"Well, well, well… a prodigy girl. John Zatara's daughter?" He tried to attack her telekinetically but she blocked his attack with her magic wand, so he tossed a large drawer and Zatanna was caught off-guard as she had to stop it and then he tossed the Green Arrow to the window, forcing Vixen to catch him and while Zatanna was distracted by putting the drawer down, Darhk escaped.

"What happened? Where did he go?" Speedy asked as she entered with Black Canary and Katana.

"He used a distraction." Zatanna explained. "He's gone…"

"And we lost him." Vixen sighed.

"Darhk's protected by magic." Green Arrow explained.

"No, not just him." Vixen shook her head.

"The boy; we can't find him either." Zatanna said grimly.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Where's William? What happened?" Samantha asked.

"We had a small setback but we're not giving up." Laurel held Samantha by her shoulders.

" _Setback_? What do you mean?" Samantha scowled.

Henry tossed Oliver his ringing cellphone. "Blocked ID. I guess it's Darhk."

Oliver picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Oh, hi, Oliver, how's your evening? Mine, somewhat eventful. Some of your friends stopped by earlier, completely unannounced. Very rude._ "

"I want to talk to my son, Darhk, I want to know that he's safe." Oliver demanded.

" _Well, this must be the first time your son's been kidnapped because clearly you don't understand how these things work; I make the demands._ " Darhk threatened.

"You've made them and I've agreed, on Friday I'm dropping out of the race."

" _Why wait? Give your green friend less time to botch things up, so, go find yourself a television camera._ " Darhk instructed.

"I want to know that my son is safe!" Oliver snapped.

" _Oh and by the way, you are going to completely endorse Ruve Adams, save us all the trouble of those pesky write-in ballets._ "

Oliver hung up. "He's moved up the timetable." He turned around. "He wants me to drop out tonight, Thea, let Alex know."

Thea nodded as Mari approached him while Quentin just entered.

"I'm so sorry, I know you brought us here to fight magic with magic but…"

"Mari, this isn't not on you." Oliver assured her.

"The real problem is that we don't know how does Darhk's powers work." Zatanna explained. "Every magic has its source, it draws its power from somewhere. While mine and Constantine's magic is from another plane of existence…"

"I get my magic from this necklace." Mari realized as she held her totem. "Without it, I'm just some wannabe fashion designer who lives at home with her foster dad. Up to now, almost everyone I've gone up against with mystical powers has had some sort of totem like mine. What if Darhk has an object that helps him with his magic?"

"I think he does." Quentin agreed as he entered. "I walked in on him once or twice in front of this cabinet thing and inside was some kind of idol."

"Can you draw it for us?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, I give it a whirl." Quentin nodded as he followed Mari and Zatanna.

"Oliver, what if this little art project doesn't yield any results?" Diggle inquired.

"It will." Oliver said.

"What if it takes too long?" Tatsu asked.

"Mari, Zatanna and Captain Lance are working on a way to eventually stop Darhk. Right now, I have to save William." Oliver said.

* * *

 ** _Later, Oliver's campaign office_**

Oliver stepped up as he held a press conference.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. When I entered this race, it was because no one else was willing to step into the spotlight. It has always been my hope that my actions would inspire others. And four months later, they have. So, effective immediately, I am suspending my campaign and throwing my full support behind Ruve Adams. Now, I'd like to take a moment to thank all my supporters for all their hard work. What you've done will not be forgotten. Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"I know this idol." Zatanna explained. "It's Khushu idol; very rare and very powerful but it needs constant connection to the __Earth's ley lines." She showed them a map with lines all over it.

"What?" Diggle asked.

"Think of magic as wi-fi…" Mari explained. "And if Professor Macalaster's theory is correct and this map is accurate…"

"Then Darhk is wherever these ley lines get the strongest signal." Henry realized. "I'll cross-reference the map with the places where we've faced Darhk, maybe we'll get lucky."

Oliver then picked up his phone before hanging up. "Darhk said he will let William go in three hours in Nelson Plaza."

"There's no guarantee with Darhk." Laurel disapproved. "This could be a trap."

"And now we have chance to take out his power thingy. Ollie, without his magic, he won't be able to do this to anybody ever again; it will be game over." Thea said.

"Samantha…" Oliver turned to her. "He's your son. It's your call."

"He's your son too, Oliver." Samantha approached him "Get him back and take this son of a bitch Darhk out."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"I count seventeen Ghosts." Vixen said as she flew over the compound.

"Copy that." Green Arrow said.

" _Everyone on set, G.A. Ready?_ " Henry asked.

Green Arrow fired a flashbang arrow into the sky as the guards burst out and the Green Arrow took them down before Vixen landed down with a shriek of an eagle.

"Guessing your insurance won't pay for that." Vixen quipped.

"Cute. Bye-bye." Darhk knocked her on the floor with a swing of his hand. "When you're dead, I'll make sure that totem gets to good use."

Vixen was covered by a shade of blue lion as it faded while roaring. "Took the words right of my mouth."

Zatanna then showed up from the corner and knocked Darhk on the floor with her wand before she and Vixen snatched the totem and jumped through the hole in the roof.

"Well, that happened." Darhk quipped, stunned.

* * *

Zatanna and Vixen approached Spartan with the totem as Zatanna started an incantation on the totem. In the meantime, Darhk left the house as he restrained the rest of the vigilantes telekinetically.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you with your throats closing up like that!"

* * *

"We have the totem, has it had any effect?" Vixen asked.

" _Nothing. He still has his powers and you're running out of time. I think you need to tear this thing to bits._ " Henry suggested.

Zatanna cursed. "The spell to disable it will take too long."

"Go for plan B." Spartan said as Vixen grabbed the idol and with a strength of gorilla, rhino and other animals, she started to smash it before tearing it to pieces.

* * *

Suddenly, Darhk lost his powers as he scowled, confused and Green Arrow took the opportunity to engage him in hand-to-hand combat and since Darhk's years of reliance on magic significantly reduced his close combat skills, Green Arrow was able to take him down in few seconds.

"He's down." Green Arrow said.

" _I'll call Lyla, I know a place that might hold him. It was designed to hold Takeo or any League of Assassins types. I'd like to see him escape from this._ "

* * *

 _ **Later, SCPD**_

Samantha hugged her son, relieved as Quentin assured her.

"Medics checked him out, he's in perfect health."

"Thank goodness, there's something you must have missed." Samantha showed him the Flash action figure.

"I'm kind of over the Flash, I want a Green Arrow action figure." William said.

"Well, the Green Arrow is pretty amazing." Samantha smiled at Oliver, who smiled back.

Quentin approached Oliver. "Detectives questioned him and Darhk didn't take him. It was some ninja in black mask and a hood."

Oliver and Thea tensed as they knew instantly who was Quentin talking about.

* * *

 ** _In the meantime, the Lair_**

"Thanks, Zatanna." Henry shook his hand with her. "And tell Bruce I said ' _hello_ '."

"I will." She said as she walked away.

Henry then picked up his phone. "Lyla, have you locked him up?"

" _Just arrived. I'll make sure he won't get out._ "

* * *

 ** _A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site_**

Darhk was in restraints, accompanied by Lyla and Rick Flag and a bunch of military police officers as he saw around him cells in which was for example Harley Quinn, King Shark, Cheetah or other dangerous human or metahuman criminals and above him turrets, all aiming at him.

"You sure you brought enough back-up?"

"They're not here for our protection but for yours." Lyla quipped. "So that we won't kill your ass."

Darhk stood in front of metal door as electrical buzzing went off and the door opened and Darhk entered the cell before chuckling at Lyla and Flag. "You do realize that none of this will keep me in here for long."

Flag chuckled back. "Well, once you dig through 38 feet of concrete and steel, my fist and a body bag will be waiting for you on the other side. So I suggest you start digging."

The doors closed as Darhk seethed while glaring fiercely at Lyla and Flag as they walked away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Of course he escapes and try to guess who busts him out. I'm skipping 4x16 and 4x17 for obvious reasons and heading to the part where I completely wrote off S4. And just so you know, I don't plan on killing anyone off but I have two or three twists up my sleeve here and after that, let's just say that Oliver's world is never going to be the same again and he's gonna get a new perspective on things._

 _And BTW, it felt stupid that they'd lock Darhk up in Iron Heights prison, it's a prison for 'ordinary' criminals and Damien Darhk was trained by LoA. Really, it wouldn't take long for him to escape._

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if yo_ _u are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	16. Prison Break

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

"Where the hell did I see that thing before?" Henry asked as he looked at the totem in the glass case.

"It was on Lian Yu, I've seen it the fourth year I was away." Oliver said.

"Ah, now I remember. Baron Reiter, right?" Henry asked as Oliver nodded. "I thought we had locked that idol up in secret storage room."

"Darhk must have gotten his hands on another one of those things." Oliver explained. "And if Prometheus knows our secrets, he might know where the bunker is, where are we with the security upgrades?"

"Everything's set, we're good to go." Henry said.

"Oliver, I think we keep Andy right where he is, so that we have a man on the inside." Diggle suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Oliver questioned.

"Andy's out of the influence of Darhk, we can trust him."

"Trust is one thing, installing him as a double agent is another. It's a lot of pressure, especially for someone still in recovery."

"Oliver, Andy's a stand-up guy. He's got this."

"And you've got this." Thea said as she showed a message with Ruve's acceptance speech.

"Screw that bitch, it's not like you owe her a thing." Henry dismissed the message.

"Tradition says that loser attends the acceptance speech."

"You did not lose, you were forced to drop out because of her husband." Tatsu argued.

"I will try _not to mention_ that to the press." Oliver muttered.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Oliver, Thea and Laurel attended the acceptance speech of Ruve Adams as she offered Laurel a position of District Attorney.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

Green Arrow and Diggle were on stakeout as Laurel, Henry, Tatsu and Thea were watching from the lair.

"No movement yet." Henry said. "And are you seriously considering Ruve's offer about being a D.A.? What about the Black Canary?" He turned to Laurel, who had no reply as he sighed. "Let's hope the toys John and I brought from A.R.G.U.S. will keep Prometheus away from here."

" _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._ " Prometheus said from behind all of them and Henry instinctively grabbed a gun from under the computer as he fired, only for Prometheus to dodge while the Ghosts retaliated and Henry, Tatsu, Thea and Laurel took cover. " _I'm not here to harm you. Hand over the idol and we shall leave._ "

Henry pressed the alarm on the computer as he engaged one of the Ghosts, grabbing his rifle and taking him down while Tatsu engaged another one and Laurel and Thea fought Prometheus, who blocked their combined attacks without breaking a sweat as he laughed. " _You two have come a long way from those scared little girls from years ago._ "

Thea grabbed a sword from a weapons stand and lunged at Prometheus, knocking him on the ground as she was about to drive it through his skull while Prometheus stared at her passively. " _Are you really going to kill me, Speedy? You, of all people? Guessing you've changed even more than I have._ " Thea just stared at Prometheus and her hesitation allowed him to push her back and Laurel engaged him but he grabbed her by arm and she was on the ground with one swing of his arm while Tatsu and Henry fought off the Ghosts. " _Don't make me hurt you more than I want to. The only person that needs to suffer more than you is Ollie._ " He then grabbed the idol and escaped while Tatsu and Henry took down the Ghosts.

"The idol; he took it." Laurel gasped.

* * *

Green Arrow and Spartan were intercepting the convoy and they managed to take down one of the Ghosts, only to find out that it was Andy Diggle and realize that it was a diversion.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

Oliver and Diggle entered the lair as they realized the idol was gone.

" _Prometheus_?" Diggle asked and Thea nodded.

"We were outnumbered but for some reason, he didn't kill us." Henry said.

"We should have been here." Oliver said, frustrated. "You did everything you could."

"If Prometheus knows about the A.R.G.U.S. prison from Takeo, that means he's gonna take the idol to Darhk to bust him out. We have to warn Lyla." Henry said as he pulled out his phone while Oliver went to the computer, looking through the traffic cameras.

"We tried that already, Ollie, it's like he just vanished." Thea said and Oliver growled.

"I'll check on Andy. See if he can get 20 on him." Diggle said as he was about to leave while Oliver turned to him.

"John, Andy has already risked a lot, I don't want to put him in a compromised position."

"He already is in a compromised position, there's a direct line between him and the people we are looking for, let's use that." Diggle said as Oliver nodded while Tatsu went to tend to Thea's wounds.

Henry and Laurel then looked into Oliver's eyes as Laurel spoke up. "Talk to us."

"This missile job was too easy, Prometheus wasn't even trying, while we pulled our focus, Prometheus came here." Oliver said.

"You think that Prometheus is playing Andy?" Laurel asked.

"Or Andy is playing us." Oliver said as Henry and Laurel gasped.

"Well, not saying he may not be but it's John's brother we're talking about." Henry argued. "He's already risked a lot for us."

"And that means I should trust him?" Oliver questioned.

"No but you better be sure before making an accusation that you and John can't recover from." Laurel said before receiving a call from Quentin while later, Andy called Diggle as well.

* * *

 ** _Later, Star City_**

"You sure this is the place?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Black Canary said.

" _The address checks out._ " Henry said.

"Prometheus is this way." Andy said as the vigilantes followed him.

"Why didn't you have him radio us in?" Green Arrow questioned.

"I had him stay behind for backup."

"Prometheus!" Andy yelled as he and Green Arrow followed him, only to be trapped as the metal door shut close behind them and they noticed the bows on weapons stand being ready to fire as Andy jumped in front of Green Arrow to take a hit in the shoulder.

"You OK?" Green Arrow asked.

"Swell." Andy groaned.

"What happened?" Spartan asked.

"He took an arrow for me." Green Arrow said.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"Hello?" Henry picked up his phone.

" _Fyff, get here ASAP, someone wants to talk to you._ " Lyla said.

* * *

 _ **A.R.G.U.S. compound**_

Henry entered as he approached Lyla. "What is it?" Then he noticed a red-haired woman next to her and the phrase ' _if looks could kill_ ' came to mind as he glared at her.

"I need your help, Fyff." Mercy insisted.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Damien Darhk." Mercy said simply and Henry and Lyla blinked. "He's the one who paid me to hire Shadowspire to extract Rubicon."

"And since we foiled it, he wants you dead and you came here for protection." Henry deduced. "Now why would we listen to you?"

"I know who murdered your daughter." Mercy said and Henry blinked. "And I need you to listen to me very carefully."

* * *

 ** _Diggle's Apartment_**

Andy was searching the apartment as Green Arrow showed up.

"Looking for something?"

"Geeze, man!" Andy gasped. "Don't you knock? Did you find Prometheus?"

"No but I think you already knew that." Green Arrow said as Andy scowled. "I'm gonna ask you again; what are you looking for?"

"Surveillance. H.I.V.E. knows I'm John's brother, they could have bugged this place."

"You always have an answer for everything." Green Arrow said coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think that you've been working for Darhk and Prometheus from the beginning and that you've been playing us the whole time and now you're looking for the missing piece of the idol." Green Arrow stepped up dangerously close to Andy.

"I'm on your side, remember? I even got hurt trying to protect you."

"I remember." Green Arrow then slammed Andy to a pillar as he pressed on the gunshot wound as Andy groaned. "I told John to trust you, to give you another chance but I was wrong because men like you don't change, now you tell me what are Darhk and Prometheus planning."

"If I'm the man you think I am, then you know that torture is not going to get me to say anything." Andy said, apparently frightened, not that Green Arrow believed him.

"I haven't started torturing yet."

"What the hell are you doing?" Diggle exclaimed as he entered.

"Showing you who he really is. Tell me!" Green Arrow snarled.

"John, he thinks I'm a traitor!" Andy begged as Diggle loaded his gun, aiming at the Green Arrow.

"I know exactly what that Kevlar won't protect, now let him go!"

Green Arrow complied as Diggle ordered him to leave.

* * *

 ** _A.R.G.U.S. compound_**

"Are you serious about this?" Henry asked as he read the file, disbelief, shock and anger all over his face. "I swear, Mercy, if this is some kind of a ploy…"

"I swear on Ashley's grave that it's true, I wouldn't risk lying to you under these circumstances."

Henry fumed with rage, seething as Lyla held him by his arm. "Fyff…"

Henry tossed the file in the air and kicked into a nearby cabinet repeatedly as he exploded, roaring. "Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! I shouldn't have trusted him!"

"We need to call Oliver now." Lyla said before an alarm blared and an explosion went off on the other side of the compound while Prometheus and the Ghosts burst in, taking down the guards.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

The computer beeped an alarm in A.R.G.U.S. prison as the team all realized what did it mean.

* * *

 ** _A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site_**

Black Canary, Katana and Speedy entered the corridor as they noticed a man with metal boomerangs in his hands.

"Great, Roy told me about this guy." Speedy groaned.

Black Canary and Speedy engaged Digger Harkness as Katana fended off other inmates.

* * *

Green Arrow, Spartan and Andy entered a dining room, taking down other inmates.

* * *

"We have to warn Oliver." Henry said.

"They disabled all communications in there and it's stories below this place and miles away, you won't get in there in time." Lyla said.

"I don't have to, I just need to intercept Oliver's frequency." Henry approached the computer.

* * *

Black Canary, Katana and Speedy managed to defeat Digger Harkness before they saw a blonde girl with bleached skin in another cell where she stayed as Speedy scowled.

"Whatcha looking at, sweetheart?"

Katana grabbed Speedy by her hand. "Don't worry about this one. She tries to escape, her head explodes."

"Miss Wally is so mean to me, I wanna see my pudding!" The blonde girl yelled as Black Canary, Katana and Speedy walked down the corridor.

* * *

Prometheus grabbed Andy in chokehold while Darhk aimed his gun at him.

"Andy Diggle, it's been a while."

"Let him go!" Spartan snarled.

"Drop your weapons." Darhk ordered as Speedy, Katana and Black Canary entered in the meantime.

"Don't do it." Andy pleaded.

"Very well but in about three seconds, I'm gonna turn the wall into a Jackson Pollock painting with his brains. One."

"Diggle." Green Arrow whispered.

"Two."

"OK." Spartan complied as he and Green Arrow surrendered their weapons before Henry called out.

" _Green Arrow, do you copy? You can't trust Andy, did you hear me? Don't listen to him; he drove the car that almost killed me and killed Ashley instead!_ "

As soon as Green Arrow heard the message, he barked at Spartan but too late. "Wait!"

Andy handed Darhk the missing piece of idol as they all stared at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, man."

"Andy." Spartan breathed as he couldn't absorb his brother's betrayal.

"I've been tracking your movements for months; I know everywhere you've been, all I needed to hear was that it was you that hid the stone."

"Was there even a chance for you?" Spartan gasped.

"Your brother's way beyond reach, Mr. Diggle." Darhk said as he fixed the idol and absorbed the life force of other inmates while the rest of them left as the sorcerer restrained the vigilantes with his magic.

"Andy here might have mentioned that his brother worked for the Green Arrow or should I say ' _Oliver Queen_ '? I know what you're thinking but no, he didn't tell me. It was just a hop, skip and jump from the Diggle connection to you, to your girlfriend and your sister. But that look on your face, I recognized it then and I recognize it now, that was a father's look."

" _Darhk, we need to move._ " Prometheus ordered as he noticed how dangerously was Darhk approaching the Black Canary.

"Patience." Darhk ordered as Prometheus was slowly reaching for his sword, ready to intervene. He knocked Spartan and Speedy and Katana on the floor as he approached Black Canary. "Miss Lance, nine months ago, I made your father a promise. I told him what I would do with you if he betrayed me."

Green Arrow fired, only for Darhk to catch the arrow as he neared Black Canary while Prometheus was about to intervene, not wanting to watch Black Canary die. "I want you to tell him that…"

He was interrupted by blasts and explosions and a roar of a gruff voice from a corridor. " _Let's get this party started!_ " Suddenly, he was knocked down on the ground by a torrent of fire as everyone stared in shock at what was happening and in the corridor, they saw Sara, Atom, Rip Hunter, Firestorm, Heat Wave, Steel and Vixen.

"Hope we're not too late." Sara quipped.

"Against my better judgement." Rip muttered.

"You're right on time." Green Arrow smirked as the fight resumed but Prometheus grabbed Green Arrow by his throat and neared his face.

" _You're lucky. Things would get messy if she died. But don't think we're done, Ollie._ " He tossed Green Arrow to a nearby table as he hit his head and felt dizzy and Sara engaged Prometheus but he fended off her attacks effortlessly. " _I'm impressed, seems like another baby sister has come a long way._ " He kicked her back as Sara fell down.

Darhk suddenly fumed with rage as he knocked Firestorm and Heat Wave to the wall, knocking them out while Rip fired at Darhk but his magic protected him from Rip's gun before he restrained them all again with his magic and grabbed Sara. "I'll settle for killing this Lance if I have to."

" _No._ " Prometheus grabbed Darhk by his arm. " _I have a far better idea. My associate made this suggestion when we met._ " He whispered to Darhk's ear and he smirked and laughed viciously upon listening to Prometheus's proposal.

"What an interesting idea." He then turned to everyone. "Consider yourselves lucky this time. As much as I would like to kill you all right here, right now… you've broken me and humiliated me by sending me here. So, I'm gonna do the same thing to you. You consider yourselves heroes? You say you want to bring hope? I'll take that away from you. And I'm taking her…" He grabbed Sara telekinetically. "As my prize."

"Sara…" Black Canary whispered but Prometheus and Darhk and the Ghosts vanished.

* * *

 ** _Later, Waverider_**

"How did this happen?" Ray asked, still in shock, while Gideon treated everyone's injuries. "I thought if we intervened, we'd stop Darhk."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"We got a message that Darhk would escape and…" He turned to Laurel with grim look as it hit her.

"I died, did I?" Laurel realized as Ray nodded.

"I was adamantly against intervening because I was trying to avoid this." Rip muttered. "But, there may be hope just yet."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked as Rip took a breath.

"There is a very small possibility that you will defeat Damien Darhk… but at a high cost." He explained. "And in order to do that, Sara needed to become Darhk's hostage."

"I'm listening." Oliver crossed his arms.

"The dark days will come… and innocent will suffer… but you can save those you care for and do not worry, I doubt any harm will come to your sister." Rip assured Laurel. "But, if you want to defeat Mr. Darhk, you must under no circumstances kill Prometheus."

"Why not?" Oliver demanded. "Who is he?"

Rip hesitated. "If I tell you right now, I might be creating a worse…"

"I don't care!" Oliver snarled as he grabbed Rip by his throat and the Legends jumped from their seats, worried about what would Oliver do. "Tell me who he is!"

"I cannot tell you… things need to play out this way, believe me. There will be time when he will aid you… and your other foes might become allies as well. But… if you kill Prometheus, it will be a mistake that will haunt you forever and cost you far more than you have already paid. Sometimes, to stop a monster, you need to save him from himself."

"What does that mean?" Laurel asked.

"I cannot tell you anything more." Rip said as Oliver let him go, frustrated and he landed them in a time not long after Darhk broke out. But before they left, Rip grabbed Oliver by his hands. "Wait, Mr. Queen. When this is all over, you and Sara meet the Waverider at these coordinates."

"Why?" Oliver asked, confused.

"You'll understand when the day comes."

* * *

 _ **A.R.G.U.S. HQ**_

"Darhk?" Oliver asked.

"Gone." Lyla said. "What was that back there?"

"Don't ask." Diggle groaned. "I shouldn't have trusted Andy. You were right."

Henry was at the desk, seething and glaring at the screen hatefully.

"Henry? Are you OK?" Laurel asked.

"Oliver was right, we shouldn't have trusted him."

"No one could have…"

"He killed my daughter, Laurel!" Henry snapped as he showed them the file and everyone stared in shock before Oliver picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

" _Mr. Queen. This is Doctor Hamilton. It's Miss Smoak. She's awake. But… well, you need to see for yourself._ "

* * *

Oliver and Laurel entered the hospital in Ivy Town as they hesitated about what to say.

"She's not going to take that well." Laurel said as she tried _not to_ hold Oliver's hand and there was Doctor Hamilton standing in front of Felicity's room.

"What did you say was wrong with her?" Oliver asked.

"You might need to ask her herself."

Oliver knocked on the door with flowers in his hands as Felicity turned around, scowling at Oliver and Laurel.

"Hey."

"Do I know you?"

Oliver flinched, hoping she was joking. "It's… it's me, Felicity. It's Oliver and Laurel. Your friends."

"I…" Felicity hesitated. "I'm sorry but… I don't recognize you. You mean friends _before_ the accident?"

"Yeah." Laurel nodded. "It's us. You remember us, right?"

Felicity looked down for a moment, contemplating before she looked at them with sincere and apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry but… I really can't remember either of you."

Oliver stood there, stunned, feeling like if his whole entire world shattered.

* * *

 ** _Waverider_**

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! We're not gonna let Sara die!" Jax snapped at Rip.

"We're not; if things play out the way I think they will, we won't have to." Rip said calmly. "Gideon, plot course for outskirts of Star City, late May, 2016."

" _Yes, Captain Hunter._ "

The timeship landed where Rip instructed as he waited at the door and Oliver and Sara glared at Rip as they entered and they entered the cockpit.

"Hey, you're OK." Ray said, relieved before he saw the look on their faces as they approached Rip and the phrase ' _if looks could kill_ ' came to mind.

"Did you know?" Oliver asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Know _what_?" Jax asked, confused.

Rip stood there timidly as he felt Oliver's and Sara's look stab right through him as he tried to stay calm. "I can explain…"

"Cut the crap, Rip!" Sara snapped. "Did. You. Know. Who he was?"

Rip stood there for a few seconds to compose himself before nodding slowly. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us who he was?" Oliver asked, still trying to stay calm.

Rip was trying to stay calm, despite the tense atmosphere. "If I had… you would have tried to save him right from the start and you would all suffer and none of you would survive. As unfortunate as this outcome might be for you, I assure you, it was for the best. At least your families and friends are safe."

"But I can _never_ , _ever_ come back." Oliver growled.

"We all need to pay some high cost." Rip explained.

"What do you mean?" Ray scowled as Oliver turned to face him, with a sad expression on his face.

"It's all over for me. The world knows who I am. I can never come back." Oliver said sadly and everyone stared in shock.

"How?" Ray asked.

"It's... we'll tell you later." Sara said.

"And Darhk?"

"Dead." Oliver said simply.

"And Prometheus? Did you kill him too?"

Oliver shook his head. "You're not gonna believe it… but he saved my life. He saved us all."

"Why? What happened? How did…"

"I'll explain later." Oliver said. "Right now, I need to rest." He said as he went to the bunks as Sara accompanied him and the Legends stared at Rip incredulously.

"What the hell, Rip?" Jax demanded.

"Well… Gideon, I will need your help." Rip ordered as he showed the Legends the hologram of what happened after the Legends left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _If anyone thinks Oliver is gonna desperately chase after Felicity and try to return to her until the end of the story, you've got another thing coming. By now, he has sobered enough from his relationship with her but he will still try to help her remember at first but that doesn't mean she's returning to the team._

 _And Prometheus has his own plans for the Team Arrow and to take him and Darhk down, the team will get some unexpected allies._

 _As for what happened in between where Rip ditched them and then picked them up? If you wanna know, wait for update._

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if yo_ _u are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	17. Black Canary Copycat

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _Waverider_**

Oliver stared at the ceiling the entire time in his bed, not being able to sleep until he heard Sara whispering.

" _No, you don't have to… please, don't go… you don't have to do this…_ "

Oliver went down from his bunk and checked in on Sara as he saw her face twitch and he shook her gently and she suddenly opened her eyes wide and took a deep breath as if she had been deprived of all oxygen and Oliver stared into her eyes, trying to console her as he hugged her.

"It's OK. It's OK." Sara took a few long breaths before sobbing into his shoulder briefly. "It's alright, Sara. It was just a dream."

"But it feels so real… I keep reliving it when I close my eyes…"

" _Tommy_?"

Sara shook her head. "No. Henry, when he…"

Oliver nodded in understanding. "I miss him too. We'll see him again if you want, someday."

* * *

After taking a shower, Oliver and Sara entered the dining room where Ray smiled at them while eating his eggs and bacon. "Hey. Are you feeling better now?"

"As well as we can be, given the circumstances, I guess." Oliver admitted and Ray nodded.

"I'm sorry about your friends. It's all just… messed up." Ray said.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "Did Laurel and everyone ever find him and bring him back?"

"They tried." Ray admitted, knowing who were they talking about and Oliver and Sara sighed sadly. "I understand if you're still processing things and don't want to talk about it yet but…"

"I thought Gideon had already filled in the blanks for you, guys." Sara argued.

"Yeah but… I think I need a little different perspective on what happened after we left." Ray shrugged. "Look, you don't have to if you don't want to right now."

Oliver sighed. "Let me get some coffee and then I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

 _ **Present, the Lair**_

"Any clues about Darhk?" Tatsu asked Diggle desperately.

"Nothing so far. Lyla and Henry are doing everything they can but honestly, I'm worried about him." Diggle admitted. "I've never seen him so angry." He said as he tried to bury his anger from his brother's recent betrayal.

"He just found out that _your_ brother murdered _his_ daughter." Laurel pointed out. "I can't believe how he fooled us all. I don't even want to know what are those bastards doing to my sister right now." She tensed, worry for Sara flooding through her.

"How are they?" Thea asked.

"Lyla and baby Sara are under watch 24/7 since the breakout, my army buddy is looking after Carly and Andy Jr. and Henry… he has the same look that Oliver had after Prometheus attacked you two during Christmas." Diggle said and Laurel tensed. "I already called Lyla but she said that one of Henry's friends is already looking after his sister and nephew."

"You don't think that…" Thea trailed off.

"That Andy would attack my or his family? I don't know." Diggle wiped his face. "Clearly, I never really knew him."

"Don't blame yourself, Diggle." Tatsu assured him.

"And how about Ollie?" Thea asked.

"He's trying to help Felicity remember but… no progress so far." Laurel admitted as she remembered what had happened.

* * *

 _ **A few hours earlier, Ivy Town**_

"Ollie, you sure you want to stay here for her?" Laurel asked, worried as she entered the car. "Dr. Hamilton said it's a slim chance that she'll recover her memory."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't try to help her." Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver went to Felicity's hospital room as Felicity smiled at him and Oliver smiled back, hopeful.

"Hey. You're the guy from the other day, right? You came to visit me."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, masking his feelings. "My name is Oliver Queen. I don't know if you remember me but… we were… friends for a while."

Felicity scowled, trying to remember as she nodded hesitantly. "Yeah… it's all blurry but… I think we talked together couple of times in… how is it called?"

"IT department." Oliver tried.

"Yeah." Felicity nodded. "And I think you visited me there a few times and… you brought me some weird stuff."

"Well, I was…" Oliver paused. "Testing you."

"Testing me for _what_?" Felicity asked and Oliver hesitated whether to take it slow or drop it all on her at once.

"That's… a story for another time. But… we were good friends back then." Oliver admitted.

Suddenly, Felicity groaned as the sun shined in her face and the doctors told Oliver to leave the room as Laurel called.

" _Is everything OK, Ollie? I just wanted to check in on you, see how you guys are doing._ " Laurel asked.

"I'm not sure." Oliver admitted.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

The computer pinged as Laurel, Tatsu, Diggle and Thea turned to it.

"What is it?" Thea asked.

"Henry rigged the computer to alert us of anything strange in the city." Diggle explained as he checked in on it and then Laurel's phone buzzed.

"Dad? Is everything OK? Do you have any…"

" _I've got nothing on Sara, I'm sorry, honey but you might need to check in on the news._ " Quentin said.

"Laurel." Thea called her and they saw a video feed of a blonde woman in black leather taking down some thugs as they looked stunned as they looked at Laurel.

"That's not me."

* * *

 _ **Later, Star City**_

The girl impersonating Black Canary just attacked Alex Davis as Speedy restrained her but was caught off-guard by noticing it was just a young teenage girl as Katana descended on the girl in the alley.

"You're dressed like a friend of mine. Why?" Katana demanded but the girl pointed a gun at her as she dodged.

"Why did you and the Green Arrow abandon us?" The girl demanded. "We needed your help but all you cared about was your friends. You didn't care about any of us."

"What do you mean?" Katana scowled.

"You left us at Reddington, you left us there to die! You have failed this city!" The girl snarled as she fired again, the bullet grazing Katana's shoulder as she stared, stunned while the girl jumped over the fence.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"We can definitely say for certain that it's not Laurel." Thea sighed and Laurel nodded.

"I saw the news." Henry said as he entered, looking at Laurel. "What happened?"

"Someone is impersonating me and wreaking havoc." Laurel deadpanned.

"When she attacked Alex, she accused him of working for someone." Thea explained.

It then clicked for everyone. "So she knows about Darhk, his wife and H.I.V.E." Henry realized.

"And she said that we left her at Reddington to die." Tatsu explained.

"The place that they took you during Christmas." Henry said as Thea scowled, confused.

"So, she was one of H.I.V.E's prisoners?" Laurel asked.

"Not prisoners… volunteers, remember?" Diggle argued.

"I think we might be able to ID her." Henry snapped his fingers as he approached the computer. "If she disappeared during or before Christmas…" He pulled out a picture of parents and a teenage girl.

"That's her." Tatsu said.

"Evelyn Sharp. Disappeared during holidays, parents found dead two days after Christmas. Death by suffocation."

"H.I.V.E.'s gas chamber." Laurel realized.

"Class president, academic decathlon, gymnast… explains how she was able to outrun you." Henry said as he turned to Tatsu. "Parents' good little girl to a fault, until Darhk happened, I guess."

"She said that we left them there." Tatsu sighed.

"They made their own choice." Diggle argued.

"Not all of them." Henry retorted. "Some of them were drugged, remember? But we need to stop her before she does some damage that cannot be undone." He turned to the computer, looking for any clues.

"Take it easy, OK? You don't have to rush." Laurel said as she held him by his arm.

"The sooner we stop her, the sooner we can focus on H.I.V.E., Darhk and Andy." Henry growled.

"Henry…"

"I won't rest until every last one of those bastards are dead!" Henry snapped and everyone stared, stunned at his outburst, not that they blamed him before he sighed and realized what was he doing. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I understand." Laurel consoled him, Henry suddenly reminding her of her own father, remembering how he had buried himself into the work after losing Sara. "I know that it's not easy… about your daughter and… Andy but you need to take it slow, OK, otherwise you're…"

"I know. I know." Henry nodded. "It's happening all over again." He sighed. "I wish Barbara was here. She helped me keep my head above water."

"We'll figure this out, OK?"

Henry looked at his gun at the desk, contemplating to go after Ruve before clenching his fists and remembering Barbara's words when he hunted down Shadowspire years ago.

" _You're not a cold-blooded killer. You're a good person deep down._ "

Suddenly, an idea sparked in his brain. "I think I know where is she gonna go." He turned to the rest of the team but scowled. "Hey, have any one of you guys seen John?"

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Star City**_

Spartan stood in the middle of the road as the limo stopped and he aimed the gun at it, shooting twice.

"Get out!" He roared as Ruve went out from her car.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ruve demanded. "I am the mayor of this city."

"I don't care who you are, you're gonna be a lot less if you don't get out of that limo right now!" Spartan exploded. "Move." Ruve raised her hands in surrender as she went out.

"Can I help you with…"

"You know who I am!" Spartan snapped as he whacked her in the face with his gun. "You know exactly who I am and you know where my brother is!"

"I don't know what…"

"Stop lying!" Spartan yelled as Ruve stared at him impassively. "Fine, we'll do this your way. Maybe you could give your husband a message for me and tell him that I'm not playing games with him anymore!"

Suddenly, a dagger disarmed him as Katana and Seeker, in a ski mask intervened.

"Back off!"

"Stay out of my way!" Spartan snapped.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Seeker shot back. "Assaulting the mayor of this city?!"

"Damien Darhk's wife!" Spartan retorted.

"That is irrelevant, she's a mayor, John!" Katana yelled. "She has the media and police…"

"I don't give a damn!" Spartan roared as he slammed the limo. "I'm so angry I can't even breathe!"

"I know what that's like, John. Far too well." Seeker consoled him as he held his arm. "When I lost Ashley, all I had left at that point was rage… it blocked out everything else… my friends… my family. I had nothing else at that point. I know how you feel, every moment they're all out there, more people are getting hurt and it might be the people we care about.

But what you do, will not undo what has been done to us and it won't take it all back and it won't take away the pain. You think I don't want find Andy as much as you do? He murdered my daughter. And you have no idea how hard is it for me to keep it together… and honestly, I would have done the same thing in your position right now.

But a good friend of mine once told me, no matter what happens, that pain and anger will never go away and what you were about to do would haunt you forever. And do you want your friends, Lyla, Little Sara to remember as how you are right now?" Diggle's tears were getting wet. "Believe me, I want them all of the board as much as you do… but I almost lost my soul once… and I don't want to let that happen to me again, or to anyone else." Then he looked at the tire tracks in the road as it clicked for him. "I know where that Black Canary copycat is going. If we won't stop her, it's over for Laurel."

* * *

Spartan, Laurel in a ski mask, Speedy, Katana and Seeker scoured the hotel.

"Everyone on set?" Laurel asked.

" _Anyone gets eyes on Evelyn, we take her down._ " Seeker said.

* * *

Speedy noticed Evelyn in the corridor as she rushed at her and tackled her to the ground and stuck a tranquilizer dart in her neck.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Dad has Evelyn in custody in solitary confinement, that should give her time to contemplate her actions." Laurel said. "I've been trying to call Ollie but he hasn't been picking up my calls."

Henry sighed. "Honestly, I'm worried about him. From what you told me, he and Felicity were close a while back and if she lost her memory…"

"I don't even want to imagine what is he going through right now." Diggle said. "We should check in on him."

"I tried, they're not in Ivy Town anymore." Henry shrugged.

"Then where the hell are they?"

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Star City_**

"This is your apartment." Oliver said calmly as Felicity looked around passively. "I haven't been here much but…"

"Seems like a nice place." Felicity admitted. "What happened to me? I mean, before the accident?"

Oliver sighed. "Let's just say that someone has a grudge against me."

Suddenly, Felicity groaned again as it all came flooding at once.

* * *

" _You need a doctor, not a steelworker…_ "

* * *

" _It's not like you've killed every guy you've faced…_ "

* * *

" _We trusted you!_ "

* * *

" _Ray has a super-suit? When were you going to tell me about this?!_ "

* * *

"Hey, you OK?" Oliver held her by his arms as she stared at him in shock and Felicity backed off, horrified.

"You… you…"

"Whoa, Felicity, calm down…"

"Please, just leave, Oliver. I can't do this right now, OK?" She held her head as she groaned.

Oliver nodded, leaving the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver returned, only to see the apartment empty and the envelope on the floor.

* * *

" _Oliver, by the time you'll be reading this, I'll have left Star City already._

 _Look, I'm sorry about the other night… it… all just came at once and it was too much for me and… I remember… bits and pieces… but honestly, your life is just beyond me, despite how much fun it is. And considering what had happened, I think I've been waiting far too long to give myself permission to have a normal life with you, and to be honest, I think we both know that's not gonna happen, given who you are. And I realize you and I may have meant more to each other a while back but… frankly, I may remember some of it but I just don't feel that way about you right now. And I think we both deserve better than that._

 _Honestly, I don't know what I want right now and I think I need some time for myself to figure the whole thing out. I don't know if we can be ever more than that but no matter what happens, I'd want you to remember me as your friend, if nothing more._

 _Felicity._

 _P.S. I remember how Laurel used to look at you and I think you and her are meant for each other, no matter what._ "

* * *

Oliver roughed the paper into a ball as a stray tear flew down his cheek.

* * *

 ** _Later, Star City Docks_**

Oliver looked at the sea as Barry approached him. "I figured I'd find you here."

"How did you know?"

"This is where it all started, didn't it? You brought Sara on the yacht and went off… and then…"

"Funny how things went down, now that I look back." Oliver said sadly.

"Thea, Dig and Laurel are worried about you, you know?" Barry looked at him. "Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Zoom?"

"Yeah."

"There was a time I would have thought it was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon us… but now I know that it's not my fault. It's my responsibility."

"Responsibility to do what?" Barry asked.

"To end it." Oliver growled. "I'm gonna kill them both."

Barry expected the answer as he turned to him, worried. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Please, just leave me alone." Oliver asked as Barry nodded and zapped away. Oliver stared down the water as stray tear fell down his eye while looking at the ferry that was sailing away already.

* * *

 _ **Later, Laurel's Apartment**_

"Thank God, Dig and Henry and Tatsu were looking for you." Laurel hugged Oliver upon entering the apartment.

"Ollie…" Thea asked slowly as Oliver kept a sad expression on his face. "Are you gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, I will be." Oliver nodded. "Really."

"And… are you sure about… letting her go?" Laurel asked, uncertain. "I mean…"

"I know what you're thinking but in hindsight, it's better this way. She deserves a better life than this and this is her chance to start over, this way, at least we won't have to remind her of the hell she's already been through with us."

Thea cleared her throat. "And do you think she'll ever…"

"I don't know and honestly, I'm not sure I want to know." Oliver admitted. "But there's still Darhk and Prometheus out there."

"Henry and Diggle are on it. They're using all available resources to track both of those sons of bitches down. Just promise me one thing, Ollie." Oliver turned to her. "Kill them both, I don't care who is Prometheus, they've slaughtered far too many people to be allowed to live, they need to be stopped no matter what."

Oliver nodded. "Attacking our families was their last mistake. When I find Prometheus, I'm gonna take off his mask, to look into his eyes and show him who was he messing with before I'll end him. Then, Darhk's next."

"But what about what Rip said? He said that if you kill Prometheus, it will be the biggest mistake of your life, one that's gonna haunt you forever." Thea pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna let either of them hurt anyone else ever again." Oliver vowed.

* * *

 ** _Waverider_**

"So, you got rid of Laurel's copycat." Ray shrugged.

"Well, it was a small setback." Oliver nodded. "But she wasn't making things any easier on us but luckily, we stopped her before she could put a final nail into Laurel's reputation."

"But what happened to you?" Ray turned worried to Sara. "I mean, this whole time, I would have thought Darhk would kill you."

Sara shook her head. "If it hadn't been for…"

"I see." Ray nodded.

"Ollie and everyone else were trying to find me in the meantime, while _he_ made sure no one would hurt me."

"And then you all went after Darhk." Ray realized.

* * *

 ** _Present, H.I.V.E. compound_**

Sara widened her eyes, restrained to the chair and stripped of all her equipment, dressed in simple prisoner uniform as in front of her stood Darhk. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

" _Kill you_?" Darhk shrugged. "Now, there's a fun idea but as much as I want to… no. I have other plans for you."

"I'll never turn against my friends." Sara snarled.

"Maybe not willingly." Darhk smirked. "Well, I'm not going to kill you but I can make you suffer…" He reached out to her breasts with his hand as Sara paled before Prometheus burst in.

" _Get the hell away from her!_ " He snarled as he grabbed Darhk and slammed his face to the wall. " _I told you, no harm will come to her until they will come for her. Then I will kill them all. Leave, I will deal with her myself._ "

Darhk sneered as he adjusted his suit and left while Prometheus knelt to Sara, talking gently to her, to her own surprise.

" _He's gone. Did he hurt you?_ "

"Spare me the good cop/bad cop routine." Sara retorted.

" _No, no, no, no, no. You're supposed to keep me talking. Play for time, wait for the Green Arrow to show up and save you, that's what he taught you, right, Sara?_ "

"I've got _nothing_ to say to you." Sara snarled.

Prometheus chuckled. " _Stubbornness runs in the family, does it? You still counting on him to save you? Let me share a secret with you. The Green Arrow, the Hood, whatever he's gonna call himself, he likes to play a hero and he's very good at it but it's an act. He's not about saving the innocent, he's about punishing the guilty. Always has been, always will be. Ever since he started with the List._ "

Sara blinked at how much did Prometheus know about him before trying to come up with a retort but Prometheus wouldn't let her talk more. " _Trust me when I tell you, you can't count on Ollie to save you._ "

" _Ollie_?" Sara blinked as Prometheus said the nickname before laughing shortly.

" _Yeah, the funny thing is, I considered telling Darhk many times but no. I want him to suffer as much as I have. And what better punishment than failing to save who he cares about once again? You two did this to me when you were screwing on Laurel._ " He said venomously and Sara blinked again, clearly this man knew her.

"He will come for me."

" _Don't get me wrong, I know he will try. But when it comes down to it, when he'll have to make a choice between_ _ **you**_ _and the mission? The mission. Comes. First. Every. Time. That's why he won't save you. That's why he failed to save his best friend._ "

"You're wrong!" Sara snapped and Prometheus stared at her briefly before tapping his neck as a beep went off and taking off his mask.

"Look me in the eye and say that."

Sara paled and would have jumped out of her skin in shock if it hadn't been for the restraints as she looked into the familiar eyes, where was once kindness, now pure rage and hatred.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Frankly, I hated doing all that Felicity stuff and Evelyn stuff, since I disliked Evelyn from the start and Felicity - obvious reasons. And this is my final nail into Olicity pairing, the way I see it, it's Oliver/Laurel OTP or Oliver/Sara OTP, so I think this is one of the weaker chapters of the story but don't worry, I'll get the ball rolling soon._

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if yo_ _u are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	18. Genesis

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _Waverider_**

"Now, hold on, hold on, hold on." Ray interrupted them. "He revealed his face to you just like that?"

"Honestly, the person he used to be died a long time ago, or at least most of that person." Sara shrugged. "All he had at that point was anger, rage and hatred, the Pit and Takeo warped his mind. Frankly, Slade on Mirakuru was a cute puppy in comparison to him. God knows what was running in his mind at that point." She admitted.

"Jesus Christ…" Ray whispered.

"In the meantime, we found out that Darhk was cleaning house." Oliver continued.

* * *

 _ **Present, the Lair**_

"I know these two guys, big games in the dirty league." Henry said as he looked at the recent police reports about two corpses.

"And what am I missing?" Thea asked.

"They were both H.I.V.E." Oliver explained.

"You think Machin is behind this again?" Henry asked.

"No, his grudge was with Darhk, not H.I.V.E." Oliver disagreed.

"So Darhk is cleaning house. I mean, what other explanation is there?" Laurel deduced. "We locked him up and the only person who tried to bust him out was Prometheus."

"If Darhk is settling scores, now might be a good time to end him." Diggle decided.

"But he has his magic back. We need a plan and a really good one." Henry argued.

"Henry's right, before we do anything, we need to know how to counter it." Oliver agreed.

"Is that even possible?" Thea asked.

"I was finally able to get in contact with Constantine, he and Zatanna might be able to help." Oliver said.

"I'll check in on Lyla." Diggle said as he left the lair.

"And I should check in on my family." Henry said as he picked up his phone and went to a corner.

" _Henry?_ "

"Hey, Bruce. I just want to know if Nicky and Riley are OK."

" _Don't worry, I have them under surveillance 24/7, the moment something happens, Barbara and everyone are close enough to help._ "

Henry sighed in relief. "Thank God…"

" _Henry, please, tell me you're not going after Shadowspire again…_ "

"It's complicated and not by choice, believe me." Henry admitted.

" _If you need help…_ "

"No, just… if it gets that bad, I think you'll know. Just… thank you, Bruce, really… I don't know how can I ever repay you…"

" _You don't owe me anything, you're Barbara's friend, that's good enough for me._ "

Henry hung up and sighed deeply before he saw the computer beep and facial recognition program found a match for Andy as he grabbed his gun.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Star City**_

Henry went down the street to the location as he heard gunshots in a nearby building and grabbed his gun from his belt. He rushed into a corridor but dodged and took cover as he neared Diggle.

"Well, well, well, hacker boy is here to play?"

Henry's blood boiled. "Shut up! You're a fucking dead man, you hear me?! Dead!" He went out and fired as Andy took cover.

"Well, I should have made sure you had died, maybe wait for your car to explode, would have saved me a lot of trouble. But don't worry, you'll see your daughter soon enough." Andy taunted.

"Don't you dare talk about her, you bastard!" Henry fired again as he rushed down the corridor and Diggle followed him while Andy ran and jumped down from the stairwell. Henry snarled in frustration as he saw Andy run away while Diggle glared fiercely.

* * *

Diggle picked up his phone as he hid behind a pillar while Henry took cover behind a container. " _Johnny, you won't believe me, satellite just found Andy…_ "

"I know, Henry and I are after him!"

" _What?! You're both…_ "

"Yell at us later! Send backup! We're at Gramercy power plant!"

" _That will take too long!_ "

"Do it!" He then saw Henry run from his cover at Andy as he followed him.

" _Johnny!_ "

Henry then noticed a familiar truck that Ghosts used in the distance while realizing that Andy kept on retreating as he yelled at Diggle. "John, wait!"

But Diggle did not hear him as he rushed into an abandoned warehouse as the doors closed shut and one of the Ghosts knocked him out.

* * *

 _ **Later, A.R.G.U.S. truck**_

"You two are idiots, do you know that?!" Lyla yelled at Henry. "How could you let him get captured?!"

"By the time I realized it was a trap, it was too late, there was nothing I could do, I'm sorry." Henry said but Lyla wouldn't have it as she punched him in his face and grabbed him by his throat. "Lyla…" He choked out. "We'll find him… I promise…"

Lyla glared at Henry before letting him go. "If anything happens to him, God help us both, Fyff…"

Henry massaged his throat and cursed himself for letting his emotions cloud his judgement.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

As the Ghosts undid the restraints, Diggle took them all down and aimed at Andy but couldn't bring himself to shoot his own brother.

"The only reason you're still breathing is because one of us is still human."

* * *

 ** _In the meantime, Bludhaven_**

"There is no easy way to repel Darhk's magic, mate." Constantine told Oliver.

"But there is, right?" Laurel asked.

"Perhaps. Darhk channels his magic from darkness." Zatanna nodded.

"And to repel it, you need strong emotions to fuel you. Hope… light…"

"If the darkness prevails over the light within you… I'm afraid it's gonna get bloody for you, Oliver." Constantine told him grimly before he and Zatanna started an incantation on Oliver.

* * *

 _ **Tevat Noah**_

Sara walked around the seemingly normal suburbs, confused about what was going on.

* * *

 _ **A.R.G.U.S. truck**_

"Thank God you're OK, what the hell were you thinking?" Lyla demanded to Diggle with bruised face.

"We messed up, we know." Diggle said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, neither one of us is thinking straight because he's your brother and he also killed my daughter. And now Darhk has Sara and…" Henry growled.

"I'm sorry, Fyff, I really am." Lyla said remorsefully as she held Baby Sara in her arms. "But neither of you are acting like the people I know. You…" She looked at Diggle. "You're acting like the man that I divorced and _you_ …" She turned to Henry, ashamed. "It's like you're becoming again the monster you were seven years ago. Your sister and daughter would be ashamed of you, if they could see you right now."

Henry nodded and sighed as he and Diggle glanced down.

* * *

Later, as both Lyla and Henry were tending to Diggle's injuries, Henry paused.

"Strange… didn't it seem too easy to you? Why go all this trouble to torture you and if we couldn't find you, how come you could have escaped so easily?" Suddenly, a proximity alarm bleeped as an incoming truck with a Ghost holding an RPG followed them. "Oh, you have gotta be freaking kidding me!"

* * *

The Ghost fired as the missile hit the container and they tried to breach it, with Andy in charge.

* * *

"How the hell did they find us?!" Lyla moaned.

"Andy… he must have planted a tracker on me." Diggle realized.

"I told you it was too easy!" Henry yelled.

"Where's your backup?" Diggle asked.

"A.R.G.U.S. headquarters."

"So much for ' _stay available_ '." Henry drawled.

"This thing was designed to hold anything." Lyla said as she turned on the camera and noticed Prometheus on bike.

"Does that include Prometheus?" Diggle drawled.

* * *

Prometheus notched an arrow and fired on the roof before notching another, using is as grapnel to rappel on the roof as from the first arrow went out some pale fluid, dissolving the metal.

"Acidic arrow. Clever." Diggle drawled.

Prometheus jumped down as Diggle engaged him, only to be taken down quickly as Henry rode on the bike and Andy and the Ghosts chased him, while Lyla was fending off Prometheus and other Ghosts.

While she could take down the Ghosts, Prometheus grabbed her by her throat. " _Hand over Rubicon and I shall leave. There's no need for you to die. And I promise you I won't hurt your daughter._ "

"Go to hell." Lyla snarled.

" _Have it your way._ " Prometheus pulled out a knife and cut into Lyla's arm as she hissed in pain.

* * *

Henry was letting the Ghosts follow him into a junkyard as they cornered him until an incoming black, strangely shaped vehicle sent some of them to the ground as Henry smirked, while the remaining ones were shot down by red arrows.

From the vehicle went out a man in a cape and a bat mask as Henry laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ever since Mercy, I figured I'd have to keep a closer eye on you." Batman explained. "And I brought a small backup." He looked up as Henry turned around to see an archer in crimson leather standing there.

"Hope we're not too late. Your friend told me what happened." Arsenal quipped.

"Go help Lyla, I have to go after Dig." Henry said as he went on the bike.

* * *

Prometheus cut the chip out of Lyla's skin as Batman entered but Prometheus pulled out a smoke bomb and used it to conceal his escape.

* * *

Henry and Diggle were scouring the area as Andy suddenly grabbed the former in chokehold in surprise as Henry choked. He tried to struggle out vainly as Andy taunted.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick, and then you can see your daughter in afterlife."

" _I'm… gonna… kill… you…_ " Henry choked out.

"Let him go, Andy!" Diggle roared from behind as Andy, with Henry in his chokehold, turned around. "Let him go, or I swear to God…"

"You'll shoot me?" Andy mocked. "You had a chance to do so and you couldn't do it. All you can do right now, is watch your friend die in my arms. Genesis is coming and nothing can stop it, this is mercy."

" _Take the shot, Dig, shoot him!_ " Henry choked out.

"Uh-uh…" Andy tightened the hold as Henry's face reddened and his vision blurred. Diggle just stared in despair, not being able to shoot his brother or risk shooting his friend. Henry reached out and grabbed a piece of rebar, driving it through his shoulder as Andy suddenly gasped and widened his eyes as it pierced his chest but not hitting any major organs but the shock was enough to make him let Henry go as he knelt down. Andy glared and snarled as he pulled out his gun, aiming at Henry. "You little mother…"

Diggle instinctively pulled the trigger and shot Andy three times in his chest as he widened his eyes, staring at his brother briefly before dropping dead.

Henry got his breath and got up on his feet as he glared at the dead Andy before spitting at his face and kicking him. "That was for Ashley, you piece of shit." He turned to Diggle, who just stared in shock at what he had just done as Henry approached him and held his hand. "John. John, look at me. Look at me." Diggle looked at his friend reluctantly. "It was either him or me, OK? You didn't have a choice, you hear me? You didn't have a choice."

Diggle nodded slowly as his eyes were getting wet.

* * *

 ** _Bludhaven_**

Oliver gasped as he knelt down.

"You… sure this will work?" Oliver gasped.

"You cannot give into the darkness too deep, otherwise, you will not be able to counter Darhk's magic for long." Zatanna said.

"Good luck, mate. And God help us all."

Laurel picked up her phone and read the message. "Ollie, we need to get back now."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

Henry was sitting at the computer, staring at the photo of him and his daughter as Bruce bandaged him. "Are you alright?"

Henry shook his head. "Seven years, Bruce. For seven years, I wanted to find the man who murdered my daughter and now that he's dead… it just… I know I should feel better but… it feels just like more weight on my shoulders. How can you do this every night?" He turned to him.

"Someone has to make sure that no one else goes through the tragedies we had to go through." Bruce said simply and Henry nodded.

Thea, Oliver and Laurel entered and widened their eyes to see a very familiar stranger with Henry.

" _Bruce Wayne_?"

"And you're Oliver Queen, or should I say ' _Green Arrow_ '?" Bruce chuckled as he offered his hand.

"Guys, meet Batman." Roy quipped as he showed up from the shadows and Oliver, Thea and Laurel widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Henry and Barbara are my friends, when they told me about the incident with Mercy Graves, I figured I had to keep a closer eye on him." Bruce explained and Oliver nodded, admitting it was fair. "And on the way here, I met your friend." He glanced towards Roy.

"We need all the help we can get." Lyla said. "Darhk has Rubicon."

"What?!" Henry roared.

"I thought it was stored at A.R.G.U.S." Oliver scowled.

"What is Rubicon and why did Darhk and Mercy want it?"

"Actually…" Mercy entered. "Darhk wanted me to acquire Rubicon and I used Shadowspire as middle men for it and I needed Fyff's help."

"And you're helping us because you don't like whatever the hell is Darhk planning with it, do you?" Henry drawled.

"Guys, focus." Thea intervened.

Lyla revealed her arm. "I had it planted under my skin after Shadowspire and Prometheus ripped it out."

"Years ago, Miss Waller approached me and I hired Fyff to download U.S. nuclear launch codes and help Waller create safeguards for it and of other nations around the world to create Rubicon."

"But back then, Shadowspire was after it too." Henry explained. "We created a ballistic override protocol, designed to prevent any kind of country, even our own, from firing a nuclear missile."

"Something tells me Darhk and Prometheus have other plans for it." Laurel drawled.

Lyla nodded. "With the right expertise, it can be rigged and instead of preventing the nukes from being launched…"

"Oh, my God…" Diggle gasped in realization.

"Darhk would control world's nuclear stockpile." Oliver realized.

"But _why_?" Laurel questioned. "Let's just say Darhk destroys the world. Then _what_? There would be nothing left."

"Unless he wants to rebuild." Diggle said. "Andy told me that Genesis was coming."

"Book of Genesis. The Old Testament." Bruce realized.

"God wanted to do a do-over, so he destroyed the world." Diggle said.

"With a flood." Henry nodded.

"So, if Rubicon is Darhk's flood…" Roy trailed off.

"The question is, what is his Ark?" Thea asked.

* * *

 _ **Tevat Noah**_

Sara was running from the two Ghosts chasing her down the street as she ran into the crop field, only to be knocked on the ground by some invisible force and she realized that the entire suburbs was inside a dome.

* * *

 _ **Waverider**_

"Holy crap…" Ray whispered.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"But in the end, it didn't happen, did it?" Ray asked for assurance. "I mean, you prevented him from blowing the world up."

"Didn't mean he would give up easily." Sara admitted. "And considering how powerful Darhk and how dangerous Prometheus was…"

"Desperate times, desperate measures." Oliver said.

* * *

 _ **Present, the Lair**_

Henry was at the computer with Barbara and Bruce, looking for any useful intel as he saw a footage of a bunch of dead Ghosts, killed by a woman with a crossbow in her hand as he picked up his phone and called Laurel.

* * *

Black Canary was searching the abandoned building as a shadow dropped on her and Black Canary turned around and swiftly took the woman down, disarming her as she smirked.

"Well, I must say, you've come a long way, Laurel. You here to send me back to jail?"

"If I was, I would have knocked you out right now." Black Canary quipped. "But honestly, too much is at stake right now. I just hope you can put your past feelings towards us aside. We need all the help we can get, Helena."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Star City**_

"I wouldn't have come here if I had any other choice." Oliver said as he knelt down. "But I tried taking the high road and it cost me far too much… and now I see that the only way to stop Darhk, is to become who you taught me to be."

"Are you sure about this?" Talia asked. "Are you sure you want to renounce all the progress you have made so far?"

"It doesn't feel like progress. You were right. Darhk and Prometheus took my son, now they have Sara and if I don't stop them once and for all, I'll lose everything. So, I need you to teach me how to kill Damien Darhk and Prometheus."

Talia stared at him, considering. "I once looked up to you like my son. Very well. We shall start tomorrow."

* * *

Oliver left the apartment before picking up his phone. " _Oliver, someone in A.R.G.U.S. wants to talk to you._ " Lyla said.

* * *

 ** _A.R.G.U.S. HQ_**

Oliver approached Lyla as he looked at the video feed and widened his eyes.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"We had him transferred since that incident with him and you and Thea last year. We tripled the security and well, the place was designed to keep them from getting out but not from getting Prometheus in. Most of the prisoners are accounted for but what surprises me that while his cell was opened, he didn't even try to escape." Lyla explained.

* * *

The guards let Oliver in as he turned to them. "He tries to run…"

"Shoot to kill." One of them nodded as he glanced up to the turrets. "Don't worry, he would be dead before he could make it to the end of the hall."

They opened the door and Oliver entered, taking a deep breath as he faced the man he hoped he would never have to again. "You said you wanted to talk."

The prisoner with a deep accent chuckled. "Hey, kid. I'm glad you came back."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Well, things are gonna get interesting, that much is for sure._

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if yo_ _u are enjoying this so far._


	19. Stopping Armageddon

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _Waverider_**

"You gotta be kidding me." Ray stared. " _Slade Wilson_? After everything that he's done…"

"It was all hands on deck and like I said, desperate times, desperate measures." Oliver explained, earning a glare full of disapproval from Ray.

"I reacted the same way when I found out but, honestly, Slade surprised me." Sara admitted.

"Some people don't change, some people do." Oliver said.

* * *

 ** _Present, A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site_**

"I didn't actually believe you would come." Slade stood up from his bed. "A few weeks back, someone, a member of League of Assassins, I assume from the word spreading around, came here to break out Damien Darhk, one of the most dangerous people on the planet. And I also heard that two archers in green and red leather, a blonde woman in black and a tall Afro-American man and an Asian woman with sword tried to stop them and that Darhk took a blonde girl using stick weapons as a hostage. Didn't take too long to put it all together." He stared at Oliver. "So, would you like to explain what is going on here?"

Oliver paused for a minute, surprised by Slade's passive attitude. "I'd like to talk about you for a moment. You seem…"

"What, in possession of all my marbles?" Slade deadpanned as Oliver nodded. "The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago, kid." Oliver saw the remorse on Slade's face. "I mean, I remember everything that happened. I'm not trying to escape that but it feels like some bad dream. But back to you, kid, what sort of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Oliver took a breath. "Damien Darhk, and his organization called H.I.V.E. has been terrorizing Star City for the past couple of months… together with an assassin, calling himself ' _Prometheus_ ', and they almost killed Laurel, they abducted my son… and _now_ they have Sara as a hostage."

"Since when do you have a son?" Slade asked.

Oliver ignored his question. "And… right now, we found out that Darhk has gotten access to global nuclear stockpile and he intends to turn the world into a nuclear wasteland."

Slade chuckled. "Ironic, since two years ago, I planned to do the exact same thing with your city… but I… was not myself at the time. I'm not that person anymore, kid."

"And you want to help me?" Oliver realized.

"You don't have any reason to trust me… I killed your mother… and for that alone you should have killed me."

"Maybe what's happening right now is the reason I didn't." Oliver admitted as he pulled out a flash drive. "This is all the intel that I've been able to gather on your son Joe, including his present whereabouts."

Slade glanced at the flash drive in contemplation. "Are you offering to help me find my son?"

"Let's just say I'm offering you a chance for redemption." Oliver said simply.

* * *

"You _can't_ be serious, Oliver!" Lyla yelled at him.

"You know what we're up against, Lyla." Oliver said calmly. "We need all the help we can get."

"How can you trust him, after everything that he's done?!" Lyla snapped.

"You know how dangerous Darhk and Prometheus are…"

"Have you forgotten what he's done?!" Lyla retorted. "You can't trust him…"

"I don't want to… but…" Oliver sighed, remembering how Sara was about to kill Roy two years ago when he was on Mirakuru. "Some people deserve second chances… and some people are past redemption." He said as he thought of Malcolm Merlyn.

Lyla sighed. "Fine, but I'm implementing a safeguard, he tries anything…"

Oliver nodded in understanding before visiting Slade in his cell and handing him his equipment while Slade smirked as he grabbed his helmet.

"You and me, kid. Like old times."

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"Well, Waller should have done a better job at writing the algorithm in that thing." Barbara said as she helped Henry.

"How much time do we have?" Bruce asked.

"Ask the DOD." Henry drawled. "This is over our head. But there's a startup sequence before they can launch a nuke."

"21 hours and counting." Barbara said.

"Oliver has officially lost his mind." Lyla muttered as she entered.

"What has he done now?" Diggle asked, worried before they saw entering someone they hoped they would never have to see again. "You have gotta be kidding me!"

"I am _not_ working with this guy!" Thea snarled, shooting a death glare at Slade.

"We're pressed for time and it's all hands-on-deck." Oliver said simply.

"Good to see you too, Thea." Slade drawled.

"Well, family has certainly gotten bigger and louder, has it, Ollie?" Helena quipped as she entered with Laurel and Diggle and Thea groaned.

"Well, yes, you have lost your mind, Ollie." Thea muttered as Bruce sighed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring these two into the fold?"

"I'm not who I was two years ago, if that's what you're worried about. I know what's at stake." Helena quipped. "Say ' _jump_ ' I say, ' _how high_ '."

"The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago." Slade said simply but Diggle, Henry, Laurel and Thea wouldn't buy as they all sneered at him.

"Desperate times, desperate measures." Roy consoled Thea.

"Can you stop Rubicon?" Oliver turned to Henry and Barbara.

"It was designed to be 100% unhackable." Barbara explained. "I mean, Hank and me are good but honestly, we're in over our heads."

"This uses Fourier protocols, and I know a guy who wrote an entire book about it." Henry said reluctantly before it clicked for Oliver.

"Noah."

"Yeah." Henry nodded. "I planted a tracker in him, so he wouldn't bother us anymore…"

"FBI caught him not long after you sent him packing." Lyla said. "I'll make a few calls."

"He can't be trusted." Diggle disagreed.

"If you have a better idea…" Bruce drawled as Diggle sighed.

"Well, I liked when in your team wasn't that much drama, Ollie…" Helena quipped.

* * *

 ** _Tevat Noah_**

Sara was sitting desperately in the dining room as Prometheus was staring at her.

"You don't have to do this. You know that this is wrong."

" _This… is… justice._ " Prometheus growled. " _He left me to die._ "

"He tried… and he lost you…" Sara begged. "Just come home."

" _I can't…_ " Prometheus said as his voice broke. " _You have no idea what that Pit did to me…_ "

"I know _exactly_ what it did to you." Sara implored. "Please, it's not too late. Let us help you."

" _There's no helping me._ " Then he turned to the Ghosts. " _Restrain her and put a gag on her. We're gonna use her as bait for the Green Arrow. And I'm warning you, anyone hurts her, they're a dead man._ "

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"We need some subluminal processor, otherwise this won't work." Henry sighed.

"I'll call Wayne Enterprises, they built a prototype last month, it will be here ASAP." Bruce said.

"We're gonna have to upload the override code to each nuke individually." Barbara said.

"That can be done only from a server farm." Bruce realized.

* * *

 _ **Miranda Tate's Apartment**_

Oliver was fencing with Talia with swords as they both had clothes wet because of sweat.

"Getting tired already?" Talia joked. "You used to have more stamina, I hope you haven't grown old, Oliver."

"Not even by long shot." Oliver said with fire in his tone as he attacked Talia again and she blocked his sword.

"No mercy, no hesitation, no remorse, otherwise, you're dead already."

* * *

 ** _Later, elsewhere in Star City_**

Green Arrow, Spartan, Seeker and Noah infiltrated the server farm as Noah sighed.

"I'm not the man you think." Noah said as Seeker and Spartan left. "My daughter certainly has some very impressive friends. I'm just sorry I couldn't be here when her ship left."

" _Ship_?" Green Arrow asked.

"Her name's Felicity." Noah sighed and Green Arrow flinched. "She and I had a… strained relationship."

"Because you're a criminal." Green Arrow said.

"I knew nothing good would come from her being near Oliver Queen, he attracts trouble like honey bees… but she wouldn't listen." Noah said and Green Arrow felt partially guilty suddenly. "But… neither of them is really to blame. When this is over, I'll come looking for her… and find that bastard who put her in coma."

"You might be in over your head." Green Arrow warned. "You already took a big risk blackmailing Roy Harper."

Suddenly, the computer bleeped. "We've got about 90 seconds before H.I.V.E. rains all hell down on us."

Green Arrow called. "Oracle, we've been made."

* * *

The Ghosts parked in front of the compound and started to fire as Lyla provided cover fire before Deathstroke and Huntress, riding on bikes showed up and pulled out his pistols and her crossbow, helping the Green Arrow, Lyla and Spartan take them all down.

"Can't let you have all the fun, do I, kid?" Suddenly, Brick tackled him to the ground but after a brief scuffle, Deathstroke gained the upper hand and snapped his neck.

Prometheus entered and threw a shuriken as Seeker and Noah took cover but Noah grabbed a gun from the table and fired at Prometheus who vaulted over a counter and threw a needle, hitting Noah in his eye as he screamed before escaping while Arsenal entered.

"Noah!"

"My eye!" Noah screamed as he covered his bleeding eye.

Suddenly, an alarm bleeped again. "No! One nuke's still out there!" Seeker screamed. "It's heading for Monument Point!"

He plugged in a small rectangle device as he tapped his earpiece and started to frantically type into the keyboard. "Oracle, we've got a bogey heading for Monument Point, I need your help, Noah's down!"

" _What?! What about the remaining nukes?_ " Barbara exclaimed.

"We've got them, for 24 hours at least but I need your help."

" _Hang on!_ "

Suddenly, the nuke disappeared from the map. "What did you just do?" Henry stared.

" _I disabled it. No explosion but it took down a clock tower._ "

Henry sighed in relief. "Thank God…"

* * *

 ** _Waverider_**

"Well, at least you delayed the nuclear Armageddon." Ray quipped.

"But, it was not over." Oliver said. "And then… it all came down to this…"

* * *

 _ **Present, the Lair**_

"What the…" Barbara raised her brows as she looked at the computer pinging before calling Oliver. "Green Arrow, do you copy?"

" _What is it, Oracle?_ "

"I've just got a location on Sara."

" _What? How?_ "

"I don't know. Somehow, her tracker activated. I don't like this, it feels like a trap."

" _This is too easy_." Green Arrow agreed. " _Tell everyone what happened but don't let them follow me, I'm taking just my team with me._ "

"Wait, I think you need more backup…"

" _If Prometheus is behind this, I can't let anyone else in danger._ "

"Wait…" Barbara called but Green Arrow turned off the comms. "And here I thought Bruce was stubborn."

* * *

Green Arrow, Spartan, Black Canary, Katana, Speedy and Seeker went underground and found themselves in a suburbs area as they stared and were confused how casually did the people behave.

"Brainwashed. Just like those guys at Reddington." Green Arrow realized as he followed the signal from Sara's tracker.

"You know this is a trap, right?" Katana asked.

"We're ready for whatever they've got planned for us." Spartan said.

"Why haven't the Ghosts attacked us yet?" Speedy wondered.

"Guessing Prometheus is trying to take us all down at once." Black Canary deduced

They found Sara in a large, warehouse looking like building, restrained and gagged as Black Canary rushed to her and put down her gag as she looked at the bruises on her face and cuts on her body.

"Sara, oh my God…" Black Canary whispered.

"Guys, it's a trap!" Sara exclaimed.

"I know and when I find him, I'm gonna kill him." Green Arrow growled.

"You can't, Ollie, listen to me…"

" _Turn around, now._ " A distorted voice said from behind the vigilantes as Sara paled. They all slowly turned their heads and Green Arrow decided to cut to the chase.

"Who are you?"

Prometheus laughed for a moment. " _You really have no idea…_ " He tapped his neck and took off his hood, revealing dark hair and took off his mask, revealing his face. "…do you, Oliver?"

A chill was sent down the vigilantes' spine, staring and reacting in various forms in disbelief.

"That's not possible…" Speedy whispered.

"How…" Black Canary paused.

"It can't be…" Spartan gasped.

Seeker and Katana just stood there, speechless, while Green Arrow could barely speak.

" _You_? But… you're dead…"

* * *

 _ **Earlier**_

 _"Don't get me wrong, I know he will try. But when it comes down to it, when he'll have to make a choice between you and the mission? The mission. Comes. First. Every. Time. That's why he won't save you. That's why he failed to save his best friend." Prometheus mocked._

 _"You're wrong!" Sara retorted before Prometheus turned off his voice changer and neared her, taking off his mask._

 _"Look me in the eye and say that."_

 _" **Tommy**?!" Sara exclaimed, shock flooding through her._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if yo_ _u are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	20. Tommy

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

 _I'm not sure if this chapter is the best but I'll try to make the next one really good._

 _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

 _"Tommy, this is wrong!" Sara yelled as soon as she recovered from the shock._

 _"This is justice!" Tommy snarled. "He left me to die!"_

 _"Tommy, that's not true! He tried to save you, remember?" Sara insisted._

 _"Really?" Tommy scoffed as he neared her. "I'll tell you what really happened. I've been studying you all for months, ever since Daddy tried to bring me back with the Lazarus Pit last year. But…" He paused and Sara realized where was he going. The Pit restored his body but it didn't return his soul… he wasn't himself… she would know…_

 _"Tommy, we can fix this…" Sara tried to console him._

 _"I can fix this!" Tommy exploded, startling Sara with his outburst. That was a very different person from the happy young boy she had known since childhood, suddenly reminding her of Slade, when he was injected with Mirakuru. He stood up, grabbing one of his arrows from the quiver as he seethed. "I know now what to do… I will take all this pain, all this blackness and put it all in the arrow and put it right between Oliver's eyes..."_

 _"Tommy, it doesn't have to be this way, this is the bloodlust talking! We can help you, please. Just come home…" Sara begged._

 _Tommy paused, trying to catch a breath as he let out a tortured sob. "I can't, Sara… all I feel is this… rage… hate…"_

 _"Tommy, please, Malcolm's dead, you hear me? He's the one who hurt you the most, not us! You don't have to do this!"_

 _"Really?" Tommy scoffed again. "I remember when I came to tell Laurel how I feel… and then… she was with Oliver… again…"_

 _Sara stopped as she could find no defense for this. "Tommy… I… I'm sorry… but this is not the way… this is wrong! What you and Darhk are doing is wrong!"_

 _"Ollie chose the mission before me… just as he will choose the mission before you…" Tommy glared as Sara tensed, truly frightened of what Tommy would do. The man she grew up, died years ago and she had no idea who was she dealing with right now. If she was scared of Slade back on Lian Yu, no word could describe how was she feeling about her childhood friend right now. "He never told you, did he? Well, I was truly disappointed when I found out… When dear old Daddy became the Demon's Head, he tried to use the Pit on me… but…"_

 _"I know, Tommy." Sara nodded, understanding and trying to comfort him. "Laurel tried to bring me back the same way. But it's not too late, we can help you."_

 _Tommy considered for a brief moment as he looked at her blankly before refuting her offer by continuing. "Then… he let me rot in a deepest, darkest cell in Nanda Parbat for weeks… and all I had left at that point… was rage… and one singular thought…" He glared at Sara and she could feel herself shrink. "To make you all pay for what you did to me, ever since you came with him on that fucking yacht!" He snarled as Sara found some strength to resist._

 _"What happened to you was not Oliver's fault, it was all Malcolm, remember?"_

 _Tommy growled. "Maybe… but in the end… Ollie chose the mission before Laurel… and me… and he left me to die…" Sara blinked and stared. "He never told you, did he? Honestly, I was surprised as well, when I escaped Nanda Parbat… I wandered the desert… and then… Takeo found me… restored my soul and mind… taught me everything… and we've been studying you all for months… and thinking about nothing else… Now I'm gonna tell you what really happened. The Hood may not have had enough time to get to me… but maybe he had… back then, there were some muggers picking up on a woman in the Glades and Ollie happened to be there when he was on his way to CNRI… and like I told you, in his mind… the mission comes first…"_

 _Sara realized what was he saying. Oliver stopped the muggers before trying to get to Laurel during the quake… only if he hadn't made the short stop, he might have saved Tommy._

 _"He did his best to save everyone back then." Sara tried to defend Oliver. "And you of all people should understand that and I get if you're mad but working with Darhk is not the way, OK, Tommy? We can help you."_

 _Tommy ignored her request as he turned his tone into a gentler one, thinking about the one person he called his sister as he was looking at the younger sister of the woman he used to love. "How's Thea?"_

 _"She misses you." Sara said gently and sincerely, in her eyes sadness from Tommy's unsaid rejection. "We all do. Just come home."_

 _Tommy considered briefly but… how could they all forgive him for the things he has done over the past months… if he couldn't forgive himself… why would they?_

 _Suddenly, the doors opened as a Ghost entered. "Sir. Mr. Diggle said that they have located Rubicon, he's requesting your assistance."_

 _Tommy put on his hood and mask again and turned on his voice changer, making his choice clear as Sara looked at him in disappointment. He turned to the Ghost. "Transfer her to Tevat Noah, now. We'll use her to draw the vigilantes out. And I'm warning you, anyone of you as much as lay a finger on her, you're a dead man."_

* * *

 ** _Present, Tevat Noah_**

"What's the matter?" Tommy mocked as he circled the Team Arrow as he pointed at all of them with his sword. "Lost for words? I expected more… I'm hurt…" He said in feigned disappointment.

Green Arrow still couldn't form words. "How…"

"Daddy dearest tried to bring me back… needless to say how I repaid him after _he_ was the one who did all this to me…" Tommy said coldly as everyone was shocked by his cruelty. This wasn't the Tommy Merlyn they knew anymore.

"Tommy… why are you doing this?" Black Canary asked.

Tommy seethed as he glared at the Green Arrow. "Why? It's all because of him… _he_ chose to let me die… alone… under the rubble… while trying to play hero…"

"That's not what happened!" Speedy snapped.

Green Arrow took a breath to shake off the momentary shame. "I tried my best to save everyone… and not a day goes by when I wouldn't want to take it all back. But I tried to help you too…"

"But… you two screwed me over… again…" Tommy snorted as he glared at both Green Arrow and Black Canary, who could feel themselves shrink as the shame flooded through both of them.

Black Canary tried to calm him down. "Tommy… we're both sorry… but you…"

Tommy ignored her. "Do you know what my Dad used to say? " _Focus on what you want to achieve, son, and it will happen._ " Well, do you know what I want now? I want you. All. Dead!" He pulled out his sword and attacked as Green Arrow blocked his strike with his bow and kicked him back.

"Get Sara out of here! I got this!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Black Canary yelled.

"Neither am I!" Speedy added.

"We got Sara, you handle him!" Seeker said as Green Arrow engaged Tommy, while he, Spartan and Katana undid the restraints on Sara and accompanied her outside.

* * *

Seeker, Spartan, Katana and Sara rushed outside as the Ghosts went out on the street, firing at them.

"Take cover!" Seeker yelled as he shot at one of the Ghosts while Katana engaged a group of them in close combat, while Seeker and Sara kept their heads down while rushing through the street, evading gunfire and explosions.

"Do you have a way out of here?!" Sara asked.

"A backup would be nice!" Spartan yelled as Batmobile drove down and Arsenal on bike showed up, shooting at the Ghosts with arrows and rubber bullets in the Batmobile.

"Speak of the devil…" Seeker quipped.

Sara widened her eyes at the sight of the black vehicle. "Is that…"

"Yeah!" Seeker nodded as he grabbed Sara's hand. "No time for explanation! Just get in!"

"How did they even…"

"If I know him, he must have planted a tracker on me to make sure I wouldn't get into trouble!" Seeker said as he dragged Sara.

Batman opened the Batmobile as Seeker, Sara and Katana got in, while Spartan got onto Arsenal's bike.

"Where's Green Arrow and the rest?" Batman asked.

"Little preoccupied right now! Just get us out of here!" Seeker yelled as Batman hit the gas.

Sara stared at the caped crusader. "You… you're him… the Detective." Batman nodded.

"Batman, meet Sara Lance." Seeker said. "Sara, allow me to introduce you to…"

" _Bruce Wayne_." Sara said as Batman blinked briefly in surprise. "The Demon's Head used to talk about you a lot, considering you were a candidate to the throne of the Demon."

"She's a member of the League?" Batman asked in disbelief as he turned to Seeker.

"Used to." Seeker shrugged. "It's complicated."

"I can imagine." Batman nodded.

* * *

Tommy kicked Speedy as she fell over the ledge, firing a grapnel arrow to climb up as Black Canary blocked his attack with her baton. "Tommy, we can help you!"

"There's no helping me!" Tommy snapped as he hit her in the face with his elbow and slashed in the hip with his sword and she screamed before he headbutted her, knocking her off-balance while Green Arrow fired, robbing Tommy of his sword as Black Canary threw a punch in his face, throwing Tommy off-balance and grabbing him by his arms.

"It's the bloodlust, not you, Tommy! This is not who you are! I know what it's like!"

"Don't pretend to understand!" Tommy snarled as he freed himself of Black Canary's hold and punching her in the stomach, headbutting her and tossing her over the conveyor belt, grabbing a knife and stabbing her in the shoulder. "When I'm done with Ollie, I'll have some fun with you, as a payback for you two screwing me over."

Green Arrow lunged at Tommy as they both rolled down the floor, trading punches before they both got on their feet. It became a fistfight but their hand-to-hand combat skills were evenly matched and neither of them was able to gain the upper hand as they both tried to deliver a crippling blow to their opponent. In the end, Green Arrow cornered Tommy to scaffolding as they were both on the ledge as he tried to get through to his friend.

"You're our friend, Tommy! You're not what they turned you into!"

"Stop! Stop talking to me!" Tommy screamed, his voice cracking as he roared, lunging at the Green Arrow as they fell over onto scaffolding as it collapsed and they both hit the ground hard as Speedy stared while she tried to climb up. Green Arrow was on top of Tommy as he started to pummel him relentlessly, beating him into submission until his face was bruised and bloodied and Green Arrow grabbed an arrow on the floor from Tommy's quiver, about to drive it through his skull but as he looked into his former best friend's eyes... he just couldn't bring himself to kill him. Green Arrow eventually sighed as he stood up while Speedy descended as Tommy glared and Speedy was disgusted at the sight of his half-brother's bloodied face.

"This… is all your fault!" Tommy snarled as he grabbed a gun from a nearby dead Ghost, aiming at Green Arrow.

"Tommy… I'm sorry… for everything…" Green Arrow said with sincere remorse.

"Every time you play hero, you can save everyone, just not those you care about! You ruined Sara, you ruined Thea, you ruined me!"

"Tommy, please, it's not too late… we can fix this, together." Speedy offered her half-brother her hand.

"Let us help you. Please." Black Canary said as she approached her friends.

Tommy stared at everyone, contemplating as they all saw the pain and hate on his face before finally lowering his gun and breaking down in tears as Black Canary and Speedy knelt down, hugging him and trying to console him as Green Arrow tapped his commlink.

"Oracle, it's… we found Tommy."

" _What? I'm sorry, Oliver. I must have misheard you. For a moment I thought I'd heard you say that you found Thomas Merlyn._ "

"You heard right."

There was a pregnant pause as Barbara tried to absorb the news before breathing out in disbelief. " _Oh my God… oh my God, how is he even alive? Is he OK?_ "

"No… no, he's not." Green Arrow said as he looked at his now damaged friend.

"I can still hear those voices in my head…" Tommy whispered.

"We'll get you help, Tommy, OK?" Black Canary soothed him. "We'll get you help."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"I talked to Lyla, she had Rubicon destroyed, so that something like Genesis never happens again." Diggle said.

"How's he doing?" Laurel asked.

"Lyla had him committed into a psychiatric ward under observation until we figure out what to do with him." Diggle explained. "Also, they found Ruve dead. The camera feed says it was Lonnie Machin."

"I… I just can't believe it was Tommy the whole time…" Thea whispered.

"No one here could have seen it coming." Oliver shook her head, still trying to process things.

* * *

Sara yelped as Henry and Tatsu finished bandaging her beaten body. "We're done. Are you good?"

"I've had far worse." Sara whispered as Tatsu left.

Henry sighed in relief as he looked around. "It's pretty messed up, the relationships you've got. Slade, Shado, Tommy…"

"No kidding." Sara said. "Sometimes I wish I had not gone on that boat with Ollie." She admitted. "Maybe it wouldn't all come down to this. Maybe we would not have brought that darkness upon everyone."

"You don't know that." Henry reasoned. "Things always go dark for everyone, one way or another. It's how we deal with the demons inside us that matters. And we don't have to do it alone, we need to be there for each other. Tommy was alone and look where that got him. You and Ollie tried to deal with it on your own too…"

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." Sara pointed out as she looked at him.

"I do, actually." Henry said as she noticed the pain in his eyes. "I know what it's like to be so consumed with guilt and grief that you're afraid that you'll drag the darkness upon everyone else."

"What happened?" Sara asked.

Henry sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have time." Sara held his hand, understanding the look in his eyes.

Henry cleared his throat. "Well, I had a daughter. But… seven years ago…"

* * *

 ** _Waverider_**

"Wait a minute. You _and_ Henry?" Ray stared as Sara blushed. "Gideon didn't mention that."

"I… I don't know what do you want me to say, Ray. I guess he reminded me of myself." She said timidly as she chuckled.

After a moment of processing the news, Ray cleared his throat. "OK, so you found Tommy and got him help."

"Later A.R.G.U.S. scoured the place and found Rubicon. Lyla had it destroyed, so that we could prevent anything like Genesis from happening again."

"But it was far from over, right? You barely got a moment for a breather."

"Like I said, Darhk would not give up so easily." Oliver nodded. "Even though we stopped Genesis, what we didn't know that Prometheus suggested to him a contingency against us all. If Darhk couldn't destroy the world, he'd settle for Star City and the Green Arrow."

"And like he said, desperate times, desperate measures. And that goes both ways." Sara noted as Oliver recalled Darhk's words.

" _There is no savior. No more hope. No... more... Green Arrow. I win, Oliver._ "

* * *

 ** _Present, A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site_**

"Tommy, it's gonna be OK." Oliver said gently.

"How can it be OK?" Tommy scoffed. "I'm my father's son, a murderer."

"No, you're not." Oliver shook his head. "Deep down, you're a good person. We can still fix this."

"No. You can't." Tommy whispered as he stared down on the floor. "No one can stop what's coming. This is all my fault. The entire city will burn…"

Oliver noticed the tone in his friend's voice as he felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. "Tommy… what have you done?"

Suddenly, an alarm bleeped in the entire headquarters.

* * *

"What's going on?" Slade demanded.

"A terrorist event is happening in Star City. A large one." Lyla explained.

Suddenly, the screen turned on with Damien Darhk live on TV.

" _People of Star City, this is your only warning. Abandon this city, or your blood will pour through the streets as you will watch it burn. As for you, Green Arrow, I issue to you and your allies a challenge. If you want to show the world that you're a hero, come stop me if you can. Because, believe me, you won't. You've broken me and now I'm going to do the same thing to you._ "

* * *

 _ **SCPD**_

Captain Quentin Lance was getting all sorts of reports of mugging, robbery, massive slaughter and other crimes and atrocities being committed across the city, along with citywide evacuation reports as the civilians were abandoning the city in panic, being forced out by the Ghosts.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

Henry was quickly putting his jacket on as he rushed to the computer where Barbara was already sitting. "What the hell…"

"It's chaos in Star City. I'm getting reports from all over the town." Barbara explained. "Murders, robberies, larceny, you name it. Whatever it takes to force people out of the city."

* * *

 _ **Later, Star City**_

Green Arrow was at the rendezvous point with Batman, Deathstroke, Talia, Black Canary, Arsenal, Huntress, Speedy, Spartan and Katana as they watched the city being razed by the Ghosts and multiple prisoners and villains who escaped from A.R.G.U.S. black site prison.

"What are we going to do?" Black Canary asked.

"What we do best; we're gonna save this city." Green Arrow ordered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Probably not my best chapter and I'm not sure how the next is gonna go but it is almost the end. And it's almost the end for the Green Arrow._

 _Because... there is no savior. No more hope. No more. Green. Arrow. And don't worry, Tommy's gonna return, though his return will be... unexpected._

 _So, what do you guys think about it?_

 _Please review and let me know if yo_ _u are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	21. No More Green Arrow

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **DC Comics**_ _or the CW TV shows_ _ **Arrow**_ _,_ _ **The Flash**_ _,_ _ **Legends of Tomorrow**_ _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"What a sore loser." Henry grumbled.

"Be glad we're not dealing with the Riddler." Barbara noted.

"Good point. What's the sitrep, Babs?"

"Deathstroke and Huntress are dealing with a bunch of Ghosts pillaging the eastern part of town. Speedy, Arsenal and Spartan are in Crescent Circle in the Glades taking care of the gangbangers in there. The rest is looking for Darhk. It's chaos out there."

Henry picked up his phone as he noticed it was his sister calling. "Nicky?"

" _Hank, I'm in an evacuation bus outside the town!_ " Nicole panicked.

Henry tensed as a pit of dread formed in his stomach. "What?! What the hell are you doing in Star City? Where's Riley?"

Barbara went on full alert mode as she turned to Henry, worried.

" _I left him at Commissioner Gordon's house, I wanted to check in on you yesterday but it's a mess out here… I don't know what…_ " Suddenly, he heard his sister scream on the other side. " _Agh!_ "

"Nicky? Nicky!" Henry hung up his phone and kicked the table. "Damn it!"

"What is she doing here?" Barbara asked, worried.

"Checking in on her little dumbass brother!" Henry growled. "Guessing with all that mess going on, Bruce has forgotten to keep tabs on her."

"Jesus…" Barbara whispered as Henry went to grab his gun and his gear. "Wait, you can't go out there!"

"I'm not gonna leave her out there to die!"

Barbara got up from her chair. "Stop being a hero, Hank! I'll call…"

"It's my sister, Babs! The only way you're gonna stop me is if you kill me and we both know you won't do it!" Henry snapped as Barbara glared at him.

"Then you don't know Ollie at all." Sara stepped up. "If anyone can save her, it's him. You don't have to be the hero all the time." Henry seethed as he looked into Sara's eyes. "You're not alone in this anymore. No one of us is." She held his hand gently as he felt himself deflate.

"Fine."

* * *

 _ **Star City**_

Batmobile was chasing down the Ghosts in their armored trucks as it fired electromagnetic discs, disabling the vehicles and the Ghosts went out, firing at the Batmobile but it fired rubber bullets, taking them all down. Batman then jumped out and engaged the remaining Ghosts in close combat, assisting Talia, who was trying to fend them off with her sword.

"Like old times, is it, dear?"

"And here I thought your father doesn't mess around!"

Suddenly, they were taken down by arrows from above as a bunch of warriors in black suits and masks jumped down, with Nyssa al Ghul in charge.

"Did you think I'd let you have all the fun, dear sister?"

" _Batman, Green Arrow needs your help on 5_ _th_ _!_ " Oracle ordered.

"You'll be OK?" Batman asked the al Ghul sisters.

"We'll handle it!"

* * *

The Ghosts were rounding up civilians as hostages, getting them all on their knees, ready to execute them as they aimed their guns at them before the Huntress, Katana and Speedy jumped down, engaging them and swiftly taking them down.

* * *

Nicole was restrained to a chair in an abandoned warehouse as outside was a bunch of mobsters and suddenly there were sounds of gunshots and smashing outside as she tensed and the large mobster behind her turned on a flamethrower.

* * *

Arsenal deflected an attack of a gangster wielding a knife with his bow as he fired a grapnel arrow to a nearby crate and pulled it as it flew at the gangsters in front of him, taking them down while Deathstroke sliced through one mobster and another and their combined attacks were no match for his peak physique and superior close combat skills as the bones cracked and the blood poured as Huntress shot down the ones in the distance.

* * *

Deathstroke, Huntress and Arsenal burst in the room where Nicole was through the walls as Arsenal aimed his bow at the gangster holding a flamethrower and Deathstroke grabbed another gangster, holding his rifle and restraining him.

"Drop it." The gangster with a flamethrower warned as he aimed at Nicole, who paled. "I said, drop it! I'll kill her! Believe me, I'll do it!"

Deathstroke glanced at Arsenal and Huntress, who gave him an imperceptive nod as he turned to the gangster with a flamethrower. "I believe you." He pulled the trigger, hitting the gas tank of the flamethrower as the gangster turned the flamethrower towards the leaking gas, igniting it as Arsenal fired a grapnel arrow, pulling Nicole towards him as she yelped and getting her to the ground to cover her from explosion and Huntress took cover behind a pillar. Luckily, it didn't burn him and Deathstroke was protected by his armor.

"It's OK." Arsenal assured Nicole. "We're friends of your brother."

"I figured." Nicole trembled, chuckling weakly. "You wear a mask."

* * *

Green Arrow, Spartan and Batman were on the street, fighting the Ghosts as Green Arrow kept notching one arrow by another and Spartan fired from his gun before a tank showed up in the street and they panicked.

"Everybody take cover!" Green Arrow yelled as they went off the street as the tank fired but it exploded in the middle of the street as a girl in red cape and skirt and blue suit showed up and they all stared at her.

"Is she with you?" Green Arrow asked Batman.

"I thought she was with you." Batman stared before a bolt of lightning circled around, dismantling the tank as the Ghost fell down and Flash knocked him out.

"This guy is with me." Green Arrow quipped. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you seriously have to ask?" Flash asked sarcastically as he stretched his arms around the street before turning to the girl in blue suit. "And I brought a friend. Supergirl, Green Arrow and…"

"Batman." Supergirl nodded. "We actually have _a_ you on our Earth."

"Multiple dimensions?" Batman deduced as he turned to the Flash, who nodded.

"Yeah, you're as smart as our Bruce is." Supergirl muttered.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"This is all going too easily." Barbara said.

"What the hell is Darhk playing at?" Henry muttered.

* * *

Arsenal accompanied Nicole to the lair who rushed to her brother and hugged him in relief.

"Jesus, thank God you're OK."

"Yeah. Likewise." Suddenly, she punched him in his face as the bones cracked and Barbara was suddenly measuring how far was the elevator from the computer while Arsenal and Sara tensed.

Henry just groaned as he readjusted his bleeding nose. "OK, I deserve that."

"You deserve far worse than that, Henry Samuel Fyff!" Nicole snarled. "How many times have I told you that working with Oliver Queen is just million times more trouble?"

"Nicky…" Henry spoke up before his sister slapped him in his face, shutting him up.

"I'm gonna yell at you later. Right now, I'm just glad you're OK."

Barbara just sighed in relief as Arsenal approached her. "She _knows_?"

"Hank's good at keeping secrets but not from her, there are only few little things about him that she does not know." Barbara nodded.

"Would it be bad if she freaked out?" Arsenal asked.

"At least it's not Laurel blowing up on him." Sara quipped as she saw the look on Nicole's face, the very same one that Laurel has when she's _very_ angry.

"Or Thea." Arsenal nodded in agreement quickly, glad that Henry's sister wasn't turning her rage at them.

"Oh, you haven't seen Nicky explode yet." Barbara mocked. "And pray that you won't have to."

"When I get my hands on Oliver Queen, he will be very sorry." Nicole snarled and Barbara suddenly started to be honestly worried about him. As the old saying says: " _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._ "

* * *

 ** _Star City_**

Green Arrow was knocked down on the ground by Werner Zytle before he was shot down by Huntress. The Emerald Archer brushed the dirt off and got himself up as he smirked. "I had that."

"Sure you did. Now be a good damsel in distress and bestow a kiss on your gallant hero." She approached him and was about to kiss him as he grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Play nice, Helena."

"You're not playing at all." Huntress retorted.

"No." Green Arrow shook his head. "Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Huntress asked as Green Arrow walked past her.

"It means that it's the end… we can't… I can't…" Green Arrow paused.

"Because you love Laurel. I understand." Huntress said sadly.

"It's not just that." Green Arrow said as he looked at the devastation. "I thought that having a high moral ground was more important than doing whatever it takes to save lives… and where did it lead… sometimes, the only way to fight the darkness, is to be the darkness. That's not who I wanted to be… but if it all leads to this, then I'm going where none of you should follow me… and this city deserves a better hero. A better legend. I rose from the ashes of the Arrow and maybe it's time something rose from the ashes of the Green Arrow… someone worse, who is willing to do whatever it takes… and I'm not sure if I can be that person."

"Some things you can't do alone, Oliver." Huntress neared him as she embraced him tightly and kissed him. "I wish things had gone differently between us… there could have been more to us… but I don't regret a single moment of what we had."

"Neither do I."

"But you love Laurel more, do you?" Green Arrow nodded. "So… I guess this is goodbye."

"Guess so." He kissed her as they let the moment sink in before she let him go.

"I was never for the hero gig. I want to help you but… I also want to live." Huntress said.

"I understand." Green Arrow nodded as she kissed him.

"Goodbye, Ollie." Huntress said as she sat on her bike.

"Goodbye, Helena."

* * *

The team kept on clearing Star City as they took down most of the Ghosts while some of them retreated and they all returned to the lair, converging and planning.

"Thank God." Sara embraced Laurel.

"They just won't give up but they've retreated, so now we can finally focus on finding Darhk." Oliver ordered.

"Oliver Queen?" Nicole asked from behind Oliver as he turned around, only to receive a punch in his jaw. "That's for dragging my brother into your mess again." She snarled as Oliver chuckled. Then she punched him in his face as he stumbled back. "And that's for putting me in danger."

"I'm guessing you're Nicole. Henry's sister." Oliver said as she chuckled.

"You've got a lot worse coming when this is over, Oliver Jonas Queen."

"I don't doubt that." Oliver shrugged, used to wrath of scorned women over the years.

"Wow, and here I thought I have short temper." Laurel quipped as Slade smirked and Sara and Thea nodded.

"I like her already." Slade smiled at Henry's sister.

"I think that this attack was a distraction." Batman noted as Talia and Nyssa nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Darhk never makes a move without a valid reason, whatever he has planned, he wanted to preoccupy us while setting his plan in motion."

"The question is, what is he up to and what does he want?"

Thea then looked around frantically. "Wait, where's Roy?"

"I thought he was with you two." Laurel looked at Slade and Tatsu.

"He was trying to help some stragglers on Daleyville, said he would catch up with us." Slade explained.

"And you _left him alone_?" Thea snarled at Slade.

"He was more stubborn than the kid here is." He shrugged, looking at Oliver as he, Laurel, Diggle, Henry, Sara and Thea groaned, unsurprised by Roy's recklessness.

"We've searched." Barry explained as he turned to Kara.

"Wherever he is, we can't find him. I used X-Ray vision to scour the city but wherever he is, it must be covered with lead."

Barbara turned on the live feed as she looked in horror. "Guys, you might want to see this."

On the screen was Damien Darhk, with bloodied Arsenal on his knees as he was aiming his gun at him, and at his side was Quentin Lance.

" _Well, while you were busy disposing of my men, look who I found._ " Darhk smirked as everyone shot the screen death glares. " _I'm going to say this just once. Green Arrow will surrender himself to me in the City Hall, alone, if he does not want me to paint the walls with his friend's brains and the dearest Captain Lance here. You have one hour. Come alone, unarmed, or I will kill them both._ "

" _Don't listen to him! Forget about me!_ " Arsenal ordered as the live feed ended.

"Dad…" Sara whispered.

"That bastard!" Thea snarled.

"This is a trap." Batman said.

"You can't go there alone like that, kid. He'll kill you all." Slade disagreed.

"It's the most heavily fortified position in Star City." Talia nodded.

"Our scouts tried to get in but Darhk's magical defenses prevented them from getting in." Nyssa agreed. "You cannot honestly believe that either one of you will make it out alive."

"It's Roy's life at stake." Oliver said. "I already had to throw him over the board to save myself. I can't do it again."

"He will know if anyone else tries to get in. He's placed some magical defenses around. I asked Constantine and Zatanna but they won't breach them in time." Nyssa said.

"You can't commit suicide, Ollie." Laurel begged, the conversation she had with him two years ago after his mother's death replaying in her head.

"I'm not throwing Roy overboard!" Thea disagreed.

"And what other options we have?!" Henry intervened.

Oliver turned to Barry and Kara. "We tried but it's like there's some force field around that place."

"I hate magic." Oliver grumbled. "If… if this is the only way, then… I guess it's goodbye."

The tears started to form in Thea's eyes as she shook her head, holding her brother's hand. "No. No, you can't. Ollie, there has to be another way. We can figure something else…"

"We don't have time! And I'm not discussing this!" Oliver snapped.

"Ollie, no…" Laurel hugged him, turning to Diggle, who was always able to find middle ground but he couldn't find it this time either as Henry just stared in despair and no one of their allies couldn't see a way out of this either.

* * *

 ** _Waverider_**

"And this was it, right?" Ray asked. "This was…"

Oliver nodded grimly.

* * *

 _ **Present, City Hall**_

Green Arrow drove his bike in front of City Hall as the Ghosts aimed at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Search him, find any trackers on him and take his weapons." They confiscated his bow and quiver and patted him down to make sure he was not bugged as they restrained him to a gurney and dragged him upstairs, where the camera was ready in the mayor's office and Quentin and Arsenal, who was restrained and on his knees were staring in disbelief as their friend was being dragged like that.

Darhk laughed as he looked at the dragged archer. "Well, I'm hungry as a wolf. As long as you wear that hood, you provide hope, and as long as your friends are alive, you have something to fight for. And I'm going to rob you of all of it. And as they will stare into your eyes, failure will have a face and a name. You've broken me and humiliated me… now I'm going to same thing to you." He turned around to face Quentin. "Captain Lance, if you will do the honors."

"Screw you." Quentin sneered. "I'm done listening to you." Darhk sighed as he shot at Arsenal's arm, causing for him to fall down. "You bastard!" Quentin snarled and glared at Darhk.

"Take off his hood and the mask, or the next shot will go through his brain."

"It's OK." Green Arrow assured him.

"No! You know what that means if I do it!" Quentin said, in his eyes remorse as they were getting wet.

"It will be over, I know. You have to trust me, Quentin."

"They will hunt you… forever… you will not be able to hide…" Quentin said as he approached the archer, grabbing the hood slowly. "I'm sorry… for everything… ever since you returned." He said honestly, regretting every bad thing he has ever said or done to Oliver and his friends and family ever since he has returned from Lian Yu as the hair was revealed and then he reached to the eye mask, taking it off slowly.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

Laurel, in her arms sobbing Thea, Diggle biting his nails, Barbara, Bruce, Slade, Talia, Nyssa, Barry, Kara, Tatsu, Nicole, Henry and Sara, who was desperately holding his hand were watching in despair as their friend was being unmasked to the world.

* * *

 _ **A.R.G.U.S. HQ**_

Lyla was watching desperately the screen as one of the agents approached her.

"Director Michaels, Thomas Merlyn escaped."

"What? How?"

"He must have feigned death, they found him passed out on the floor in his cell, there was no heartbeat, when they went to check in on him, he took the guards out and bolted."

"Did you send agents after him?"

"They have no clues to follow."

Then she turned to the screen as the headline said: " _OLIVER QUEEN IS THE GREEN ARROW_ " as Quentin unmasked the vigilante.

* * *

 ** _City Hall_**

"Now they see you as who you really are. Powerless. Human. Mortal." Darhk laughed as he turned to the camera. "Do you understand now? There is no savior. No more hope. No more Green Arrow… and I win." He turned to Oliver, touching his breast as he started to drain him as Oliver paled, while in his mind flashed every meaningful moment of his life… his relationships with Tommy, Laurel, Sara, Diggle, Thea, Henry, Felicity… his friends… the tragedies he endured… death of his mother, loss of Sara, his father's suicide…

Somehow, the overwhelming emotions, love, friendships, these strong feelings helped him regain the strength as Darhk couldn't drain life force from him anymore.

"You will… never… defeat me like this!" Oliver snarled.

"That's not possible!" Darhk growled as he pulled out a knife but suddenly, a flying arrow robbed him of his weapon as in the door stood Tommy Merlyn, with a black hood on, with a bow and quiver, as he notched another arrow, firing at the restraints on which was Oliver as he freed himself from the gurney and engaged Darhk in fist fight, knocking him on the ground and grabbing an arrow from the floor before grabbing Darhk. "What are you going to do now, Oliver? Stop posturing." He mocked. "We both know you can't do it. You spared the life of the man who killed your own mother."

"You almost killed my friends countless of times. You killed tens of thousands of innocent people." Oliver shot back. "With Slade Wilson I had a choice. This time, I don't." He drove the arrow through Darhk's heart as he grinned for a few moments before Oliver pulled the arrow out, letting Darhk go as he fell down on the floor, dead.

He turned to Tommy, who stood there, with sincere remorse in his eyes as Quentin bandaged Arsenal's wound with his jacket before he approached the camera and turned it off, looking at Oliver.

"I'm sorry… for everything." Quentin said. "Everything I've said and done to you ever since you returned from Lian Yu… it all came down to this…"

"It's OK, Quentin. Really." Oliver said as he put on his mask and the hood before turning to Tommy, as in his eyes was a look of his best friend. "Thank you, Tommy."

"You've saved my life many times. About time I returned the favor." Tommy nodded.

Quentin stared at Tommy in disbelief briefly before chuckling. "I'm not even gonna ask how is it possible that you're alive but… thanks for showing up, Merlyn."

"You're welcome, Captain." Tommy nodded.

"Look after him, Quentin." He turned to injured Roy before turning to the window. "Look after them all. Whatever happens, you'll always be my family."

"What happens next?" Quentin asked.

"You were there when I started. Now, you will see how will I end it." Oliver said as he approached Tommy. "You can come with me, Tommy." He offered.

"I'm sorry but… no." Tommy shook his head. "I'm… too damaged, Ollie."

"We can help you…"

"Maybe… but I need some time to figure this out on my own. But maybe one day… I'll meet you, Laurel, Sara and Thea again."

"Maybe." Oliver nodded.

"Oliver… I…"

"It's OK. I forgive you. You're my brother, Tommy. And nothing will ever change that." Oliver said as he walked away with injured Arsenal.

* * *

The vigilantes continued cleaning Star City of the Ghosts and the remaining criminals as Green Arrow was accompanying the last remaining of them to SCPD, where Lieutenant Pike apprehended them.

"Thanks. Your assist is appreciated." Green Arrow nodded as he was walking away but stopped as Pike spoke up again. "So, Oliver Queen, huh? If it's all the same to you, I'll stick to the Green Arrow."

Oliver smiled as he fired a grapnel arrow, flying to the roof.

"We're done, Barbara."

" _Laurel and everyone's done too, they're waiting for you._ "

"No. Leave the lair, now. I'm initiating Protocol Broken Arrow."

" _Are you sure about this, Ollie?_ " Laurel asked.

"I have to. It's the only way to protect you all."

" _OK._ " Barbara nodded. " _It will be ready when you return._ "

"Just make sure you won't be there when I come back." Oliver said.

" _Fine. And Oliver? For what it's worth, it's been an honor to work by your side._ " Barbara said honestly.

"Likewise, Barbara."

* * *

Oliver landed on the roof of his campaign office as the reporters were waiting for a statement of the unmasked vigilante. The helicopter saw him enter a secret elevator as the camera was on him but in a few moments, the lights flickered and exploded as the building started to partially crumble and turn into ruins and rubble.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, what do you guys think about it? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to the story._

 _Please review and let me know if yo_ _u are enjoying this so far._

 _With regards_

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

 _So, this is the epilogue to **THE DAR(H)K WAR**. When I started this in May, I honestly didn't think I'd get so much support from the followers, so I hereby thank you for loyally following my story and helping me to write this until the very and I am very grateful. And I would also like to acknowledge and thank **Stand with Ward and Queen** for consultation with writing the epilogue._

 _Have fun and I hope you have enjoyed the story until the end._

 _I do not own **DC Comics** or the CW TV shows **Arrow** , **The Flash** , **Legends of Tomorrow** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises._

* * *

 ** _Waverider_**

"I… I don't know what to say." Ray whispered.

"Now that the world knew who I was, I couldn't stay around anymore. They'd all be looking for me and no one would be safe." Oliver explained.

"You could have changed your identity…" Ray tried.

"That's exactly what Roy did last year and how did that turn out?" Oliver argued and Ray nodded. "But we did stay around for a little while, at least to say goodbyes and to... have some closure with those who we loved."

* * *

 ** _Present, a few weeks after the revelation of the Green Arrow, a church outside Star City_**

Diggle and Roy were helping Oliver adjusting his suit as he finished knotting the tie.

"You look like a proper gentleman, Oliver." Quentin smiled as Roy whistled and gave him thumbs up. "I would have left the city hall for you and Laurel but since you are a wanted man…"

"A private ceremony is good enough anyway, Mr. Mayor." Oliver chuckled.

"Official ceremony won't be until August, so until then, it's still ' _Quentin_ ' for you, Oliver."

Henry then burst in, adjusting his tie as his shirt was wet because of sweat.

"You're a little late."

"Bad traffic."

* * *

Thea, Tatsu and Barbara were helping Laurel with her dress as she admired herself in the mirror as Sara burst in, adjusting her dress.

"You're a little late."

"Bad traffic."

* * *

Roy, Quentin, Lyla, Tatsu, Barbara, Bruce, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Henry and Sara, who smiled at each other, Kara, Nicole and Nyssa were watching as Thea was accompanying Laurel down the aisle as her Maid of Honor, while Diggle was taking his place at Oliver's side as his Best Man as the priest opened the bible.

"We have gathered here today to witness the holy union of Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. Two souls, who have known each other their entire life." The priest turned to Oliver. "Now, Oliver Queen, if you may repeat after me. _I, Oliver Queen, take you, Laurel Lance, as my lawful wife…_ "

"I, Oliver Queen, take you, Laurel Lance, as my lawful wife…"

" _To be loyal to you and be by your side, in sickness and health, in good and bad, no matter what…_ "

"To be loyal to you and be by your side, in sickness and health, in good and bad, no matter what…"

" _Until death do us apart._ "

"Until death do us apart." Oliver finished as the priest turned his attention to Laurel.

"Now, Laurel Lance, if you may repeat after me. _I, Laurel Lance, take you, Oliver Queen, as my lawful husband…_ "

"I, Laurel Lance, take you, Oliver Queen as my lawful husband…"

" _To be loyal to you and be by your side, in sickness and health, in good and bad, no matter what…_ "

"To be loyal to you and be by your side, in sickness and health, in good and bad, no matter what…"

" _Until death do us apart._ "

"Until death do us apart." Laurel finished as the priest closed the bible.

"You may kiss the bride."

The crowd applauded as Oliver and Laurel kissed each other.

* * *

Helena was watching the ceremony through the goggles before driving away on the bike. "I just wish you were there too, Grayson."

* * *

Tommy Merlyn was watching in the distance, smiling happily as Talia approached him.

"You won't go there? I'm sure Oliver would be glad that you are visiting them."

"I could ask the same thing about why aren't you there for Bruce." Tommy drawled. "I'm too damaged, Talia. Honestly, I'm surprised you don't want to avenge your father."

"It was an honorable death and besides, my sister has rightful claim to it. I've wanted Bruce to be by my side so many times… but… he's always said 'no'. He never would have accepted. Father would never have allowed me to become the Demon's Head if Bruce did not accept. I had to forge my own path."

"So do I." Tommy nodded. "Tommy Merlyn is dead. And Prometheus died with the Green Arrow."

"Then maybe, if you're neither of those things…" She turned to him. "You need to become someone else… something else… I can help you find your path."

Tommy looked at her, intrigued. "I'm listening."

* * *

"I'm putting together a team." Bruce offered to Barry and Kara as they looked at him, considering. "A team of individuals with unique set of skills and abilities. People, who are strong enough to protect the world from such threats as Damien Darhk or the League of Assassins."

"I'm in." Barry said instantly.

"I… I'm from another Earth…" Kara said timidly. "But… if you need me, I'll be there."

He turned to Sara, who shook her head. "I'm already in another team." She declined politely.

"My offer is still on the table anyway."

* * *

 ** _A week later, a cabin in the countryside_**

"I have to go, Laurel." Oliver said as he packed up. "There'll always be someone looking for me."

"We should have had our honeymoon in Cabo." Laurel sighed. "Then it would take a while for them to find you."

"I'll see you again, honey." He kissed her as he walked away with his duffel bag, picking up the GPS with the coordinates Rip had given him as he remembered what Rip had said about not killing Prometheus before it all clicked. _Rip knew who Prometheus was and he knew that the only way to win was to give his identity up…_

He clenched his fists as he drove away on his bike to the outskirts of Star City, about to have a chat with Rip as he called Sara.

* * *

 ** _Henry's House_**

Sara finished packing as Henry looked at her sadly at the door. "Do you really have to go?"

Sara sighed as she neared him. "Look, Henry, these last few weeks were fine but honestly, I have my own team to look after and I just don't see how this would work out between us."

Henry stared at her, measuring as he nodded, conceding. "I understand. But, still, it was worth it while it lasted." Sara smirked as she neared him and they kissed each other. "But I hope we can still be friends and that you'll visit me."

"No promises but Legends are never late." Sara said as she walked to the door with her bag.

* * *

 _ **Waverider**_

"And that was it." Oliver finished.

Ray stared at Oliver and Sara before absorbing it all. "Wow. This… it's one thing to learn about it from the Gideon and Rip but learning it from you in person… OK. You know, if you want, we could use the Waverider so that you could visit everyone once in every while." He said as he saw the wedding ring on Oliver's finger.

"And how did Laurel and everyone go on after I left?" Oliver asked.

Suddenly, the ship started to quake before Ray could speak up.

"What was that?" Oliver asked, startled.

"An aberration." Rip said as he rushed in.

" _I have detected the aberration in New York, 1942. An explosion of a nuclear device caused for the World War II to be fought a lot longer._ "

The screen turned on as Oliver and Sara groaned. "You gotta be kidding me. I just ended him!"

"Well, you whooped his ass before, Oliver, you can do it again." Ray quipped as he saw Damien Darhk on the screen.

"Wanna join the Legends?" Sara smirked as Oliver chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Present, Star City, District Attorney's office, five months later**_

Laurel was at the desk, business as usual before her phone rang as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Miss Lance, there's an unscheduled visitor outside. A Henry Fyff."

"Let him in." Laurel said as a minute later, Henry entered with his bag as she hugged him. "Hey."

"Hi, Laurel. How have you been?" Henry laughed.

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Got a few weeks off, so I figured a friendly visit would be nice."

"Yeah." Laurel said as she offered him a glass of water. "So, what's been going on?"

"Ah, it's all a little quiet now that one of the biggest terrorists ever is dead." Henry shrugged.

"And have you…"

Henry knew instantly the question she was about to ask as he shook his head. "No, we haven't found Tommy yet but I'll let you know if we have something. How's your Dad doing anyway, Miss Queen?"

"Legally, I'm still Lance and Ollie is dead technically." Laurel shrugged.

"Has he been visiting you?" Henry asked.

"Last week, he and Sara looked like they've aged ten years."

"Oh." Henry said dryly. "How's Quentin doing?"

"Dad's got a handle of the whole mayor thing, surprisingly."

"And Dig? Thea? Roy?"

"They've been looking for a new team. For example, there's some crazy kid with guns wearing a hockey mask, frankly, he's making a mess out there."

" _Wild Dog_?" Henry asked as Laurel nodded. "I've read the news."

Then she noticed that in Henry's bag was a bunch of folders and then it all clicked. "But you're here for more, are you? This isn't just a friendly visit."

Henry shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"I already told Bruce I'm not joining this league he's…"

"This isn't coming from Bruce, this is coming from me, Lyla and Barbara." Henry interrupted her. "We've been assembling a smaller team of individuals. Slade is an individual asset of A.R.G.U.S. but we've been thinking a little bigger. This is all the intel I have from Mercy." He said the name with a hint of venom handed her a bunch of dossiers as Laurel eyeballed them. All of them females. "A strike task force, willing to strike the minor threats that Bruce's team might overlook, given that they will be focused on more major threats. Barbara and Tatsu have already said ' _yes_ '..."

"But Helena?" Laurel raised her brows. "Are you sure about this?"

"Wasn't my idea. I was outvoted." Henry shrugged as Laurel sighed.

"Of course. Look, I…"

"You can't tell me that you don't miss being the Black Canary. I know Dig and his team got it but…"

"I… I need to think about this." Laurel said, putting one of Henry's folders in her desk as he nodded, while taking the rest of them back in his bag.

"Sure. I understand." Both of them stood up and hugged each other as they kissed each other on their cheeks as Henry was walking away before Laurel spoke up, causing for him to stop.

"What's the team you're forming called anyway?"

"Officially we haven't named it yet but I've been thinking **_Birds of Prey_**." Henry said. "What do you think?"

"I like it." Laurel chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Star City_**

The apprentice knelt down, sweat all over his body as Talia breathed out.

"You've come a long way. I think you're almost ready."

The apprentice smirked as he got up on his feet. "It's time for me to become someone else. Something else."

"This city deserves a fiercer legend than Oliver ever could have been. I think he'd be proud of you."

"You sure you don't want revenge?" The apprentice asked dryly.

"No…" Talia shook her head. "I'm… done and tired of… death… maybe it's time to grow old, die an ordinary death, have a meaningful life…"

"You sure you don't want to find Bruce?"

"This city needs to be rebuilt. And I will help."

"Very well, Miss Tate." The apprentice said as he approached the crate, where was the black outfit, katana, bow and arrows.

* * *

A tall, muscular man in leather jacket was checking on his men, manufacturing the drugs as suddenly, an explosive arrow stuck from the floor, sending him to the ground as the men fired at the shadow of a hooded man with bow and quiver, running away but they were swiftly taken down by it because of it's inhuman speed before the shadow took on it's leader and despite some difficulty, the leader was knocked down on the floor as the hooded man spoke up.

" _Derek Sampson, you have failed this city!_ "

"Changing the colors now, huh, Queen?" Sampson asked sarcastically.

" _I'm not Oliver Queen._ "

"Then who the heck are you supposed to be?"

Sampson looked into the face of the man in the black hood as his eyes were covered in shadow.

" _My name… is… Merlyn!_ " He said and the next thing Sampson saw was a fist nearing his face before everything turned pitch black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Before anyone asks, I don't know if I will be writing a sequel. At first, in my head I had planned sequels with Tommy Merlyn as the new guardian of Star City involved, one with Legends of Tomorrow, involving Oliver and one with Birds of Prey but I wouldn't even know where would they go and I will be too busy with college probably to even try to write them anyway but if anyone is up to the challenge, feel free to PM me and consult me._

 _I hope you have enjoyed this story from the beginning to the end and see you soon with another story hopefully and once again I would like to thank **Stand with Ward and Queen** for help with writing the epilogue_

 _With regards_

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


End file.
